


Connection

by SimplyRali



Category: Halt and Catch Fire
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship, Healing, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Love, New Beginning, Partnership, Post-Canon, Sister-Sister Relationship, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 116,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyRali/pseuds/SimplyRali
Summary: Connection:                       1. The action of linking one thing with another;2. a relationship in which one person is linked or associated with someone else.Spiritual connection: connection that exist between two or more people. The people may be in the same physical location or in different locations. There are various types of these connections and two people can be connected in more than one connection. In this case their connection is stronger and very unique.





	1. Closer

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue so I apologize in advance if there’re a lot of mistakes. :)  
> Later in the fic real companies and people will make an appearance. I only borrowed their names and in no way am suggesting that this is how the events happened. Also I know nothing about tech or tech business, so this should be fun lol.

 

“Cameron.”

“What is it?”

“… I have an idea.”

* * *

 

 

 _4 months later_    

 

Haley stared at the computer screen intensely. Her fingers placed on the mouse felt tingly as she scrolled through the content in front of her.

“Hey, you still there?”

_Pause._

"Haley?"

“What? Yeah, yeah.”

"I thought we lost connection for a second."

"I'm still here . . ."

“So? What do you think?” She could hear Cam’s muffled voice on the other end of the line. For a few seconds, Haley forgot about the phone, which was balanced between her left cheek and her shoulder.

“It’s . . .  amazing. Cam, it’s awesome! Totally rad!”

“Yeah?”

“Hell yeah! You can chat and share photos with your friends. You can show the whole world who you are! You know, like, your interests, what kind of music you like, favorite movies, express opinions, just . . . everything! And. . .  and. . .  you can meet new people. And not just some random strangers, but people that like what you like!” Haley’s voice rose with every word, showing her genuine excitement.

“Yup, all of that. Plus, you’ll get to sort them in three main categories – family, friends .and business. I wasn’t sure about the business group, but Donna gave me a nice long speech, insisting that it might help small business owners.” Cameron explained and the girl nodded her head, everything made sense to her.

“Of course, she’d say that." Haley could envision her mom in the office giving all the pros and cons regarding that matter, weighting all options. "When will you be officially online and ready?”

“Ugh, Haley, there’s still a lot of work. I’m working on the connecting algorithm, the coder monkeys are refining the three groups and their features, Donna’s talking with people abroad, cause when we launch we want to go global as soon as possible, and she’s trying to find us a good COO -  ”

“Whoa, slow down. What connecting algorithm? Like… how you find friends? ”

“Ummm, pretty much. It will be like a giant web of people, each one connected with the others. Something sort of like “a friend of a friend”. You follow?”

“Yes… But that’s gonna be a huge database to process for each individual.” Haley said and furrowed her brows, knowing how much time and effort it would cost Cameron.

“I know! That’s why it needs a great algorithm, that can both filter and create accurate links… Anyway, there’s still a lot to be done. What I send you is the first rough version. I just really wanted to hear what you think.”

“Well, it’s cool. It will bring a lot of people together, closer.”

“Duh! … That’s why we've called it **1st3pcloser. net**.”

* * *

 

 

Donna walked into the building with a big smile plastered on her face and spring in her steps. Even though her hands were full with four large paper bags, she still managed to open the glass door leading to the main hall of Phoenix.

“Taco Tuesday, everybody! Look up from those screens and come grab a bite!” She announced and waved the bags in the air enticingly.

The whole room erupted in cheers, whistles, and applause. 

“Whoohoo!”

“Man, I do NEED to re-charge!”

“Awesome, boss! Did you bring some beers, too?”

“No, Mike. No drinking at the workplace, remember?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Donna left three of the bags on the nearby table and watched as they were attacked. She smirked when everything was wiped clean in a matter of seconds.

Pulling one of the coders aside, she asked:

“Hey, Jared, Cameron is here, right?”

“Yeah, in her office. She was talking on the phone when I - ”

“Great!” Donna cut him off and headed in that direction.

“Should I go get her?” he called after her, but she waved with one hand dismissively. 

“No, no. It’s fine. I’ll go see her.” Taking the remaining bag with her, Donna quickly climbed the stairs to Cam’s office.

* * *

 

    

Cameron heard a soft knock on the door and lifted her head. Her eyes met a very happy Donna, peeking through the slightly open door.

“Are you busy? Can I come in?”

“Sure.”

Seeing her partner like that Cam couldn’t contain her own smile. A happy Donna meant good news.

“You brought food, didn’t you?” Cameron raised a brow at the older woman.

“How did you know?” Donna asked while laughing.

“By the loud screams of excitement and the wonderful smell. Besides, the guys can only get this happy when there’s either food or porn. And you wouldn’t be smiling like that if you’ve walked into the office and saw your workers gawking at naked people.”

“Wow, your analytic skills are really something - ”

“Thank you. I pride myself on them.”

Donna rolled her eyes at Cam’s reply.

“I really did bring some food." Donna raised the bag in her hand in the air. "The savages outside swallowed everything, but I saved us a bag.”

“Cool. Tacos?”

"Yes." Donna nodded.

Leaving the tacos next to Cam’s keyboard, Donna pulled a chair for herself and sat in front of Cameron. She leaned back and crossed her hands with a smug smile on her face.

“Come on. Go ahead and ask.”

Cameron raised her eyebrows and grinned at Donna.

“Okay… How did the lunch go? ”

“They are interested!”

Donna squeezed her eyes and with one hand made a little victory punch in the air. Cameron burst into laughter.

“I knew it! I knew it! Our product is too good for them to pass on us. They’re not idiots, they saw the potential behind our idea.”

“The lunch actually went surprisingly smoothly. The guy seemed interested from the very beginning, asked a lot of questions, he want us to meet again - ”

“Okay, okay. That’s good, right? It means he wasn’t bullshitting us.” Cam said, nodding to herself.

“Exactly!”

“Is he pressuring us about the release date?”

“’Whenever you are ready, I got your back.’ His exact words.”

Cameron nodded her head a few times and looked back at the computer screen, biting her lower lip.

“He wants to see how we do local before we start negotiating for expansion to Europe, but so far so good. I dropped a few hints here and there and people started talking. They are excited.”

Cam averted her eyes from the digital text and looked at the older woman.

“We really are creating something good, aren’t we?”

“Yes.”

“It feels just like when we were starting Mutiny.”

“I know.”

“It feels… right.”

“I know.”

Both women grinned at each other. After all, this was the reason why they signed to do all of it again – to feel the excitement, the rush, to have someone who watched your back on every step on the way, to have fun, to create something amazing, to feel… alive.

The moment quickly passed, there was no need for a sappy conversation, the buzz in the air was enough for both of them. They perfectly well knew where they stood and what was ahead of them, all the possibilities laid before them. And it felt damn good.

“Did you have time to look for COO?” Cameron asked and reached out to grab the paper bag that Donna earlier brought into the room.

“No, not yet. But I’m working on it, Tanya is scanning the field.”

“Good.”

“Jared said you were talking on the phone earlier…”

“Mhm. Haley.”

“Did she like the site?” Donna asked knowingly.

Cameron grinned.

“Loved it!”

“You really couldn’t wait until the dinner this Friday to show her, could you?” Donna smiled and shook her head at Cam.

* * *

 

 

From: haleyclark@symphv.com

To: josephm@edu-ar.com

Subj: How are you doing?

Hey, Joe, how are you? I know I haven’t written in a while but I have a lot of work in school these days and the coding classes are eating almost all of my free time. I hope you are doing well. Please come and visit soon. I miss u.

* * *

 

  

From:  josephm@edu-ar.com

To:  haleyclark@symphv.com

Subj: Re: How are you doing?

Hello, Haley! I am doing well, everything is fine. How are Joanie and Donna? I don’t know if I’ll be able to come and visit soon, but I miss you too.

P.S. I am glad to hear you are taking your coding classes very seriously, but don’t forget to look up from the screen every now and then.

* * *

 

     

From: haleyclark@symphv.com

To: josephm@edu-ar.com

Subj: Re: Re: How are you doing?

We’re all fine, Joe. Don’t worry. Joanie is in Greece right now, mom worries often about her, but she also understands… She and Cam are working together again.

  

* * *

 

 

Joe blinked, processing the news.

He didn’t reply back.

He had avoided asking Haley about Cameron very carefully, but the girl saw right through him. There was no sort of communication between him and her after the break-up and –

The computer made a sound, a new e-mail arrived.

His eyes flew back to the screen.

* * *

 

 

From: haleyclark@symphv.com

To: josephm@edu-ar.com

Subj: I thought you might want to see this…

<http://www.1st3pcloser.net>/alphaver

* * *

 

 

His mouse hovered over the link for a few seconds.

_One step closer._

Joe furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

**Closer to what?**

Blinking once, twice, his curiosity won and he clicked on the link.

What opened in the tab of the browser caught him completely off guard.

Joe’s fingers froze on the keyboard, eyes glued to the screen.

…

He got the answer to his question.

One step closer to…

 **The thing**.

 


	2. Who am I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always keep in mind that English is not my mother tongue, so there will be mistakes...

John Bosworth closed the phone and headed outside to sit on the porch. He just ended the weekly check-up call with his son. Apparently, his grandson learned how to ride a bicycle already. Ha, the kids grew so fast.

It was a beautiful sunny day, still a little chilly outside, because it was early spring. But Bos found it to be extremely pleasant to feel the first warm sunrays on his skin. Diane left to see Kimberly at the vineyard and he didn’t expect her to come back anytime soon.

So John grabbed a beer and turned on the old Cardiff radio, placed on the table on his left side.

_“I was lookin' for love in all the wrong places,_

_Lookin' for love in too many faces,_

_searchin' their eyes and lookin' for traces_

_of what I'm dreamin' of._

_Hopin' to find a friend and a lover;_

_I'll bless the day I discover_

_another heart lookin' for love.”_

“Oh, hey now, it’s Johnny boy!”

Bos leaned back on the chair and put his elbows on the armrests. Holding the cold beer, he lazily took small sips from his bottle and hummed with the old song.

John was afraid of his retirement days for so long, but now, now he quite enjoyed his free time. No more stress. It truly was freeing to leave the rat race. Everything was going well, he and Diane were happy together, his grandson was turning into a fine young man, who never failed to amaze him, Cameron lived in an apartment nearby, she and Donna were working together again and the Clark girls were following their dreams. What more could he ask for?

Thinking of them, Bos was reminded of the coming dinner this Friday night. He couldn’t wait for them all to sit around the table and talk about everything and nothing. That was the moment his poor old heart felt the fullest. With time he learned that family was the only thing that truly mattered. Not business success, not nice houses or shiny cars. But family, the kind that you create yourself. Sometimes that is your blood and sometimes family is all the people you meet along the way and you just click the right way with them. And these days, his family was bigger and closer than ever.

John finished the last of his beer and quickly got up to his feet. For a few seconds, his vision turned black and he lost balance. Reaching blindly for the chair he managed to stabilize himself. A heartbeat later everything was back to normal.

God, he always forgot that he wasn’t as young as he thought he was. He should be more careful with his health. No more sudden movements for him or else only sunny day he’ll face plant on the concrete.

Hearing the song again, he grabbed the old radio and headed inside. On his way, he sang along happily and swung his head in rhythm.

_“ Lookin' for love in too many faces,_

_searchin' their eyes and lookin' for traces_

_of what I'm dreamin' of._

_Now that I've found a friend and a lover;_

_I bless the day that I discovered_

_you, oh you…”_

Yes, life was good.

* * *

 

 

Tanya Reese checked herself for the last time in the mirror on the wall, before knocking on the heavy wooden door.

“Come in.” She heard Donna’s permission from the other side. Fixing the invisible wrinkles on her shirt for the last time, she squeezed the folder in her hand and took a big breath before entering.

“Oh, Tanya! Hello, come in, come in. Sit down. Something to drink?” Donna seemed busy, but when she found out who it was, closed the opened folders in front of her and put them aside. Her attention fully on the younger woman.

“No, thank you, I am good.”

“What brings you here? Something wrong? Problems with League?”

“What? No, no. The team is working according to the plan. Lisa even took the initiative for a few extra improvements…”

“I take it they’ll be asking for Series B soon?”

“Probably.”

“Okay… Do you agree?”

“I…” Tanya nervously played with her hands.

“Come on, Tanya, they’re under your surveillance, tell me.”

“… Yes.”

“Good, then.” Donna nodded firmly and threw a quick look at the calendar on her desk. “I’ll expect a report next week.”

“Sure, no problem… Donna, I came for something else, though.”

“Oh? I’m listening.”

“I might have found you a good candidate for COO.”

Tanya opened the thin folder, she was holding the whole time, and handed it to Donna. Raising her brows the redhead took the file in her hands and started going through the pages. Tanya continued explaining.

“Andrew Weinreich, 28, almost straight out of university. He is young - ”

Donna looked at her with wide eyes and opened her mouth to protest.

“Wait.” Tanya raised a hand, “I know what you’re going to say – he lacks experience.”, with a few steps, she stood next to the older woman and pointed at a few facts on the papers. “But he worked on a few projects here and there and everything he touches turns into gold. Some even call him a genius.”

“Still…”

“I talked with him yesterday and he seemed intrigued by your idea. And when I mentioned Cameron Howe and Donna Emerson, he was all in. Turns out he was a huge Mutiny fan when he was a teenager.”

“Jesus,” Donna’s eyes widened, ”When he was a teenager?! That makes me feel so old…”

Tanya just smirked and waved dismissively with her hand, “Why don’t you meet with him? You can discuss your visions and see if he’s going to be a right fit for Phoenix.”

“COO is the next most important position after CEO and you want me to trust a greenie with the faith of my company?”

“Just meet with him. I promise you and Cameron won’t be disappointed.”

“Ugh, fine. One conversation wouldn’t hurt. I’ll check my schedule and see if she’s free next week.”

“Great.” Tanya smiled and got ready to leave. She almost reached the door when she heard Donna behind her.

“I’m only doing this because I trust your judgment.”

The younger woman couldn’t contain the sense of pride rising in her chest and smiled brightly.

“Oh, and Tanya… keep me updated about League.”

“Of course.”

* * *

 

 

Cameron’s gaze was fixed on the screen as her fingers flew on the keyboard making streams of endless code. Her eyes double checked every dot, every comma, every single command. Everything had to be perfect.

Music was blasting through the headphones so loud that every person who entered the room could clearly hear what she was listening to. A few employees had come and left her office throughout the day, leaving documentation needing signatures, brief reports and updates on tasks or just to leave her a cup of hot coffee or soda. They all knew not to bother her, she was on a roll.

Dark circles decorated her eyes, her hair was a mess and she hasn’t changed clothes for two days. Her eyeballs were burning so bad, that every time she blinked it felt like they were completely dry. And at some point, she lost count of how many orange sodas went into her system.

More and more coders started giving her weird looks and low whispers around the office began. In their eyes she looked like a zombie, possessed, crazy even.

But none of that mattered, it didn’t bother her at all. Cameron Howe had never felt more at peace. After years of aimless wandering and wasting time on wrong projects, she finally found something to make her feel alive, something to keep her up at night with excitement. She didn’t feel pain, she didn’t feel tired at all. She felt impatient to finish it, she couldn’t wait to connect all the little dots and put it out into the world. The code just poured out of her on big waves, her fingers couldn’t seem to keep up.

How can you ever get tired when you do something you love?

* * *

 

 

Joe watched as the last student sat on his place. Closing the book in his hand, he placed it on top of the pile of papers and leaned on the desk.

The buzz in the classroom slowly died as Joe observed the teenagers over the frame of his glasses with gentle eyes. Familiar faces turned towards him with curiosity and expectation.

Macmillan smiled and began.

“Today we are going to start the class with one very simple question. “Who am I?””

Fixing the glasses with his index finger, Joe continued, “I want all of you to put the textbooks in your bags. The only things I want to see in front of you are pencil and piece of paper.”

A few gasps echoed around the room, followed by a collective groan. Soon frowns decorated the young faces.

“Are we doing a test or something? You didn’t warn us at all. You _should have_ warned us. We didn’t prepare - ”

“Easy. Calm down. We are not doing a test.”

“But-”

“If you are worried about grades, don’t. What we will do is not going to affect them in any way. What are grades anyway, right? Just numbers on a paper.”

“Wait, what’s the point of doing it then?” One of the boys from the last row asked.

“To learn, Jeremy. To get closer to the truth of our nature, of our identity…” Joe sighed and spoke again. “Answer the question ‘Who am I?’ on your paper. Try to be very descriptive, use details of your personality, give examples from real life, I put no limit on your interpretation. This time please try to use more than 10 words, that’s mainly for you, Alison.” The so said girl chuckled quietly, scratched the back of her head and mumbled a barely audible ‘sorry’.

“Okay, you can start writing. You have twenty minutes.”

Joe returned to his seat and checked the watch on his wrist, taking a mental note of the time. Grabbing again the book, he opened it on the page he left off and continued reading. Every now and then he lifted eyes from the lines to check the kids and their progress.

When the time ran out, Joe cleared his throat, got from his chair and took his place in front of the class.

“Okay. That’s it, guys. Now, please fold the papers, so you can’t see what’s written and leave them on top of your tables, away from you. You won’t be looking at them for the rest of the class.”

Joe waited for a few seconds until the students did what he asked. Soon he got again everybody’s attention.

“ _Who am I?_ A simple question, right? Yet, when I observed you, a lot of you struggled to find the right words and frowned at the blank paper. Why is it so hard to identify our identity? Which are the right words, which are the right labels that we can use? Do we know ourselves well enough to answer that question? Most of us struggle with it our whole life.

One’s identity is perhaps one of the most complex and contradictory concepts studied by social scientists. It exists between a constant pull of opposing forces. It is both singular and plural, real and imagined, individual and collective.

You see, identity does not simply exist, it is constantly formed and reformed, created and shaped by the discourse of the individual and those around them. When you answered that question you probably were tempted to use categories such as ethnicity, gender, age, religion or nationality. That's okay, that’s normal. We are humans, social creatures, and it’s in our nature to search similarities between us and those around us. We need to feel like we belong somewhere, it gives us a sense of security.

These are all factors that influence our identity, along with some others like race, culture, language, family, friends, media, even our hobbies or favorite sports…

But can you put the same characteristics on people from the same group? Here’s an easy example, you are teenagers, right? Are you all the same? Do you have the same taste in music, sports, movies? Would you all do the same thing in a certain situation?

So the question is: What actually defines _you_? The _real you_?

The answer – everything. All the people you meet along the way, all the choices you make, your social group, events in your life… They shape you as a person.

What I am saying is… be careful about what you let define your identity.

A lot of people define themselves by their relationship with others. But is that all a person really is? Just because someone becomes a parent doesn’t mean that they should lose sight of their goals. Just because someone’s married doesn’t mean he or she should stop exploring who they are. Being engaged in any friendship or romantic relationship can be a great identity when there are mutual encouragement and support. These types of relationships are catalysts to help us become the best possible versions of ourselves.

We as individuals have to be able to discern who we want to be, and how the things around us shape us. Think about what defines you. Is it consistent with who you want to be? If so, move in a healthy direction. If not, fix it, or… simply dismiss it.

And that’s the end of our class… Take your papers and re-read them later when you are alone. Take a good look at what you have written. Is it really who you are and does it align with what you want to be? Make the necessary change. Became your best version, live your dreams. Life is too short for anything less than that.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update weekly, but who knows...  
> Please leave comments and kudos! They help a ton and are always appreciated!!! ;)  
> If you want more of Cam and Joe, you can always visit https://simplyrali.tumblr.com


	3. San Francisco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always keep in mind that English is not my mother tongue, so there will be mistakes...

Donna was in the kitchen, cooking. She was in jeans and a plain grey shirt, her hair up in a messy bun. Cameron was watching her, following with eyes what ingredients went into the frying pan one after another. Cooking was just not for her, she had tried it before and every time the final product was inedible. Instead of getting in the way and only slowing Donna down, tonight she took the easier job of polishing the wine glasses and preparing them for dinner.

Leaning forward, Cam took a glance in the other room where Haley was setting the table. The girl quickly did the math in her head and set five plates, then started folding napkins.

Bos and Diane were already seated. The couple asked Haley how Joanie was doing in Greece since she was the one who was the closest with the older rebel. Every time Haley spoke of her sister, her face lit up and a huge smile appeared on her lips. It was very obvious she missed her and kind of wished she got to experience all her adventures with her, witnessing everything with her own eyes.  

Cameron’s eyes focused on the older couple. She couldn’t help but notice how they laughed with ease. Every now and then Diane glanced sideways at Bos and smiled with tender eyes. He often took her hand in his and gently squeezed it as a reminder and reassurance of their love.

Cam smiled. She was happy for Bos. She couldn’t remember the last time she saw him so genuinely happy and relaxed. Ever since he got a clear record from the doctor and his money problems disappeared, he was a changed man. There was no more tension in his shoulders and the wrinkles around his eyes weren’t as deep as before. It truly was beautiful to watch the older man be happy, surrounded by family… to completely let himself love and be loved.

“ - Cameron?”

Cam bit the inside of her cheek. She remembered Tom’s words from years ago. Happiness is not just some side effect, it was the whole point.

He had been right.

“Cameron?” Donna’s voice brought her back to reality. Cam turned towards her with wide eyes and an apologetic expression.

“Yes?”

“Jesus, you didn’t hear anything that I said to you, did you?” Donna asked, feeling a little annoyed.

“Sorry, I just… spaced out.” Cam lifted her shoulders and continued scrubbing the glass in her hand.

“You think so?!” Donna laughed and pointed at the blonde’s hands,“ You’ve been polishing the same glass for ten minutes now.”

Cameron looked with wide eyes at Donna and muttered a quick ‘shit’ before placing the glass on the counter. Wiping hands on her ripped jeans, she asked:

“So, what is it?”

Donna turned off the stove, sighing, and began again.

“I had a meeting with Tanya a few days ago.”

“And?”

“She found us a suitable candidate for COO.”

Cameron nodded at the news. That was good.

“His name is Andrew Weinstein or Weinberg or… something like that. He is young but has a solid background. She guarantees for him.” Donna explained.

“You really trust her judgment on this,” Cam said and it was more like a statement than a question.

“I do, I’ve seen what she’s capable of. Two years she sat on my desk, she has great intuition.”

“Okay, then.” Cameron nodded and reached for another glass. If Donna trusted Tanya, so would Cam.

“Great. So, I can tell him we’ll meet next week, right? When are you free?”

“Ugh, Donna…” Cameron whined. “Do I really need to come? I have a ton of work at the office, I can’t remember the last time I had a good night’s sleep. Can’t you meet him alone? You are the business lady. I won’t be of much help anyway.”

“Cameron, COO is an important position and I’d like us both to - ”

“I know, I know. But, hey, look at it this way, it only shows how much I trust your decision.” Cameron smiled innocently at the older woman and Donna rolled her eyes.

“Cam…”

“Please?”

“Fine! Fine, I’ll meet with him alone. But don’t come complaining later.” Donna said and wiped her hands in the towel on the counter.

“Thanks! You’re great. I really have a lot of work…”

“I know, don’t think I haven’t noticed the dark circles under your eyes…”, Donna said and pointed with her index finger the area around her eyes. ”How’s the algorithm?”

“Still working on it… But we added a few new features and made changes on the design.”

“I saw”, Donna smirked. “That chat pop-up window – clever.”

“Yeah.” Cam grinned. “I can’t wait to show Haley the new additions tonight.”

Donna laughed, shaking her head, and said, “I honestly feel like she’s turning into a mini you. Joanie is a rebel like you were, but Haley got your obsessiveness and love for coding.” Then her smile froze and she frowned as thoughts started popping into her head. “It’s actually quite scary.”

“What can I say? I guess my influence on the girls is good.” Cameron laughed. “Don’t worry, though, they won’t turn out like me. They have you. Come on, grab the food, I am starving.”

“Of course you are. You’re the only adult I know, that still lives on sodas, cheese-eggs, and candy. It’s a complete mystery for me how you manage to bust out so much code and not pass out from starvation and dehydration.” Donna stated and shook her head, following Cameron into the kitchen to join the others.

* * *

 

  

Haley and Cameron sat in front of the computer in Haley’s bedroom. The dinner went great, there was a lot of laughter and the food was delicious. Shortly after, everyone started chatting and the two women snuck out, so Cam could show the newly added things to 1st3pcloser.

“Sweet! The design on the falling menu is rad. I like the colors too.” Haley said as she clicked here and there on the screen.

“I’m glad. Hmmm.” Cam leaned back on the chair and watched as the girl continued to observe the site, completely transfixed. “Hey, you can come and work on it if you want,” Cam suggested and lifted her shoulders.

“Um…”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to.”

“Of course I want to, but my mom probably won’t approve. I have enough work as it is with all the extra coding classes and the school projects…” Haley sighed sadly.

Cam bit her lower lip and offered “I can talk with her...”

“Really? Yes, that would be great.”

“I don’t think she’ll have anything against it, she had let you work at Comet before…”

“That… was different.” Haley's voice broke a little at the end and Cameron instantly regretted bringing that up.

“Hey, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. That was a mistake. In no way I tried to compare - ” the older woman hurriedly apologized and felt like a total asshole. 

“Cam, it’s okay. I know.” Haley said, reassuring her. Then pointed back at the screen and continued.

 “I sent Joe the site, you know.”

“Oh?”

Cameron’s eyes grew big and suddenly her throat closed, making it hard to swallow. Her heart skipped a beat. _Joe?_

That was… unexpected.

Her mouth was dry and she licked her lips before asking her next question.

“What, uhm… what did he say?”

Hope rose in her chest.

**“He didn’t reply.”**

* * *

 

 

“Mr. Macmillan! Mr. Macmillan! Please, wait!”

Joe was on his way out when he heard his name echoing in the school corridor. Turning around, he saw the principal approaching him with hurried steps. He was chubby with a balding head, probably in his early 60s.

“Oh, dear god, thank you so much for waiting.” The older man stopped beside Joe and put hands on his protruding stomach. “Damn, excuse my language, but I’m out of shape these days.”

Macmillan raised a thick brow and smiled discreetly. He had a feeling he knew exactly why the nice guy was not in shape. The principal had a soft spot for the buttercream cupcakes in the cafeteria, and there wasn’t a lunch break in which he didn’t treat himself with one of those.

“What can I do for you, Mr. Greenwood?” Joe asked politely.

“I just got off the phone with a very dear friend of mine. She is a professor of Social studies at San Francisco University.” Greenwood explained. “Veronica Lang, amazing woman, an absolute expert in her field. We’ve known each other since our student years… I have so many funny stories with her and me, we were wild spirits, you see... But that is not important now. Mr. Macmillan, I’ve told her about you and your unique methods in teaching. How you captivate young minds, inspire them, stimulate their thinking process - ”

Joe raised a hand to stop the older man, “You’re too kind. But I -”

“No, no, not at all. Miss Lang was very interested in your persona and your work. She kindly asked me to speak with you.”

“About?” Joe asked.

“She officially invites you to be guest lector for her spring classes and would be very hurt and disappointed in you refuse her kind offer.”

Joe frowned. _In San Francisco?_ “I -”

“Joe, I can call you Joe, can’t I? You have great potential. I know you’ve started teaching late and you're still quite new to this, but you’re not like the others. Your life experience shines through your eyes and the students trust you. You get them. I see the effect you have on the people around you.” Greenwood stopped for a heartbeat and stepped a little closer to Joe. He continued talking but lowered his voice. ”Our high school is great and we take pride in that, of course… but an opportunity like this can open a lot of doors for you. You’ll meet with the next generation of geniuses, you know, the people who’ll actually shape tomorrow. Before answering just think about it, okay? Didn’t you have a niece in SF? Wouldn’t that be a great excuse for a nice family reunion? What’s there to lose?”

Greenwood fixed his tilted tie and smoothed the wrinkles on his white shirt. He smiled brightly and patted Macmillan on the shoulder.

“I don’t want you to feel obligated or anything, because I value very much your work here. The last thing I want to do is make you feel uncomfortable in any way.”

The principle excused himself and disappeared down the hallway.

Joe stood frozen in the middle of the corridor. Students walked past him, some of them greeting him. Everyone was in a hurry because the last bell rang. Joe didn’t register any on them. His thoughts taking him to the pictures in his office and in places, he didn’t feel ready to visit. Soon the hallways were empty. He looked through the wide windows and saw the clear skies outside. Thin lines appeared on his forehead as he clenched and unclenched a few times his hands. Taking a deep breath he squeezed his eyes shut as if in pain.

After a few seconds, he opened them slowly one by one, taking in the world again. The sunshine played with the green leaves outside and threw funny shades on his frame. Light and darkness playfully intertwining, drawing pictures of wonder and mystery, making it impossible for someone to read Joe’s expression.

Straightening his back, Joe Macmillan continued down the hallway, his steps echoing.  

* * *

 

 

**The Cool, Grey City of Love**

**(SAN FRANCISCO)**

By GEORGE STERLING

…

The winds of the Future wait

At the iron walls of her Gate,

And the western ocean breaks in thunder,

And the western stars go slowly under,

And her gaze is ever West

In the dream of her young unrest.

Her sea is a voice that calls,

And her star a voice above,

And her wind a voice on her walls-

My cool, grey city of love.

 

Tho they stay her feet at the dance,

In her is the far romance.

Under the rain of winter falling,

Vine and rose will await recalling.

Tho the dark be cold and blind,

Yet her sea-fog's touch is kind,

And her mightier caress

Is joy and the pain thereof;

And great is thy tenderness,

O cool, grey city of love!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos! They help a ton and are always appreciated!!! ;)  
> If you want more of Cam and Joe, you can always visit https://simplyrali.tumblr.com


	4. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, but also keep in mind that English is not my mother tongue, so there will be mistakes...

John never claimed to be a smart man, especially since he had worked with geniuses half of his life. He was a decent businessman, but he often failed to see the big picture. He had never managed to look into the future or predict what’s next.

But Bos had what most people around him lacked. Experience. The years made him wiser, calmer. One thing he learned with time was: Life is hard. You make decisions, sometimes on your own, sometimes they are forced on you, but either way, you still have to face the hard consequences and learn to live with them. Life is painful.  But everything fades with time. All hate, grudges, failed projects, lost companies, betrayals – it all becomes a distant memory. What remains are the people. The key to happiness is a human connection. Everybody was going to hurt you. You just had to find the right people worth suffering for.

And for the girl on the other side of the door, he’d go through all nine rings of hell and back. She was his chance for redemption. Bosworth might have been a horrible father, but now he was a great father figure or at least tried to be.  

Bos knocked on the door, knowing he was earlier than he was expected to. Friday night he made plans with Cameron to help her put together some cabinets for her kitchen. She moved into a new apartment, close to her workplace, two weeks ago. The woman couldn’t keep living in that trailer forever. He had laughed when Cam told him how she had frozen her ass off out there during the winter.

The door opened and a very surprised Cameron appeared. Her eyes were puffy with dark circles underneath them, her blonde hair was a mess. She wore old faded shorts with an oversized ripped white T-shirt.

“Bos? Hi!” her voice sounded rough.

“Hello yourself, sweetheart. Jesus, darlin', what happened to you? You look awful. Did you forget I was coming over? ”, Bos said raising an eyebrow and giving her a head-to-toe scan.

Cameron gave him a wide-eyed stare and then slowly blinked. She had clearly forgotten but wasn’t going to admit it.

“No, of course not. I just woke up. Uhm… come in.”

“Honey, it’s 4pm on a Saturday.”

Cam stepped back and made room, so he could come inside. “Don’t tell me you’ve worked again after you got home last night,” Bos said and shook his head disapprovingly.

“No, it’s not that. I just couldn’t fall asleep, tossed around in bed a lot…”

“Hmm… something on your mind?”

“Yeah… actually a lot of things, but it’s way too fucking early for that.”

Bosworth laughed, it wasn’t early for anything, the day was almost over. He headed towards the kitchen, where boxes covered the floor. A particularly big pile stood in the right corner. John pointed at it and asked. “That the cabinet?”

“Mhm.” Cam nodded and went to get the toolbox from the closet. On her way back she grabbed a cold beer for him and a cup of coffee for her. She found him frowning at the instruction papers.

“Look at this! They made it so complicated. I’m trying to build a cabinet, not a damn rocket.” The older man said and waved the paper in her direction. Then shook his head and went back to studying it.

Cameron smiled and sat cross-legged next to him on the cold floor. Offering him the beer, she took a long sip of her mug. He wiped hands in his pants and took the bottle from her hand. Then raised it to his lips and swallowed. Cam looked at the boxes and then at him. “I don’t know what I’ll do without you.”

“Find and pay a guy?”

“Right!” Cam laughed and hit him playfully with her elbow.

Bos returned her smile, happy wrinkles appearing around his eyes. When he returned back to work, she couldn’t help but notice the little tremors in his hands. She frowned and looked him in the eyes.

“I’m serious, Bos. Thank you for doing this. I appreciate it.”

“No need to thank me, dear. I’m more than happy to be here.”

He opened one of the big boxes and looked at what was inside, scanning everything with his eyes. “Care to share what bothered you last night?”

“…”

“Listen, if you don’t want to, it’s totally fine.”  

“Haley sent the site to Joe,” Cam muttered under her breath, not meeting the eyes of the old man.

“Oh?... And what did he say?” Bos decided to tread carefully, knowing it was a touchy subject.

“Nothing. He… He said nothing, Bos.”Cameron said sadly. “I’m afraid he doesn’t want anything to do with me. It seems like Joe doesn’t want me in his life anymore, not even as a friend. After… ” Cam’s voice broke a little at the end and she stopped herself, not finding the strength to continue.

John’s heart hurt when he saw her suffering like that. He tried to find the right words in his mind, but they kept slipping away. It was hard, knowing their history.

“Sweetheart, I can tell you everything is going to be alright, but the truth is… I don’t know. I saw him a changed man, but he’s still ‘Joe Macmillan’… And in life, you have to expect everything.” Cameron frowned and Bos put an arm around her shoulders, bringing her close. “But one thing I know, sometimes all you need is time… Time makes you forget.”

“I don’t want to forget.” Cam shook her head.

“Time also heals...”

Swallowing hard Cam said softly. “I just don’t want us to be strangers. Not after everything we’ve been through…”

Her big blue eyes pierced right through his soul, searching for hope and answers in his own. And that was something he couldn’t give her. So instead he hugged her with all of his fatherly love and held her close.

The damn cabinets could wait for a little.

* * *

 

 

Haley Clark couldn’t imagine what her life would be without her sister. As much as Joanie yelled at her, stole her things, and altogether just irritated her, she was one of the most important people in her life.

Her sister was her best friend for as long as she could remember. They were always together since little, playing, sharing. Haley confessed some deep secrets to Joanie that she wouldn’t dare reveal to anyone else. They were always there for each other, especially after Gordon’s death.

When you have a sister, the way you view friendships is completely different. Of course, Haley had other friends and even some amazing ones. But, no one came before Joanie. If she needed her, she'd drop just about anything to be there for her, and know that she'd do just the same. Their connection wasn’t just friendship — it was on a whole other level.

Joanie was part of who Haley was, but also Haley was and will always be part of Joanie. Even as kids, their parents called out their names one right after the other, with the same breath.

So when Joanie decided to travel the world, it was hard for Haley. “Hard” didn’t even begin to cover it. It was devastating. She missed her, she missed her a lot. When last night everyone gathered around the table, all Haley though was how much she wanted Joanie there with them. She couldn’t wait to see her and give her a big hug. Then they’ll sit in her room and talk for hours about her journeys and the places she visited.

Even from afar, distance made no difference for sisters who were truly best friends. Haley and Joanie made a little arrangement, which would help them to get their much-needed heart-to-heart. Every Saturday night Joanie called and the sisters caught up with each other’s lives, they had to make sure everything was okay.  

Haley looked at the clock in the corner of her screen. Eight o’clock. It was time. Taking a glance at the phone, she patiently waited for the ring, which came soon enough. Grinning from ear to ear she answered.

“Hello?”

“Hey, punk! How are you doing?” Haley could hear the smile in Joanie’s voice. She had a feeling the blonde was just as excited as her to hear her sister’s voice.

“Great! Same old with school, but I’m working on a few projects that I’m excited about!”

“Yeah? I’m guessing with Leslie?” Haley blushed and unknowingly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Feeling uncomfortable having _that_ conversation over the phone, she quickly changed the subject.

“Mom and Cam showed me the site they’re working on and it’s totally rad! You’d love it. Also, everyone was here last night, you know, Cam, Bos, and Diane. Mom made her special salad - ”

“Oh my god, of course! She does it for every damn occasion! ” Joanie laughed.

“And Diane brought a cherry pie for dessert. I talked a lot with Cam, she showed me some cool new stuff for the site - ” Haley was practically vibrating from excitement, she wanted to tell Joanie everything.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah! And… and… I missed you.” Finally, the younger girl admitted, looking down at the table.

“Haley… I miss you too. I miss all of you.” Joanie responded with a sad smile.

“Tell me about Greece! How was it? Did you meet cool people? Is it cold there right now? I heard it’s famous for its sun and beaches. I bet you ate a lot of yoghurt!”

“Punk, slow down!” Joanie laughed and shook her head. A tiny beep was heard. “Shit! Listen I don’t have much time, we’ll lose connection anytime now. I promise I’ll tell you everything when I see you!”

Just when Haley was about to interrupt, Joanie cut her off.

“Next week, Haley, I’ll see you next week. I’m coming home!”

“Are you serious?! Yes! Yes!!!... Wait, does mom know?”

“Not yet.”

“I’ll tell her! God, I can’t wait for you to come home!”

“Neither can I.”

The call ended, leaving Haley with a big smile on her face.

She shrugged the phone off her shoulder, put it back, and went back to her computer.

She bit her lower lip with excitement, then covered her face with palms and let out a happy giggle.

Haley heard a beep from her computer and peaked through her fingers.

A notification for a new email popped on the screen.

Seeing from whom it was, she quickly clicked on it.

* * *

 

 **From:**   josephm@edu-ar.com

 **To:**   haleyclark@symphv.com

 **Subj:** Late reply

Hello, Haley! I’m sorry for not replying you for so long. I had a lot of work last week and didn’t really have the chance to check my emails. You know how it is in springtime, all these exams…   

I am happy that you’re all doing so well.

There’s something I wanted to tell you. I received an interesting offer the other day. They invited me to be a guest lector in USF and I might take the opportunity. I’ll be coming there the week after next, I think, I'm not sure myself.

I’ll write to you when I get more details. Can’t wait to see you again. I miss you.

P.S. Tell Joanie, I’m offended I didn’t get a postcard from Greece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos! They are always appreciated!!! ;) And if you want more of Cam and Joe, you can always visit https://simplyrali.tumblr.com


	5. Get your priorities straight

 

“Mother fucker!” Several heads in the office snapped to attention when the loud curse left Cameron’s mouth.

She hit the keyboard several times with angry noises of frustration. Nothing was going right. Covering her face with her hands, she sighed heavily. Taking a peek at the screen, through the cracks of her fingers, she looked at it intensely and frowned. God, she wanted to pull her hair out. That stupid bug! She couldn’t fix it. She just couldn’t do it. Her brain was mentally dead. Maybe finally Cameron over-exhausted herself and needed a little break.

Stepping away from her desk, she went to the glass door of her office. Leaning with one shoulder on the doorframe, she quietly observed the coders. A few groups had formed in the corners of the main hall. Some of the workers chatted, others ran around like busy bees carrying documents back and forth, a few were so focused on their tasks that they were typing with lightning speed.

Smiling to herself, Cam admired the group. Phoenix was turning out to be a solid Mutiny 2.0.

A movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention and she looked to the left. There at the bottom of the stairs stood a grinning Jared, folders in his hands.

“What are you staring at?” Cam asked and crossed hands.

“You.” He replied with the same stupid smile on his face.

Cameron raised an eyebrow. She knew he was a flirt, but he sure as hell wouldn’t try that shit on her. Before she could say anything, he explained.

“You looked like a proud mom that just saw her kid go for the first time on the potty.” He laughed and climbed the rest of the stairs, stopping next to her.

“Oh, please…”  Cam rolled her eyes and gave him an annoyed look. “Is there something you wanted to say or you just came here to be a smartass?”

“Jesus, boss, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed? I just found it cute how you were eyeing the coders.”

Jared walked passed her and entered the office. Sighing, Cam followed him, closing the door behind her.

Jared placed the folders on her desk and spoke again. “Hendricks called. Everything is done.”

Cam nodded and opened one of the folders, quickly going over the files, frowning.

“Good, we can proceed then.”

“Yeah, about that... Not exactly.”

Cameron raised her head. “Is there a problem?”

“I… yes. Hendricks wants Donna’s approval first.”

“Okay…” Cameron checked again the files in her hands. “I don’t see what’s the big fuss, she was the one to contact him, of course she’d give us green light. And by the way, these folders are for Donna, she deals with the financial matters.” Closing the folder she threw it on her desk on top of an already huge pile of documentation.

“I know. I told him exactly this, but there’s some formal stuff like paperwork, signatures, some legal issues that we need to deal with before we move things forward… And Donna is not here.”

“She’s scouting our COO. Business lunch.”

“Okay. I understand. . . the thing is that the finance guys refuse to proceed without her.”

“Oh, for fuck's sake, she’ll come in a few hours.” Cam plopped on her chair and pointed at the folders. “Take these on your way out, I have too much other work to do.”

Jared winced. “I can’t.”

“Why the hell not?”

“These have to be ready until two. And… well, Donna’s not here and… you are the person in charge, so...”

“Ugh, fine. Okay, okay.” Cam waved at him dismissively.

He muttered a quick ‘sorry’ before closing the door behind him.

Cameron stared blankly at the papers on her desk. Paperwork, or as she liked to call it, the bullshit part of her job. The day surely wasn’t getting any better. As if her work wasn’t enough, now she had to cover Donna’s part too. It was bad already that her partner’s attention was split between two jobs.

Damn it.

* * *

 

 

Tanya was getting ready to go out for lunch when a knock on the door grabbed her attention. Putting the last of her files in the drawer under her desk, she said:

“Come in.” she didn’t even finish saying the words when the door swung open and Trip entered.

“Hey, Tanya! How’s it going?” He forgot the tie today, just a white shirt, neatly tucked in his pants, sleeves rolled up, exposing his forearms. Tanya couldn’t deny the guy was charming, especially with his curly hair and baby face.

“Good. I was just about to - ”

“Great, great.” Once more he interrupted her, which made her bite her lower lip in slight annoyance. “Listen, do you have any idea where’s Donna?”

“Business lunch.”

“Mhm. Cause, you see, her _business_ partners are here and she’s definitely not having lunch with them…”

“Trip, she’s out with Phoenix’s potential COO. I told the board earlier she’ll be missing today. It’s not like she bailed or something.”

“I know. But…” Trip sighed and put hands on his hips. “Look, I’m looking out for Donna, okay? I didn’t mean to sound like a douche. Gilson is not happy she’s constantly with one foot out the door. I heard him talking with Amadour earlier today.”

“What did he say?” Tanya asked with a frown on her face.

“Nothing specific, just… “ Trip stopped for a second, pursed his lips and squinted his eyes. He tried to find the right words but thought better of it. “You know how these things work around here, we’ve both been in the business long enough. Once the seed of doubt is planted…” Trip shook his head and sighed. ” I know you care about Donna, I do too. Hell, I’ve got mad respect for her work, that’s why… Look, just tell her to be more careful. If she wants to keep her position here, she better get her priorities straight.”

Tanya knew Donna was walking on thin ice, juggling between two jobs.

“I’ll talk with her.”

Trip grinned at her. “Good.” He then grabbed her under the arm and led her out of the door. “So where are we going for lunch? Sushi, steak, salad? You know, you look like a burger girl.” Tanya gave him a mean look. Was that supposed to be an insult? But he winked at her. ”And I really like burgers…”

Yes, Trip was one very charming man.

 

* * *

 

 

Donna clutched her purse tightly as she entered the restaurant.  She was running late, she knew. Her eyes scanned the tables, but they were full and it was hard for her to recognize her companion.

A waitress with short blonde hair approached her. Once she gave the girl her name, she turned around and led her to a table in the far corner.

There patiently waited a young man. He had warm chocolate eyes framed by a pair of eyeglasses, short wavy brown hair. He carried himself well, back straight with confidence, nice clothes.

Once he saw her coming, he got to his feet, smiled politely and extended a hand for a handshake. Donna couldn’t help but notice the dimples in his cheeks. She mentally kicked herself and reminded herself that he was more than a decade younger than her.

The redhead took his hand and was impressed by his handshake. Strong, but not too strong.

“Hello, nice to meet you. Donna Emerson.” She said and tucked a red strand, that escaped from her hair-do, behind her ear.

“Andrew Weinreich. The pleasure is all mine. I’m very glad that we finally meet in person. Although I must admit, I expected two ladies.”

Andrew pulled her chair and held it until she sat down. Great manners, she noted.

“Cameron is in the office. Someone has to sail the ship, right? But I can assure you her absence won’t make any difference in the final decision.”

“I’d have loved to meet her today, I’m a huge fan of Mutiny and Space Bike. They bring back a lot of good memories from my childhood.”

_Childhood, huh?_

“I heard,” Donna said flatly.

“But, with miss Howe not here, my job got easier.”

“How so?”

“Now I just have to impress one person, instead of two,” Andrew said and grinned at the woman in front of him.

Donna laughed. “That won’t be easy, believe me. I am the strict one.”

“I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t up for a challenge now, would I? And what you two are starting is very much a huge challenge.”

“We are aware. So tell me, Andrew, why we should hire you?”

* * *

 

  

Cameron stood behind her desk, head bowed over various marked-up pages. Her hair looked dandelionish because of how many times she’s run frustrated fingers through it. She had a feeling the dark circles under her eyes, like bruises on her pale skin, were turning into permanent make-up.

Her eyes were burning, she couldn’t look at another word. Closing all folders, Cam rested her eyes on the flat surface of her palms. All desks in the building were clear, everybody went home a long time ago. Letting out a heavy sigh, she checked the clock in the right corner of her screen. 9.20 pm.

Straightening up she cracked her back. It was time to go home, fill the bath and spend there at least an hour.

She turned off the computer and was about to get up and grab her backpack when Donna came through the door. The redhead was a little out of breath, clearly, she had hurried on her way to the office, but Cameron gave her a cold look.

Putting a hand on her chest to calm her breath, Donna said:

“Oh, Thank god, you’re still here! I was afraid I’m going to miss you, but then I saw the lights were on.”

“Wow, nice of you to finally show up.” Cameron looked at her with a stern expression and crossed her arms. “You said you’d be here after the lunch was over.”

Donna looked at her partner apologetically.

“I know, I’m so sorry. It was a very late lunch, and then Tanya called and I had to show up in SV. I had to spend there the whole afternoon. The board had a meeting, I had work piled up and before I knew it the day was over… ”

“Piled up work?! Do you have any idea what a mess you left here?! A ton of documents were waiting for approval, Hendricks was being an ass refusing to proceed without ‘miss Emerson’ and the phones didn’t stop ringing the whole fucking day!” Cam was steadily raising her voice. “You could have called. No, you should have called. You know I cover for you when you have to be away at Symphonic, but I need a fucking heads-up, Donna. I have work too, I can’t just put my shit aside!”

“I’m sorry, okay? I don’t know what you want me to say. You are right. I should have called.” Donna said carefully, noticing how angry and tired Cameron looked. “I know you are busting your ass here, I know I should be here more and not let you do the heavy lifting alone, I know that… This-” Donna opened her arms wide and showed the room, ”all of this means a lot to me, you mean a lot to me. Never doubt that. But, Cam, try to understand, I have to keep my job at SV. I’ve worked seven years for that position, I can’t just turn my back on it. A lot of people are counting on me there.”

“And what about me, huh? I can’t count on you?” Cam said, biting her lower lip. When Donna looked at her sadly, she closed her eyes and shook her head.

 “Whatever. . . Sometimes shit happens, decisions have to be made quickly. I need to know that when I need you, you’ll be there, having my back. That’s the whole point of partnership, isn’t it?” Hearing those words, Donna had a quick flashback of Mutiny days when one she had accused Cameron of being absent when she needed her, only this time the roles were reversed. ”Donna, nobody is asking you to turn your back on SV. I know what it means to you, especially since you’ve renamed the company. But I need you, too. How many times do you need to hear it? I can’t do this alone.”

Something squeezed painfully Donna’s heart and suddenly her mouth was dry.

“I’m sorry, Cam.” The blonde closed her eyes, hearing these words, and softly sighed.

“I know… I’m sorry too for raising my voice earlier. I had a really shitty day.”

Eyeing her, Donna could tell. “It’s okay, I deserved it,” she said and raised her shoulders.

The corners of Cam’s lips went up just a little. “Yes, you did.”

Both women smiled.

“So, how did it go?” Cameron asked.

“Hm?”

“The lunch?”

“Great. I think we should hire him.”

“Okay.”

“Okay? Just like that? You won’t ask a million questions?”

“I trust your judgment. If you liked him, so will I.”

“I have a feeling you will. He’s starting next Monday.”

“We officially have a COO, then?”

“Yes.”

* * *

 

From:  josephm@edu-ar.com

To:  vlang@usfca.com

Subj: Joseph Macmillan – Invitation Acceptance

Dear Veronica Lang,

It was wonderful to speak with you on the phone yesterday. I'm thrilled to formally accept your invitation. I'm excited to work with you and your class. I believe we both have a lot to learn from each other.

As we discussed, my start date will be April 4, Monday.

I'm looking forward to seeing you in two weeks. Please let me know if there is any paperwork or additional information you need from me beforehand, or if there is any documentation I should bring along on my first day.

I'm always available on email, but feel free to call if that's more convenient.

Best,

Joseph Macmillan

* * *

 

 

From:  vlang@usfca.com

To:  josephm@edu-ar.com

Subj: Re: Joseph Macmillan – Invitation Acceptance

Dear Mr. Macmillan,

Welcome aboard! We are very happy that you decided to join our spring classes, as a guest lector. I can assure you, the students are thrilled. I am confident that your expertise and dedication can leave a significant mark in their educational process. I’ve heard impressive things about you and your teaching methods from Mr. Greenwood, so I am looking forward to meeting you.

A person from Human Recourses will contact you to discuss in detail employee benefits and some details of your job. Also when you arrive you’ll receive a tour around campus so you would get to know the other colleagues and the surrounding area.

I would like for you to send me an exemplary plan for your teaching classes and what topics you intend to bring to discussion.

Once again, a warm welcome to you and I hope you have a good stay.

Sincerely,

Veronica Lang  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos! They are always appreciated!!! ;) And if you want more of Cam and Joe, you can always visit https://simplyrali.tumblr.com


	6. Game over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always keep in mind that English is not my mother tongue, so there will be some mistakes. But if you've read the previous chapters, you already know that. :)

Diane Gould woke from the sunlight streaming through the wide windows. She raised her hand to block the invading sunrays. The woman was not fully awake, but she still managed to register the birds chirping outside, which made her smile. She loved spending time here, in the vineyard.

Diane looked beside her and saw that the sheets were ruffled, John was missing. A giggle rose in the back of her throat, when the aroma of fresh pancakes hit her nose. Kicking the covers to one side, she placed her feet on the cold floor. Rubbing her eyes, she took a look at the bedside table, where a glass of cold water waited for her. Bos knew she liked to start her day that way. Water before coffee, something with which he didn’t necessarily agree with. The man preferred his strong black coffee first thing in the morning.

Gulping the ice cold water down, the woman got up and grabbed her robe on the way downstairs towards the kitchen.

John was softly singing a tune, she didn’t recognize, and swung with the spatula in rhythm, while waiting for the next pancake to be ready.

Diane crept up behind him and clasped her hands upon his eyes.

“Oh, hey, now!” His bigger ones moved over hers and slowly removed them. “You weren't supposed to be up yet, sweetheart. I was going to surprise you with a lavishing breakfast in bed. Grandpa’s special pancakes!”

“Oh?” Looking over his shoulder at what was on the stove, she asked “What makes them so special?”

Bos turned his head and looked at her, the corners of his mouth twitched, then slightly turned up before they widened into a fully blown grin. “They are made not only with _expertise_ , but with a lot of _love_. I’m telling you, they are the best pancakes I ever had as a kid.”

Diane couldn’t hold her laughter at his corny reply. Shaking her head, she patted him on the butt and gave him a wink.

“Work your magic then, chief!”     

* * *

 

  

Joe wasn’t sure how it happened. Hell, he wasn’t sure what had happened. He opened his eyes and he was at a different place and different time. He was laying down on a soft white covers, his legs and arms heavy.

People, dressed in black, were leaning over him, staring down with empty glassy eyes. They held handkerchiefs, yet none of them were crying. Seven people in total, Joe counted in his head. And among the faces the only one he could recognize was his father’s. _His father?_   Joe blinked confusedly.

Realization suddenly hit him. The place looked familiar, he had been here before.

This was his father’s funeral, only now the roles were reversed. Joe was the one who passed away and his father stood proud, looking arrogantly down at him. The judging eyes of the older man pierced his soul and gave him shivers.

Coldness washed over his entire being.

He ended just like his father.

**_Alone._ **

 Surrounded by only strangers. No one cared. No one was here for him.

When the older Joseph took a step in his direction, cold sweat washed over him. With dry mouth Joe tried to scream, to tell him to stop, but only strangled noises left his lips. He was a strong grown man, yet right now, he was reduced to a trembling mess.

Panic filled him.

His legs didn’t work, his arms hurt.

_Why the hell he couldn’t get up?_

Lifting his gaze, Joe stared at his father and he stared back. The son felt himself sinking under his father’s eyes. When the older man reached out with a hand to touch his face, Joe completely lost it.

With wide frantic eyes, he collected all of his strength and rolled to the side. The world flipped upside down and he fell, landing hard on his hands and knees. He forced himself to his feet and wobbled unsteadily, trying to get away as fast as he could.

Straightening up he looked behind him to find the small crowd still staring at the now empty coffin. They looked just as emotionless as before. Who were these people anyway? Strangers? Why nobody else showed up? Where were Haley, Joanie, Bos… Cameron?

Joe gasped when suddenly his father’s head turned in his direction. He was the only person, whose eyes had followed him.    

Taking a few steps back with a terrified expression, Joe turned around and ran for his life through the only door in the room. Pushing it wide open, the man stepped outside.

Then suddenly a bright light shown in front of him, blinding him for a second. Joe blinked a few times, trying to regain his full vision. He looked around and frowned. He was in the middle of a school hallway. It suspiciously looked like a deformed version of the one in the high school he worked at, only this one was impossibly long, he couldn’t see the ends of it.

The bell rang, but the sound was so loud and piercing he had to cover his ears.

Something felt wrong.

_Where were all the students?_

“Hey, Joe! Over here!”

Registering the familiar voice, Joe’s head whipped around. At the far end of the hallway stood Gordon, smiling and waving with hand. He looked so small from far away, Joe could barely make out his features.

His friend was here for him.

Running with desperation in his direction, the tall man discovered that with every step Gordon’s frame got smaller and smaller and his face started morphing into a more feminine one. By the time he reached him before him stood Haley. The old version of her, the one with long hair. She smiled warmly at him.

Thank god, at least she was here!

The girl extended her arm. “Come! I want to show you something!”, she said.

He didn’t hesitate and hurriedly grabbed her smaller hand in both of his, desperation in his movements. Like a drowning man clutching a straw, praying it will save him.

That made her laugh.

“Joe, it’s okay. You’re not alone.” She reassured him.

Gentle mist swirled around them, it wiped away the hallway and left them in the middle of a field. Haley let go of him and with a giggle looked up at the sky. Behind her stood grinning Gordon and Katie, eyes in the clouds. A noise behind him made him turn around. And there she was, Cameron. She held camera, filming them, and smiled brightly at him. Lifting her eyes from the small screen, she looked him in the eyes and gave him a quick wink.

Her look shifted something inside of him and his throat closed, making it hard to swallow.

The old memory of happier days made his eyes burn. He blinked a few times, watching the faces of the people he loved through a misty curtain.

“Happy birthday, bug!”

“It’s falling!”

“Over there!”

Laughter and happy screams of excitement echoed in the air. The group turned in the direction of the falling rockets and ran, their steps light. Their hearts full.

And Joe ran after them, laughing.

…

Macmillan awoke panting. He threw the sheets off of himself, completely soaked through with sweat. His upcoming visit to San Francisco was messing with his head. Squeezing his eyes, Joe tried to ignore the dull ache in his heart, but without success.

 

* * *

 

 

Cameron sat next to Haley on the floor, chewing nervously the skin on her thumb. She stared intensely at the TV in front of them, not daring to blink. The girl next to her had a similar concentrated expression as her fingers pressed rapidly the buttons of the joystick.

Both were in Cameron’s new apartment, Haley visited for the first time to see the final results after the painting and the reconstruction. After chatting a little, they dug up an old Nintedo, set it and started playing.

“You know, I still like this Super Mario Bros the best.” Haley said without taking her eyes off the screen.

“I agree. The classic is the best. Watch out!” Cam said and pointed at the jellyfish that came out of nowhere. God, she hated the underwater level.

Haley killed it with a fireball. “I remember how you and dad played it for hours.” The girl laughed at the memory and shook her head, “You didn’t give us even one turn!”

“Well, we were better than you guys.” Cameron said matter-of-factly and laughed when Haley kicked her with one leg.

“Joanie was mad as hell. It was her game, anyway. When we went outside to play, we even made an evil plan to break the TV. Too bad dad beat us to it and you two bought a brand new one, which we ended up liking way too much to actually break.” Haley said, shaking her head at the memory.

Cameron stole a glance at Haley as she talked about her father. It was obvious the girl missed him very much, but at the same time talked about him with ease. She remembered him with warmth, saving a little piece of him in herself, keeping him alive in their minds and hearts. In some ways Haley was more mature than Cameron, the blonde still got chocked up every time Gordon was brought up. She often found herself consciously avoiding thinking about him. After his death she had no one to talk to and - 

 “Here.” Haley thrust the joystick in Cam’s hands and interrupted her thoughts. “You are better with the boss. I always die from the fireball sticks.”

Cam took a deep breath and rubbed hands in preparation. “Okay, let’s do this.” She pressed Start and the game began.

“Are you excited for Joanie’s return?” Cameron asked as she played, Mario jumped over a pit of lava.

“Of course, I can’t wait. She called you, too?”

“No, she emailed me.” Cameron replied and laughed, “She attached a photo of herself posing next a greek male statue.”

“The one where she’s pointing at his…?! She also sent it to me and mom. I found it hilarious, but mom wasn’t impressed.” Haley giggled.

The game continued, Mario almost reached the bridge, where Bowser waited.

“When was she coming, again?” Cameron asked while she tried to avoid the burning flames coming her way.

“Friday night.” Haley answered. “Watch out! Jump, jump!”

“Okay, okay!”

“That’s our last life!”

“I know!”

…

A few seconds passed in complete silence. Haley bit her lip and stole a sideway glance at the older woman. “She’s not the only one returning.”

“No?” Cameron asked distractedly, completely engulfed by the game. Just a little more and the win will be hers.

Haley swallowed thickly.

“Joe’s coming the week after that.”

…

…

…

Super Mario was hit by a flame ball. The little man doubled over in pain and fell off the map.

He died.      

Bowser had won.

**Game Over.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't we love when Haley drops bombs on Cameron haha poor Cam, but also poor Joe... I really think he has this fear of dying alone.
> 
> Don't forget to leave comments and kudos! They help a ton and are always appreciated!!! ;)   
> If you want more of Cam and Joe, you can always visit https://simplyrali.tumblr.com


	7. Disconnect to connect

Donna took a day off from work. Her daughter was coming home tonight and she wanted everything to be perfect. She thoroughly cleaned Joanie’s room and started cooking for the grand welcome dinner, while Haley was out. The girl was working on school project with her… friend. Donna smiled and shook her head with amusement when she used the word. It looked like Leslie was more than just a friend, but she wasn’t going to say anything. When Haley was ready, she’d share. She’d hate to be one of those pushy mothers that constantly nagged their daughters to introduce their boyfri-, ugh, girlfriends.

Checking the digital clock on the counter, the redhead made a note to check the duck in the oven after thirty minutes. Wiping her hands with a piece of kitchen paper, she sighed, exhausted. Everything was almost ready. She deserved a little break.

Pouring some ice tea, she grabbed her glass and headed to the couch. On her way she heard someone knocking on the front door. Placing the glass on the nearby coffee table, she wiped hands in her jeans and tucked the escaped locks from her ponytail behind her ears.

With a welcoming smile she opened the door. Who she saw on the other side surprised her.

“Andrew?”

The man was wearing jeans and tight black shirt, leather bag on his shoulder. He smiled excitedly back at her.

“Hello, Donna!” His eyes traveled up and down her body, noticing her casual wear. ”I’m sorry to bother you. I went to Phoenix and they told me you weren’t there. Then I ringed in SV and Tanya told me you took the day off. She gave me your address and… Here I am.”

“Oh?”, Donna blinked, confused. “Did something happen?”

“Ah, last night I thought a lot about some changes that we might implement and I- I wanted to show you.” He said and patted his bag.

“It couldn’t wait until Monday? When, you know, it’s actually your first day at the position…”

“ I –I… It can. It can wait, I just got excited and…” Andrew stopped midway and bit his lip. “Actually, you know what, I’ll go. Coming here was a mistake. You’re right. What was I thinking? It was stupid bothering you at home -”

“Wait, no, no. I appreciate how passionate you are for the company and its course. I’m sure Cameron will do, too. You are already here, you can come in.” She took a step backwards and opened the door wider, motioning for him to come inside.

When he did, she noticed the way he quickly scanned the house.

“You have a lovely home.” He complimented and smiled again, her eyes fell on his dimples.

“Thank you.” Donna said and invited him to sit on the couch. “Can I bring you something to drink?”

“Just ice water would be fine, thank you.” He replied and started pulling papers from his bag and arranging them in order on the coffee table.

When she came back with his glass, she found him patiently waiting for her. He was looking intensely at the computer in the corner of the room. With a smile she shook her head.

“Well, Andrew, tell me, what did you want us to talk about?”

* * *

 

 

Joanie fidgeted in her seat, the nerves were getting to her. She was away for almost half a year and now finally was getting back home. She checked the watch on her wrist and tsk-ed with tongue. Thirty more minutes before landing in SF.

She picked a window seat upon check-in. Taking look at the guys next to her, she sighed. One of them, a businessman in his late 30s, was fast asleep and lightly snoring, and the other one, old gentleman, who had been staring at the same crossword puzzle in his newspaper for more than an hour.

Ugh, only if she had someone to talk to on this flight. The time passed so slowly and she couldn’t wait to get home. Lowering eyes to her lap, Joanie couldn’t help but recall how a few months earlier she couldn’t wait to leave the stupid place and see what the wide world had to offer. And now her hands were shaking from excitement to see again the same stupid place.

She sighed again, gazing out the window and smiled to herself. She loved her family. Haley and her mother had been more than supportive of her and the choices she’d made. She was the black sheep in the family, she knew, the only one who stayed away from technology. The dumb one, with low grades and no big plans for the future. And yet, they’ve accepted her for who she really was and let her chase her interests. It turned out that photography was being very much on of them.

Patting her backpack lightly, where was her camera, she imagined how Haley sat next to her and she showed her little sister all the wonders she managed to capture.

Soon.

Very soon.      

Only twenty eight more minutes.

* * *

 

 

There were people all around her. The girl walked through the airport gate and out into the waiting area. Some of Joanie’s fellow passengers were embracing those waiting for them, while others were heading directly for the baggage claim. Her big eyes were searching the crowd.

‘Joanie!’

Donna’s voice.

Joanie turned around and there they were. Her mother and Haley, smiling happily. Without a second thought, she ran in that direction, a little clumsily with all of her baggage. Spreading her hands wide she embraced them in a gigantic tight hug, squeezing her eyes whishing she never had to let go. Feeling their hands around her was the biggest relief, after being such a long time on the road. Finally, she was home.

Donna was the first to pull away, eyes watery. Her hands immediately flew to Joanie’s face, brushing a few strands of loose hair out of the way.

“Welcome home, honey! It’s so good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you, too”, Joanie replied, eyes shifting to her younger sister. ‘You too, punk.’

Haley reached out to hug her again.

“You were gone for way too long,” she whispered in Joanie’s ear. “Promise me we’ll never have to wait so long until we see each other again.”

“I promise,” Joanie smiled, head buried in Haley’s hair. ”Next time I’m taking you with me.”

The older girl pulled away first and caught Donna staring at them with a smile on her face.

“Let’s get out of here”, she said, “You must be starving after the flight. I made all the things you like for dinner”.

“The special salad?”

“Of course.”

“Jesus, how many bags did you bring with you?” Haley asked while reaching for one of the suitcases.

Joanie resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “Just three, smartass. And they’re pretty light.” Swinging an arm around her sibling’s shoulders, she led the way. “Stop complaining and let’s get going. I’m beat. I can’t wait to take a long hot shower and eat until I pass out.”

Donna laughed behind them. “Like that’s ever going to happen! You care too much if you’re going to bloat afterwards. Besides you know how you get puffy face in the morning when you overeat...”

“Mom!”

* * *

 

**From:** haleyclark@symphv.com

**To:** josephm@edu-ar.com

**Subj:** Excited

Dear Joe, have you packed your bags yet?!

Today Joanie arrived safely. She brought a lot of gifts, there’s one even for you. She also took a lot of photos, which I’m sure, you’d love to see. They are very… artsy.

It’s been nearly half a year since we saw each other. Can you believe it’s been this long? And suddenly everybody’s gathering and I… I don’t know, I guess I’m just all excited and giddy.

You know that in a couple of weeks is dad’s death anniversary, right? I hope you’ll stay long enough for it. He’ll be happy to see us all together. I kind of hoped we all can go camping or something. Still have to talk to mom about it, although I’m sure she’d be okay with it.

Anyways, miss you a ton and looking forward to seeing you.

 

* * *

 

 

Joe woke up early Saturday morning and went out for a run. An hour later he came back to his apartment, breathing heavily and dripping with sweat. He crossed the kitchen with a couple of strides and went straight to the sink. Turning it on full, he splashed his face and drank greedily with his big hands.

Eyeing the kettle on the counter, he grabbed it and filled it up. Then he went to set it on the stove to boil. While he waited for the water, Joe opened the fridge and took out three eggs and some bacon, preparing a quick breakfast for himself. By the time he had finished the kettle had boiled. Making himself a plate and a steaming cup in his hands, he sat on the table in the middle of his kitchen. His laptop was already laying there.

Powering it, Joe leaned back on the chair and took a sip of his tea. He liked to start the days by checking his emails. Opening his mail, the man’s eyes danced around the screen, distractedly taking a bite or two from his meal. It was time to deal with his rapidly bloating Inbox. Students had started sending him their projects and asked different questions, a few letters from colleagues, two emails from the principle and one from Veronica Lang, asking for a rough schedule of his classes and what topics he intended to discuss.

When he saw Haley’s email, he quickly clicked on it. A smile appeared on his face when he saw the time she had sent it. 2:08 am last night, morning, he corrected himself. After reading it, he typed a quick reply saying that he too was excited to see her and her sister again.

Sighing he went over her words once more. He knew that Gordon’s anniversary was coming. That was one of the reasons he felt so uncertain to visit San Francisco. The other reason was Cameron. And everything related to Cameron. Old memories will surface again and he wasn’t sure if he was ready for that. With their complicated history and Gordon gone, everything would be too much. And yet, he couldn’t find strength in him to walk away from this opportunity.

Faith had a way to bring them together once more. It had become a weird pattern in their relationship, every time they had to disconnect to actually connect. It was time to swallow the old pain and rebuild something from the ashes. He was getting tired of losing people in his life. When he said ‘I want to know you in my life’, he meant it.

They’ve tried romance, it didn’t work, maybe this time they should try friendship.    

Joe closed his laptop and looked at the sky through the window. Dark clouds were on the horizon, it looked like it was going to rain today. He could only hope that the rain would wash away everything. The last thing he wanted was to set foot back in San Francisco with emotional baggage. It was hard, but he was willing to let his love for Cameron take another form. It was time to let go in order to keep her close.   

Standing from his seat he quickly located some towels and headed to the bathroom. On the way he threw his dirty clothes aside. Turning the shower on, he let out a sigh as the steaming water enveloped him. Leaning his head back, he allowed the water to seep into his hair, before hitting his shoulder blades. The water almost too hot.     

 


	8. These girls…they are amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my mother tongue so I apologize in advance if there’re a lot of mistakes. :)

Andrew has been awake since before the sun rose, before the day even truly began. Today was his first day at Phoenix. This Monday was going to be exceptionally long.

He was wrestles the whole night, tossing and turning. Eventually he gave up and got up. The man opened his bedroom window and watched as the first silver light tore the sky and bathed the city in warm glow. He breathed deeply and slowly exhaled.

He spent like that about half an hour before the alarm grabbed his attention, finally signaling the hour he’s been waiting for.

Andrew changed in his clothes, which he carefully prepared the night before. Looking in the mirror, he nodded at his reflection: grey trousers and black long sleeved shirt (Donna seemed to like him in this one). He started combing his hair. The slight tremor in his hands gave up his tension and nervousness.

When he was finally satisfied, he took a step back and checked himself from head to toe. All in all, he looked presentable. He had to be. He seemed a little older than twenty-eight, only his dimples giving him a little more of a boyish appearance and hinting for his youth.

Today was important day. He got the job. Now he had to make good impression. He still hasn’t met Cameron, he reminded himself. It was going to be a tough day. If the rumors were true she was as hard headed as she was genius.

Donna was interesting woman, too. Hard businesswoman with sharp mind. It seemed like she liked him, maybe more than he expected. She definitely was something else. Usually he was all about work, but this time, only this time, it wouldn’t hurt to mix work with pleasure. 

What Cameron and Donna created was everything he ever wanted. The idea, the execution, everything captivated him. He dreamt about project like this for years. All the potential… And now he got the chance to touch it, to be part of it.

He shouldn’t fail, he _couldn’t_ fail. It will be a lot of hard work, but it will be worth it. It certainly won't happen overnight, and won't be easy, but Andrew would make it happen.

 

* * *

 

 

Cameron was nervously pacing back and forth in the main hall of Phoenix. Every now and then she looked at her wrist watch and bit her thumb. It was a few minutes before 9 am and most of the coders were just arriving for work. Her head flew to the door every time someone opened it.

Most of the newly arrived guys gave her a quick weird look, but no one dared to say anything. Instead they walked past her and went to their desks, searching with eyes if anyone in the room knew what was going on.

Jared had enough. He watched her strange behavior since he walked pass the door at 8.30. Every possible thing went through his head – work deadlines, the new COO, personal problems, PMS. And since it looked like no one else was going to ask, he’d have to be the brave man.

He rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Boss, is the world ending?” He asked with all the seriousness he could manage as he got closer to Cam.

She stopped and looked at him with confusion. The woman blinked slowly, then after processing his words she frowned.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“Well, me and the guys are getting worried. You pace nervously around and constantly check your watch. As if you are waiting for a meteor to strike the Earth or something…”

“It’s not that.” Cameron sighed with annoyance. “Don’t you have work to do?”

“I do.” Jared replied calmly, but continued to stare at her.

She gave him a wide-eyed look. “Go then!”

“I will. But, boss, you are worrying everybody. We just care that’s all.”

“I – ugh, sorry. It’s not work related, you have nothing to be concerned about. Just… some personal stuff that I need to discuss with Donna.”

“You’re waiting for her then?” Jared raised his eyebrows.

“Yes.” Cam nodded and checked her wristwatch once more. “It’s 9 already, she’s running late.”

“Maybe it’s because she’ll meet first with the new guy. Then she said she’d introduce him to the team.” Jared said and scratched the back of his head.

Cameron turned towards him.

“The new guy?”

“The COO.”

“Today’s his first day? Fuck, I totally forgot.”

“I figured… judging by your reaction.” Jared pointed at her and barely managed to hide his smile, but the crinkles around his eyes gave him away.

Just when Cameron was about to say something, the door behind her opened and she turned around.

Donna, dressed in a smart brown suit, walked in, followed by a tall guy. The redhead smiled instantly when she noticed Cameron waiting for them.

“Oh, great, you were expecting us!” Donna beamed at Cameron.

“Of course”, Cam returned the smile. Although her eyes went a little wide, when she heard behind her, Jared making a strange noise. A noise that suspiciously sounded like a badly covered laughter with coughing. She threw him a quick warning look.

For a second Donna looked confused and her eyes traveled between Cam and Jared. But before she had a chance to say something, Cameron took the lead. Extending one hand, she turned towards the new guy.

“You are Andrew, right? Welcome aboard.”

Andrew took the offered hand and shook it. “Thank you. I can’t tell you what an honor it is to work with you, both of you. I think your work is magnificent.”

“Uhh, thanks. Donna here, told me some quite impressive things about you, too.” Cam said as her eyes traveled between the older woman and their new COO.

“Everything I did, I did with a lot of hard work. I’ll try not to disappoint this time either.” Andrew said with determination.

Donna smirked at his reply and crossed her hands.

“That’s all we what to hear.” The redhead turned towards the blonde. “He presented me some interesting ideas, I’d like the three of us to go over them later on.”

“Sure, cool.” Cam nodded. “How about you meet the team, Andrew? Jared, will you show him around?”

“Of course, boss!” Jared replied and threw an arm around Andrew’s shoulders. “Come on, man. You have to meet the team, here we’re all one big family. At first, we may seem like… a lot, but once you get to know us …”

As the two man stepped away, Cam pulled Donna aside by her elbow.

“What? What’s wrong?” Donna asked worried.

“Uhmm”, Cam licked her lips and started playing with her hands. “I wanted to talk with you about… something. I knew you were busy these days with Joanie’s arrival and I really didn’t want to interrupt, but… it’s been eating me from the inside for a few days now and I can’t help but ask you. Did you know that Joe is coming to SF?” Cameron’s eyes searched Donna’s.

Donna was quiet for a few seconds, then she bit the side of her cheek.

“Haley told you, huh?”

“You knew!” Cameron gasped.

“Haley told me when she got an email from him. She asked if he could stay in our house, but eventually we all agreed that it will be too weird for all of us.” Donna said apologetically.

“I can’t believe you! How can you not tell me? It didn’t occur to you that, oh I don’t know, I might want to know about this?”

“Cameron, I get why you might be mad, but it wasn’t my news to tell.”

Cameron opened her mouth to say something but stopped. She was right. Cam didn’t have to learn something like this from Donna, hell, she didn’t have to learn it from Haley either. If Joe was coming to visit, he should have called her.

She didn’t want to admit it, but the fact that he didn’t, broke her heart. He really threw her out of his life.

“You’re right. I’m sorry I snapped at you.” Cam said, “I haven’t been myself the last couple of days.”

“Hey, I understand…”Donna put a hand on the taller woman’s shoulder. “Let’s talk about it later, okay? You’ll feel better.”

Cameron could only nod at her.  She sure hoped so.

* * *

 

   

Haley was walking down the hall, on her way to the cafeteria, before she heard rapid footsteps behind her. Someone was running towards her. Before she had any time to react and pull aside, a pair of hands wrapped tightly around her and squeezed. The light giggle in her ear made her smile. Haley knew who this was. Obviously. It was her friend, Leslie.

Haley had a huge crush on her. Not that she was going to admit it out loud. She knew how that ended up last time. But it seemed like Leslie really liked her too, or at least enjoyed her company.

“Leslie!” Haley turned around and returned the hug. When she pulled away, Clark couldn’t help but noticed, how Leslie beamed at her. Leslie had one of the most beautiful smiles she had ever seen, Haley thought, it made her heart flutter. Her crush had shoulder-length blonde hair and sparkling green eyes. Leslie liked to wear pastel colors, colorful wristbands were her favorite accessories.  

“Haley!” Leslie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m sorry I couldn’t meet you this morning at the gates. I overslept and was running late for the first period.”

“That’s okay.” Haley smiled at her. “It’s not like we don’t see each other every day.”

“No, no. It was shitty thing to stand you up this morning. I’ll make it up to you, I promise. I’ll spend extra time with you after school.” Leslie winked.

Haley felt her cheeks heating up and she averted her gaze. There was no way that Leslie was flirting. _Right?_ She probably didn’t mean anything by it. _Her friend_ was just being friendly. That was all.

“Today the weather is really nice, I even brought my sunglasses. Let’s go to that park, you know from last time, after classes.”

“The one that’s two blocks down?”

“Yeah, that one! I heard some indie band is going to have an open practice there today. They were kicked out from the drummer’s garage or something. Anyway, my cousin knows their vocalist. She thinks they’re the shit.”

“Oh? Okay, I’m down.” _This wasn’t a date. This wasn’t a date. This was not a date._

“Cool!” Leslie smiled and bit the inside of her cheek. “Maybe later we can go to my house and we can work on our project? I’m still having trouble with some of the commands…”

“O-okay.” Haley smiled brightly. “I’ll bring some of my new disks. Cameron showed me this really cool new band… You’ll love it!”

“Great!” Leslie leaned in closer, “I have to tell you a secret first.”

Haley swallowed. “What secret?”

“I am hungry.” Leslie whispered and put a finger on her lips making a Shhh sound.

Haley burst out laughing and rolled her eyes. “Let’s go then! I heard there’s pasta on the menu today.” Clark took a couple of steps in the direction of the cafeteria and turned around, looking at Leslie. “You coming?”

“Sure.”

Leslie caught up with her. Then reached out and took her hand with hers. She linked their fingers.

Haley blushed. She stole a sideway glance at the other girl, but she looked straight ahead, as if nothing happened. Haley’s eyes traveled back to their intertwined fingers. Her attention fell on Leslie’s baby pink nail polish and she licked her lips.

_Best friends hold hands, right?_

* * *

 

 

Cameron came home feeling exhausted. She locked the door behind her and leaned against it for a few seconds with closed eyes. Then she took off her sneakers and barefooted headed towards her bedroom to change into something more comfortable.

She threw on an oversized T-shirt. Cam didn’t bother with pants or shorts, she had on her boxers and that was enough.

Her next stop was the kitchen. Most of the boxes still laid around, waiting to be unpacked. Opening a cold beer from the fridge, she eyed them. It was something that had to be done sooner or later. Tsking with her tongue, she shrugged, later it was.

She went over to her backpack and pulled some folders. Just things she wanted to go through again, after today’s discussion with Donna and Andrew. He really managed to make an impression on his first day. The man had a smart head on his shoulders.

While scanning through all papers, Cam decided to go through her voice massages. Turning on her voicemail, she went back to the charts that Andrew presented earlier.

_*Beep*“Hello, you have one missed call. Call made at ten fifty-five. ” *Beep*_

_“Hello, Cameron. It’s Joe. I got your new number from Haley, I hope you don’t mind. You might have heard by now, but I’m coming to San Francisco this Thursday. I plan to stay for a  few weeks… Anyway, I would love to meet with you. We can go for a coffee or something, just to catch up… I don’t want things to be awkward between us… Call me.”_

Cameron had stopped breathing the minute she heard his voice. He had no idea what weight he lifted from her shoulders with his words.

She thought she lost him, lost him forever. Relief washed over her entire being.

Her eyes got misty, so Cameron covered her face with shaking palms.

She didn’t cry, no, instead she smiled.

He still wanted her in his life.

**Joe still cared.**    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Cameron, she is so happy Joe still cares... Of course, he does, Cam! How can he not?!  
> Our Haley is in love! That sweet sweet girl!  
> I know that Jared is made up by me, but I love his small interactions with Cameron.


	9. Labyrinth

Cameron turned the engine off. She parked her truck in front of the big house. Checking herself in the review mirror, she fixed her hair a little before heading outside.

Cam and Bos made plans for tonight to go out for a drink. She was buried in work these days and they hardly had any time to see each other and catch up. So he insisted to spend Thursday night with her.

She climbed quickly the four steps leading to the front door and ringed the doorbell. While she waited outside, she turned around and looked at the skyline. It was getting dark and some dark clouds were approaching, she frowned. It was a good thing she decided to pick him up, if it started raining, she didn’t want him out there driving.

Movement behind her made her turn. The door opened revealing a casual dressed Diane. Cameron’s eyes wend wide with confusion. Not only she had never seen the older woman in jeans and plain shirt, but also didn’t know she was in town. Bos said she’d be with her daughter Kimberly on vacation in Italy.

“Cameron, hello!” Diane greeted and opened the door wider, making room for Cam to come inside.

“Oh, hi. Um… is Bos here?” Cameron said awkwardly, while crossing the threshold. Her eye dancing around the room, looking for the older man. She still felt a little weird when she was alone with Diane. She couldn’t quite put a finger on their relationship. They weren’t close, they weren’t friends, the Mutiny’s story made things even more awkward between them. Diane was just… Bos’ wife. Even Cameron frowned at that label in her head. 

“He’s in the bedroom, laying down. Earlier today he had a terrible headache.” Diane shook her head. “I’ll go get him.”

“He’s not okay? What’s wrong? Why didn’t he call, we could have postponed the drinks tonight?” Cameron asked, worried. After the way he scared all of them last time, every little thing concerning his health seemed like a big deal.

“John is better now, he just forgot to take his blood pressure pills. I keep telling him he should be more careful. He didn’t want to worry you.” Diane explained. “Besides, he waited whole week to see you.”

Cameron only quietly nodded, while the older woman took a few steps away from her and down the corridor. “I’ll tell him you’re here. Make yourself comfortable. There’s juice and tea in the fridge.” She said and pointed in that direction.

“I’m fine, I’ll just wait here.”

* * *

 

      

“ – and the work is going great. I mean, there’s still a ton of shit that has to be done, but little by little everything is falling into place. The design of the site is done, I’ll show you next time, and the coder monkeys are fixing the bugs within the main categories of people. From a few days I’m thinking about giving the opportunity to users to create their own groups, creating their own communities, but not sure how to execute it yet…The new guy is actually very helpful, we re-organized a few things here and there.” Cameron explained, using a lot of hand motions, as she often did when she got excited about work.

She and Bos sat on the bar in a pub two blocks away from her apartment.

“Andrew, was it?”

“Yeah.” Cam nodded. “Anyway, he and Donna spent a lot of time together recently. I think she likes him. Normally, I don’t agree with romance on the workplace, but she seems really happy around him.” She shrugged, “Besides, I am in no position to judge, you know, given my history in Cardiff.”

“Things developed pretty fast between her and the boy, neh? She knows him for what, a week or two?”

“I don’t know if anything has developed. I’m just saying she’s enjoying spending time with him. The guy’s smart and cute.”

 Bos raised his eyebrows and tilted his head. “Well, good for her. She deserves to be happy.”

“Yeah.” Cameron agreed and took a sip of her beer straight from the bottle.

“… I heard Joe’s coming into town tomorrow.” Bos remarked very casually while playing with the edge of the sticker on his bottle, which earned him a sideway glance from Cameron.

“Haley, told you, too?”

“No, Diane.”

“Diane?” Cameron asked, surprised. “How…?”

“Donna.”

She rolled her eyes. “Of course.”, Cam said and sighed heavily. “He’s coming tomorrow night, I think. Apparently, he’ll stay for some time. He’ll be teaching at SFU.”

“He called?”

“Yes.”

“Sweetheart… Are you okay?”

“I guess so. I mean… Yeah. We decided to be mature and take a step in the right direction. It’s better than each of us pretending the other one doesn’t exist. So, yeah… I think I’ll be fine, we’ll be fine.”

“Hmm…”

“But most of all I… I think I am just relieved, you know?”

* * *

 

 

Tonight was a girls’ night.

Donna and the girls made pizza earlier. Exactly the kind they liked with extra cheese. They didn’t order it this time, instead decided to make it homemade, so they could spent some quality time. The big plan for tonight was to watch a movie together. They hadn’t done that in a while, so it seemed like the best idea, since Joanie was finally home.

Joanie relaxed on the couch, while Donna brought over the pizza and a few bowls of popcorn. Donna placed them carefully on the table in front of them. Her eyes traveled to the right, where Haley sat cross-legged on the floor. The young girl went over the collection of movies, sorting them in neat piles. Donna turned to Joanie with raised eyebrows. 

“Any idea what kind of movie will we watch?”

“No.” Joanie looked at her sister and smirked. “It better be good though. She’s been there for the last fifteen minutes.”

Donna looked again towards her younger daughter and shrugged.

“I’m gonna get us something to drink.”

“Beer?” Joanie suddenly perked up.

“No.”

“But - ”

“No.”

“Fine.” The girl threw her arms up in frustration.

“Coke or ice tea?” Donna pleasantly asked with crossed hands.

“Whatever.” Joanie rolled her eyes.

“Coke.” Haley replied distractedly, still going through their selection.

“Coming right up.”, Donna said, then disappeared into the kitchen to get them the drinks.

Joanie huffed from her spot on the couch. She grabbed a nearby pillow and put it under her head, trying to make herself a more comfortable position for the movie. A movement to the right caught her attention. Haley finally rose from her spot on the floor, waving a VHS in her hand. 

“’Labyrinth’. Musical fantasy, adventure, little romance.” Haley announced and handed it to Joanie.

The older girl turned around the VHS tape and read the summary out loud.

“’A 16-year-old girl is given 13 hours to solve a labyrinth and rescue her baby brother from the evil Goblin King.’ That… sounds like shit.”

“It’s with David Bowie.” Haley raised an eyebrow and looked at her sister with knowing look.

Joanie turned around the VHS tape and looked at the cover again. “I take back everything I said.”

“I thought so.” Haley laughed and sat next to her sister. She grabbed a handful of popcorn and leaned back, putting her head on Joanie’s shoulder. The older girl wrapped a hand around her sister and pulled her closer. After a few seconds Joanie giggled and traced with fingers the dress of the girl on the cover.

“She looks hot.” Joanie laughed.

Haley blushed and poked her in the ribs, which only made Joanie laugh harder. Haley was about to say something, when Donna entered the room with a tray in her hands. The ice cubes in the glasses clinked with her every step.

“I want to join the fun. What are you two laughing about?”

The girls looked at each other, then back at Donna, grinning from ear to ear. “Nothing.”, they said in unison. 

Their mother put hands on her hips and shook her head. “Have you at least decided what we’ll watch tonight?”

“Labyrinth, 1986.”

“Ohhh, David Bowie wearing tights. Nice.” Donna smiled and nodded with approval, to which Haley rolled her eyes and Joanie laughed.

The phone rang in the next room and Donna went in the get it. On her way, she warned “Don’t start without me.”

“Hello?... Oh, Andrew, hi… Yes, I received your email and I wanted to talk with you about…” The girls could hear her muffled voice in the other room.

Joanie pursed lips and looked at Haley, who still stared in the direction Donna disappeared. “She sure talks with him a lot.”

“He even came here a couple of times to talk about work. Apparently Andrew works in Phoenix as a COO. She seems to enjoy his company.” Haley smiled.

“Have you seen him?”

“Once, he dropped some paperwork the other day.”

“Thoughts?”

“He… seems nice.” Haley shrugged. “Smart.”

Joanie was quiet for a few seconds, then frowned a little and shook her head as if to get rid of some thought.

“What?” Haley asked.

“Nothing…” Joanie straightened up and turned fully towards her sister. “What’s the plan for tomorrow?”

Haley knew exactly what her sister was talking about and grinned back at her. “I said I’d pick him up from the airport. He should arrive around 5pm.”

“I’ll come, too. Just to be safe.” Joanie announced and winked at her sister. “Punk, we all know what a good driver you are...”

“Shut up.” Haley laughed and hit playfully her sister on the thigh.

While the girls were still laughing Donna came back in the room with a smile on her face and rosy cheeks. The phone conversation was a little longer than expected, but a pleasant one.

“Okay, we ready?” she asked and sat on the couch next to her daughters.

Donna curled her legs underneath her body, clutching a bowl of freshly buttered popcorn. Joanie dug in it, while Haley reached for a slice of pizza.  

“Now we are.” Joanie said with full mouth, and pressed Play on the remote control in her hands.

* * *

 

_Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here…_

* * *

 

It had been six months since Joe packed his bags and left for Armonk. The decision wasn’t an easy one, but it was made in a heartbeat. He couldn’t stay in San Francisco anymore, Comet was history, Gordon was gone and he and Cameron were through. There was nothing left for him there.

Or so he thought.

Little did he knew, that faith had other plans.

Early this morning he received a voicemail from Cameron, who called quite late last night, he dully noted.  She said she’d love to meet with him too. Her message was short and her voice was tight, restrained. He couldn’t blame her though, because so was his when he reached out.

Joe closed his eyes and sighed. The first steps were done, from now on it was going to be easier, he hoped. At least he knew they both were on the same page. It really was going to be pity, if they cut off all connections. They respected each other too much for that. It was going to be hard and painful, but he knew their relationship was more complicated than a simple romance. This time it would simply take another form, whatever form that might be.

Macmillan sat on his kitchen table and waited. He was ready. He packed his bags and left them by the door.  He tapped his long fingers on the wooden surface, soon his cab would be here to take him to the airport.

He’d be in SF in the late afternoon. Haley insisted to get him from the airport with her car, to which he didn’t know how to respond, knowing her driving skills. Hopefully they’ll get to his hotel safe and sound.

After that he really had no other plans. His university classes were starting the coming Monday, so he was free the entire Friday and the weekend. Should he choose one of those days and arrange something with Cameron?

A beeping car outside interrupted his thoughts. His cab was here. Standing up, he fixed his clothes. He grabbed the keys for his apartment and his wallet from the table. Joe picked up his two bags and threw a quick look around, just to see if he forgot something.

His eyes stopped on one of the pictures in his living room.

Gordon was smiling back at him.

_This right now is all there is._

Joe didn’t know why, but when he turned around to lock the door after him, his heart wasn’t as heavy as seconds ago.

* * *

 

 

_Jareth: Turn back, Sarah. Turn back before it's too late._

_Sarah: I can't. Don't you understand that I can't?_

_Jareth: What a pity._

* * *

 

“Joe!”

Macmillan turned around just in time to see the two girls running in his direction. He expected Haley, but it seemed like Joanie came too. Joe smiled brightly and held his arms out.

Soon he was engulfed in a tight hug by two pair of arms squeezing his waist. He closed his eyes and melted inside, when he felt the love radiating from Gordon’s little girls. He forgot how good it felt to be able to hear and touch the people he cared about.

Joanie was the first to pull away, but Haley continued to cling to Joe. She hummed in his chest, her arms tightening. “I missed you,” she said. “We all did.” She said more firmly and took a step back, taking the place next to her sister.

“Yes, it’s not the same without you.” Joanie said playfully. “You’re the cool uncle.”

Joe smiled at the little women in front of him. He knew them since they were little, he babysat them more times than he could count, he worked with Haley, he chatted numerous times with Joanie. They had become family, they were part of the reason he started desiring kids of his own. He saw fragments of Gordon in them, the only part his friend left behind, the only part that truly mattered, his legacy. And they were both very much alive and breathing, right in front of him.

“I’ve missed you, too.”

 

* * *

 

_Jareth: You remind me of the babe._

_Goblin: What babe?_

_Jareth: The babe with the power._

_Goblin: What power?_

_Jareth: Power of voodoo._

_Goblin: Who do?_

_Jareth: You do._

* * *

 

_Jareth: How you turn my world, you precious thing..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joe is finally back!  
> Next chapter will be posted Friday or Saturday. He and Cameron will meet. DUN-DUN-DUUUUN!!!  
> Comment and tell me what you think! Opinions, suggestions, predictions?


	10. For once, I want to talk to you again, just like the old times.

Cameron fixed her hair for the hundredth time. She checked herself in the review mirror almost mechanically. Her mind couldn't form one coherent thought, it kept spouting gibberish. One moment sending encouragement, the next beating itself up.

It was Sunday. She and Joe arranged to meet up for lunch at the old diner, the same one to which he took her after she came back from Tokyo. She bit the inside of her cheek.  Maybe in the back of her mind she started to associate the place with new beginnings and second chances. Every time Cameron visited the diner an old bond was repaired.

 And now here there were again…

A part of her was happy, even excited. She missed him, she wanted to lay eyes on him and assure herself everything is going to be fine. They were going to be fine at the end of the day. _Right?_

But there was also a part, a very big part, that was just a steady stream of ‘Fuck, fuck. FUCK.’ over and over again.

Her nerves were starting to get the best of her.

Cursing under her breath, she hopped down from her truck and headed towards the entrance. The parking lot was almost empty, only three other cars were there.

She placed hand on the glass surface and pushed the door open, the bell ringing over her head.

Cam took in her surroundings and found him sitting alone at one of the tables. He lifted his eyes from his coffee and noticed her. She noted he looked almost like the last time she had seen him, though his face was clean shaven and he changed the glasses. Joe looks younger, she thought.

Cameron had to wait for a family with three kids to clear the way in front of her, so she could move past them and reach their table. She and Joe locked eyes from a distance and both simultaneously smiled.

A simple smile, a small reassuring gesture, that eased her mind a little. Maybe, it wasn’t going to be as scary as she thought.

She patiently waited, as the mother tried to manage the kids as the father payed the bill at the counter. Once they moved away, she took the remaining steps to Joe.

When she was a couple of steps away, he stood up from his seat to greet her.

“Hey,” he tried to give her a friendly light hug, but was blocked by her hand, which she’d risen in attempt for an awkward wave.

“Hey,” she echoed and pulled back the hand, then tried to accept his hug, which again didn’t work, because Joe went the second time for a handshake.  

Both laughed. This was getting ridiculous. They’ve never been so awkward with each other.

The laughter lifted some of the tension and they finally settled for a hug. Once they’ve wrapped hands around each other, both squeezed quite strongly.

At that moment their bodies said when their mouths refused to, they’ve missed each other. More than any of them cared to admit out loud.

When they drew back, smiles danced on their faces.

Both sat down in the boot and Cameron turned around and waved to get the waiter’s attention.

Joe used the couple of seconds to give her a once over. She looked just as he remembered her, the only thing different was her hair. It was a little longer, maybe an inch, and a few shades lighter than the last time he laid eyes on her. Joe’s eye fell on her cheekbones, then her neck and stopped on her     protruding collar bones. He frowned slightly. She’d lost weight. And the reason behind it was probably work, he suspected she went back on her diet of candy and soda. Her constant night shifts didn’t help either.

He noticed her leg fidgeting under the table and the way her index finger picked at a piece of skin on her thumb. Cameron was nervous.

But so was he, even though he looked more collected and calm.

She turned back to face him, but her eyes had trouble meeting his.

“How have you been?” Joe asked and raised his cup to take a sip from his coffee.

“Ah, good. Really good, actually.” Cameron winced at how that sounded, like she was glad that he got away, so she hurriedly explained. ”I finally have a project that I’m excited about. And you know I’m workaholic, so… ”

“Yeah. I understand.” He nodded at her answer and smiled gently. “I’m glad.”

“How about you?” Cam asked, licking her lips.

“Good, tomorrow morning my classes start at USF. I’m both a little nervous and excited.”

“Living life on the edge these days, I see,” Cameron said playfully, raising her eyebrows.

“Very funny. My job is everything but dangerous. To be honest, I kind of like it that way, it’s a nice change. You know, being out of the rat race and all…”

“I must admit I was taken aback, when I first heard you became teacher. Was Joe Macmillan really stuck in a classroom? But then… it clicked right in my head. It does feel like the perfect place for you.”

“And why is that?”

“You don’t have to actually create anything or try to prove yourself to someone. You just do what you’re best at.”

“What? Stringing people along?” he replied and crossed his arms.

“No.” Cam answered with a little frown. “Inspiring them.” _They’ve been through this before_. 

“…”

“That’s what you’re good at. You make people… believe.”

He was left without words at her blunt confession. It was very rare to hear Cameron praising someone.

Joe swallowed thickly.

“… Thank you.”

Cam just shrugged. “It’s the truth.”

Joe’s eyes returned to the coffee into his cup. He watched as bubbles slowly moved to the edge of the cup.

“I saw 1st3pcloser.” Joe admitted after some time.

“I know. Haley told me.” Cameron searched his eyes. “So? What do you think about it?”

“About the site or the fact that you are working with Donna again?”

“Both.”

“I think it’s good you’re working with Donna. She is not my favorite person in the world, but you two did some of your best work together. Aside from some… complications, you two got each other. As of the site…” Joe stopped and tried to choose his words carefully. “It’s special. It really is. Unique even. I like the idea behind it – to connect people.” Joe nodded with a smile and continued. “And that’s the beauty of it. I mean, what a wonderful thing. At the end of the day I guess that’s what it’s all about, right?”

“Yeah…”

“Even now, just look at us,” he said and waved a finger between them. “Always searching and trying to connect to something or somebody.”

“Pfft, tell me about it. I literally ran away to Japan to try and find… something… anything.”

“We’ve lost companies, friends, relationships, - ”

“ Marriages.”

“ - marriages.”

Their eyes met at the simultaneous reply and corners of their lips twitched.

“Hey, Cam… I’m glad you’re happy. I know we ended things a little weirdly and many things were left unsaid, but maybe it was for the best.” He reached across the table and placed a hand gently on hers.

“Joe -”

“No, listen. It hurt me to see you so… lost. You didn’t have that spark in your eyes and I couldn’t help you. You feed of creation, I knew that the minute I saw you, hell, that’s what drew me to you. And to finally see you back on your feet and actually excited about something… it makes me happy.”

“… I don’t deserve this. Any of it.” She shook her head and pulled her hand from his. “I am supposed to be the bad guy here. I used you. You were there and you were convenient. I loved you, I really did, but when you started asking for more… I wasn’t ready. I couldn’t keep pushing back my interests for you. I never could have given you what you wanted. So I ran away... You are allowed to hate me, you know that, right? I mistreated you. I deserve your anger.”  

 “You're allowed to be you. You're allowed to be the person I met eleven years ago. I love and respect you too much to try and change that. If I did, you wouldn’t be the Cameron that I know.”

“You don't tell me what I'm allowed to do."

"Exactly." Joe smiled.

Cameron puts her elbows on the table and covered her face with hands, sighing heavily. “God, this is so fucked up.”

“I guess it was.” Joe replied. “Now, not so much. At least we both found some middle ground where we can be ourselves.”

“Yeah… ” It was true. “Joe, I don’t want things to be awkward between us.”

“Neither do I, Cam.”

“So, where does that leave us?”

“…”

“Can we be… friends?”

“I think so. Yes.”

“… Okay. That’s good, I guess.”

People say they don't understand love, Joe thought. How can they not? The only thing to understand about love is that there's no understanding love. It came in different forms and shapes, it evolves with time. He kept repeating these words in his head, trying to convince himself that it wasn’t a mistake to let her back in. He looked at the woman in front of him. It felt right, being here with her again.

They knew they are never going to have each other the same way again. She knew she would never kiss his scars, and he would never run his fingers through her hair while she slept silently on his chest. Both of them felt a little pang in their hearts. But they owned their memories. Nobody could take that away. The old Joe belonged to Cameron and only her, and vice versa. That should be enough.

From now on, they would take a different path. There was so much love between them, how could they think even for a second they could erase the other completely from their life? Sacrifices had to be made, if they wanted to move on. So, they let go of the past and hoped for the best in the future.

The waiter came to their table and they ordered food. While they ate, they passed time with meaningless conversation, just catching up. He told her more about his work and she explained how Phoenix came to life. They chatted about the Clark girls and how much they changed. They talked about Joanie and her overseas trips, apparently she sent the funny photo with the greek statue to everybody. Joe asked about Bos’ health. They spent a lot of time talking about Haley and how she was coming to terms with who she was, how she and Joanie handled the post-Gordon life.

The veil of tension lifted between them. The couple visibly relaxed. They talked comfortably, laughed, joked. For the first time in a while, neither of them had to worry about what they say, because the person sitting on the opposite side of the table would understand. It reminded them of the long heart-to-heart phone call, but no one admitted it out loud.

They’ve missed that, to be able to just talk with someone who cares. To reach out and be understood. All they wanted was to connect with somebody.

It was getting late. They’ve spent the entire afternoon talking. The conversation kept going and going, and after their meal and several cups of coffee later, they finally noticed the orange glow coming from the windows. The sun was beginning to set.

Cameron bit her lower lip and looked outside, she wondered how the time went so fast.

“I’m glad it didn’t ruin us.”

Joe’s voice brought her eyes back on him. He looked at the cup in front of him, fingers playing with the handle.

“So am I.” Cam replied. “To be honest, I fucking dreaded meeting you again. For a long time I thought you hated me. For you to leave so suddenly and not call… it hurt. I was sure I messed up so badly you never wanted to see me again. So, when you reached out… It meant the world.”

“Cameron, you were the most dangerous thing in my life. You were that one factor that I couldn’t control. Every time I thought I figured it out, you came and proved me wrong. I admired you and the spark you carried, I still do. And I had this weird idea, that if I got you, everything would be fine. I let my happiness depend on another. I think that’s why I put a barrier between us, to protect myself. After Gordon, after Comet, after…us, I wanted to get back on my feet, on my own. I am not going to apologize. I did what I did.”

“I’m sorry. I never meant to - ”

“You don’t need to apologize either. It’s not you, or me. We can’t be sure all the time. We take a gamble, we lose, we try again. Until one day eventually we succeed. And it’s not even about winning, not anymore anyways. It’s about being comfortable with who you are and where you’re at. You're not strong all the time, or smart, or perfect. You are just you. With flaws and everything. And I've seen you. All of you. And I fell in love with that person. I think part of me will always love you.”

Cameron listened as Joe talked and blinked rapidly a couple of times. Her vision was becoming more and more blurry with every second, but she’d be damned if she let the tears fall. She swallowed thickly.

“I know the real you, too.”

“I know you do.” He smiled.

“I want you in my life.” She confessed. “I’ve always had hard time connecting, there’re not many people that I care about… I don’t want to lose you, Joe.”

“You are not going to. I told you before, didn’t I? I want to know you in my life.”

“I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you, too.”

Sometimes you have to separate yourself from something, someone, to keep it closer. To ease the pain or to heal.  All you really need is time. But time is a dangerous thing. The person before you hasn't changed, not really. The love is still there, you heart still skips a beat when you look at them. But things have changed, and it's always the accepting of that which we have to struggle with. It's what we have to do to live, to move on and to be happy.

 Joe remembered what Gordon once said to him, we don't get to know what's next, we just feel shit as it's thrown at us. And it was true. They should work with what they had at the moment and hope for the best.

A few months ago, he asked himself constantly, what if things were different, maybe it could have worked somewhere else or at another time. Maybe they didn’t have to give up so easily.

But they weren’t somewhere else and things didn’t happen differently.

So here they were. After everything.

Back at the beginning, picking pieces and trying to find what was lost.

Trying to connect.

And they did.

Joe and Cameron continued talking for another hour. She told him all about her winter adventures in the Airstream and how she froze her ass off during January. Cam invited him to come and visit her new apartment sometime. Joe asked her if that meant she sold her green piece of land, and she explained she hadn’t, just wasn’t sure what to do with it at the moment. But every now and then she went there for a hike to clear her head.

Then he told her he had to get going, because he had to prepare for his classes the next day. She offered him a ride to the hotel, which he gladly accepted, if it meant they got to spend a few more minutes together.

The ride was spent in chatter and smiles.

When they arrived, he gave her a light hug before he exited the car and said ‘see you soon’.

She watched for a long time after him. He turned around and looked at her before entering the hotel lobby.

Their eyes met. Cam gave him a little wave and both smiled.

She started the engine and took off in the night. He got into the elevator and pressed his level’s button.

That’s how they parted ways.

As friends.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just friends.  
> Ouch.  
> Disappointed?  
> No rushed decisions for those two this time...
> 
> A quick heads up. I won't be able to post new chapter next week, because I'll be out of town and probably won't have any time to write... That's why there were two chapters this week, this way I won't feel guilty to just leave you hanging lol. As always I'll be extremely happy to hear what you think about this chapter!


	11. Are you okay?

Donna pushed the door of the conference room, carefully balancing in her hands a Starbucks cup and a pair of quite thick folders. Her hair was windswept from the breeze outside, but she looked like she just stepped out of a photoshoot. If anything her designer suit definitely belonged in a magazine.

She found Cameron already inside. The blonde was leaning back in her leather chair, legs lifted on the table. She wore her ripped jeans and grey t-shirt, the shirt had green lining around the neck and the sleeves. Cam was going through a business magazine, turning the pages distractedly, her attention not stopping on anything in particular. When she noticed Donna, she closed it and took her feet of the table.

“Good morning,” Donna greeted and settled in the chair on Cameron’s left side. “You are up early.”

“Morning,” replied Cam and tossed the magazine in the redhead’s direction. “Check this out.” She said and pointed at the headline on the cover. “Sequoia Capital provided Yahoo with two rounds of venture capital, approximately $3 million .”

“Sequoia? Really?” Donna raised an eyebrow.

“Mhmmm. Michael Moritz. Does the name ring any bell?”

“Yes, he is one of the managing partners.” Donna answered and pulled the magazine closer. She turned on the page where the article was.

“Well, apparently he took them under his wing.”

“Makes sense. He is one of the big names in the field…” Donna shook her head, “But I still can’t get over how ridiculous that name sounds.”

Cameron shrugged, “Say what you want, but they got one million hits by the end of last year. Two graduate students blew us all away. I’m kinda pissed about it, yet still impressed.”

“All I’m saying is they could have come up with something better than ‘Yahoo’.” Donna pronounced the name with weird curve at the end, which made Cameron laugh.

“Whatever.” The taller woman said and looked at the watch on Donna’s wrist. 8.57 am. “They’re gonna be here soon.”

“We did say nine sharp, so…”

“Yeah…” Cam huffed, leaned back and tapped with fingers on her armrests.

“Hey, Cam…” Donna started carefully, looking sideways at Cameron. ”I was wondering… how it went yesterday?”

Cam’s eyes fled to her partner, eyeing her. “Good,” she curtly replied.

“Are you okay?” Donna asked, more worried. Her eyebrows came closer and she did that strange thing with her eyes that made them seem impossibly big. Cameron sighed heavily.

“Of course. I’m fine. We’re fine. I think we’re both mature enough to not cause unnecessary drama and make things awkward for you guys.”

“Oh, okay… uhm… Still, if you want to talk with someone… I am here.” The older woman reassured her and gave her a series of small nods.

“Thanks, I guess…” Cam began to feel uncomfortable and straightened in her chair. “But, Donna, I really am okay. We cleared the things between us, we talked a lot… It felt… good. We agreed to stay friends.”

“That’s good, Cam. Really good… I’m glad, that you two, well, you know… Because when Joe is involv- ” Donna was cut off by the men that entered the room.

Jared, followed by Andrew, stepped inside laughing loudly at some joke between them.

“G’morning, bosses!” Jared greeted cheerfully the girls and took off his backpack.

“Good morning.” Andrew echoed, but his eyes were on Donna.

“Hey!” Cameron said and scooted closer to the table, with the corner of her eyes she noticed that Donna’s attention switched to the duo that just entered in the room. She placed her open hands on the flat surface and looked at the team in front of her. “Okay! We’re all here… shall we begin?”

“Yes,” Donna nodded and opened her folder, “Let’s start with…”

* * *

 

 

“So, you’ll get me Mr. Young’s contact information by tomorrow, right?” Donna asked readjusting her eyeglasses with index finger.

“Of course, I’ll get to it right after we finish here.” Replied Jared, taking a few notes down.

“Great. Okay, moving on… Cam, where are we with the algorithm?” Donna asked her partner, looking at her over the thin black frame of the glasses.

“Almost done. Two days tops.” Cam said leaning back and pulling with hands her hair up into a messy bun. Then she released the blond locks and glided them back down, by running her fingers through them.

“Only?!” Donna’s eyes went wide, zeroing in on her partner.

 “Yeah.” Cam shrugged. “Just a few finishing touches and we are good to go.”

“Wow.” Donna blinked impressed. “Okay... That was… fast.”

“What can I say? I couldn’t wait to finish it.” Cam shrugged and grinned back at Donna.

“And… What about the design? The logo for the site? The PR team?”

“All done.” Andrew replied.

“Already?! Uhm, okay… I think that’s all for today. If anyone wants to say something else…”Donna closed the folder in front of her and took off the glasses with a satisfied smile.

“At this rate we’ll be online by the end of next week. Worst case scenario - we’ll need two weeks to wrap things up.” Cameron grinned.

“Should I call Hendricks?” Jared raised an eyebrow at the female duo. His face mirrored the excitement on theirs.

“Yes.” Donna answered and nodded looking at Cam.

The blonde returned the nod. “We’re ready.”

“Okay.” Jared grinned and spun the pen in his hand.

“Uh, okay, aren’t we rushing a little bit here?” Andrew asked nervously, his shoulders tense. His eyes danced between the two women. 

“I don’t think so.” Donna said and gave him a reassuring smile. “If Cameron says we are ready, that means we are. I’ve learned to trust the brilliance of her work. Believe me, even though she finished a lot earlier than expected, her work is anything but sloppy. She is… just that good.” Donna said the last words smiling at Cameron, which made the blonde roll her eyes.

Andrew carefully watched the exchange between them. His eyes dancing back and forth. He gripped the pen in his hand and squeezed, the movement making the veins on his arm to pop out.

“I don’t doubt Cameron’s professionalism, but - ” Andrew started again, but was cut off by Cam’s annoyed sigh.

“Ughh, god! Why do you have to make this hard?! Hey, Andrew, we are ready. Okay?! ” She looked him straight in the eyes and he lowered his gaze. “Okay.” She turned back to Donna and Jared. “If that’s all, I have to go.”

“There’s nothing else that I can think of. I’ll let you know how it went with Young,” Donna said and watched as Cameron got up from her seat, nodding on her way. She was almost at the door, when the older woman stopped her again. “About what we talked earlier… If you change your mind… I’m here.”

“I know,” Cam smiled and closed the door behind her.

Andrew stared intensely at the door, that just closed, and bit the inner side of his cheek. Things were moving too fast for his liking. They weren’t ready, he wasn’t ready. Looking at Donna, all he could thing about was how he should speed things up. If they really launched next week –

“Hey, don’t mind her.” Donna, which had noticed his tense posture, interrupted his train of thoughts. “I know she can be a little… eccentric and sometimes difficult to work with, but she’s really good at what she does. If she says it’s fine, then it’s fine.” She smiled reassuringly at him and touched his hand. Her fingers lingered on his skin a little longer than what was needed to.

Andrew’s eyes followed her fingers for a few seconds. Then he took her hand fully in his and smiled gently back at her. Maybe it wasn’t going to be that difficult, he thought.

“Okay. I trust you.” He said.

Jared watched the whole exchange between the two with a poker face.

* * *

 

 

Haley looked around. Only a few tables in the café were occupied in the middle of the afternoon. She stared at the waiter boy as he cleaned the table next to hers with a damp cloth. He wore headphones, blasting music, and hummed low to the beat, something she found quite amusing.

The girl took a sip through the straw of her strawberry milkshake and swung her legs back and forth. She checked her wristwatch, 3.35 pm. He was a little late. Shrugging off, she took out few notebooks from her backpack. While waiting, she might as well go through her notes from the day to kill some time.

Twenty minutes later, Joe came through the door. Taking off his sunglasses, he looked around the big room, without a doubt, his eyes searching for her.

When Haley noticed him, she gave a small wave to get his attention. He saw her and released a relieved sigh.

“I’m so sorry I’m late.” Were the first words that left his mouth. He gave her a big hug and settled in the seat opposite of her. “My classes ended at two, but Lang wanted us to go through some papers and to coordinate our schedules.” Joe explained, looking at her guiltily.

“That’s okay, Joe. I didn’t mind. I was just going through some notes while waiting,” Haley said and took a sip from her shake, making a slurp noise.

Joe took a quick glance to the open notebook in front of her.

“English?”

“Yeah… I have a test in a few days, so…” Haley stopped when she saw the waiter from earlier approaching them. The boy didn’t bother to take off his headphones, he just pushed them back a little, uncovering one ear.

“Hello, welcome to PaPa Barista. What can I get you?” he said in a monotone voice.

“Just coffee. Black.” Replied Joe, without paying him any attention, his eyes on Haley.

“Sure, coming right up.” The boy put back on his headphones and walked away.

“So, how was your day?”, Joe asked sincerely interested.

“It was okay. Nothing much happened, just same old. After class I hung around with… a friend. And then I came here.”

“Just a friend?”, Joe raised his eyebrows and smirked. She liked someone, he could tell. Her eyes got all soft when she said ‘friend’.

Haley’s eyes widened at his blunt question.

“Yes… A friend. She’s really nice.” Haley admitted and blushed. She looked down and nervously played with the glass in front of her. Then the girl shook her head as if remembering something, hid her hands under the table and looked at him.

“Anyway,” she hurriedly changed the topic, “How are _you_ doing? Are _you_ okay?”

Joe raised his eyebrows and blinked confusedly at her question.

“Of course, I’m okay, Haley… Why would you ask that?”

“You know why. You and Cam…meeting again after… well, you know. I just thought… it must be hard. And awkward… like _really_ awkward.”

Joe’s eyes carefully watched the girl in front of him. She struggled with the right words, but her concern for his wellbeing was obvious. He was away and missed a lot of the things that happened here, but it must have been hard for her, being stuck in the middle of both sides. Joe knew Cam and Haley spent a lot of time together, especially after Haley decided to pursue coding more seriously. He was blinded with his own fears and feelings, that he absolutely forgot how she and her sister must have felt, when everything fell apart. They practically grew up with him and he walked away leaving a mess behind. Guild filled his chest.

“Haley, I know that the things between Cameron and I must have made it… awkward for you guys. I’m sorry that you had to deal with our problems, too. But I think that she and I… we’re on the right track. We decided to move on. We are okay. I am okay. So, I don’t want you to worry in any way, alright? ”  

“So, you are friends now?” Haley asked with a small frown on her face.

“Yes.”

“Are you… Umm… Are you sure you two can do that?”

That was a good question, Joe thought. But he was more than willing to try. Flashes of their conversation from Sunday popped in his mind. He smiled at the memory, remembering how relaxed they both were, talking freely and laughing.

“Yes, I think we can.” Joe replied with newfound confidence.

             

* * *

 

 

Cameron took a bite from her scrambled eggs and went back to look at the papers in front of her. She sat on the table in her kitchen, going over documentation. Multiple papers were scattered on the flat surface. Using a pen she checked every line for mistakes.

Cam got home from work two hours ago and hasn’t stopped working since then. She got excited after the meeting earlier this morning and sped things up. She could feel it, they were so close.

She also found out that work kept her conveniently busy, she had little time to overthink what happened on Sunday. Maybe it was better that way. All that mattered was that she and Joe were on good terms. She was just happy to have him back in her life.

It was weird how their communication improved immensely when they were not in relationship. Cameron smiled to herself when she remembered how both laughed while talking about Joanie and her adventures in Greece. His face was priceless when she told him one day Haley drove her home after work and they were nearly swept by a truck, because Haley missed a ‘stop’ sign. Their conversation reminded her of how they opened up to each other right after she came back from Tokyo.

Her thoughts were interrupted by sharp ringing. The phone was on the other end of the room. Cameron just looked at it and frowned. It was probably Jared again, he could wait until tomorrow. She had enough on her plate for tonight. Returning back to the papers on the table, she let the machine go to voice mail.

_“Hello, this is Howe. Right now, I can’t answer the phone, because I’m either too busy or I just don’t like you. If you leave a message I’ll think about returning your call.”_

“Hey now, sweetheart, it’s me. I was wondering, if - ”

Cameron flew to the other end of the room in seconds. She busted her knee on the leg of the table, when she got up from her chair. Cursing under her breath, she grabbed the phone and plopped on the couch right beside it.

“Bos! Hi!”

“Oh, so you are home? I thought you might be still in the office.”

“I’m home, but I am working. Brought a little homework, just some things I wanted to go through again... I only answered because it was you.” Cam replied, turned sideways and sunk lower on the couch, lifting her legs up on the soft cushions. “Did something happen?”

“No, no, everything is fine on my end. I actually wanted to check on you. Just to see how you’re doing.”

“You are not asking about work, are you?”

“Hey, now…”

“You want to know how the meeting with Joe went...”

“You sure you don’t have an eight ball there, hun? You sure can read my mind. So? Are you okay?” Cameron rolled her eyes. Her fingers playing with the cord, twisting it around.

“You know, Donna asked me the exact same thing.” Cameron sighed softly. “I am fine. It went… surprisingly well actually. You know, after the first ten awkward minutes…” she laughed. “We decided to stay in touch. We’ll try being friends for a change.”

Her words were met with silence.

“Bos? …Hello?”

After a long pause, he replied.

“Cameron, are you sure… ”

She frowned.

“What?”

“… Never mind.”

“Bos, if you want to say something, just say it.”

“I know you two. Things for you come and go in waves. I’m happy that you found some middle ground and matured enough to stay in each other’s lives.”

“But?”

“I know it won’t be easy… It will take time.”

“I know.”

“I don’t want to see you hurting.”

“You won’t, Bos… Believe me, this outcome is better. I’d much rather have him close as a friend, than not having him at all. I’m tired of losing people.”

Cameron could hear the older man sighing on the other end of the line.

“You are right, sweetheart. I’m happy for you. You needed this.”

“Yeah…”

“Do me a favor, alright? Next time you see him, say hello from me.”

Cameron rolled her eyes.

“Say hello yourself. Give him a call and go for a beer or something. I’m sure he’d like to hear from you. He asked a lot about you.”

“Yeah? Haha, well, look at that fella… I might take your advice.” She could hear him laughing.

“Sure, do that.” Cameron shook her head and smiled. “Oh, and, Bos…”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for calling.”

“…Always, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you sure waited long for this chapter! Sorry! I hope you liked it <3


	12. Hearts don’t break around here

There were always people in the park next to their school, but Leslie has managed to find them a relatively calm spot near the edge of the park. Their nearest neighbors were a group of young boys playing football, but even they were at a good distance. Leslie watched them for a moment, until one of the boys face-planted chasing the ball. She huffed and turned back to her companion.

Haley pulled a plastic box from her backpack. It was full with bagel bites. Leslie picked one up and turned it in her fingers, inspecting it.

“Did your mom help you pack these?” Leslie asked, smelling the food and then taking a bite from it.

“No, I did it all myself.” Clark watched as tiny crumbs stuck to Leslie’s lower lip. Her lip gloss held them in place until her tongue darted out and collected them.

Haley beamed, proud of herself, when she saw Leslie reaching for another piece. Her heart fluttered helplessly when the blonde girl licked her thumb and index finger, to get the last trace of the taste there.

It was a clear sign that Haley was in too deep, so she looked away and tried not to read too much into the fact that Leslie was the one to bring them into a secluded area. It felt almost like a date.

“Do you like them?” she asked, as if the fact that Leslie kept eating wasn’t enough.

“Are you kidding? Haley, they are amazing!” Leslie moved far too close to her and wrapped an arm around Haley’s shoulders. The other girl blushed, when her personal space was invaded. Leslie grinned.

“Be careful, I might ask you to make me some more. I never knew you could cook. These are really delicious.”

Leslie licked her lips, at the last word, and Haley watched how the tongue darted out wetting the upper lip and hid again behind her pearly white teeth.

“I – I can make more, I mean, if you want to.” Haley said, flushing a little.

“I can eat a hundred of those!” Leslie laughed and leaned forward to grab another bite. “You are going to make me fat.” She said while shaking her head with a grin on her face.

Haley watched the girl with a gentle smile, she admired how Leslie’s golden locks fanned around her face. If only Haley could run her fingers through them. She found herself wanting something she probably shouldn’t be wanting, and with that endangering their friendship.

“I like spending time with you.”, Haley murmured under her breath, her voice soft.

Leslie scooted closer to her, far too close. Haley didn’t pull back. Their eyes met.

“I like spending time with you, too.” The blonde girl whispered.

Haley stared at her, her chest rising and falling with every breath.

She was here with the girl she liked and was convinced Leslie cared for her too. She probably won’t have this chance again.

Her gaze shifted for a second to Leslie’s mouth.

_That’s it, I am going to do this._

Haley closed what little distance was left between them. The touch was go gentle, barely even there, so simple and yet so intimate. Just a second.

Haley pulled back.

“What are you doing?” Leslie asked with a small frown on her face.

“I’m sorry, I –I – I - ”

Before Haley could form a coherent thought, Leslie moved. Her slender hand came up, reaching towards Haleys’s hair. Her fingers buried in the brown locks and gently pulled her forward.

“Come here.” The blonde girl whispered against her lips.

Leslie wanted her.

A gentle touch against Haley’s lips and then the pressure increased. Leslie was kissing her back, the fingers resting against Clark’s hair tangled with it, holding her close.

Haley reached up to caress Leslie’s cheek, fingertips grazing against the soft cheeks. The blonde girl leaned towards her, allowing the kiss to deepen.

The kiss was long and lazy, the girls gently exploring each other. When, at last, they pulled apart, Haley wished it lasted even longer.

“I didn’t think you’d make a move on me.” Leslie said smiling, still trying to catch her breath.

“I didn’t either.” Haley admitted and chuckled. “I didn’t know… if you liked me.”

“Well, I do. Actually, I like you a lot…”Leslie admitted and licked her lips again, eyes falling on Haley’s plump bottom lip. ”Can I kiss you again?”

What a stupid question, Haley thought.

“Yes.”

Haley didn’t think their second kiss could be better than the first, but Leslie proved her wrong when their lips met. This time there was more confidence in their touch.

Haley didn’t imagine her first make-out session to go like this. Under a tree, in a park full of people, where anyone could walk by and see them. Her heart was jumping in her chest, its beat filling her ears. It was exhilarating and terrifying all at once.

It was perfect.

 

* * *

 

tripkiskerIII: I’m bored. This meeting is taking forever…

TReese: You’re in the middle of a meeting? Pay attention!

tripkiskerIII: It’s boring… We’ve went over the important stuff, now Amador is just running his mouth.

TReese: …

tripkiskerIII: entertain me

TReese: I have work to do.

tripkiskerIII: Come on! Chat with me for a while.

TReese: Fine… What do you want to talk about?

tripkiskerIII: Well… how’s it going?

TReese: Good enough.

tripkiskerIII:  You don’t sound very enthusiastic.

TReese: Because I’m not. League is having some legal trouble, but we’re handling it.

tripkiskerIII: Anything I can help you with?

TReese: No, I’ve got it under control.

tripkiskerIII: are you sure?

TReese: Trip, really, it’s okay.

tripkiskerIII: Dang… So, now I have to find another excuse to spend more time with you?

TReese: Smooth.

tripkiskerIII: I can read the sarcasm. How about I just ask you for a dinner tonight then?

TReese: I don’t know where this is all coming from, but you should stop. I don’t think what we have is appropriate for the workplace. It will complicate things and that’s the last thing I need right now.

tripkiskerIII: So… that’s a No?

TReese: Right.

tripkiskerIII: How about Friday?

TReese: Trip!

tripkiskerIII: After work... You know, that way things won’t get complicated.

TReese: You are unbelievable!

tripkiskerIII: A friend of mine is opening a sushi bar, we can go there.

TReese: ...

tripkiskerIII: I can play guitar for you?

TReese: ...

tripkiskerIII: You’re not going to make me beg, are you?

TReese: Forget the fish… I want steak.

tripkiskerIII: Deal.

TReese: Now, will you please leave me alone, I have work to do? Focus on your meeting!

tripkiskerIII: … Fine.

 

* * *

 

Cameron was signing some papers on her desk, earphones on. David Bowie helped her through the boring documentation. Every now and then she hummed low and nodded her head to the rhythm.

Jared knocked on her door. When he didn’t receive a reply, he poked his head inside.

“Boss?”

He saw her working with her earphones on. _Again_. He rolled his eyes and tried once more.

“Boss?... Cameron?!... CAMERON!”

Her head flew up, hands frantically reaching to her head to take off the headphones.

“What?! What’s going on? Is everything okay? Is it the site?” she asked worriedly, her eyes wild.

Jared just smiled sweetly at her and calmly replied:

“No, everything is fine.”

“Oh.” She exhaled, relieved. “What’s going on then?”

 “You have a visitor.” Jared said and winked at her. Cameron leaned back in her chair and crossed arms. She didn’t see anyone behind him, so she assumed that an explanation will follow.

“Okay and…?”

“He says he’s an ‘old friend’.” Jared explained and cleared his throat at the end. “I wish all my ‘old friends’ were this good looking.”

Cameron laughed, now she had an idea who was the mysterious visitor. “Tell him to come in.”

“Sure thing. But…” Jared pointed with two fingers at his eyes and then pointed Cam with them in a gesture that spoke “I see you”.

She rolled her eyes and pointed the door. “Out!”

Jared walked out chuckling, leaving Cameron to glare after him.

A few seconds later the door swung open again to reveal a smiling Joe. He leaned against the frame and knocked twice with two fingers on it.

“Should I make an appointment next time, Ms. Howe?” his mouth twitched.

“Hi,” she said with a grin. “Don’t be ridiculous, you can come whenever you like.”

Joe pointed with a finger behind him. “I like your guy. He made me check in”, he said, amused.

“I’m sure he did…” Cameron murmured under her breath. “So, Mr. Macmillan, what brings you here? Jesus, don’t stay at the door! Come and sit.” She made a welcoming gesture with her hand, getting up from her desk.

Joe crossed the office with a few long strides and folded her in a tight hug, which she gladly returned. Then he settled in the chair opposite of her. “I have a few hours window between classes today. Since I had no other plans, I decided to drop by and see the infamous Phoenix.”

“Oh?” Cameron sat back down and leaned back in her chair. Her arms opened wide showing everything around them, her eyes crinkled. A smile decorated her soft lips. “So, what do you think?”

“I like it.” Macmillan smiled and turned around to look through her window back at the office. “It kind of feels like Mutiny, but a more organized one.” He looked back at her. “I even get Comet vibes.”

“That was the idea. We wanted it to feel like home, you know, a fun place. Only this time we tried to put a little more order to things. We even hired a COO recently, to help us with planning and prioritizing.”  

“Fancy.” Joe raised eyebrows, impressed.

“I know, one would think we take our job seriously.” Cameron laughed and shook her head.

“I thought Donna covered the managerial part of the job.” Joe looked around and shrugged. “I don’t think I saw her out there.”

“You didn’t, because she’s at SV. They have a board meeting or something. She said she’d swing by in the afternoon.” Cam shrugged.

“Hmm.” Joe nodded. Then he checked his wristwatch and clapped with hands. “Do you still have a lot of work?”

“I feel like my work here never ends these days…” Cameron sighed and covered with palms her eyes to ease their burning.

“Take a break, it’s almost twelve. Let me take you out for lunch.”

Cameron peaked between her fingers. “Will you buy me coffee, too?”

“Sure.” Joe’s smile broadened until it crinkled his eyes. He got up from his seat. “Come on, let’s get you some fresh air.”

Cam also got up and fixed with a hand some unruly locks. When she was satisfied, the woman grabbed her purse. “Okay, I’m ready.”

He led them out to the parking lot, where his rental car waited. While he started the engine, Cameron decided that she liked the new form of their relationship. It felt so good to have him near, to be able to talk with him, to touch him.

She stared at his face, as he explained something about the traffic, and a sudden desire to press her lips against his overwhelmed her. She swallowed thickly, blinked a few times and quickly suppressed it.

She was not going to risk losing him again.

This time will be different.

She smiled brightly at him and continued their conversation.

A couple hours later she returned to work with a smile on her face and feeling refreshed. She carried a large Starbucks cup with a neatly written ‘Kamelonu’ on it.

During the afternoon hours, every time she took a sip from it, the corners of her mouth went up. She knew that right at that moment, somewhere on Joe’s desk stood another cup with “Ioe” on it.

       

* * *

Donna sighed as she rubbed at her right temple. It was late, even Cameron went home a few hours ago, the office was dark save for the single desk light illuminating her workspace. She was re-reading the changes they were going to implement. Her vision was starting to get foggy from bouncing between the papers in front of her and the computer screen.

Most of the changes were offered by Andrew. Yesterday he presented them a fifty page monstrosity, that she now tried to shape into something more comprehensible for the team.

Donna almost thought herself delirious with lack of sleep, because thoughts of Andrew seemed to summon the man. There he stood, casually leaning against the door frame and smiling at her.

“I’m pretty sure we were all supposed to go home a few hours ago. When I came to say goodbye, you said you’re finishing up. And this…” Andrew pointed at her desk. “doesn’t look finished at all.”

Donna exhaled loudly and rubbed her temples.

“Because it’s not. I need a 20 hour work day, if I want to complete everything that I have a finger on.” She shrugged, “It’s to be expected though, when I and Cameron started Phoenix, I knew it was going to be a shit ton of work, especially with Symphonic Ventures in the picture.”

Andrew walked fully into the room, pulled a chair and sat close to her.

“That much, huh? Is there anything I can help you with?” He read what was on the screen and found his work there.

“No, don’t worry, you’ve done more than enough.” She smiled at him and watched as the screen light reflected in his eyes. “Your ideas are great, Andrew. You’ve been a huge help to the company. Thank you.”

He looked at her sideways. “You don’t need to thank me, Donna.”

“Yes, I do. I had someone very special in my life, someone that I loved very much. He’s gone now, but... One of my biggest regrets is that I spent almost all the time telling him how he did things wrong. How he only messed up everything… I forgot to tell him how much he did right and how grateful I was that he was there for me. I try to change that. I try to tell people, people that I care about, how much I appreciate them.”

Andrew watched as the woman before him bared her soul. He could read sadness in her eyes. He could taste her pain.

He licked his lips and asked.

“Am I one of them?”

“…Yes.”

_This is wrong._

Andrew leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, burying hands in her red hair and pulling her closer. She returned it, eagerness in her movements. 

When he pulled away to take a breath, she pressed her forehead against his. Donna laughed and ran a hand through his brown hair.

“I can’t tell you how long I waited for you to do this.” She whispered against his lips.

_I shouldn’t be doing this._

“Donna…” was all he could say, before her lips were on his again.

_I’ll go to hell._

Andrew stood up, without breaking contact and picked her up, seating her on the desk. Her hands were everywhere, pulling at his clothes and running through his brown locks. He kissed her just as passionately. When he attacked her neck, while simultaneously fighting with the buttons of her shirt, he noticed the computer screen behind her and shut his eyes, moaning with pleasure.

He had everything he wanted in his hands.

All he had to do was reach out.

***

An hour later, Andrew drove Donna home. He returned to the office and found her desk, just as how they left it, a mess. Folders laid everywhere, some papers had fallen to the ground. Stepping closer to the desk, he saw she’d forgotten to turn off her computer, the computer where all of 1st3pcloser’s information was, the only other computer that had full access to Cameron’s code. Andrew took a deep breath and sat on her chair.

He laid trembling fingers on the keyboard, took a deep breath and began.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, Haley officially has a girlfriend, Joe and Cameron are the sweetest, and Andrew...  
> Tell me what you think!  
> P.S. Is it weird that I love a character I created? Because Jared is awesome. Even Joe agrees. ;)


	13. Heart of gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my mother tongue so I apologize in advance if there’re a lot of mistakes. :)

Cameron pulled her truck on the right side of the bumpy road and killed the engine. She looked in the review mirror to check on the two cars coming after them.

“Alright, we’re here.” She said as the cars came to halt. ” Hop out!” she smiled and turned to the girl sitting in the passenger seat.

Joanie slurped from her smoothie and looked outside. Right next to them Haley and Joe arrived with his rental car, and Donna, driving Bos and Diane, parked a little further behind them.

It was Saturday, Gordon’s death anniversary. Haley came up with the idea that in his honor they should all go camping. That would have made him happy, she said. At the time it seemed like a great idea, so they all agreed.

Everyone canceled their other plans and packed for this Saturday. They will build their camp somewhere in the woods on Cameron’s green property. Donna insisted the place should be somewhere safe for the girls and in case someone got hurt Cameron’s trailer and phone line should be at a walking distance.

“Hey, are you okay?” Cameron asked with concern in her voice. Joanie haven’t said a word on the whole ride.

“I’m fine.” Joanie answered and looked outside again to see Haley and Joe unloading their car. They were talking about something that made them both laugh. “I don’t really like camping”, the girl admitted.

“I don’t think your mother does either.” Cameron said, biting her lip, and leaned against the steering wheel. She pointed with a finger and Joanie’s gaze followed. The girl saw her mother crinkling her nose at the camping supplies in her hands, but still managing to keep on a tight bright smile when Bos asked her if everything was alright.

Joanie and Cameron both laughed.

“Whatever… it’s not about what I like. It’s about what dad liked.” Joanie said with determination. “We’re here for him. I… I wish we had done something like this when he was still alive, though.”

“Yeah,” Cam smiled sadly. ”Me too. I know he dragged Joe along a few times, but… ”

“I like that we decided to honor him in such way. If we had closed ourselves in a room today, just grieving… he would have hated it.”

Both girls looked outside to see a smiling Haley excitedly waving at them, urging them to come out.

“Hey, Cam…”

Cameron looked sideways at Joanie, but found her still staring at her sister outside.

“Do you think he watches over us?”

Cameron shifted uncomfortably. She was probably the last person in whom Joanie should seek comforting. She too had lost her father at young age and to this day asked herself the same questions – Was he looking? Was he proud?

Cam couldn’t speak for her father, but she knew how Gordon felt about his girls. And right know Joanie needed to hear that.

“I’m sure he does, Joanie. You and Haley… you guys were everything to him. He loved you very much and he was so proud of you. Nothing else came even close.”

Joanie blinked rapidly a few times, willing the tears away. “Then everything is going to be okay.” The girl looked at the ceiling and sighed. “Let’s go. I can’t wait to get my hands dirty and dance around the camp fire singing old country songs.”

“Please, leave the singing to Bos.”

“Why?”

“You’re horrible at it.”

“Hey!”

The girls got off the car and grabbed a few bags from the trunk. Joe came to help them with what was left. The three of them approached the rest of the group, which was already trying to figure out how and where to put up the tents.

   

* * *

 

“Okay, why don’t we organize things a little, hmm, what do you say?” Donna, wearing huge sunglasses, put hands on her hips and watched as the last bag was set to the ground.

Right now they were all gathered around in a circle, hundred feet away from Cameron’s Airstream.  All the baggage was put in a big pile in the middle.

“Why don’t we delegate the duties so we can build the camp as fast as possible? Then we’ll all have more time to have fun.” The redhead said and raised her glasses, securing them on top of her head.

“I’m not getting myself dirty. I’m not going to collect wood… And I’m definitely not cooking.” Joanie declared and crossed her hands.

Haley looked at her with a frown. “Why don’t you go home then?” she said flatly.

“Whoa, hey, girls, stop.” Donna interrupted her daughters before Joanie had a chance to give a snappy reply.  ”Look, Joanie, we’re all here to have fun, right? But in order for that to happen, there’s some minor work that needs to be done first. I think it’s only fair if we all agree to help.” Donna smiled tightly at her daughter.

“Ugh, fine. I’ll do it.” Joanie replied, clearly irritated.

“Hey,” Joe stepped in. “We have more than enough people to set the camp already, if we are too many we might actually get in each other’s way. Why don’t we let Joanie roam around with her camera, take a few shots. It’s a beautiful day and the scenery is great. She can help us capture a few memories.” Joe winked in Joanie’s direction.

“Yes, I can take pictures of you! Besides, Cam told me about that stream that’s nearby, I really wanna go there with my camera.” Joanie said, perking up at the idea.

“Fine.” Donna agreed, “But you’re not going to that stream alone.” She warned her daughter with a raised finger.

Joanie rolled her eyes. “Jesus, I’m not a kid, anymore. I literally was on the other end of the world all alone and you are worried about me going alone to a stream. What’s the worst that can happen? ”

“You can fall on the way and break something.”

“I’m not going to fall, mom , even if I fall it’s within shouting distance. You’ll come in a matter of seconds.” Joanie rolled her eyes.

“You-you can be attacked by a bear.”

“Donna, there’re no bears around here!” Cameron laughed out loud at how ridiculous her partner sounded. “You sound like Joe and his click beetles.”

“Hey!” Joe, who just a second ago secretly smirked at Donna’s bear comment, now turned towards Cam offended.

“Shut up, that’s not the point.” Donna frowned at the still laughing woman. “I don’t want her wandering around all alone. Anything can happen!”

“Hey, now! Okay, uncle Bos coming to the rescue. Why don’t I go with Joanie to the water stream? Hm? Sound good, sweetheart? But you’ll have to wait until I finish setting the tents.”

“Deal.” Joanie nodded and grinned at the old man. Both high-fived.

“Okay… Good.” Donna sighed. “One thing down. Moving on. Cooking?”

“I can help… cut some things? And… stuff?” Cameron suggested and raised an eyebrow.

“No.” Donna replied all too fast. “Um, I thought maybe I and Diane can cover that.” Donna smiled sheepishly, playing with her hands. Cameron was not the greatest cook. Actually Cameron was not a cook at all.

“Mom, can I help with the setting of the table?” Haley asked.

“Yeah, sure, sweetheart. I think I saw the utensils in the basket on the left.” Donna said and watched how her youngest daughter located the basket with her eyes and firmly nodded. Then the redhead turned to Joe and Cameron and shrugged. “I guess you two can go get some wood.”

The couple looked at each other and smiled.

“It’s fine by me. It’s been a while since I went for a hike around here.” Joe said and tucked hands in the pockets of his jeans. He turned around and watched how the tall trees next to them threw funny shades on the forest’s floor.

 _Yeah, it’s been a while…_ Cameron thought.

“Okay! We’re all set then! Let’s get going, you want to eat on time, right?” Donna clapped twice with her hands and the group quickly dispersed. Everybody grabbed something and headed in a certain direction.

Joe and Cameron headed towards the forest, falling into step.

“Donna sure handled things fast out there.” He remarked with a flat tone.

“Yeah, she loves being bossy.” Cam shrugged.

Joe hmmed. “Was she always like that?”

Joe went over a particularly large log that was in the middle of their path. He extended his arm toward Cameron with a soft ‘be careful’. She took it and safely went over the obstacle.

Walking down the path, they continued their conversation.  

“Yes and no. I think it intensified with time, you know, as a side effect from her job as a managing partner.” Cameron laughed a little. “You can’t deny it’s highly effective, though.”

Joe smiled back at her. “I wasn’t going to.” He cleared his throat and took a look around, eyes scanning the ground. “So, um, do you have an idea what kind of wood we are looking for?”

“Dry wood?” Cameron tried with uncertain eyes.

They both laughed.

“You know, for someone who lived in a trailer in the woods you don’t know much about this lifestyle?” Joe shook his head with amusement.

“Oh? You want to tell me that you went out all these times hiking with Gordon you didn’t pick any of his skills?” Cameron replied.

“Fair enough.” Joe gave her a dirty look and nodded.

The couple continued down the narrow path further into the woods. They’ve spent most of the time chatting about everything and nothing, occasionally one of them bent down to pick up from the ground a dried branch or two. Of course, Joe didn’t let Cameron carry any of them.    

* * *

 

Bosworth’s eyes followed the couple as it walked away. He watched Joe and Cameron try their best to rekindle the bond that was dormant for nearly half a year but never truly broken. It was refreshing to see them like this, for once nobody held the torch.

He had to admit, he had his doubts at first. But here they were, reaching out, trying to connect in new way. John remembered his ex-wife and bit the side of his cheek. Years ago, before they even started dating, they had been great friends. Maybe he should give her a call one of these days, just to see how she’s doing, if she would even pick up the phone for him.

Bos noticed how unintentionally the couple gravitated towards each other. For instance, Joe always sat next to Cameron and Cam’s gaze always lingered more on Joe when she talked. The old man wasn’t sure anymore if it was because of their shared history or because something more was peaking its head again.  

He had to admit that those two always got each other in a weird way. They might have not liked what they saw, but they understood. Perhaps they were more alike, than any of them was willing to admit.

He wondered if they know about it, how one unconsciously sought out the other. How they unconsciously tried to feel the other. How unconsciously their postures relaxed.

Bos was there when they both imagined their home and more. He was there to see Cam getting on a plane. He was there when Joe left for Armonk and he was there for the sadness that followed when Cameron realized he might never come back. Now he was here to watch the happiness of their beings reuniting.

He didn’t think it was only about romance between these two, it was more about companionship and understanding, the ability to truly connect with another human.

He saw the unspoken promise between them to never make the same mistakes, or at least to try.

Bos sighed heavily. They were sincere, he could tell. But the road to hell is paved with good intentions… He prayed that this time they will get it right.

Seeing the backs of them, he couldn’t help but notice how the two started to walk in sync, their shoulders almost brushing.

Bosworth’s gut feeling told him that they’ll be alright.

Call it a Texas instinct.

 

* * *

 

Thirty minutes later Bos was done with the tents. Who knew it was going to take so much time when you had no extra pair of hands. Ha, normally he could set one of these with closed eyes, but he guessed age has taken its toll.

He got up to his feet and admired his handwork. Not bad, they looked quite stable. Not that anyone intended to sleep in them anyway when Cam’s trailer was within a walking distance. If the girls got tired, they’d probably lay there – comfortable bed, running water, fresh sheets.

Wiping his dirty hands in his jeans, Bos sighed softly, satisfied. He took a look at his left and saw his wife, Donna and Haley setting the table. The girl was arranging the utensils, an activity she took over every time he visited them at home. The women were making the salads, happily chatting. He didn’t know what Diane said, but it made Donna double over with laughter.

His eyes got soft and the corners of his lips went up.

Everything seemed perfect. They were all together, finally.

He had a feeling Gordon would be happy, too. Bos imagined if he was still alive, he’d pat him on the shoulder and they’d clink their cold beers together. Hell, he wouldn’t have to set the tents alone.

A clicking sound next to him caught his attention.

Bosworth turned around and found Joanie behind him, looking in the same direction he was a second ago. Her camera was raised at eye level and pointed at the three women, the sun reflecting in the lens.

She licked her lips and pressed the button again. The same clicking sound followed.

“Hey, pumpkin, if I didn’t know better I’d say you were paparazzi. Heh!”

Joanie threw him a quick look, then took another shot. This time focusing on Haley, which was struggling to open up a soda bottle. Joanie smirked.

Click.

“You really like taking photos, huh?” Bos asked with a raised eyebrow. He stepped closer to the girl and put hands on his hips.

“Yes.” Joanie put the camera away and turned towards him. “How else we’re gonna remember a moment? Photography can do that, you know... Freeze time.”

“Hmm.” Bos scratched his beard. “That’s nice. But I feel like it’s constant looking into what it was, instead of what it’s going to be. It can be a little sad, if you ask me.”

“Well, not all of us are obsessed with the future. I like living in the present.” Joanie shrugged.

“I get ya.” Bos nodded and smiled. “I like the present, too. Especially this one.” He said and pointed at the women in front of them.

“I bet you do.” Joanie smirked, when she noticed how he looked at Diane. “You know? I don’t get what all the fuss is about.”

“Hmm?”

“The whole ‘what’s next’ thing. Everybody is so focused on something that may never happen that they miss out what’s going on at the moment. And then it becomes too late… I think that we should appreciate every moment while it lasts.”

“So you want to capture the moment for them?”

“Maybe…” Joanie lowered her gaze back at the camera in her hands. She got quiet for a few seconds.  “You know, with time his features fade in my mind. Everybody says that they remember every little detail, every wrinkle on his face or how he smiled... But they don’t, I know they don’t. I mean, how can they? It’s me and Haley that spent the most time with him. I grew up with him, I’ve stared into his face so many times and I’m having trouble remembering some things... It’s been just a year and yet... All I know is that right now I’m damn grateful I have a photo of dad... Because otherwise… I feel like he might completely disappear.”

Bos watched Gordon’s daughter as she talked. She threw a fit every now and then, but right at this moment she seemed to be all grown up in his eyes. It was incredible what one loss can do to a person’s soul.

“Hey, pumpkin… I’m ready to go with you to that stream whenever you are.”

“Let’s go then. I’m done here, anyways.”

“Just one more thing before we go.”

John took a few steps back, opened wide his arms and gave her an ear-to-ear smile. Joanie raised a thin brow.

“Come one, take one of me!” Bos encouraged her.

She laughed out loud at his demand. Raising the camera, she pointed it in his direction. Click.

“Wait, wait, one more. This time with the hat!”

Bos went with hurried steps to grab his cowboy hat, which was hanged on a tree branch near one of the tents. Joanie shook her head with disbelief at him, then burst into laughter once he put the hat on and gave her a big thumbs up, a huge grin on his face.

Click.   

* * *

     

Joe walked carefully, his eyes on the ground. The sun was almost set and he had trouble seeing what’s in front of him. The blankets in his hands didn’t help either.

He was returning from the trailer. The night was colder than any of them expected and the blankets they’ve brought weren’t nearly enough to warm up the girls. Just when everyone decided that it might be better to pack and go home, Cam remembered she had some extra blankets in the trailer. He volunteered to go get them, not willing to let any of the women or Bos to risk falling and breaking something. It really was becoming pitch darkness and very fast.

He lifted his eyes and saw Bos throwing another big piece of wood in the fire. The action raised a storm of flying tiny sparks in the air, which illuminated the faces of everybody. The group sat in a circle bathed in warm orange light. Cameron opened a pack of marshmallows, which the group attacked nearly instantly. Soon sticks were held over the fire, roasting the white fluffy candy.

When he arrived, he first handed a blanket to each of the Clark sisters.

“Oh, thanks, Joe! I was freezing.” Haley said and quickly wrapped the material around her shoulders.

Joe patted her on the head with a smirk.

“No problem.”

He handed the rest of the blankets around, letting the others decide how they were going to share the limited pieces. Taking a look around, he noted that the only left empty space was between Cameron and Haley. He carefully stepped past Diane and Bos and sat down.

“Here, I saved you some.” Cameron said and handed him a stick with three marshmallows on it.

He took it from her hands and smiled warmly at her.

“Oi, Joe, here’s a cold one. Hurry up before the fire warms it up. There’s nothing more awful than a warm beer. I swear, it tastes like piss!” Bos tapped him on the thigh with a bottle and pushed the green glass in his hands.

“Amen to that!” Joanie agreed with his last remark, which made the whole group burst into laughter.

“Thank you, John.” Joe said and clinked his bottle with the one that Bos held. The men took a huge gulp from the golden liquid and nodded at each other.

Then Diane placed a hand on Bosworth’s tight and he leaned in her direction. She whispered something in his ear that made the old man smile and he swung a hand around her shoulders to bring her closer.

Joe’s eyes traveled a little to the right and he saw Donna passionately discussing something with Cameron over the fire. Haley and Joanie were on Donna’s left side. They laughed at some stupid joke that Haley heard at school and was eager to share.

It’s like the time slowed down for a few seconds. Joe watched as the people around him interacted in the most genuine way. They truly were a family. Love and warmth radiated from them. And he was part of that, part of them.

Joe looked at the bottle in his hand. He hadn’t forgotten, not for a second, why they were all here today. Gordon brought them all together. Memories of Gordon’s 40th birthday came back. Just the two of them, sitting around the fire and drinking beer.

He missed him.

Joe wondered if Gordon was able to see them all gathered together right now. He was sure his friend would have a big smile on his face.

Joe brought the beer bottle to his lips and took a sip with his eyes closed.

_Cheers, friend._

He swallowed thickly.

“Hey,” Cameron was looking at him with worried expression. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, don’t worry about it.” He replied with a small sad smile. She frowned a little, her eyes searching his.

“Okay!” Bos interrupted with a loud clap and got everyone’s attention. “I think it’s time. What’s a campfire without a song, heh? I’ll tell you what, a damn sad sight.” John reached behind him and pulled an old guitar. “If you know the words sing with me, okay? If you don’t … well, goddammit, hum along!”

Bos ran his fingers through the strings, testing them. “Hey! Listen to that! Okay, here we go, now! Three, two ,one.”

 _I want to live_  
_I want to give_  
_I've been a miner for a heart of gold_  
_It's these expressions_  
_I never give_  
_That keep me searching for a heart of gold_  
  
_And I'm getting old_  
_Keep me searching for a heart of gold_  
_And I'm getting old_  
  
_I've been to Hollywood_  
_I've been to Redwood_  
_I crossed the ocean for a heart of gold_  
_I've been in my mind_  
_It's such a fine line_  
_That keeps me searching for a heart of gold_  
  
_And I'm getting old_  
_Keeps me searching for a heart of gold_  
_And I'm getting old_  
  
_Keep me searching for a heart of gold_  
_You keep me searching and I'm growing old_  
_Keep me searching for a heart of gold_  
_I've been a miner for a heart of gold …_

__

__

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I miss Gordo! Once again he is the glue connecting all of them...  
> I love that Joanie took such a different path and did not follow her family's obsession with technology and 'what comes next'.
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V51Itpvc1Pw


	14. Made to trick just any fool

“Bye!”

“Bye, Haley!”

Donna heard the door close after her daughter left for school. She herself was getting ready to leave any minute. Taking a quick sip from her coffee, she scanned the headline of the newspaper.

“The end of a legend. One year after Cobain’s death, fans are still mourning…” The redhead read out loud and tsk-ed with a tongue. Such a pity, she thought.

Turning around she poured the rest of the remaining coffee in the sink and left the cup inside. Taking her designer bag in hand, she looked for the car keys inside. When she finally found them, Donna headed toward the front door. She almost reached it when she heard the phone ringing in the living room.

Hesitating for a second if she should pick it up or leave, she checked her wristwatch. She had a few more minutes to spare before 8.30. The woman crossed the room with hurried steps and picked up.

“Hello? Emerson speaking.”

“Hi, Donna.” She immediately recognized the voice on the other line.

“Andrew? Hi, what’s going on?” Donna balanced the phone between her cheek and her shoulder, while she fixed her shirt.

“I… ah, I don’t know how to say this. I need a few days off.” He sounded nervous and sad at the same time. Her heart dropped. She gripped the phone tightly with a hand.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, genuinely worried for him.

“Donna, I… I am not in San Francisco right now.” She frowned.

“What?!”

“I, oh god, Donna, I don’t know what to do…”

“Andrew… Tell me what’s wrong, I can’t help you otherwise.”

“There’s nothing you can do… It’s my father. He’s in a hospital.”

“Oh… is he going to be okay?”

“I don’t know… He got a heart attack last night… and still hasn’t woken up.”

“Oh god. I don’t know what to say…I am so sorry.”

“I am in New York right now. I don’t know when I’ll be able to come back.”

“Hey, you can… you can take all the time you need. We can manage, don’t worry, just take care of yourself. Okay? And if you need someone to talk to, I am here. You know that, right?”

“Donna, thank you… For everything.”

“Don’t mention it. Keep me updated, okay?”

“… Okay... Look, I have to go.”

“Yeah, yeah. Do whatever you need to do.”

“Goodbye, Donna.”

“Bye.”

 

* * *

 

   

Joanie pulled up the car into the school’s parking lot. Groups of students were already starting to exit the large building. It seemed like the classes were over and soon Haley would come out too. They’ve made an arrangement to meet after school and go to the mall to do some shopping.

The older Clark sister tapped a few times with her nails on the steering wheel. She did not like waiting, she did not like waiting at all. Huffing she leaned back in her seat and turned on the radio. She recognized the beat of the song almost immediately. It was ‘Devine thing’ by the Soup Dragons.

 _You Are the One Supreme Being_  
Just Dressed to Kill  
And Fulfill  
Just Any Dream  
And You Are the One Heart's Desire  
All Hips and Lips  
Made to Trick  
Just Any Fool

Joanie noticed a particularly large group that came through the doors. It was filled with familiar faces, Haley’s classmates. Her sister was also in that group, but she stayed more in the back, talking excitedly with a beautiful blonde girl.

The two of them separated completely from the others and isolated themselves to the right. Joanie rarely saw her sister smiling and laughing so much. The younger Clark never broke eye-contact with the girl while she talked. Joanie raised a thin eyebrow and smirked. So, _this_ was Leslie?

 __  
I Could Have Sworn That You Were An Angel  
'cause You're a Sweet, Sweet, Sweet, Divine Thing  
But I Should Have Known That You Were the Devil  
Dressed Like a Sweet, Sweet, Sweet, Divine Thing…

 

A tapping on the roof of the car caught her attention and her eyes left the view before her. She looked to her left to see a tall muscular boy. She vaguely recognized him, he was from Haley’s class. His name was Matt or Mark or… something like that. Judging from his clothes, Matt was a football player.

Joanie stopped the radio and rolled down her window with a tight smile.

“Hello there.” Matt smiled charmingly and placed his forearm on the car’s roof, leaning closer.

“Hi.”

“You are Haley’s older sister, right?”

“Depends who’s asking.” Joanie raised an eyebrow.

“I am.” Matt winked at her. “Listen, Haley said you’re back in town and you’re not doing much these days… And I saw you standing here, all alone and beautiful, and something clicked in my head.” He comically tapped his forehead with two fingers, which almost made her cringe. “I said to myself, ‘Mike, you have to invite her to your party tomorrow ’. So, here am I, doing… that. Inviting you. To my place… For a party.” He finished with a bright smile and big innocent eyes.

So it was Mike, I knew it was something with M, Joanie thought.

“Aha… Look, Mike, I am not interested in - ”

“Wait, wait. I’m just throwing the offer out there, you can first think about it before cutting me off. Your sister and her little friend are also coming.”

“Right…”

“She can give you the address and all.” Mike pulled away from the car with hands raised defensively and shrugged. “I’ll be happy if you showed up. It’s going to be fun, so just think about it.”

Mike stepped away and returned to his friends who waited near one of the parked cars. He high-fived a few of them. While they started talking, his eyes secretly traveled back to Joanie and he smiled at her, when she caught him staring.

Joanie rolled her eyes and turned straight ahead, just in time to notice Haley approaching the car.

The younger sister opened the back door and threw in her backpack, then she sat next to Joanie in front.

“Took you long enough.” Joanie said and started the engine.

“Sorry, did you wait a lot?”

“No, but one of your friends tried to hit on me.”

“Really? Who?”

“Mike. Whatever, it doesn’t matter. What I’m interested in is… was that Leslie?”

“Yes.” Haley blushed. “Umm, what do you think?”

“Punk, she seems… nice.” Joanie shrugged. “I literally saw her for two minutes, so I didn’t really have time to form an opinion. She is really beautiful, though. I’d love to officially meet her sometimes.”

“She is really nice. You’ll see.”

“But if she mistreats you, I will personally pull out all of those blonde hairs, one by one. Slowly.” Joanie said and used to fingers to demonstrate the process.

“Jesus…” Haley widened her eyes.

“But she seems nice.” Joanie nodded. “…For now.” She added with a more serious tone and narrowed eyes.

“Stop it, she’s not bad.” Haley laughed at her sister ridiculous overprotective behavior. “You two should definitely meet. She likes art, like you do. There’s this party -”

“The one at Mike’s?”

“Yes. So, he invited you?” Joanie nodded and Haley continued. ”I’m not really looking forward to it, but Leslie thinks it’ll be cool. Why don’t you come with us? You two can meet and get to know each other.”

“We’ll see… Maybe… Ugh, fine. Okay… I promise to be cool and to not be too hard on her.” Joanie winked at her sister and put on her white-frame sunglasses. “Ready? We need to get you a killer outfit for tomorrow’s date.”

    

* * *

 

 

Everyone was running around in Phoenix, buried in work and trying to get as many things done as possible. The launch was three days away and everybody was excited. There was an electric buzz in the air.

Donna sat in her office going over folders and folders with documentation, while Cameron in the other room did the final touch-ups with the code. Every now and then a worried thought about Andrew popped in her head but she did her best to ignore it. She wondered if she should call him again. Would that be imposing? Were they close enough for that? He probably had a lot on his mind right now and he’d be sick with worry about his dad. But also she didn’t want him to think of her as cold and uncaring. Ugh.  

The phone in Donna’s office rang. She picked it up without taking her eyes off the open folder in front of her.

“Emerson speaking.” She said and took a few notes on a piece of paper, then attached it with a paper clip to one of the pages.

“Hello, Donna. It’s Tanya.”

“Oh, hi. What’s going on?” Donna took off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“I, ah… need your help. With League. There are some legal issues, that... ugh, the situation is complicated. I really don’t know what to do. Can we meet? I’d really love to discuss it with you, I honestly could use your advice right now.”

“Oh my god, Tanya… I don’t think I can do it. Things here are crazy. We’re three days away from launch. I have a ton of work and later I have a meeting with the new guys in the incubator, ‘Maker’.” Donna closed the folder and took another from the pile on her left. “Listen, I am sure you can think of something. You have the brains and the experience -”

“But, Donna -”

“You have nothing to worry about. Trust yourself, I know I do. You can do it.”

“But the problem is out of my expertise. I think you had a similar case a few years ago…”

“Think what I would do then. Or you can always ask Trip for advice, I know you two are pretty close these days. I’m so sorry, but I really don’t have time for you. My plate is full. Everything is just… a lot.”

“… I’ll see what I can do.”

“Hey, Tanya… “

“Yes?”

“You’ve got it.”

“Yeah… Bye, Donna.”

Donna closed the phone with a little frown, but quickly returned back to her work. Every minute was precious, she couldn’t afford to lose any.

* * *

 

 

Cameron was staring hard at the screen while her fingers flew over the keyboard. She didn’t get up from her chair for more than five hours. Some pain in her lower back registered in the back of her mind, but she ignored it. The tiny blood vessels in the corner of her eyes had expanded and gave a reddish tint to the whites of both her eyes.

She forgo the headphones after the first hour when it became apparent that she had to take them off every ten minutes or so. Constantly one of the coders came in to give an update on the process or ask for something. Now the music was blasting through the whole office. Thank god for the good isolation. Although she noticed that quite a few of her coders also preferred working with music on. The beat of it settled a nice work rhythm and kept them focused.

There was a sharp knock on her door. She didn’t have a chance to respond, because Jared came inside almost immediately. He too looked tired, Cameron noted, his brown hair was a mess and there was a coffee stain on his shirt.

Jared left two folders on the corner of her desk.

“For signing.”

“Hmmm.” Cameron threw a quick look in that direction and resumed her work. “How urgent is it?”

“Till the end of the day.”

“Fine. I’ll take a look at them… sometime today.”

Jared nodded with a little smile and turned around to leave.

He had never worked with someone like Cameron. He had been around driven people before, but never around such a magnetic person, so completely engulfed by her work. He admired her determination. Frankly it was the thing that kept the whole place alive long after the working hours were over.

She never spoke much, she was horrible at giving speeches, but she led her people without words. Cameron set an example for the people around her. When you watch your boss care so much about the idea you are all working on, it makes you feel like what you all are doing is special. She gave 110 percent of her all the time, which made every coder in the room want to step up his game. And although everyone joked around, there was a collective mutual respect for Cameron and her brains.

And precisely because he respected her so much, maybe he should share with her what is on his mind.

Jared reached the door and placed hand on the handle. He bit the inside of his cheek in thought. Maybe he was worrying for nothing and it was all paranoia around the launch.

But still…

“Cameron?”

“Hmm?” Cam raised eyes from the screen and looked at him over the monitor. “What is it?”

“Can we talk for a second?”

She saw his serious expression and a wrinkle on her forehead appeared. “What’s wrong?”

Jared crossed the room and sat in the chair opposite of Cameron.

“It’s about Andrew…”

Cameron frowned.

“What about him?”

Jared sighed, he himself wasn’t sure how to put it into words.

“I get this… feeling around him. Don’t you think he seemed a little too eager to stop us proceed with the launch? I mean… it wasn’t like the reasons he pointed out in a few of our meetings weren’t on point, but… There are these shifts in his mood… and I’ve walked on him a few times here, all alone, working in the middle of the night.”

“So? I mean, he helped Phoenix a lot.” Cam said and shrugged. ”He’s stayed a few times after hours, we all have. No big deal. Besides a lot of the nights he stayed here with Donna…”

“Yeah, but… ugh. And for him to bail on us in the last moment...”

“Jared, his dad is in a hospital.”

“Yeah, he called, but… he sounded…”Jared bit his lip and shook his head as if to get rid of some unpleasant thought. ”You know what? Forget everything I told you. I think the stress and the lack of sleep are getting to me.”

“Hey, it’s fine. I mean, we’re all tired… But I’m glad you’ve turned to me with your concern.” Cam smiled softly at him. Jared could be very annoying, but he also was very bright and quick in his thinking. All of the coders liked him, his cheerfulness lighted up the space. His jokes made her smile more often than she cared to admit. But also he was probably one of the two people in the company she trusted the most. It was nice to see some of that trust reflected back.

“Yeah, no probs, boss. But still… just be careful, okay?” He rubbed his face and laughed. ”Jesus, I don’t know what I’m talking about anymore. I need another cup of coffee. Can I pour inside some of that brown liquid you keep hidden under your desk?”

“Only if you fix a cup for me, too.”

“Deal.”

* * *

 

 

It was past mid-afternoon when Bos woke up from his nap. He had fallen asleep in the armchair in his garage, or as he liked to call it his bachelor place. Rubbing at his eyes, he faintly heard Diane running around in the kitchen.

Getting up from the comfortable chair, John made a quick work on his limbs. Nowadays he got numb more often than usual and he needed an extra ten minutes to stretch properly his muscles. Not to mention sometimes he got dizzy if he got up too quickly. He blamed age. Time was such a cruel master, the youngsters would never understand his pain, not until they get as old as him, anyways.      

When he was finally satisfied and his back wasn’t killing him, Bos went to his desk in the corner. He eyed all the fishing gear laying around and hmm-ed. His wife made him a present a few days ago, a new rod. It wasn’t the present that warmed his heart, though, but her willingness to come with him next time on the boat, he knew Diane wasn’t a big fan of the water.

Pulling the chair, he settled in it and resumed his work on a few hard baits he’d started earlier today.  

An hour later a soft knock brought his head up. He turned around and found Joe Macmillan leaning with one shoulder against the door frame. The younger man smiled softly at him.

“Jesus, look what the cat dragged in!” Bos slapped his knee with a palm and laughed. Joe grinned.

“May I?” Joe asked for permission and raised a thick eyebrow.

“Oh, hell, come in, come in.”

“Diane let me in, she told me you were hiding here among your man-toys.” Joe laughed. “I brought a gift.” Macmillan raised with one hand a six pack of beers. The bottles were still cold, tiny droplets covered the glass surface.

“You really shouldn’t have. But I’m so glad that you did. Outside is as hot as a furnace. And it’s only the end of April! I think God is trying to fry us all alive, the grey guy must be angry.”

“That or global warming…” Joe left the box on the nearby table and took a few steps around the room, looking. “You haven’t changed the place much since I’ve last been here.”

“Hmmm, yeah. I added a couple of things here and there, though.” John got up from his seat and put hands on his hips, watching Joe as he leaned to take a closer look at an old magazine laying on top of a drawer chest.

When Joe turned around to face him, both men smiled tightly at each other. A few seconds were spent in silence.

“You know, why don’t cha find yourself somewhere to sit and I’ll find the bottle opener.” Bos said and headed towards the kitchen, leaving Joe behind.

After he came back a few minutes later, he found Joe seated in the armchair, the same one he earlier took a nap in. Macmillan was going through the magazine he spotted moments ago.

“Catching up with the news?” Bos laughed as he walked past Joe and to his desk, where he reached for two bottles.

“More like walking down memory lane… It’s like it was yesterday, isn’t it? ” Joe closed the magazine and put it aside. “I can’t believe you’ve saved all of this.”

Bos handed him a beer and nodded.

“These were good days, ah, all the memories flooding in… and with time that’s what sticks with you, you know, everything else… it fades away.” John dragged the chair from his desk across the room and sat in front of Joe.

The men clinked the bottles’ necks before taking a gulp of the brown liquid. The older man hummed with appreciation and looked at the beer’s label, he’d never had this brand before.

“So, John, how are you doing?” --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w17WAO-FhP4
> 
> Your comments are always appreciated!!! Please tell me what you think and if you like where the story is going.


	15. The Party - part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big THANK YOU to everyone who've stayed with my story so far! You guys rock!

_“Hello. You have reached Andrew Weinreich. Unfortunately, I cannot take your call right now, but I would like to return it as soon as I can. So please leave me a message after the beep.”_

_*beep*_ Hi, this is me. Donna. You didn’t call. You probably have a lot on your mind right now, but I’m worried… How’s your father? … How are you? ... I hope things are better over there. Please call me back. _*beep*_

* * *

 

 

“‘ _Why_? Why? _But why_?’ A simple word, but one that holds the key to open a new door. There are people who keep asking ‘why’ after everything someone says. Kids do it all of the time, and adults… should do it more often.” Joe paced slowly around the room, all eyes on him.

“You can ask why, over and over again, forever, even if one day humanity manages to explain every interaction, law, hope, dream, regret with one single elegant equation. You can still ask -”

“Why that equation?” someone from the back rows shouted.

“Yes. Exactly.” Joe’s eyes traveled to the back of the room and nodded at the boy who interrupted him. “Why that equation? Why doesn’t the universe operate with some different equation? Why don’t we change something in the equation?

Our brain constantly gets attacked with why-this and why-that. Even for the most dumb and obvious things you can ask ‘why’.

Just… ‘Why?’” Joe stopped in the middle of the room and raised his hands in front of him as if to frame the invisible word in the air. Then smirked when a few students’ eyes followed his hands to the empty space. “It’s awesome.” He continued, ”One word can release a chain of thoughts.

You have to learn to ask questions. Even if they are ridiculous. Even if they can not be answered. That’s not the point.

The point is to bring people in with a great question. Make them curious. And once they’re there, teach them something new and push them a little further.

I ask questions all the time. I like to start my lections with a question. And today this is my question.

‘Why do we ask questions?’ What’s the point? Who cares? Can we change something if knew the answer?

_Questions._ The pleasure of finding things out.

We want to express ourselves, to be seen. We do this through music, clothes, art, but we also can do that with knowledge. The things we know about the stuff we like - interests, hobbies, you name it.

I found out one of the ways to gain attentive listeners is to ask the right questions. The right question may unlock something hidden in you that you never knew existed. It can set your mind on fire.

Questions are very special. They are something very unique for the human nature, there has never been a scientific proof that any other species on earth are able to ask questions.

We ask ‘why’ because it’s fun. Learning things _should be_ a fun experience. But more importantly, we ask questions, because it allows us to explore.

 Asking questions can help us solve the puzzle of who we are, as a species and as an individual with interests. It helps us narrow down the unknown, the fear of completely letting go and exposing our tender true selves, not only to the people around us, but to ourselves.

And that’s a great reason to ask more and more questions. Don’t be afraid to push the boundaries. Don’t be afraid to ask ‘why, who, what, when, how’. Maybe you’ll never find the answer… or maybe you’ll do.”

A creaking noise caught Joe’s attention and he noticed Veronica Lang leaning against the doorframe at the end of the room.

“But don’t forget that at the end of the day some questions can be answered by you and only you… Don’t expect to find a written answer to everything. That’s not how life works and you’ll learn it the hard way.

For some questions we spend a lifetime looking for answers and we prey they can bring us some inner peace and resolution. And others… well, other questions are never meant to be answered…

But that should never stop you from asking them.”

Joe smiled at the crowd of youths, catching with the corner of his eye Lang’s satisfied smirk.

“Okay, that’s all for today.”

Chatter and rustling noises filled the room as the students cleared their tables.

Joe saw Veronica approaching, giving him a quiet clapping. The older woman was grinning from ear to ear, which only made the wrinkles around her eyes to seem deeper.

“Mr. Macmillan, I am impressed. I’ve never seem a class so quiet and attentive to what you have to say. It was truly a beautiful thing to behold.”

“I just do my job. May I ask what brings you here? Is there some change in the schedule?” Joe asked while he put his papers in a bag, clearing his desk. The working day was over and honestly he couldn’t wait to get to his hotel room and take a hot shower.

“No, not at all. Actually, I come with an offer that I highly hope will intrigue you. And I would like to discuss it with you further over dinner.”

Joe lifted his gaze and met her smiling eyes.

“When Greenwood told me about you, I thought he exaggerated a little. Nobody could be that good, you know. Very few people manage to capture the student’s attention like you do, Joseph. The energy in the room shifts, there’s sparks in their eyes, their faces are… ” Veronica shook her head in amusement. “I’d love that for our university. I talked with the board and we want to offer you a permanent position here. We could use someone like you, someone who manages to inspire people so effortlessly, who can help us build the minds of the future. What do you say?”

* * *

 

 

Haley puffed her cheeks and drew her eyebrows together. She stared intensely at the wardrobe. Nothing inside seemed to be fitting for tonight. She and Joanie found nothing in the mall either. What does one wear for a date, um, party, anyway? What would Leslie like?

Soon the bedroom door swung open, the movement so sudden, she spun around with a hand over her heart.

“Jesus! What is wrong with you?” Haley asked out of breath.

Joanie walked inside, fully dressed. She wore tight faded jeans and a black lacy top, which revealed way too much, Haley thought. Joanie’s hair was done in a big wavy curls, falling down her shoulders. Red lipstick completed the look, the shade suspiciously resembled one from Donna’s collection.

Joanie threw hands in the air with a joking dramatic exaggeration.

“Just as I thought! You haven’t even started.” The older sister shook her head in amusement and chuckled.

“I don’t know what to wear.” Haley admitted and returned to staring at her clothes. “Nothing seems… right.” Joanie rolled her eyes and crossed the room to her sister.

“Here.” The older Clark put a dark blue soft material in Haley’s hands. “I knew you’d have trouble with that.”

Haley unfolded the fabric. It was a dress. Nothing that she’d have chosen, but it was beautiful nonetheless.

“Put it on, it should be your size.”

“Thanks.” Haley muttered and picked the dress, clung it to her body and looked in the mirror. The blue made her eyes stand out more and the color complimented her fair skin nicely.

“You’re welcome, punk.” Joanie stood behind her and both locked eyes in the mirror. “I would leave the hair as it is. A little liner and mascara and you’re good to go.”

Haley nodded then bit her lower lip. “You don’t think it’s too much, do you?” Haley asked, eyeing the dress.

“Punk, you’re perfect. Stop worrying.” Joanie looked behind them, her eyes searching for a certain item. “Where’s your purse?”

“On the bed. Why?” Haley turned around and watched as Joanie crossed the room.

Joanie grabbed the purse and opened it, scanning what’s inside. Then turned it upside-down and poured everything on the bed.

“Hey!” Haley protested, but Joanie silenced her with a wave.

“Okay, here’s a quick lesson. There’re some key things that you’ll have to carry in your purse, especially if you’re going to a date. One, keys, always. You don’t want to be locked outside in the middle of the night.” The blonde started putting things one by one in the small black purse. “Two, cash, for a cab, food, everything really, you never know what might happen. Three, mints, especially if you’re going to make out.” Haley blushed. “Lip gloss, _because_ you’re going to make out... Next, deodorant, at a party everybody sweats and everybody stinks. And lastly - a bobby pin.”

“A bobby pin?”

“Believe me, you’ll know when you need it.” Joanie closed the bag and set it aside. “Now hurry up and get dressed. The cab will be here in thirty.”

“Yeah, I know. Oh, we’ll have to go and pick up Leslie first. I don’t want her to go there all alone.”

The corners of Joanie’s lips twitched.

“Sure.”

“What? Just say it!”

“Nothing.”  Joanie grinned.

“Joanie?!”

“It’s just adorable how you worry about your girlfriend.”

* * *

 

 

The cab stopped in the dark parking lot. There were only two other cars there. The driver leaned forward, gripping the steering wheel with two hands. His eyes carefully watching the building in front of him, aside from one window where the lights were on, the whole building was dark.

The man chewed his gum, making nasty smacking noises. He turned around to his client with a raised eyebrow and distrusting look.

“You sure this is the place?”

“I’m positive.” Joe smirked and pulled some cash from his bag, generously tipping the driver.

The man took the money and quickly shoved them in his pocket, before Joe had a chance to reconsider.

“I don’t know, man. It looks like nobody is here at this hour.”

Joe pointed at the illuminated window. “Oh, she is here.”

The driver raised his palms up. “Well, you know best. If you need a ride back though, you know the number.” He handed Joe a worn-out business card and winked.

“Sure.” Joe took the small piece of paper and inspected it for a second. “Okay… umm, have a good night.” Joe shoved it in his pocket and opened the door to get out.

“You too, man.” The man echoed after Joe closed the door.

The unknown driver turned the key, the engine roared and he took off. Joe watched as the light of his lights disappeared behind the corner.

Then he turned to face the building. It looked like she was still in her office.

He put the strap of the bag on his shoulder and climbed the familiar stairs to the front door. He pushed it and found it unlocked. Yes, she definitely was here.

The main area was dark. The light coming from the neon Phoenix sign illuminated the room enough, so he wouldn’t bump into something. Almost all desks were messy and few monitors were still on.

Joe heard low talking coming from his old office, the place where now Cameron resided.

When he reached the door, he knocked softly on it a couple of times and pushed it open. Two pairs of surprised eyes turned in his direction.

He found Cameron and the new guy, Jared, staring at a bunch of spread papers. Both had a sandwich in hand.

“Joe?” Cameron looked at him, surprise evident in her eyes. She had just taken a bite, so she quickly chewed it, swallowed and smiled brightly at him. “What are you doing here?”

“I had a feeling I’ll find you here.” He smiled back at her, his eyes becoming soft.

Jared leaned back in his chair and slurped from his coke. His eyes going back and forth between the two. When he saw the way they looked at each other, he took it as a cue to leave.

“Okay, boss, I think I had enough for tonight. I’m beat.” Jared put hands on the chair’s armrests and pushed himself up with obvious exaggeration. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

“Hmm?” Cam looked at Jared and saw him collecting his things from the table. “Oh, yeah. Sure. Don’t forget to bring the drafts.”

“I know. I know.” Jared held the folders to his chest and reached towards his sandwich again. Taking a couple of big bites from it, he threw the remains in the trash can on his way out.

“Nice to meet you again,” Jared said to Joe as he walked past him. “And bye. Oh, please, don’t let her spent the night here, okay?”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Joe smiled at him. “You’re not going to ask for my ID this time?”

“Hey, man, I was just doing my work! It’s my job to take care of the boss lady here. Okay, I’m going to collect a few things from my desk and I’m out.” Jared looked Cameron straight in the eyes and said with serious expression. “Don’t do anything that I wouldn’t do.”

“Out.” She replied flatly.

He laughed out loud and turned around to leave. “Hey”, Cam called after him. “If you get any news about Andrew, call me.”

Jared raised a thumb in the air, his back still turned to her.

Joe watched as the man left, closing the door behind him. He turned back to Cameron.

“I like him.” Joe grinned.

“You said that the last time, too.” She shook her head with a smile plastered on her lips.

“Do you have problems with this Andrew?” Joe took off his bag and hung it on the near chair.

“The guy kind of disappeared for a few days and we can’t reach him. He left for NY. His father is in hospital.”

“Oh. I’m sorry to hear that”, Joe said, drawing his eyebrows together. “Frankly, Cam, in times like these, work is probably the last thing on his mind.”

“I think so, too. But Jared and Donna are freaking out.”

“Why? You have, like what, twenty more coders?”

“He’s our COO.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Whatever.” Cam replied and saw him settling in the chair opposite of hers. “So, what brings you here?” She checked the clock on the wall. “At eleven p.m.”

“I was at a business dinner - ”

“Teachers have those, too? What do you discuss? Grades? The cafeteria’s manu?” Cameron laughed out loud.

Joe narrowed his eyes at her.

“Okay, okay, Jesus, I’m sorry.” She raised her hands defensively. “It’s just funny.”

“Anyway, after the dinner, I really didn’t want to go back to the hotel. So I decided to swing by. Knowing you, I figured you’d still be here.” Joe explained and waved with a hand at the mess on her desk.

“Yeah, we’re adding final touches to the site.” Her eyes suddenly got big and a smile spread on her face revealing pearly white teeth. “Wanna see?” She was excited to show him.

Joe’s lips twitched.

“Yes.”

“Cool. Come here.”

He got up and dragged his chair next to hers. Cameron scooted to the right, so he’d see the screen more clearly.

“Okay,” Cameron quickly typed the address in the bar and watched as it loaded. “So, this is our front page, it’s a little different than what Haley had sent you.” Cameron turned to look at his face trying to catch his first reaction to the design. Her eyes sparkling with excitement.

Joe’s eyes scanned the page and gave an approving nod. “I can see that. The falling menu on the left is new and the logo.”

“Right.” Cam nodded with a small smile. “So, you enter your username and password and voila. A whole new world.” She typed hers and entered in her profile. “You can see the main categories on the right, that’s where you sort your people. On the left you receive friend suggestions, based on location, interests, age, work, friend of a friend, pretty much everything really. Um, we found out that three categories – friends, family and business - are not nearly enough, and instead of beating our heads what groups we should add, we decided to let the user handle this. We give each user the ability to form his groups however he likes.” She showed him everything using the mouse and clicking here and there. “Oh, look, if we click here a chat window pops up. And if you click on settings we can change our profile info, photo, background wallpaper…”

At this point Cameron’s explaining turned into a monologue, that Joe frankly quite enjoyed. She gave him a thorough tour of 1st3pcloser, every now and then turning to lock eyes with him, seeking his approval.

He was interested in her work, of course, he recognized the potential of the site, the various opportunities it presented to anyone who was willing to reach out and connect. But at this particular moment, while he watched her enthusiasm and excitement seep through her entire being, her words became more and more distant in his ears, like she was talking through water.

He watched how her eyes danced between the screen and him. How she used her hands to explain things. How her smile got broader and brighter with every word. Her blonde hair framed her face in a mesmerizing way. Her blue eyes sparkled, her entire face was bathed in digital silver light. His eyes lingered on her lips.

Swallowing thickly, he licked his own. His eyes full with longing… So close.

But he knew better.

“Do you like the new stuff?” Cam turned towards him, smirk on her face. She knew it was good, really good, but she wanted to hear it from him.

“Yes,” Joe’s eyes softened and he nodded. “Everything aside from the ‘get invitation’ button is great.” He added, leaned back in his chair and pointed at the said button.

Cameron blinked at him and followed his finger. Then she frowned in confusion.

“Wait, what? …What’s wrong with it?”

“With the button? Nothing. But the whole idea of the site is that it connects, right? It’s for everybody. If you use words like _invitation_ , that suggests it’s something exclusive. Something you can’t be part of unless someone else let you in.”

“Anyone can make a registration.”

“A regular person won’t know that. When they load the page, they’ll see a button ‘get invitation’, something that they don’t have. So, they’ll either click on it and will have to wait until they get one or they’ll click away. Nobody has time for that. What’s the point of it anyway, if anyone can register?”  

“Well, if you get an invitation by a friend, you can unlock faster some of the other features. It’s part of the whole friend-of-a-friend mechanism that we use.”

“I suggest you lose it. It can be confusing for the regular user and he might click away to some other site, it will disperse the user flock. You can’t risk that, especially at launching.”

“That’s… fuck, you might be right.” Cameron tapped her lower lip with finger, the wheels in her brain turning.

“Can I make one more suggestion?” Joe looked at her sideways, treading carefully.

“Go ahead.”

“Don’t use ‘sign up’. Use ‘join’ or something. You are creating a community. You should make people feel like they are _joining_ something special. Make it more… welcoming.”

Cameron smiled at him. “I like that. I like that a lot. _‘Join us._ ’”

She leaned back in her chair, her smile slowly disappearing as she watched the screen. Cam bit the left side of her lower lip and asked, “Do you think people will like it?”

He saw uncertainty and vague doubt in her eyes, which confused him a little. It was a sharp contrast to the Cameron from a few minutes ago.

“Of course, they will. Why would you even doubt that?”

“Well, I don’t know, Joe, maybe because I thought Pilgrim was good, but it flopped. Big time.”

“We all have ups and downs,” she gave him a dirty look. ”Don’t doubt your talent, because of one failed project.” He encouraged her.

“Thanks, I guess… And, you know, thank you”, she waved with hand towards the site “for the suggestions.”

“You’re welcome.” His lips twitched. Cameron rarely said ‘thank you’.

Joe watched as her eyes stayed glued to the screen. She probably envisioned the little changes, the way people would react. A small smile fought its way out on her lips. It was a chance to prove herself after the Pilgrim failure.

And while she had her own doubts, so did Joe.

He wasn’t sure what to do after his conversation with Lang. Was it a good idea? Maybe he should leave things as they are and not endanger what he so carefully built.

But still…

“Hey, Cam?”

“Hm?”

“… They offered me a permanent spot in USF.”

That caught her attention and she turned to face him. He tried to read her eyes before continuing.

”One of the professors is retiring later this year and they offered me the job.” Joe softly admitted and carefully watched her reaction.

Cam blinked a few times, clearly surprised by the news.

For a second Joe could swear he saw hope in her eyes, but she was quick to shift her gaze.

She licked her lips.

“Oh, um … what-what did you say?” she asked, not meeting his eyes.

“I -”

Loud phone ringing cut him off. The tension between them was so thick, that the sharp piercing noise startled them both.

“Fuck”, Cameron murmured under her breath. “Who could it be at this hour?!”

She picked up the phone.

“Hello?”

_Pause._

“What’s wrong?!” Cameron’s eyes went wide and searched Joe’s. Their eyes locked. He straightened up in his seat, alarmed.

Something was wrong.

 “Okay, okay, just calm down.” Cameron nodded franticly with her head, her eyes filled with worry. “Just give me an exact address and I’ll be there.”

Cam listened to the other end of the line and grabbed a post-it note, quickly scribbling down something on it.

 “I’m on my way. Don’t move from there. Okay? I’m coming. Joe’s with me, so everything is going to be alright, okay? Just, just stay there.” She closed the phone.

“We need to go.” Cam got up from her chair and reached for her backpack. Her fingers trembling. She headed straight to the door.

“Where?!” Joe followed her lead, clearly concerned after seeing her reaction.

“Cam, speak to me! What happened?” He grabbed her hand, the one that still tightly clutched the note, and made her turn around to look at him. “Who called?”

The worry that he saw in her eyes made his stomach turn.

“The girls.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love LOVE LOVE the interactions between the two sisters (shout out to all the big sisters out there ;) I feel your struggle)! And Joe and Cam are the cutest!  
> I appreciate the kudos, I DO! They make my day! But you know what else helps with the writing? A comment. So don't hesitate to leave one bellow!


	16. The Party - Part 2

 

_ Few hours earlier _

_Music thudded and bodies were all smashed together. Red solo cups, filled with god knows what alcohol, gleamed in Haley’s line of sight. The house wasn’t small, but it definitely was packed with more people than it could hold._

_At the time the girls arrived pretty much everyone was drunk. Haley frowned at the couple on their right, that were doing some very inappropriate things on the couch. Leslie followed her gaze and her eyes widened at the scene._

_“Well, the couch is ruined.” She stated and giggled, putting an arm around Haley’s waist which made the other girl smile._

_Joanie came to them with drinks in both hands. She handed them the cups and took a big gulp of her own beer. When she too noticed the couple, she rolled her eyes._

_“Jesus, guys, get a room!” She took her sister’s hand and Leslie’s and dragged them to the other end of the room, where they could find places to sit._

_“You know, the party’s actually not that bad. The drinks are okay, the music’s good. I haven’t been to one of those in like forever.” Joanie explained to her companions._

_“I don’t know, this is dumb. Maybe we shouldn’t be here.” Haley said uncertainly, looking at the people around._

_“Hey,” Leslie reached for her hand and intertwined their fingers. “Relax. We’re here to have fun, right? Dance a little, laugh, have a good time. Don’t be so nervous.”_

_“Yeah, punk. Listen to your girlfriend. Live a little. Pick your head up from the computer every once in a while.”_

_Haley rolled her eyes. “Okay. Fine, you win. I’ll try. But it’s just so… not me, you know?” Haley watched the dancing crowd._

_After a few moments a familiar face made its way to them. Mike._

_“Hey, the Clark sisters made it.” The boy said and smiled brightly. His eyes on Joanie. “I’m glad you showed up.”_

_“I had nothing better to do.” The blonde girl shrugged._

_“I better keep you entertained then.” Mike extended his hand towards her, encouraging her to grab it. “Wanna dance?”_

_Joanie slapped his hand aside, which made him raise an eyebrow. The girl took a gulp of her beer and threw the other girls a quick look._

_“You two are going to be okay, right?”_

_Haley rolled her eyes and pushed her sister in the direction of the improvised dance floor._

_“Just go.” She said and Leslie nodded._

_Joanie walked past Mike, brushing his shoulder on her way._

_She looked at him over her shoulder._

_“You better keep up.”_

_His smile widened._

* * *

 

_They’ve been to the party for more than two hours. Haley and Leslie had found a quiet bedroom on the second floor._

_Haley sat on the edge of the bed, while Leslie's head rested in her lap. They spent most of the time just talking about the most random stuff. There were few stolen kisses here and there that had filled Haley’s stomach with butterflies._

_At some point during the night she found out that her new hobby was to play with Leslie’s blond hair. She’d reach out, take a strand of golden hair and twirl it around her fingers. The girl ran her hand through the silky hair and watched mesmerized how it slipped between her fingers._

_“You know, you look amazing tonight. Your dress is really beautiful.” Leslie smiled up at her. Haley’s blush fallowed almost instantly as a reaction to the compliment._

_“Thanks. Joanie helped.”_

_“I like the blue. It suits you.”_

_Before Haley could reply, the bedroom door swung open. The sudden movement startled them and Leslie bolted in an upright position._

_A tall guy still making out with a girl, burst in. The couple leaned against the door not breaking contact. When the boy opened his eyes and saw that they weren’t alone, he pulled the obviously drunk chick away from himself and grinned. Haley recognized the guy, he came to school a couple of times before, he was Mike’s cousin._

_“Lookey, lookey, what we have here. And if that’s not Haley Clark!” his speech slurred._

_“Who’s that?” the drunk girl squinted her eyes at Haley. Then turned towards the guy and pointed back with her thumb. ”You know her?” she giggled._

_“Shush, babe.” He silenced her with a hand on her mouth, which made her laugh even harder. She nodded drunkenly and threw herself on the bed, next to the girls. In a matter of moments, she was passed out._

_Leslie frowned. She grabbed Haley’s hand and urged them to get up and leave the room._

_“Whoa, why the hurry?” The guy stood in their way. “At least say ‘hello’, Clark. What, your dad never thought you manners? ”_

_Haley’s heart stopped for a second at his comment._

_“Hello, Roy.” She flatly replied and tried again to walk past him. Her hand never letting go of Leslie’s._

_Roy made a step to the right, blocking their way again. He grinned down at her, “That’s better, little one.”_

_Her shoulders shrunk under his gaze. Her discomfort obvious. Haley took an unconscious step backwards._

_Leslie pulled her aside and stepped forward._

_“Okay, dude, you’re drunk. We just want to get some fresh air, we don’t want any trouble.”_

_“Oh, is that so?”_

_“Yes, just let us out.” Leslie reached for the door handle behind him._

_“I don’t think so.” Roy shoved Leslie’s shoulders so hard, she went flying to the floor. She bumped in the near shelf, rattling everything that was on it._

_“Leslie!” Haley knelt next to her girlfriend. She pulled with a hand the hair covering Leslie’s face and saw her wincing. “Oh god!” The blonde held her wrist with one hand._

_“What is wrong with you?!” Haley screamed at Roy._

_“Oh, please, she’s fine.” Roy laughed and pointed at Leslie. “That’s what happens when you don’t listen.”_

_“Let us out, right now.” Haley demanded._

_“Or what?” Roy slowly blinked at her, an ugly smile twisting his face. “What will you do, Hayls? Fight? Scream?” he mocked her with menacing eyes._

_“Yes. HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!” Haley’s voice echoed through the room. Her cry so loud it went over the music. If somebody was near they’d definitely hear._

_Roy lunged at her, shaking her entire body by grabbing her shoulders. “Shut up, you dumb bitch!” he spat in her face. His hot breath and the stench of alcohol washed over her senses and her stomach turned._

_The door opened forcefully and Joanie followed by Mike burst in._

_“What’s going on here?!” When the older Clark saw her sister on the floor and Roy over her, she saw red. “Get away from her!”_

_Joanie managed to drag the guy away. He stumbled backwards and plopped on the bed. Then she immediately checked on her sister, inspecting all her limbs to see if she was hurt in any way._

_“Punk, are you okay?” she asked worriedly, her eyes searching Haley’s._

_“I’m fine, but Leslie hurt her wrist.”_

_“What the fuck is wrong with you, asshole?” Joanie turned screaming at Roy, she took a few threatening steps towards him. Mike held her back with one hand._

_“What is wrong with me?!” Roy laughed. “I just wanted to talk, but your sister started acting up.”_

_“Acting up?” Haley asked shocked. She turned to Joanie. “He wouldn’t leave us alone.”_

_“Is that true, Roy?” This time it was Mike that interfered. Stepping closer to Roy and lifting him from the bed. “Jesus, you reek of alcohol.”_

_“I-I…” Roy wiped with hand his face, trying to fix his blurry vision. “Dude, I’m fine.”_

_“I don’t think you are…” Mike supported him with an arm around his waist._

_“Don’t help him! He attacked them!” Joanie screamed at Mike and raised accusing finger toward his cousin._

_“You know, what?!” Roy pushed Mike aside. “I’m sick and tired of you two acting all high and mighty just ‘cause you have money!”_

_The room slowly started filling with people, more and more came in, curious to see what was the big fuss about._

_“Excuse me?!” Joanie narrowed her eyes at him._

_“Roy, chill, man.” Mike, who noticed the forming crowd, tried to calm him down._

_“Ya’ll heard me! You see, man, I came here with Ashley, you know, trying to have some good time… And I find the younger Clark and her bitch here. The blond one was giving her head, man!”_

_“What?!” Haley’s eyes went unbelievingly big, the shock draining all the color from her face._

_Whispers and giggles started filling the room._

_“Don’t act all innocent, Haley!” Roy took a few threatening steps towards Haley, but was held back by Mike. Joanie stepped in front of her sister and Leslie._

_Roy’s eyes never left Haley’s. “They say calm waters are the deepest. I know you’re a sick freak. You wanna tell me honestly, that if I check right now your fingers won’t be sticky? Hm? Do you like petting the kitty, Clark?!”_

_“Okay, fuck, man, that’s enough!” Mike reached for Roy, but he slapped his arm away._

_“Fuck, man, I’m sick and tired of faggots and lesbos everywhere! She’s just a dumb cunt, that doesn’t know any better!” Roy spat looking at Haley._

_The younger Clark started to visibly shake. The room was full of people, her eyes wildly jumped from face to face. Some were shocked, some laughed, but all of them were fixed on her. She could hear the blood rushing in her ears. Her breathing became harder and harder with every second. Taking Leslie’s hand she squeezed with all her might._

_Her secret was out there._

_“Dare to say that again, shithead?” Joanie asked. Her mouth twisted into an ugly grimace, her fists shaking._

_“Be more specific, Clark. What exactly touched a nerve, hm? Faggot? Cunt?” Roy leaned forward, getting on her eye level and smirking in her face._

_Without a second thought she punched him square in the jaw._

_“Joanie!” Haley gasped._

_Roy took a step back, holding his mouth and looking at the blond sister with shock. Joanie shook her fist to ease the pain, then clenched and unclenched it a few times. There was a good possibility that she actually hurt herself more than him._

_“Fuck,” she muttered under her breath. Then fixed her opponent with eyes, glaring. When he let go of his mouth, there was a blood. Good, she managed to split his lower lip. A sense of pride filled her and she smirked._

_“Oh, you’re gonna pay for that!”_

_Roy lunged at Joanie, before anyone could react. Drawing his fist, he brought it down on her skull. The force of it, brought her to the ground and sent her world spinning. Almost immediately she felt arms reaching for her._

_“Joanie! Oh, my god! JOANIE!”_

* * *

 

 

“Here! Joe, pull over! That’s them.” Cam pointed at the right side of the street.

The three girls stood on the dark sidewalk under a street lamp. Haley and another girl were standing up and Joanie sat on the pavement, her head between her legs. When they saw a car approaching, they lifted a hand to shield their face from the bright light coming from it. Haley and Joanie almost immediately recognized the car.

“Jesus.” Macmillan muttered, when he saw how they looked. He killed the engine and he and Cam got out of the car.

The girls ran towards them.

Haley crashed with such force in Joe’s arms that he had to take a step back to maintain his balance. 

Cameron went to Joanie and hugged her. The girl wrapped her slender hands around Cam’s waist and squeezed hard. When she finally let go, Cam turned Joanie’s face to the light coming from the lamp and inspected it. A large blue bruise decorated her right eye.

Cameron sucked air through her gritted teeth. That must have hurt, she thought.

Joe saw the other girl, which he quickly assumed it must be Leslie, standing awkwardly a few feet away. Haley still stayed buried in his arms, not ready to let go. His gaze travelled to Joanie. He saw that Cameron was looking at something on her face. When he made a step to the left, he saw the bruise and frowned.

“Somebody care to explain what the hell happened?” Joe asked.

* * *

  

They all sat in Cameron’s truck. Joanie sat on the front seat, checking her bruise in the review mirror. Joe and the other two girls sat on the back seats, Haley in the middle.

Cameron drove, checking on the back seat every now and then. She and Joe met their gazes a few times, silently nodding to each other. Having him in the car made her calmer, she didn’t know what she was going to do if he wasn’t here for moral support for both, the girls and her.

“Okay, I think that’s it.” Cam pulled the truck to the side and leaned slightly forward to look through the window.

“Yeah. That’s my house.” Leslie pointed to a big house with two floors.

Turning to Haley, she gave her a quick peck on the cheek. “I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?”

“…Okay. Bye.” The younger Clark murmured and bit her lip.

“Bye.”

Leslie left. Cameron waited until the girl safely disappeared inside the house and sighed.

When the house’s front door closed, as if on cue, Haley let out a sob. Her breathing becoming more and more erratic.

“Haley…” Joe wrapped a hand around her shoulders and pulled her close. She buried her head in his shoulder and completely let go. An ugly cry escaped her lips, her throat burned, all emotions that she’d built inside now tried to escape all at once.

The man softly petted her hair and whispered calming words. His voice and the vibrations running through his chest made her grip him harder. 

“Shhh, everything is going to be okay. Shhh.” He kissed the top of her head. “Shhhh.”

* * *

 

The group arrived at Cameron’s apartment half an hour ago. It separated in two, Joanie and Cameron stayed in the kitchen, while Joe and Haley isolated themselves in the bedroom.

This was the first time Joe saw Cam’s new place. He didn’t have a chance to take a proper look around but what he saw, he liked. Everything was very simple and convenient. She decorated it with earthy colors, green and beige almost everywhere. And it wasn’t as messy as he had expected, aside from one chair that seemed buried underneath clothes, everything else seemed pretty neat.

He and Haley sat on the large bed. She had explained to him between sobs what had happened at the party. Joe listened to her patiently and ran a soothing hand up and down her back. When she finally finished she lifted her big eyes to him, he could still see tears trying to escape.

“Haley, I’m so sorry you had to go through this.” He said, swallowing thickly. He knew whatever he’d say next will probably not make much of a difference at the moment, but he was willing to try. “You know that none of it is true, right? There’s nothing wrong with you or how you feel.”

She got quiet and looked at her hands, picking with a finger a piece of skin on her thumb. He noticed her blinking rapidly, a new wave of tears was coming, and continued.

“You’re one of the most amazing and loving people that I know. Anyone who is not willing to acknowledge that is an idiot. I know it is hard right now and it probably will be something you’d have to deal with half of your life… but, Haley, they are people who love you just the way you are. Everyone else can go screw themselves.” A choked laugh escaped her lips. She giggled and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. His eyes got soft and he ruffled her hair. “People will come and go in your life. Only the real ones will stay. And they won’t care whether you like boys, girls or both. They’ll accept you, the real you. And the real you is perfect.”     

“I don’t feel very perfect right now.”

“You are. Believe me, I would know.”

“… Thank you, Joe.” She looked him at the eyes and he could swear he saw a piece of Gordon in them.

“Try to get some sleep, okay? I promise you’ll feel better tomorrow.” He kissed her forehead and pulled the covers aside, making room for her to go underneath them.

* * *

 

Cameron handed a packet of frozen peas to Joanie. The younger girl sat on the couch, holding her head.

“Here, press it on,” Cameron winced again when she saw the purplelish-blue eye. At least the swelling wasn’t as bad as before.

Joanie took the packet and carefully pressed it against the bruised skin. The cold easing the burning there.

Opening her other eye, she looked at Cam.

“Is it that bad?”

“It’s not great. And I doubt tomorrow will be any better. The painkillers I gave you will take care of the pain, but you’ll be pretty bruised.”

“Shit.” Joanie sighed heavily. “Mom’s gonna kill me. Are you sure concealer won’t help?”

“Sure, if you have a bucket of it.” Cam sat on the couch next to her. “Does Donna know where you two are?”

“I called her after we’ve called you. I told her we’re staying in Leslie’s, a girls sleepover.”

Cam nodded. “You’ll have to tell her, though.”

“Not tonight, tomorrow. She’ll freak out, she has enough on her plate already. Besides, I think… Haley had enough emotions for tonight.”

“You were very brave tonight, protecting your sister like that… Although, it’s not like you left the battlefield without scars… ” Cam pointed with a finger at her own eye and wiggled it.

“You should have seem the other guy. I busted his lip.” Joanie said proudly and lifted her hand for a high-five, which Cameron returned before she could stop herself.

“Nice.” Cam smirked at her then quickly frowned. “It’s not okay to fight, you know that, right?”

Joanie rolled her eyes. “What am I? Twelve? Of course, I know. But the asshole disserved it, Cam. The things he said…” Joanie shook her head. “Haley didn’t need to hear all of this shit, any of this shit.”

Cameron bit her lip and looked at the door leading to her bedroom. Joe and Haley were there. Her eyes then lowered back to Joanie.

“I know. Nobody does… But she is really lucky to have sister like you. Everything is going to be fine, okay? Just rest for tonight.”

“Yeah, honestly, I don’t think I have the strength to do anything else tonight. And, Cam?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for coming.”

“Always.”

Joanie leaned forward and hugged Cam, the older woman wrapped an arm around her and squeezed tightly. Then Joanie got up and headed to the bedroom with a simple ‘g’night’.

“Night.” Cam returned.

Joanie was about half the way to the door, when it opened and Joe stepped inside.

“She has just calmed down.” He whispered and closed the door carefully after him.

Joanie walked to him and wrapped him in a big hug. He returned it, folding her in his arms. Then he placed hands on her shoulders.

“Are _you_ okay?” he asked her softly. Macmillan took her chin between two fingers and lifted it to the side, so he could inspect better her eye.

“I’m fine, Joe. Don’t worry. Cam gave me something for the pain.”

His eyes went to Cameron, which was still sitting on the couch and nodded. She gave him a small smile.

“I’m also gonna head to bed. I’m beat… No pun intended.” Joe smiled down at her and stepped to the side, clearing her way to the bedroom.

“Good night.”

“Night.”

* * *

 

Joe plopped next to Cameron on the couch and handed her an opened beer. He exhaled, leaned back and closed his eyes.

“Well, that was a first.”

Cameron eyed him.

“What a night, huh?” she shook her head in disbelief. “They really scared us.”

“Yeah… They did.” Joe’s eyes became distant for a few seconds.

Cameron had no doubt that what Haley went through tonight was familiar to Joe. He knew how much it hurt.

The world was one giant shithole filled with mean people.

He swallowed thickly and closed his eyes as if in pain. Then slowly exhaled.

When he saw how concerned Cameron was while looking at him, he patted her a few times on the thigh and gave her a small tight smile to reassure her.

He raised his bottle and clinked it with hers. “We were quite a team tonight…”

“I know, right?! We are like the cool aunt and uncle.” Cam grinned at him.

“I like that.” Joe’s smile spread on his face until it crinkled his eyes.

“And we did a pretty decent job, too. Gordon would’ve been proud.”

“Yeah…” Joe lifted the bottle to his lips, the smile still dancing there.

A comfortable silence settled between the two for a few minutes. Both of them drowned in thoughts and reflection of the past day.

“You never told me your answer.” Cam said, finally breaking the silence. “About the job.”

“Oh.” Joe licked his lips and looked at her sideways. “I told them I’d think about it… But I think it would be better if I returned to Armonk.”

“Oh? …Oh. Okay.” Cameron tried to sound not too disappointed. For a second she considered asking him ‘why’, but the word never left her mouth. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to know the answer.

He cleared his throat and wiped palms in his pants. “Okay, it’s getting late and I should go. I’ll leave you to get some rest.” He smiled at her and got up.

“Joe, it’s 2 a.m. You can stay for the night. The bed in the guestroom is empty and I can make up the couch. There’s plenty of space.” Cam explained and patted the couch cushions in the process.

“I don’t know…”

“It would be good if tomorrow morning you’re here when Haley wakes up… Just, you know, to make sure she’s okay…”

Tonight they all got a shock. He’s never seen Cameron so shaken before, maybe aside from John’s health scare and Gordon’s passing. She put up a strong front in front of the girls, but he knew better.

Joe searched Cameron’s eyes.

He wondered if Haley was the only reason she wanted him to stay.

“Okay… I’ll stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a rescue team, huh? We love aunt Cam and uncle Joe ;)   
> As always, I would love to hear what you think of the story so far!


	17. The aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have much time to check this one for mistakes, so if there're a lot please excuse me :) My job is killing me these days and I hardly have time for anything else. :( Just a quick heads up - no chapter next week, but I promise I'll be back on 28th. I try to post as regularly as I can, but I'll be crazy busy next week.

Cameron woke up from the loud talking in the kitchen. Someone was going through her cabinets, looking for god knows what.  She could tell the TV was on and quite loudly, too. The annoying tune from a stupid dog food commercial was piercing through her skull, leaving a dull thudding behind.

“Nnghh.” She turned to the side and buried her face deeper in the pillow.

She heard her cabinets opening and closing a few times. Loud crash broke the silence, it seemed (sounded) like one of her mugs became part of the history.

“Shit.” She faintly heard Joanie cursing on the other side of the door. Then Joe’s deep voice followed, but she couldn’t make out what he was saying.

Cameron opened her eyes and turned to her back with a sigh. Flashbacks from last night invaded her head. Time to wake up.

She swung her feet out of the bed and allowed them to touch the cold ground. Yawning, she headed for the door. Placing her hand on the handle, the woman took a deep breath before she pushed down and away.

The first thing she saw was the tall frame of Joe. He was going through her cabinets, obviously looking for something. Next to him stood Joanie, which held the refrigerator’s door open. The girl looked inside with a strange face, Cameron couldn’t decide if it was shock, disappointment or both. A laugh on the left caught her attention and she moved her eyes to the source. Haley sat on the couch, her feet under the covers that Joe used last night, watching TV, her head swinging in rhythm to the damn annoying tune.

Cameron blinked twice, very slowly, taking everything.

“Morning.” She greeted and closed the door behind her.

“Oh, hi!” Joanie smiled at her then pointed at the fridge. “It’s empty.” The girl said as if stating something that Cam already didn’t know.

“I know. I didn’t really spend a lot of time here these day…”

“Oh… um, is there something that we can use for breakfast? I’m starving after last night.” Joanie closed the fridge’s door and leaned against it.

“I have…” Cam actually had to stop and think for a second, which wasn’t a good sign. “Cereal? … And pop tarts?” Cameron said and pointed at drawer on her left, she was almost positive she had left some there.

“Cap'n Crunch?” the girl asked hopefully.

“Lucky charms.”

“Will do.” Joanie nodded and went to look for the cereal.

“How’s your eye?” Cam asked, noting that it had more of a bluish-green color today.

“I will live. The ice helped with the swelling and I took painkillers when I woke up, so…  I don’t feel a thing right now.” Joanie shrugged, while looking for the cereal box. “Found it!” She grabbed it under one arm and went to sit next to Haley. Offering her sister some.

“I can’t find your coffee.” Joe crossed his arms and leaned against the sink.

She walked next to him and opened her microwave door. She pulled a glass jar of instant coffee. His eyes widened.

“Why the hell would you keep your coffee there?”

“I don’t tell you where to keep your coffee now, do I? Don’t judge.” Cameron threw him a dirty look and he smirked.

“You only have instant?” Joe asked and looked again in the microwave as if magically more things from inside might pop out.

“Yes, Joe. Are you going to drink it or not?”

“Black. No cream. No sugar.”

“I know, I remember.” She said softly, not looking at him.

She pulled two cups from the top cabinet and fixed them a nice steaming cup. The whole time he watched her as her hands worked.

When she finally handed him the cup he sighed with content. He threw her a quick look and noticed how visibly her shoulders relaxed when she smelled the coffee. Both took a sip and closed their eyes. Cameron moaned with pleasure and he chuckled. He was a morning person and she wasn’t, but one thing they had in common was their love for caffeine. Both had the habit of starting the day with a strong black coffee.

“Guys, it’s staring! Come on!” Haley called to them over her shoulder.

Cameron raised her eyebrows with confusion.  Joe headed to the couch, but she quickly grabbed his arm, stopping him.

“What is starting?” she asked, genuinely puzzled.

“They’re rerunning the latest FRIENDS’ episode.” He said. “The girls are crazy about the show.”

“Oh, great, I haven’t watched that one yet either.”

“No? In it Rachel and her ex-” she hit him in ribs and walked past him, making him burst into laughter. He followed after her and sat on the only empty space, which was next to Cameron.

The four of them sat on the couch, passing around the cereal. A few pop tarts were opened and split between them. When the intro song started all of them did _the clap_.

It was seven a.m. and all of them had at least an hour before school and work.

What a wonderful way to kill some time.   

* * *

 

 

Cameron sat on her desk, staring at the monitor in front of her. She scrolled up and down on 1st3pcloser. Biting the side of her cheek, she recalled her conversation with Joe from the night before.

His suggestions were starting to make more and more sense. They weren’t something big or flashy. Just the opposite, actually. He had amazing attention to the detail. It’s in the small things, he once told her. He was officially out of tech, but that didn’t mean he lost his business instinct. He always thought from the side of the user; what would they want, how would they feel, what would make them stay longer.

_Stay longer…_

The part of their conversation about his job offer came to her mind. Her heart dropped a little when he announced how easily he brushed it off. She was going to ask _Why_ , but thought better of it. She knew why. Then the familiar yet annoying pang of disappointment settled in.

You can’t have it all, she thought, for now focus on the work.

His ideas were really good. Cameron decided to introduce them to the crew in the morning meeting. She wondered if Donna will get mad, if she found out they came from Joe. Maybe it was better to keep out some details.

Speaking of Donna, Cameron heard the woman greeting the coders with ‘good morning’ in the main hall. Cam was about to get up, when Donna opened the door of her office and walked in.

“Good morning.” The redhead greeted and plopped down in one of the chairs with a heavy sigh.

Cameron gave her a look.

“It doesn’t seem like it’s a good morning for you.”

“Don’t even mention it…” Donna shook her head tiredly and lifted her hand to stop Cameron from talking, not that Cameron intended to say anything. “I am up since three a.m. I spend the last five hours at Symphonic Ventures to catch up at least with some of the paperwork. I can’t tell you how many projects I put on hold, so we can launch properly.” Donna squeezed with two fingers the bridge of her nose.

“Speaking of which… I think we can do some minor changes here and there. I’ll explain further at the morning meeting.”

“Oh? Now?” Donna looked at her partner. “Cam, I thought we were good to go.”

“We are, I promise. These things are really minor.”

 “You came up with something new.” Donna said it like a fact, not a question, regardless Cameron nodded.

“Umm… you can say that.”

Donna gave her a small smile.

“Okay. We’ll discuss it later. Speaking of which, I know we have a no-phones rule during the meetings, but I’m waiting for a call from the girls. They went out partying last night and then for a sleepover at a friend. I want to make sure they got home safely.”

Cameron’s eyes widened at Donna’s words. She quickly blinked and looked sideways.

“Yeah, of course, sure.” Cam nodded at her friend, a little too fast and a little too often.

Cameron already knew that Joe’s cab dropped off the girls at home, but it looked like they still haven’t ringed their mother. Oh, she couldn’t wait until Donna finds out and confronts her. Fuck.

Cameron gave a quick look to her unaware partner and bit the side of her cheek. She’ll get mad, Cameron thought.

Clearing her throat, she decided to change the topic.

“Any word from Andrew?”

Donna shook negatively her head, her eyes dropped to the ground. “I left him a few voice messages, but… nothing.”

“Hey, I’m sure everything is going to be alright… When he comes back I’ll help you beat his ass.”

Donna smiled at Cameron’s comment. “Thanks.”

Someone knocked on the door and the women’s heads followed the sound. The door opened to reveal a smiling Jared with a pen tucked behind his ear, a few folders in his hands.

“Good morning, boss ladies! I’ll be in the conference room, we can start whenever you’re ready.” He winked at them and closed the door.

Donna turned back to Cameron with a weird look on her face. “I can’t believe we managed to find someone like him.”

“Hey! I like him. He pisses me off more often than I would like to, but he’s reliable and loyal as hell.”

“And in this business loyalty is a rare thing.”

“Exactly.”

* * *

   

It was late afternoon and Haley Clark paced nervously back and forth in her room. She held the phone to her ear listening to the signal. The prolonged beeps didn’t ease her mind in the least.

Finally someone picked up.

“Hello, Callahan residence.”

“Leslie?”

“Oh, Haley! Hi, yeah, it’s me. What’s up?”

“Hi. I just wanted to check on you.” Haley bit her lower lip, uncertain how to proceed. “You said you’d call and… you didn’t.” she said, twisting the cord in her hands.

“Sorry. My older cousin, her husband and their baby boy visited us today and I really didn’t have much free time.” Haley heard talking between a group of people and a kid’s laughter. Then she heard a shifting noise and the muffled sound of Leslie, which said to whoever was with her “I’m coming!... No, it’s for me. Watch Bobby for a second, will you?” Then her voice came back to normal. “Sorry about that, the family circus is still here.”

“Oh…” Haley sighed with relief. Her shoulders visibly relaxed. “When you didn’t call, I thought…” the words died on her lips, she couldn’t finish her thought.

“No, oh my god, no, Haley! Jesus, who do you think I am? Some random chick that’s gonna dump you because of a few assholes?! Hells, no. I was going to call you, I promise… just as soon as things got a little quitter here.”

“Really?” Haley smiled and was pretty sure that Leslie could hear that smile through her voice.

“Really.” The other girl firmly responded.

“How is your wrist?”

“Still hurting. Last night I put a cold compress on it and it’s better. It’s been a pain in the ass to keep a straight face in front of the family every time I lift something, but, hey… what can I do, right?”

“Leslie… I am so sorry about last night. I’ve never meant to…” Haley just couldn’t finish, her throat tighten up, the big lump there not leaving.

“Why are you apologizing?! It is not your fault.”

“The things they said, how they laughed…”

 “Haley,” Leslie voice got softer. “Baby, don’t think about it.” Haley blushed at the pet name. “Don’t give those assholes a second thought, they don’t deserve it.”

“Joe said the same thing.”

“And he is right. He and Cam seemed cool.”

“They are.”

“Are they gonna snitch to your mother?”

“No. But I feel like I and Joanie will have to tell her on our own, eventually. I mean, there’s no easy way to keep Joanie’s blue eye covered around her. It’s quite… eye catching.”

“Speaking of… how’s Joanie? God, I bet I made an awful first impression.” Leslie sounded sad on the other line.

“She’ll be fine, we are putting compresses on it and she took painkillers in the morning. The swelling almost disappeared. And, by the way, she loved you.”

“She did?” Leslie asked disbelievingly.

“Yeah, totally. They all did.”

“I’m glad… I liked them very much, too.”

Haley could hear again more voices on the other line, they were urging her girlfriend to return back to the group.

“I’m sorry, but I have to go… I’ll call you around nine again, okay?”

“Okay, go now.”

“Bye. Love you.”

“Love you more.” Haley giggled.

“Love you the mostest.”

The line went dead.

Jesus, if she heard another couple saying such cheesy things over the phone she’d want to get a shot in the face. She never really got all the lovey-dovey things, they seemed lame and over exaggerated… until now. Now, they made her all giddy inside.

* * *

 

It was around ten p.m. when Cameron finally took her eyes of the computer. All done. She leaned back in her chair and spun away from the silver light of the monitor. Closing her eyes, to ease the burning, she let a satisfied smile stretch her lips.

Turning a little to the side, she eyed the phone on her desk. There was just a second of hesitation.

_Well , screw it._ She thought and grabbed the phone in hand, excitedly dialing the number, she got more and more familiar with.

When she was done, she leaned back again, pushed the chair back a little and crossed her legs at the ankles on top of the desk. One hand held the phone and the other played with a few strands on the back of her head.

She listened to the signal and patiently waited.

“Macmillan speaking.”

Her smiled grew wider when she heard how he answered his phone.

“Hello, Mr. Macmillan. I’m calling regardless a question from our homework. I can’t seem to -”

 “Ah… Miss Howe, how many times do I have to tell you to be more careful in class? You’re clearly failing the semester.”

She could hear him chuckling on the other end.

“What’s up?” he asked.

“You’ll never believe what happened today.”

“Try me,” she heard shifting noises and assumed he was getting into a more comfortable position.

“Okay, so do you remember how you threw a few suggestions about the site? This morning I really thought about it. I suggested them at the meeting and they got approved. Actually, Donna liked them a lot!” Cameron explained excitedly.

“She doesn’t know they came from me.” Joe said more as a fact than a question.

“I was going to tell her, but…  I wasn’t sure if she would have been just as enthusiastic about them.”

“Please, she would have hated it. She’d have accused me of messing with your thing and that she didn’t agree to this.” He said flatly.

“I wouldn’t… go that far…” Cameron said, sounding unsure even to her ears.

“Hey, I get it, okay? I’m not mad or anything.”

“Really?” Cam asked.

“Yeah. I’m happy that you considered what I suggested.”

Cameron’s smile came back.

“I’m glad I did, too. I guess I called, because I just wanted to say thank you, you know… for the help.”

The little pause she made, let him know she wasn’t talking just about the site, but also about what followed after their conversation in her office.

“Sure. For you, always.” His voice got softer, richer.

_Always._

She bit her lower lip, grinning.

“So… How was your day? Anything new on campus?”

“Well-- ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haley and Leslie are the cutest <3 and Cam listened to Joe... ahh. Btw, can you imagine them watching FRIENDS together and doing the clap!? What a morning, huh? just like family <3


	18. Not one step closer, but six degrees further

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very big Thank You to @randomizer for the huge help! Thanks for being patient and understanding, it means the world to me!

“What?!”

Joe’s gut feeling is confirmed when Haley looked at him with shock in her eyes. He had a feeling she wouldn’t like this. He spent half the day dreading this conversation, fully aware that it was going to be hard not only for her, but also for him.

“Haley, you knew I was just visiting.” He tried to calm her down.

Earlier today he picked her up at home and took her to a movie. Joe deliberately chose a comedy, trying to lessen the blow. After that they visited a few record shops, from which Haley walked out of with some new CDs. The trip ended in their favorite café, where they’ve met more than once during his stay.

And that’s where they were now. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as she stared intensely at her strawberry milkshake. Finally she lifted her eyes and looked at him.

“Joe, can you stay just a little longer? I didn’t expect you to leave so soon.”

“Haley, I’ve been here almost a month.”

“So? It felt like you just came yesterday!”

“I know, sweetheart, I feel the same way.”

“No, you don’t. Otherwise you wouldn’t be so quick to leave! Is that why you took me out today?! You thought if you’d bribe me I wouldn’t get mad!” Haley looked accusingly at him. Her voice rose with every word, which made few heads in the familiar café to turn around.

“Of course not - ”

“Does Cam know you’re leaving in two days?”

“… Yes.”

“And she’s okay with it?”

“I guess so.”

“You guess so, or you know so?”

“Haley, she understands.” He looked meaningfully at her, “I hope you will, too.”

“But I can’t. I just don’t understand why you are leaving.” Haley shook her head in confusion, “I don’t get it.”

“My job here is done, my lectures are over. I have a life that I left behind and people who rely on me back in Armonk - ”

“What about here, hm? You are leaving everybody behind!”

“Haley, I’m not leav - ”

“You’re leaving me! ... Again.” Her voice broke at the last word, which made his heart clench. He reached for her hand, but she pulled away and quickly tucked it under the table. She continued with a softer voice that at the end faded in into a whisper. “You’re leaving all of us. We’re here. Me, Joanie, Cam, even Bos. We are all here. You can easily find new job in SF. So why do you have to go to the other end of the country, why do you have to leave us? You have no one there. We are you family.” Joe had trouble swallowing, his throat suddenly swollen and very dry. She was right, wasn’t she?

All the people he loved were here. But in order to love them, he had to take a step back and pull away. Everything was pretty much perfect right now, but he knew sooner or later he’d blow things over. He always did.

“I’m not leaving anyone, Haley, least of all you.” He saw her lowering her head and blinking rapidly. “You know better than that.” Joe raised his hand a little and made a fist, waiting. “Come on, don’t leave me hanging.”

She raised her head and saw the fist. Her eyes traveled between his hand and his face. She sniffed and rubbed at her eyes. Finally she bumped lightly his fist with her own.

“Promise you’ll write and call. Often.”

“I promise.” Joe smiled softly at her. ”Maybe next time you’re going to be the one who’s visiting.”

“Pffft, yeah. I’m sure my mom is going to be cool with that.” She giggled at the thought of her announcing to Donna she’s going to catch the next plane to Armonk.

Then her smile slowly disappeared from her lips and she got quiet for a few seconds.

“I don’t want you to leave.” She finally admitted with sad eyes, one final plea.

Me neither, Joe thought.

* * *

 

 

Cameron leaned back in her chair, holding a big mug filled with fresh coffee in her hands. The mug had been a present from Jared. It had “BOSS BITCH” written on it and every time she lifted it to take a sip, everyone could see a hand on the bottom giving them the finger. The mug is perfect for moody Monday mornings, he had told her.

She took a big gulp of the hot liquid and felt it pleasantly warming her insides. She sighed contently and pushed the button to turn on her computer.

Stealing a look through her open office door, she saw the coders buzzing quietly in the main hall. There were no loud conversations yet, no music blasting through the building. Not a big surprise there, she literally could count on her one hand all the morning persons in the company, Donna being very much one of them. It usually took an hour or two before everyone could operate at their best.   

Cameron watched how Garrett and Melany, two of the coders, fought for the last cup of coffee from the machine. Whoever was left would have to make a new dose and it seemed like nobody had the patience for that.

Cam almost choked on her own coffee when Melany lightly kicked Garrett in the shins, an act which he, of course, over-dramatized. He turned to one of the passing coders, Luke, one of the most chill guys in the crew.

“Did you see that?! Did you see what she did? Crazy abusive chick!” he pointed finger in Melany’s direction.

“Don’t drag me into this, man.” Luke patted Garrett on the back and walked past him.

Garrett stared after him with shock and shook his head with mock disappointment. “No sympathy, just no sympathy.”

Melany shrugged dismissively and used the time he spent complaining to steal the last of the precious coffee from right under his nose. She did leave him the last chocolate-chip cookie though.

Just when Cameron was chuckling at the scene before her and mentally patting Melany on the shoulder for the little show of girl power, Donna appeared in the doorframe. She blocked Cameron’s morning source of entertainment, to which Cam huffed.

Cameron’s eyes traveled up and down Donna’s form. Today Donna had chosen a more casual wear, which meant she had no intentions of going to Symphonic Ventures later. Good, Cameron needed her here at full force.

It took a second for Cam to notice Donna’s crossed arms and the accusing expression on her face. Entering the room with angry, Donna slammed the door behind her.

Cameron raised her eyebrows in surprise, which quickly shifted into a frown.

“Good morning to you, too.” Cam said and watched as Donna crossed the room and towered over her.

“I can’t believe you.” Donna shook her head, pointing a long finger at Cameron.

Cam  immediately straightened in her chair, finally realizing that the source of Donna’s anger was actually her.  Not liking the feeling of being cornered, Cam felt her shoulders stiffen.

“What?” Cameron asked.

“What?! What? You thought I wouldn’t find out?” Donna said, nearly spitting in Cameron’s face, and Cam could swear she actually saw her stomping her right foot. At a different time she would have laughed, but Donna’s expression suggested otherwise. What was her problem, anyway?

Cameron gave Donna a warning look and turned sideways with her chair to get up, finally facing Donna at her level.

“Chill, okay? I really don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You don’t know, huh?” Donna narrowed her eyes at her. “It was hard to miss Joanie’s black eye last night. Imagine my surprise when she and Haley, after a lot of pushing from me, finally told me what happened at that god damn party.”

_Oh, that…_ Cameron thought, finally realizing what all the fuss was about.  

“How could you keep something like this from me?!” Donna finished with a hurt expression, her eyes big.

Cameron swallowed thickly. Damn it, she knew Donna would find out sooner or later. She didn’t want to keep it a secret in the first place, but the girls insisted. They didn’t want to worry Donna, especially after seeing her running around covering two jobs. Joe being involved in the picture didn’t help either.

“Business is one thing, Cam, but when my girls are concerned, you can’t keep things like this. Jesus Christ, do you gave any idea how I felt when I learned while I was sleeping soundly in my own bed, Haley and Joanie were hurting  on the other end of the town!”

“Donna - ”

“My own flesh and blood! Do you even realize what it’s like to be a mother and your child to tell you something like this in the face?”

“No, you are right, I don’t know, because I’m not one…” Cameron knew Donna didn’t mean to touch a nerve and was just taking her anger out on her, but her last comment was hurtful nonetheless. It felt like a low blow after her break-up with Joe. “I didn’t want us to keep it a secret either.” Cam softly admitted, not meeting Donna’s eyes.

“Then why didn’t you tell me? The girls are young, but you should have known better. What if something worse happened?”

“But it didn’t, did it?”

“That doesn’t change a single thing. Give me one good reason why you should have kept it from me. Even on the next day!”

“The girls didn’t want you to know.” Cam said, looking at the ground.

“What?” Donna frowned.

“Haley and Joanie didn’t want to worry you. They knew you were busy and have a thousand things on your mind. They didn’t want to add another one to the list.”

Realization hit Donna harder than she expected. She almost fell in the chair behind her.  Donna put a hand on her chest and made a weird choking noise in the back of her throat.

“Oh my, God!”

“I’m sorry, Donna, but it wasn’t really my secret to tell.”

“It shouldn’t have been a secret at all. Jesus, it’s true, I’ve been overwhelmed with work recently, but I didn’t think I distanced myself so much from the girls. Yes, our quality time together receded, but it’s only temporary, I didn’t think…  They felt like they couldn’t trust me.”

“I am sure that’s not it. Haley and Joanie care for you and wanted to spare you some headache.”

“They shouldn’t be the ones worrying about me, it should be the other way around,” Donna said. “…I’m sorry for screaming at you.”

“It’s okay, I understand. Just don’t make it a habit.” Cameron sighed, she felt like she should say something more to ease Donna’s mind. “Look, it’s all in the past. The girls called and we went to pick them up. We dropped Leslie home and they spent the night at my place. Everyone got home safe and sound. We’ve all done stupid shit when we were young, and sometimes you don’t look for trouble, trouble finds you.”

Donna, finally calming down, gave a few small nods to Cam. 

“You were with Joe when they called?”

“What?” Cameron blinked, surprised. “Oh, um, yeah.”

“Joanie said he was really good to Haley, after… what happened.”

“Yes, he was. He was the one who managed to calm her down.” Cam said.

Donna covered her face with hands and moaned.

“Oh, Cam, I try, I really try to be a good mother. I’m doing my best to provide them with a good life, to let them explore their interests and passions. But sometimes I feel like I’m failing, ever since Gordon died I… It’s so hard.” Donna pressed her lips together as if even admitting it hurt her. “When something horrible like this happens you seek family… and they didn’t turn to me. Joanie and Haley thought they’d be another burden for me.”

Cameron stayed quiet, not meeting Donna’s eyes. She didn’t know what to say, so she kept her mouth shut. Cam didn’t know exactly how family relations worked, she never had a real healthy family of her own.

“Thank you,” Donna said. Cameron lifted her head, surprised. “Thank you for being there for them, when I couldn’t.”

“There’s no need to - ” Donna shushed her with a hand.

 “I’m glad it was you and Joe. After all, for them, you’re family, too.” Donna smiled warmly at Cam.

_Family._

Something in Cameron’s chest shifted. She didn’t know why but when the word left Donna’s red lips, her heart suddenly felt full. It was a nice reassurance of the bond everyone had created over the years, but it seemed like no one said it out loud before.

Cam was never the one who initiated physical contact with Donna, but this time it was she who got up from her chair, circled the desk and bent to wrap Donna in a hug. Donna, used to Cameron’s passiveness, gasped surprised,  but soon enough she recovered and wrapped her slender arms around her.

Of course, the first one to pull away was Cameron. Suddenly very aware of her act of affection, she cleared her throat and returned to her seat muttering a quick ‘sorry’ on her way.

She just sat in her chair when her door burst open. The motion was so forceful and fast, that Donna spun around with a hand over her heart. Jared came into the room with hurried steps.

Cameron’s eyes widened when she saw the expression on his face.

“You two need to come. Right now.” His eyes wild.

He didn’t wait for their reply, just spun around and left the room.

The female duo exchanged looks and followed him.

When they exited Cam’s office, they noticed that all coders were gathered around the  computer on Jared’s desk. They all looked nervous, some were even biting their finger nails and pulling their hairs.

“Guys, move. Make room.” Jared walked in front of the girls clearing their way.

When the coders moved to the side, it was like watching a tiny sea parting in the middle to let them pass.

“What’s going on here?” Cameron asked, genuinely puzzled.

Jared finally sat on his desk and turned the monitor so the two women could see better what was on it.

“Oh, God.” Donna was the first one to react.

Cameron had a little trouble at first, her brain unable to process the new information. The site that was loaded in the browser looked almost identical to their 1st3pcloser- the design, the logo, the menu, everything. Everything, except for the big colorful name in the middle of the page. It all looked way to similar for it to be just a coincidence. This had to be joke. Right? One big sick joke. 

“What the hell is this?!” Cameron frowned and waved a hand at the monitor. Donna leaned forward to take a closer look. Grabbing the mouse from Jared’s hand, she scrolled up and down. With every movement of her finger, the shock on her face became more and more evident.

“This can’t be real,” the redhead muttered and shook her head in disbelief.

“This is… Six Degrees. They’ve launched today.” Jared said and pressed his lips into a thin angry line. “You haven’t seen the best part, yet.”

He took the mouse back in his hand and clicked on _Information about us_. Jared scrolled to the bottom of the page and pointed at the text there with the tiny arrow.

**… Andrew Weinreich, founder and CEO of Six Degrees…**

…

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Six Degrees is a real site and is considered to be the first social network service. Her founder really is Andrew Weinreich. After the finale my first thought about Donna’s idea was a social network. And, of course, what I’ve written has nothing to do with reality and how the company was actually created. I even played with the timeline, and made SixDegrees make its debut a whole year earlier. So, anyways… I hope you found this piece of info interesting.  
> As always I would LOVE to hear your thoughts, predictions, suggestions!


	19. Storms

It was a little after 11 a.m. Diane Bosworth sat cross legged in one of her garden chairs on the wide porch. She was surrounded by the newly blossomed spring flowers, their beautiful aroma hanging in the air and taking her mind places. Every little plant in her garden by this time of the month had completely come to life.

Her retirement life wasn’t half as bad as she expected. It had been years since she allowed herself the luxury of sitting around in the middle of the day, doing absolutely nothing. Diane thought she’d miss the business life much more, but now the lack of it put her into a nice relaxed state. Of course, Diane, truthful to her nature, every once in a while picked up the phone and dialed Donna or Elias to see how things were going at the company. She had stepped out of the game, but she wasn’t stupid, she needed to know how her assets were being taken care of. Diane had put nearly her whole life into building that company.

One of the big perks of her new I-am-retired-life was that she had more time for her family, which got bigger last month, a beautiful brown-eyed baby boy was the newest addition. Diane spent time with Kimberly often, helping her daughter out with the new baby.

Even now she was on the phone with Kimberly, something which would have been unthinkable a year ago, since she was always busy, especially in morning hours.

“Yes, Kimberly,” Diane said. “We’ll be out of town next Saturday. John wants us to go fishing.”

She laughed at the response of her daughter.

“I know, I know, believe me, I hate it even more than you do, but he loves it. I want to make him happy. Besides I look at it as a vacation for us to spend some time alone, just the two of us.”

Diane heard the door closing behind her, followed almost immediately by rattling of glasses. She turned to look over her shoulder and saw Bos carrying a tray with two tall glasses. At this age he wasn’t meant to be a waiter, the little tremor in his hands only made the balancing of the glasses harder.

“Speaking of the devil…” Diane said with a wide grin.  The domestic look suited John quite well. “Yes, he’s coming right now.” She followed with eyes the love of her life as he approached her. Very often with such small acts John revealed his caring side, making her beam with happiness and love. Having already gone through one failed marriage and knowing the hardships of living in your husband’s shadow, this time Diane didn’t regret even for a second taking John’s last name, in fact it felt like the most natural thing to do, that will mark the start of her new life.

Bosworth laid the tray on the small table next to his wife.

“Lemonade for my lady. And, no, I didn’t put something stronger in it, but if you want me to...” He chuckled, wiggling his brows, and kissed her on the cheek. Noticing she was on the phone, he continued with lowered voice. “Who is it?”

“Kimberly.” Diane answered, slightly pulling the phone away from her face. “She says ‘Hi’.”

“Ha!” Bos plopped on the chair next to Diane. “Hello, yourself, sweetheart! How’s the little fella doing?” he asked, leaning closer to Diane, so Kim would hear him more clearly.

“Throwing a fit.” Diane answered, acting as the connection between the two.

“Hey, feisty little thing. Like his grandma.” John winked at her, turning on his Texas charm.

Diane let out a melodic laugh, clearly enjoying his company.

“I love you, too, Kimberly. Bye.” Diane pushed the button to end the call and put the phone on the table. She reached for her glass, stirring the liquid inside with the straw, making the ice cubes clink. “She said you should stop kidnapping me away only for yourself.”

Bos gasped in fake surprise and put a hand on his chest. “Who? Me? Never!”

He took a sip from his own lemonade and stared at the skies. “Do you feel kidnapped?”

His eyes lingered on the horizon, a deep wrinkle slowly fighting its way between his eyes.

“No. But even if I was, you know what Stockholm syndrome is, right?” she asked with playful smile.

“Hey, now! Syndrome or not, don’t make me the bad guy here. I’m the poor husband in the story, the one that brings his wife lemonade to cheer her up,” John laughed. “I would suggest you drink it inside, though.”

“Why?” Diane looked at him. “The weather is so nice.”

“Right now, yes, sweetheart, it is. An hour from now, it will be a different story. Look,” he pointed to the west. “Dark clouds are coming.”

Diane followed his finger. Raising her sunglasses and securing them on top of her head, she looked at the grey skies. “I swear, they weren’t there a few minutes ago.”  

“Some storms come from nowhere, dearest. They often find us unprepared.” Bos took another sip from his lemonade.

Diane followed his example and drank from her own glass. She made a face. He should have put more sugar in the lemonade, it left a bitter aftertaste in her mouth.

Diane raised her eyes to the sky again and frowned.

It was going to rain.

* * *

 

 

**_… Andrew Weinreich, founder and CEO of Six Degrees…_ **

_“Shit.”_

 

* * *

 

 

“He never went to New York, did he?! He was five blocks away, stealing our work!” Cameron shouted, pointing outside. “Now everything is down the drain!”

She nervously paced around her office, too angry to sit in one place. Donna sat in one of the chairs, leaning forward, holding her head in her hands.

“I can’t believe it.” Donna shook head with disbelief. “I’m sure there’s an explanation - ”

“An explanation?! Are you kidding me?” Cam stopped in mid-step and faced her partner. “Donna, wake up! He robbed us. Took everything we’ve put blood and sweat and tears into and left!”

“I –I was worried about him… I was genuinely worried about him and he was laughing behind my back!” Donna said to no one in particular. Saying the words out loud made it easier to process them. Coldness and anger were slowly creeping behind her eyes. “That asshole lied straight to my face.”

“No wonder he didn’t wants us to go ahead with the launch,” Cameron pulled her chair back angrily and sat on it with more force than she intended to, making the wheels screech painfully. She waved a hand at her monitor, where Six Degrees stayed loaded in the browser. “He was worried it would mess with his plan! Just look at it,” she shook her head furiously.

“But, how? How, Cam? How did he manage to get to your code? We were more than careful to keep it protected. . .”

“Really? You’re asking me that? You tell me, Donna.” Cameron was staring at her partner, her eyes cold.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Donna asked angrily, not liking the accusing look on Cam’s face.

“Well, you were the one screwing him.” Cameron said matter-of-factly.

“Watch your mouth!” Donna raised her voice, finger raised threateningly at Cam.

“It seems like you didn’t watch yours!” Cameron returned right back. “Are you sure something didn’t slip between your lips during your pillow talk?”

“Who do you think you are?! How can you say that to me? This, this company, is _part of me_!”

“Yeah?! Well, this company is _everything_ to me, Donna! I don’t have a side business to distract me. I put a hundred percent of me here - day and night!”

“Are you blaming me for staying at Symphonic Ventures?!” Donna narrowed her eyes at Cameron. “Is that it? What, you have nobody to hold your hand this time?”

“Holding my hand? Oh, Donna, I think you did a little more than that in Mutiny. I’d say you twisted my hand and gave me a nice little shove out of the door.”

“Jesus Christ, Cameron! I thought what I was doing was right for the company! I only wished the best for Mutiny, for us.”

“Of course you did.” Cameron said flatly.

“What do you want me to say? That I’m sorry?!”

 “I don’t want us to open old wounds, Mutiny is history and we put it behind us a long time ago.” Cameron straightened her back and looked Donna in the eyes. “I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me you had nothing to do with Andrew’s site. Tell me you didn’t leak information.”

 “No, of course, not! I would never! I am not kind of person, Cameron.”

“It’s not like it didn’t happen with Hunt ten years ago.” Cameron shrugged and leaned back in her chair, pinning Donna with her blue eyes.

“Excuse me?!” Donna asked shocked, eyes wild. “Are you serious? You’re going to bring that up, too? You are going to hold something against me that happened a decade ago?”

“I don’t know what to think, Donna!” Cameron said. “You led him in through the front door!”

“Maybe if you had showed up at the scouting dinner in the first place, we wouldn’t even have this problem right now!” Donna spread her hands, mockingly. “But, no, once again you left me alone to deal with things, because you just didn’t feel like it!”

“Because I trusted you! That’s what you want, right? Trust? Donna, you were with him the most! You were sleeping with him! I can’t tell you how many nights you’ve spent here, just the two of you, alone!”

“That doesn’t mean I leaked all of our confidential information! How am I to know you didn’t just leave your computer turned on? Huh? You are impulsive, reckless and honestly not the most responsible person in the room!”

Cameron looked at her in shock, an ugly smile spreading on her lips. “Right, nicely said, even after I picked up your daughters from the party, because they were too scared to talk to you.”

Donna narrowed her eyes, a look of disbelief on her face. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, trying to say something but the words miserably failed her. She couldn’t believe what Cameron just said to her face. Donna swallowed a few times until she trusted her voice and said with gritted teeth, “Don’t bring them into this! You know perfectly well what I meant.”

 “I didn’t leave my computer on, okay?! I always check. Even if I did, he would have still needed a password, which he doesn’t have!”

“Okay, okay. We need to calm down.” Donna shook her head, stepping back and turning away from Cameron. “I think… I think we both said things we didn’t mean.”

“Yeah…” Cameron agreed, breathing heavily. “You’re right. I’m sorry. You’re right.” Cam nodded with her hands raised in front of her. “But, Donna, that shithead built an entire company based on our idea. Now, even if we launch, we’ll look like a cheap rip off. He made Six Degrees almost identical to 1st3pcloser, we’ll look like the copy-cat. Which we are not, damn it!”

“Oh, god, do you know how much money we poured into this?! Hendricks is going to be pissed.” Donna said, holding her temples. “All of our capital can evaporate.”

“That’s not what’s important right now. We need to figure out what to do! If we can even do something, because right now it looks like Six Degrees completely erased us from the map… before we even got on the map!”

“I need some fresh air.” Donna headed to the door, her face pale.

“Wait! Where are you going?!” Cam frowned. “We have to figure this out!” Cameron shouted after Donna, successfully stopping her before she exited the office. “We can sue the motherfucker, can’t we? Contact your legal team. He practically stole from us!”

“It depends how well they’ve done their job. If they changed things enough - ”

“Like the BIOS?” Cam interrupted her.

“Like the BIOS.” Donna nodded with a grim expression.

“Damn it!” Cameron said.

”I need to talk with him.” Donna announced, her face full of determination.

Cameron looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

“How? He doesn’t pick up his phone.”

“There was an address of the company on the site. I plan to pay him a little visit.” Before Cameron could say she wanted to go with her, so she could punch the motherfucker in the face, Donna added, “Alone.”

“Are you sure?” Cam asked with a little frown.

“Yes. I need answers.” Donna walked out, closing the door firmly behind her.  

* * *

 

Jared had waited until the storm in Cameron’s office passed. He watched as Donna walked out of there and left the building, but he gave it a good twenty minutes before he tried to check on Cameron.

Grave silence thrived in Phoenix main hall. Not a soul dared to speak. Everyone knew what was going on. Things were falling apart. And while a few hours ago they all anticipated the day after tomorrow with excitement, now the coders weren’t sure if Phoenix was going to have a tomorrow. 

Jared bit his lip and clenched his hands into fists.

Damn him. Damn Andrew and his sneaky ways. 

Jared knew it from the start, he felt it. There was something wrong with the guy, nobody was that perfect. Now he blamed himself for not acting on his intuition. He should have talked more with Cameron, he should have trusted his sixth sense. It had never failed him before, so why should now be different? Hell, thanks to it he applied for this job, based on a random ad in the newspaper, and met with the female duo and the team.

Jared knocked on Cameron’s door and waited. A mumble came from the other side, he couldn’t make out the words, but he assumed it was an invitation anyway.

He cautiously walked inside and found Cam holding her head with both hands, elbows on the table.

“Hey,” he said.

Cameron raised her head and squeezed her eyes, as if she was in physical pain. Pinching the bridge of her nose with two fingers she sighed heavily. Finally she looked at him. “Hey.”

“The guys are worried about you.” Jared said and waved with hand behind him, where he knew most of the crowd was waiting for him to come out with some news. “Are you two okay?”

“I don’t know, Jared. Maybe.” Cam sighed.

“Why did Donna leave?”

“We had. . .  an argument.”

“That’s one way to put it.” He murmured and she pinned him with a glare. “We heard you outside.”

Before she had a chance to say something, he continued. “I thought we all might want to start working on a plan. What are we going to do now?”

“I honestly don’t know.”

“Is it over for 1st3pcloser?”

“I don’t know. . . Probably.”

“Cam, is Phoenix even going to exist tomorrow?”

“I don’t know, Jared… I don’t know.” Cam answered with gloomy look on her face. It was the truth.

This wasn’t what he wanted to hear, but he knew she was being honest with him. So honest that it hurt.

“It makes me really nervous when you keep answering all my questions with ‘I don’t know’, boss.”

“Yeah. Me, too.” Cameron said.

 

* * *

 

 

Cameron parked as close to the building as she could. This was her first official visit to Joe’s new workplace. She wasn’t visiting USF for the first time; she herself had been a guest lecturer for a couple of classes a few years ago.

She was instantly aware of the big mass of people. Cameron had forgotten how crowded the place was even in the evening hours. Cam was supposed to pick up Joe after his last class and go for a drink with him. At least that was the plan they’d made a day ago, before the whole shit storm happened. Now, she didn’t feel like it, but her heart wouldn’t let her cancel it. Joe was going away the day after tomorrow. Some things were just more important than others.

She flowed with the crowd to Joe’s room. Cameron stood to one side of the doorway, letting the students come and go. She was pleased to see there were some people that were her age. It was never too late to begin something new. She had this weird feeling of wanting to high-five them, but stuck to just pulling aside and making more room for them. A good ninety percent of his class were young people, maybe in their early twenties.

Joe was showing something in a textbook to a boy, she wanted to say young man, but his freckled cheeks and curly hair stopped her. He looked way younger than his probable actual age.  There was a look of adoration on his face. The boy was shiny and eager just because Mr. Macmillan was giving him one-on-one help.

Most of the students had left, this being their last class of the day, and the hallway was nearly silent.

Joe closed the book and handed it to the boy, then patted him on the back with a warm smile. The young man tucked it into his backpack and headed to the door.

His eyes flickered over Cameron as he passed, clearly she was a new face. He wasn’t the only one who noticed her. Several of the seated students, still taking notes from the white board, were glancing her way. Noticing that Joe had started collecting his things and was getting ready to leave, Cameron stepped into the room.   

When Joe saw her he checked his watch, he smiled, a true genuine smile that reached his eyes and made them crinkle. The smile warmed her down to her toes. And that same smile flickered a little when he saw the expression on her face.

She wanted to go to him, have him wrap his arms around her. Cameron had this horrible urge to just bury her head in the base of his neck while he held her and tell him how everything went wrong. She could use some of his encouragement speeches right now. Cam needed him to tell her it was going to be okay. The need was almost physical. Cameron put her hands in the pockets of her jeans as if to stop herself from acting upon her urges.

She swallowed all of it down and put a smile on her face. He was leaving so soon, there was not a chance she’d spend the last of their days together complaining about work problems. God knows when she’ll be able to set eyes on him again.

“That’s all, guys, have a nice evening. I’ll see most of you tomorrow for the afternoon class and sadly our last one together.” Joe said and a few oohs and complains were heard.

Joe waved goodbye to whoever was left in the room and motioned for Cameron to exit the room.  

“Hey.” Joe put a hand on her back and led them on the way out. “You’re a little early.”

“Am I? Sorry.” Cam said.

“Nothing to be sorry about,” Joe said, his eyes flickering to hers.

They got into her car. On the short way to it, Joe had already smelled that something was wrong. Cameron didn’t meet his eyes, her replies were short, it seemed like he was the only one leading the conversation. For someone whose company was launching soon, she should be and feel way more excited and talkative.

They were in the middle of the drive to a bar named “The Giant Box”- which both thought was hilarious and agreed to visit it, when Joe suddenly spoke, “Pull over, Cam.”

“What? Why?” she gave him a quick puzzled look.

“Just do it.”

She pulled to the right of the road under one street lamp. The light from it covered them in warm orange glow.

She turned to him and found him already staring at her face, his eyes searching hers.

“Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?” he asked.

Her eyes widened for a fraction of a second and she turned her gaze away from him. Suddenly the steering wheel seemed way more interesting.

“Nothing’s wrong.”

“I think I’ve known you long enough to know when you’re lying.”

“I told you. Everything is fine.” Her response was a little more forceful than she had intended, and she winced at her tone.

She felt him shift in his seat, turning fully towards her. Cameron felt his palm on the base of her neck, his thumb drawing small circles there. The gentle motion set her whole body on fire, chills covered her arms.

“Tell me, Cam.” He said, his voice soft like velvet.

She had to blink fast a few times to hold back the tears. Cam didn’t know where her sudden need to cry came from. Her best guess was that all the bottled emotions from the day, all the anger and stress, finally wanted a way out of her body. And he was here, here for her and ready to listen. She knew he would understand, he always did.

She wanted to tell him. How she was pissed at Donna, how she wanted to murder Andrew, how their hard work went down the drain, how Phoenix was likely to burn into the flames before it even had a chance to spread its wings. She wanted to tell him everything.

And so she did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter was emotionally exhausting...   
> Cameron and Donna showed a little of their ugly side. There're some cracks in their perfect partnership. The past is always there waiting to entangle and deflect them. Is it over for Phoenix?   
> Joe's there to soothe Cam's pain. He has taken on the role of the wise man, but for how long?   
> I'm excited to hear(read) what you think of this chapter!!!


	20. The Giant Box

Joanie pushed the glass door and heard the bell ringing over her head. She stepped inside the small store, eyeing the guy at the counter. He was in his late thirties; the tattoos that covered his arms and the beard gave him a rough look, but the wrinkles around his eyes, showed that he actually laughed a lot.

Joanie raised her hand in a small wave, “Hi! How’s it going?”

The man lifted his head from the magazine that he was reading and looked at her, clearly surprised. Engrossed in his reading material, he obviously hadn’t heard the bell.

 “Oh, hi, there!” he said and put hands on his waist. “I remember you! You came in a few days ago.”

“Yeah.” Joanie stepped farther into the room and leaned against the counter. “I came to pick up my photos. They’re ready, right?” she asked, raising her eyebrows.

“Um, probably. I need a name, though.” The tattooed guy opened a notebook with a huge list of names.

Joanie leaned forward, trying to take a peek at his messy writings, “Clark, Joanie.”

His finger ran over the names. He had to flip a few pages until finding hers.

“Ah, there you are. Yep, yours’re done. Number 436. Let me get them from the backroom.” He headed towards the small door on the right.

“Cool, sure.” Joanie said, impatiently tapping her fingers on the smooth surface of the wooden counter and rocking back and forth on the soles of her feet. While she waited, her eyes traveled to the wall on the left, where a variety of photos were hung up: landscapes, family portraits, black and white photos, and some of the most colorful arts Joanie has ever seen.

The door of the backroom opened and Joanie’s attention snapped back to the owner of the studio. He had tucked a pen behind his ear and held a big yellow envelope with what she assumed were her photos.

“Hmm.” He took out a few pictures and nodded approvingly, ”I remember now.” He raised one in the air and waved it a little. “You have some great pieces in there, sweetie.”

“I do?” Joanie perked up. “You really think so?”

“Yeah, absolutely! It was a delight to watch your clicks! I like the ones near the water stream the best. ” He put the envelope on the counter. “That will be 13.75.”

Joanie took out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to him. Putting the photos into her backpack, Joanie waved the man away when he attempted to give her change.

“What did you like about them?” Joanie turned around, biting the side of her cheek.

“Well,” he tapped his chin. “You managed to capture the essence of that land. It felt so unique and yet so familiar at the same time. Beautiful light. A feeling of vibrant life. They are good, really good.”

A wide smile played on Joanie’s lips, and embarrassed, she quickly looked away. “Um, thanks… I guess.”

“You’re most welcome. Hey, tell you what, see this right here?” The man tapped a small poster on the wall with his fingers. “There’s this photo contest going on. The theme is ‘Take me home, country road.’ Your photos can easily apply.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Joanie took a step back, shaking her head. “It’s not for me.”

“Yeah?” The owner lifted his eyebrows in surprise. “I thought you’d be interested. Here,” he took the copy from the wall and put it in her hands. ”Take this. Just think about it. You have nothing to lose. First place is a thousand bucks.” He winked at her.

Joanie waved goodbye to him and left the store. Once seated back in her car, Joanie took a closer look at the poster in her hands.

**_“Share your vision.”_ **

Joanie licked her lips.

**_“Tell your story.”_ **

She swallowed thickly.

_You have nothing to lose._

* * *

 

 

Haley stared at the blank pages. She blinked slowly and tilted her head to the right.

How should she start?

She frowned.

It already felt weird. Maybe it was a stupid idea and it wasn’t going to help at all.

She took a deep breath and squeezed the pen in her hand tighter, a determined look on her face.

_Dear Diary,_

Haley wrote and exhaled sharply. That was a beginning. A boring, predictable one, but still a beginning.

Her bedroom door opened and Haley turned around just in time to see her sister strip off her backpack and throw herself on Haley’s bed.

 “You really have to learn to knock.” Haley commented flatly and pursed her lips, returning to the diary in front of her.

Joanie turned her head to look at her, her golden locks all over the covers. “Sorry,” she grinned. “What are you writing there?”

“Nothing,” Haley mumbled.

Joanie lifted a brow and raised herself up leaning back on her elbows. “It doesn’t seem like nothing to me.” She stood up and went over to Haley, looking over her sister’s shoulder.

Joanie read the two words staring back at them. “A diary?”

“So far it doesn’t look like one.” Haley said, looking up at Joanie. “I don’t know how to start. I feel like there’s a ton of things I want to say, but. . .  I just can’t start.” She admitted and looked at Joanie, silently asking for help.

“Don’t ask me, I‘ve never had one either.” Joanie shrugged. Taking one more look at the blank pages, Joanie added with lowered voice, “Haley, do you really think a diary. . .  would help?” She asked looking her sister in the eyes.

“I don’t know. It’s. . . something.”

“Look, what happened. . . it’s not. . .” Joanie was at a loss for words, she couldn’t find the right ones, so she settled for something much easier and clearer. “You know, you can always talk to me, right?”

“I know.” Haley smiled up at her sister, but quickly cast down her eyes. “But I want to talk to me, if that makes any sense. Ugh. Enough of this.” She shook her hands as if to release the pressure build there and spun around in her chair, facing Joanie fully. “Where were you before?”

“Picking up my photos from the store.” Joanie took a few steps back until she felt the bed behind her and let herself fall back freely.

“From dad’s death anniversary?”

“Mhm.” Joanie nodded with closed eyes. After a second she opened one up and looked at Haley, giving her a distorted wink. “Hey, wanna see them?”

“Sure.” Haley grinned.

Joanie reached for her backpack and pulled out the envelope. Then she patted the spot next to her on the bed, inviting Haley over to sit.

With a few steps Haley crossed the room and sat next to her sister on the bed.

“The guy there said they were really good.”

“Yeah?” Haley looked at her, clearly surprised.

“Yeah.” Joanie smirked.

“Show me!” Haley cleared her throat and continued with a smile, “Let the real expert give you her opinion.”

“Oh?!” Joanie laughed and playfully smacked Haley’s thigh. “Is that so, punk? An expert, huh? At what? Nerdiness?”

“Shut up and let me see the photos.”

“Here, here.” Joanie handed her the stack of photos, still laughing. “Sorry, it’s just so easy to tease you.”

* * *

  

The Giant Box wasn’t half as bad as Joe and Cam had expected it to be. It seemed like it was popular among the locals.

Most bars were gloomy places to drink and hide, but this one certainly wasn’t one of them. There was a bar along one side of the room, and a dozen small tables scattered on the dark polished wood floor. There was a small stage to the left and a jukebox near the back wall where a small hallway probably led to bathrooms and the kitchen beyond.

They had arrived around an hour ago. The raucous laughter and the rowdy dancing forced them to take a smaller quieter table at the back.

The surroundings were in sharp contrast to the conversation they were having.

“—and then we got into a shouting match.” Cameron shook her head, playing the event again in her head. “She called me reckless.” She took a gulp from her beer bottle and then put it back down on the table with a little more force than necessary, the glass rattling when it hit the surface. Cam placed her hands on the wooden table and leaned forward, staring at Joe. “Reckless! I mean, can you believe her?”

Joe, who listened to her story while swirling the whiskey in his glass, raised his startling blue-green eyes, like deep sea water, to her. The look on his face said it all.

Cam frowned at him. “Don’t answer that.” She leaned back in her seat, puffing her cheeks.

Joe set the amber filled glass down on a napkin and said in a low voice, “What are you going to do now?”

Cam shrugged her shoulders, staring at him. “I don’t know.” She licked her lips and said with sad eyes, “I don’t know if there’s even a Phoenix anymore. We didn’t even get a chance to compete and we’ve already lost.” Cam sighed heavily, “It was all for nothing.”

Joe stared at the woman before him. Feeling a lump in his throat and a forming heaviness in his chest, he quickly looked sideways, avoiding her eyes. This. This right here, her broken look, in front of him, was one of the reasons he stepped out of the game. He got tired of losing, he got tired of leading the battle alone.

Cameron shifted in her seat and scooted closer to him. The movement made him turn his eyes back to her.

“What would you have done?” Cam asked, her eyes desperate. “If you were me, what would you have done?”

“Cam. . . No. Just no. We are not going there.” Joe shook his head and finished his drink. “I’m not doing this.”

Cameron frowned at him, following the glass in his hand. “Doing what? I’m just asking for advice.”

“I’m staying out of this.” Joe stated firmly.

“But. . . but you helped me out earlier with the site, you were excited about it. You really want to tell me you don’t have an opinion about this?”

“I didn’t say that. Of course, I have an opinion. I’m just not going to share it with you, because you won’t like what you hear.” Joe’s eyes traveled back to hers. “It’s not my company. You and Donna need to decide, whether you decide to shut it all down, sell, or try your luck out there, is entirely up to you.”

“I don’t want to give up without a fight. I don’t want to run away.” Cameron whispered more to herself, than to him, but he heard her anyways.

“Then there you have it.” Joe said, leaning back. “That’s your answer.” He waved with his hand as if it were the most obvious thing.

“Just like that?” Cameron asked with raised eyebrows. “You’re not going to talk me out of it?”

“Why would I? Besides, if you make up your mind, no one can change it no matter what they say.”

“I’ll tell Donna tomorrow.” Cam nodded, her eyes downcast and thoughtful.

“You’ll figure it out.” Joe smiled softly at her. “You always do.” Her eyes lifted and met his, little crinkles framing them in the corners, signaling the beginning of a smile that soon reached her lips.

“Yeah. . .  I always do.” Cam repeated after him, as if trying to convince herself.

A moment passed and she finally allowed herself to relax for the day. She couldn’t do anything else for the night - whatever has to happen will happen tomorrow. It was one of her last moments with Joe before he left town, so she willed herself to turn off everything else happening in her life and to focus on him for the moment.

Her eyes traveled around the room, stopping on the dancing crowd on the improvised dancefloor. “You know for such a lame name, this bar’s actually not that bad.”

“Yeah.” Joe spun around and followed her gaze. He turned back towards her and raised a thick eyebrow. “Wanna dance?”

Cameron gave him a look. “What? Now?” she frowned. “After the mess today, dancing is the last thing on my mind.”

He shrugged and stared to get up from his spot.

“What are you doing?” Cam asked, amused.

“I’m going to dance. Come on, Cam, it’s going to help you to forget everything for a while. It’s been years since we’ve danced together.” The music changed and he smirked. He immediately recognized the song and was sure Cameron did, too, it was Love Buzz by Nirvana. “Cobain will be disappointed if you don’t get up.”

“Cobain’s dead.”

“I’m sure he watches from above.”

Cam laughed, “God, I love this song!” She shook her head with a small smile, finally giving in. “Okay, show me what you’ve got.” She stood up and let him lead her to the dancefloor.

They let the beat control their bodies, washing away all worries.  They rarely got moments like this. Moments where they could just be in each other’s company so perfectly and so much. Moments in which they could be completely themselves.

The rhythm and the flashing lights numbed Cam’s mind. She closed her eyes for a second and let the vibrations run through her body. She felt free.

When she opened her eyes, giggles rose in the back of her throat. She found Joe playing air guitar, eyes closed, his head nodding in time with the music. She wasn’t the only one enjoying herself.

He was moving back and forth effortlessly following the rhythm. For a tall guy he was an amazing dancer. Opening one eye, Joe smiled back at her. He extended a hand, which she gladly accepted, and brought her closer. He spun and dipped her a few times, showing her all of his signature moves.

Suddenly Cameron was leaning a bit too close to Joe for anyone to interpret them as friends. Their hands and shoulders brushed with almost every move, they could feel the other’s hot breath on their faces, every step, every jump shortening the distance.

A different tension filled the space between them.

One, that set their nerves on fire, waking them from a deep slumber and making them buzz pleasantly.

One, that brought back an old feeling. A memory. A spark.

One, that both of them tried hard to ignore.

 

**_Would you believe me when I tell you_ **

**_You are the queen of my heart_ **

**_Please don't deceive me when I hurt you_ **

**_Just ain't the way it seems_ **

**_Can you feel my love buzz?_ **

**_Can you feel my love buzz?_ **

**_Can you feel my love buzz?_ **

**_Can you feel my love buzz!!!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a fun fact about the song that is used in the chapter: Christopher Cantwell and Christopher Rogers (the HACF creators) are huge fans of Nirvana and wanted to feature Nirvana’s “Love Buzz” in the sequence where Cameron and Joe hang out together at the Comdex afterparty, but unfortunately, they were unable to license it. Trying to replace Nirvana wasn't easy, but eventually they landed on “Velouria,” which captured the sense of longing and the swirl of emotions that Cameron was experiencing at that moment.
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IkKu3rDl0yw
> 
> Next chapter will be released on 26.10.2018. I'm skipping a week, because I need a little time to figure out how to continue the story ;) 
> 
> As always, I'll be happy to hear your thoughts!


	21. The Red Blazer

Donna closed the bedroom door behind her with a soft click. It was way past midnight and the girls were upstairs sleeping soundly; stepping on her tiptoes, she did her best not to disturb them. Behind the closed door, her strong façade finally cracked open. Pressing her forehead to the cool wood, she let out an ugly cry that shook her core.

Suddenly angry at herself, Donna took a step back and started tearing into her clothing and jewelry, having a small temper tantrum like a child. She threw her earrings and bracelets onto the dressing table, knocking a few perfume bottles on the floor, she tossed her skirt and shirt into a messy ball on the floor, and ripped out her hair clip with such force that her scalp burned.

Catching her reflection in the mirror on the dressing table, she stopped in her tracks. Donna frowned at the woman staring back at her. What was she doing? She was better than this.

Felling angry and betrayed, Donna sat down on the bed, staring at her hands in her lap. The stress from the day, finally taking its toll, left her in a state of dizziness and exhaustion.

How did all of this happen? How did she let it happen? God, she was such a fool.

Donna felt a fresh trail of tears running down her cheeks and she wiped it away clumsily, her fingers shaking. Burying her face in her palms, she let out a grunt and doubled over. 

And Cameron. . . Jesus, Cameron.

How could she accuse her of something like that?! Her own partner, no, her friend, turning against her. The look in her eyes, the coldness in them. . . After Mutiny, Donna always knew that there were going to be trust issues between them, but she didn’t expect Cameron to point a finger so bluntly at her.   

A whining, broken cry pulled from Donna's chest as she sank into the bed. She buried her head in her pillow and pulled it over her face, sobbing into the cloth and soaking it with tears, smearing her make-up all over the pillowcase. Her groans and wheezes were muffled by the material.

Letting out a silent cry, Donna scratched the pillowcase with her nails and threw it across the room. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she disappeared into the kitchen in her bare feet, cursing herself for her helplessness.

 

* * *

 

 

Your mornings are surprisingly slow and calm when you don’t have to go to school or you’re not busy chasing your next flight, Joanie thought. She had woken up an hour ago and was still walking around the house in her sweatpants and an old white T-shirt, her hair picked up in a messy bun on top of her head.

Joanie had woken up early enough today to send Haley off for school, they had even managed to exchange a few words before Leslie came to pick her up. Leslie was growing more and more on Joanie: the girl was incredibly fun, smart and put a huge stupid smile on her sister’s face. Their little accident had also won Leslie bonus points for sticking up for her little sister.

Joanie walked into the kitchen with lazy steps. Thinking she’s alone in the house, she didn't think twice about the noise she made as she opened cupboards and drawers until she was staring at a large bowl, filled to the rim with brightly colored cereal and milk. Satisfied, she hopped on one of the tall chairs and dug in with her spoon.

Noise on the left almost choked her with surprise. Patting her chest a few times, she swallowed her bite, looking over at the door on her left side. Light steps and shifting noises came from Donna’s bedroom. Joanie raised her eyebrows; her mother was usually already out by that time. Not thinking much of it, she continued with her breakfast.

Soon enough Donna stepped out of her room. Not looking up, she was busy putting on her watch with one hand. Her hair perfectly styled, red lipstick painted her lips, gold necklace laid heavily around her neck, skirt exposing her long lean legs. Her high heels clinked on the floor.

Donna had her red blazer on.

“Good morning,” she greeted her daughter a small smile.

Joanie, still chewing, gave her a look, measuring her up and down.

“Morning,” Joanie answered with a full mouth. Finally swallowing, she raised a blond eyebrow at her mother. ”You look fierce,” she casually commented.

Donna stopped in mid step and looked at her daughter. “I do?”

“Yeah.” Joanie pointed at her with the spoon, from the tip of her toes to the top of her head. “Everything screams power.”

Donna blinked, surprised, and looked down at her outfit. When she raised her head, she had a little smirk on her red lips. “Good.”

“Okaaay…”Dragging the word out, Joanie stared for a long moment at her mother.

Something was up.

“I have to go. I’ll see you tonight, okay?” Donna gave Joanie a quick peck on the cheek and headed toward the door.

“Mom?” Joanie called after her.

“Yes?” Donna spun around on her heels and tucked an escaped strand of hair behind her ear.

“Is everything okay?” Joanie asked, a line forming between her brows.

“Of course.” Donna gave a tight smile to her daughter and left the house, closing the door firmly behind her.

Joanie stared at the closed wooden door for a few seconds. Her gut feeling told her otherwise. She hadn’t seen her mother acting like this in a while - it reminded her of when Donna was fighting for her rightful place in AGGEK. Something was definitely up.

Slipping out of her chair, Joanie went to her mom’s bedroom and pushed the door open. The bright morning light that came from the French windows blinded her for a second. Taking a look around at first she noticed nothing unusual; everything was in its place, her clothes perfectly folded or hanging in her closet, her queen bed made up to perfection. 

Stepping further into the room and closer to the bed, what Joanie saw froze her in place. Her eyes widened and her breath hitched.

On her mother’s bedside table stood an opened wine bottle and next to it a full glass. Something dropped in Joanie’s stomach, she swallowed thickly and stepped closer, stopping at the edge of the table.

A relieved breath left her lips. Then calmness filled her. A sense of pride washed away the worry in her chest.

The bottle was almost full and the glass was untouched.

Her mother obviously had problems, whether at work or personal, Joanie still didn’t quite know, what she knew was that last night Donna had come close to breaking into old habits.

But she didn’t do it.

A smile broke on Joanie’s lips.

_She didn’t do it._

Donna had resisted the urge.     

* * *

 

 

Donna got out of her car and looked up at the tall building in front of her. She double-checked the address scribbled on the piece of paper in her hands. Taking a deep breath, she headed for the entrance.

When the elevator stopped on the correct floor and the double doors opened, Donna lifted a perfect thin eyebrow at the sight on the other side.

In was a wide open space with around twenty desks scattered around the room. People were working, some running errands back and forth, others sitting on their desks, typing. One thing they had in common was the puzzled look on their faces when she stepped into the hall.

One brave girl, with big black-framed glasses and hair pulled into a ponytail, approached her. Clipboard in her hands.

“Hello, how can I help you?” she asked, giving Donna a once-over. “Maybe you’re looking for The Cartwright Law Firm that’s one floor above us?”

“I’m here to see Andrew Weinreich.” Donna stepped around the woman and continued to the only other visible door, which she assumed led to his office.

“Oh?” The girl followed after her, looking down at the clipboard, her eyes frantically scanning the page. “Do you have an appointment?”

“I don’t need one.” Donna stopped in front of the door and placed a hand on the handle.

“Mrs! Wait! You can’t - ”

Donna, purse clutched tightly in her right hand, pushed the door open and saw Andrew sitting on his desk, going over some papers. She waited until he lifted his gaze and fully enjoyed the shock on his face.

“Look, you can’t just barge into his office like that!” The young woman stepped around Donna and spun towards her boss, raising hands defensively. “I’m so sorry, Mr. Weinreich. I tried to stop her but - ”

“That’s all right, Chloe. Let her be.” Andrew smiled at his assistant and dismissed her with a wave.

Donna gave Chloe a dirty look as she closed the door on her way out. The she walked over to Andrew and looked at him from above, her lips set into a thin line.

He leaned back in his chair, staring right back at her.

Andrew was the first one to break the eye contact. 

“I guess there’s no easy way to start this conversation,” he sighed heavily with a shake of his head, motioning for her to sit down on one of the chairs in front of his desk.

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but it’s not going to work.” Donna narrowed her eyes at him. “I don’t know how you managed to pull this off. I really don’t. But we are going to sue your ass into the ground.”

Andrew blinked slowly, surprised at her strong language, but soon recovered and looked her straight in the eyes. Tensing his shoulders, he straightened his back and said, “Please, Donna, we both know how this works. I’ve been around the block, I know all the little doors. You really think I’ll be sloppy with this? I knew just where to touch and what to change, so I can sit here and calmly drink my coffee. My work is always perfect, Donna. Always.” He gave her a smirk. “You have nothing.”

“The sites are too identical, you dug you own grave.” Donna lowered herself to one of the chairs and made a show of crossing her legs. “My legal team will bury you.”

Andrew laughed. “I’d like to see them try. What are you going to do, hmm? You are not even on the playground yet. We already have formidable traffic and a decent number of subscribers. When you launch, you’re going to look like a cheap rip off, Donna.”

“How dare you?!” Donna spat angrily at him. “How dare you threaten me, when you’re the one who’s stealing!? People like you disgust me. ”

Something behind his eyes shifted, uncertainty or shame, Donna couldn’t decide. But it disappeared almost as fast as it appeared and a cold mask took its place.

“Look, you can think whatever you want of me, Donna. I saw my chance, I took it.” He shrugged with a graceful movement of his shoulders.

Donna shook her head in disbelief. “Why, Andrew? I want to know why?”

Another tiny crack in his cold mask.

“Because 1st3pcloser, the idea of it, was all I ever wanted! Years and years I was looking for the right project and when I finally saw it, I couldn’t let the opportunity pass me by. I wanted to execute it, I can turn it into something amazing.”

“You… we worked on this project. Together. We could have turned it into something amazing! I trusted you and you turned aroun-”

“We can still work together.” Andrew cut her off. There was something behind his eyes that Donna couldn’t quite place. Or maybe she simply didn’t want to identify it, the blood rushing in her ears after his last words left little room for anything other than anger.  

“Excuse me?!” She spat, narrowing her eyes at him.

“Come on, Donna. You and I, we were great, we got each other. We’re the perfect fit for this.”

“I can’t believe you.” She shook her head disbelievingly.

“I am offering you a place here. Work with me.” Andrew licked his lips, before adding,”. . . Be with me.”

Donna pressed her lips into a thin line, making the red lipstick to disappear. He was playing with her.  “Don’t try to manipulate me, Weireich.”

“How long do you think you and Cameron are going to last, hmm? I did my homework, I know your history. I’ve seen her work. She is untrustworthy, reckless, selfish, and irresponsible. You need someone better, no, you deserve someone better.”

Donna stared at him for a few seconds, seriously questioning his sanity. She shook her head and got up from the chair. With a graceful spin on her heels she headed for the door, the clinking of them echoing in the small office.

“It wasn’t all a lie, you know?” Andrew called after her, stopping her. “You and me. . .  it wasn’t all a lie.”

Donna looked at him over her shoulder.

“If you decide otherwise, I’ll be here. . .  Waiting.” He added softly.

Donna turned fully towards him.

“Andrew?” She asked with a coldness in her voice that made him wince.

“Yes?”

“Go to hell.”

Donna slammed the door behind her, leaving Andrew to stare for a long time at the empty space where she had stood a second ago.

* * *

 

   

The waiting was intolerable. Waiting for news, waiting for hope, waiting for a sign of anything, really.

Cameron tapped her long fingers on the smooth surface of her desk. It was nearly noon and she hadn’t seen Donna since yesterday. They needed to figure out what they were going to do. Cameron wanted to fight this time, to fight for herself, no, for their company.

She needed to talk with Donna.

Stilling her hand movements, she closed her eyes and listened. Deadly silence. It was never like that before at Phoenix, the place usually was buzzing with energy. Now everyone was silent, barely talking. All that could be heard was soft tapping on the keyboards. It was like the whole place was mourning.  

Dammit. Phoenix wasn’t dead, yet!

Cam exhaled slowly, trying to calm her nerves, to settle her thoughts. Everything was going to be all right, just as Joe told her, she would figure it out. She and Donna, both.

Her leg twitched.

“Ugh.” She stood up from her chair, the nerves not letting her stay in one place.

Cam made a few angry tight circles in her office, just to get rid of the tension in her limbs. It didn’t help for long.

She returned to her place and sat back down, reaching for her “BOSS BITCH” mug. The coffee inside was crap, like dark-colored water. Someone had seriously messed up the dosage of the coffee in the machine this morning. Cameron didn’t really mind though, she just needed something to do with her hands, to distract her mind from the useless waiting until her partner showed up.

It looked as though all of her impatience and thoughts seemed to summon Donna, because soon she opened the door.

Donna walked inside like a big red vision and sat down in front of Cameron. Cam rolled with her chair closer to the desk and leaned forward, placing her elbows on the surface. Her eyes were on Donna, waiting.

“Hey,” Donna greeted and reached for Cam’s mug. “Sorry, I’m so late.” Taking a sip from the coffee, she made a face and quickly returned the mug from where she had taken it. 

“Hey,” Cameron returned, following Donna’s moves with eyes. “So? How was it?”, she added, desperate for any kind of information.

“Just how we thought.” Donna sighed and rubbed at her right temple with two fingers.   

“Fuck.” Cam muttered under her breath. “Donna, listen, I thought about it and I really want us to - ”

“I say we launch.”

“- try and compete -  Wait? Really?” Cam asked, an amused smile on her face.

“Yes. We’ll show him how it’s done. It’s our idea, it’s our company. Let’s do this!” Donna nodded, her eyes full of determination.

“What if we lose?” Cameron asked, concern creeping behind her blue eyes. “What if - ”

“If we give up now, it means we have already lost. I think we need to at least try and compete. We owe it to ourselves. . . Besides, I believe our product is better.”

Cameron smirked, Donna was right. The fight wasn’t over yet.

“Agreed. We’re on the same page.” Cam nodded.

“We’ll stick to the schedule?” Donna asked.

“Yes.”

“Good.”

“Hey, even if things go south, I’m glad I’m in this with you.”

“Me too, Cam. . .  And for God’s sake, tell someone to make us proper coffee. I can’t believe you actually drink this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Andrew's an asshole. Or is he? xD  
> There was almost nothing of Cam in this chapter and we didn't see Joe at all :( I promise to redeem myself next week ;) You all know how much I love those two <3  
> But in this chapter I took a closer look at Donna, because her reaction to the whole situation is important and interesting... at least I think so, lol.  
> Tell me what you think in the comments below!


	22. Goodbyes are not forever, they simply mean ‘I’ll miss you until we meet again’

It was Friday evening. After a whole day in the office and long hours spent with Donna, all Cameron wanted now was a nice hot bath. Not only did she feel tension in the back of her neck - that she awkwardly tried to rub off with one hand on her ride home, but her eyes were also bloodshot and burning. It had been raining all day, and Cam’s arms were cold, her fingers numb, and her hair soaked from the storm outside.

The idea of warm water all around her sounded promising. She couldn’t wait to let the warmth sooth her aches.

When the tub became half full, Cameron decided she had waited long enough. Cam slid in, groaning when the hot water hit her pale skin. She leaned back and rested her head on the rim of the tub, her hair up in a messy tail. Cameron closed her eyes and listened to the running water. It was soothing, especially after all the noise and stress at the workplace today.

But soon Cam realized that the quiet of the bathroom was turning against her. The bath allowed her just to  sit in complete solitude and think through everything that had happened in the last month. The bath gave her time to analyze how everything was affecting her, or rather, how much she was allowing herself to be affected.

Sitting in the bath with the calmness of the water, her mind began to wander before she could stop it. It was easy to always keep herself busy; surrounded by people, buried in work and endless streaks of code. It made it easier to ignore what had happened between her and Joe. She had to be a complete fool to think that all the feelings between them had turned into just a nice friendship. The looks they exchanged in the bar weren’t completely innocent and friendly.

She promised herself at the beginning that she wouldn’t overthink things, that she’d enjoy the moments with him and be happy that he’s around, in her life. But she caught herself more than once wanting to touch him, to run her hands through his hair, to press lips to his. And when they danced. . . 

Breathing in deeply, she lowered herself into the water, so that it covered her lips and reached right under her nose. Letting the breath out, Cam created small bubbles that sent ripples across the calm surface.

Maybe it was a good thing that he was leaving tomorrow. As much as it would hurt her, it would give them time and space to rethink things. Out of sight, out of mind, right? She just needed time to let things cool off.

After all, they had both agreed not to let old habits and mistakes repeat themselves. It was an unspoken truce between them.

_But how do you tell if something is real or just an old habit?_

Cameron closed her eyes and submerged.

* * *

 

 

 

Joe woke up early in the morning. He  had tossed and turned the whole night, so when the first sunrays appeared in the sky, it was a relief. He had time to go for his morning jog in the nearby park, drink his coffee, and check out the newspaper.

He had finished all of that an hour ago, and Joe was now in the middle of packing. The single leather suitcase laid spread open on top of his bed.

Joe carefully folded all of his clothes and arranged them inside: pants on the left, shirts on the right. When he was satisfied, he stepped back and walked over to the bedside table, where he had left everything else.

Joe grabbed his new CDs, carefully chosen by Haley, and smiled. The little trip from yesterday replayed in his head. God, he was going to miss spending time with her. He had grown accustomed to her company and their little chats. Joe tucked the CDs safely between his clothes.

The next item on the table was a glass jar filled with wild thyme honey. It was a thoughtful present from Joanie, that and a bottle of white Moschofilero, which he and Cameron had finished one night. Joanie had  brought the honey back from Greece and said it was one of the best things she had ever tasted. She thought it would a great addition to his tea.

Joe shook his head, smiling, and remembered how she also made a playful remark about his age and pointed out some of the health benefits of the honey. Placing the jar in a paper bag, he added it to the suitcase.

All that was left on the small table was a book. Joe carefully ran his fingers over the hard cover, tracing the title. It was the latest book from Stephen King, _“Insomnia”._ Cameron had given it to him on the day after Gordon’s death anniversary. She tried to return all the other books that he had lent her or he that had forgotten at the Airstream, _“Gerald’s Game_ ” being one of them, but he had insisted that she should keep them. Joe later saw them carefully arranged in her apartment, and next to them a few nice additions of King’s older work.

The book wasn’t in the best shape; it was obvious she had gone over the pages more than once and carried it around with her, probably even at the office. He remembered how Cam had told him how she much liked it and excitedly explained part of the plot, leaving out, of course, all the best parts so she wouldn’t ruin the experience for him. The excitement and the passion in her eyes stopped him from telling her that he had already read it.

Running again his hand over the cover, he sighed softly. His copy, which was in better condition, was in his home library back in Armonk, but he would gladly replace it with hers. It was the same book, the same story, but it was much more meaningful.            

Joe closed the black suitcase and left it by the door. Checking the watch on his wrist, he saw that he had at least two more hours before he had to leave for the airport. The plan was that Haley, Joanie, and Cam would be there to send him off. He never had someone care enough to do that for him before, it was a first. And the thought that he was willingly leaving them behind made his heart ache.

It was for the best, these were the words he kept repeating, trying to convince everyone around him or trying to convince himself, he wasn’t sure anymore.

Joe knew only one thing; he needed to put a little space between himself and Cam. Having her so close roused a lot of old feelings, feelings that had left an ugly trail of hurt before. She messed with his head. Joe didn’t want to get his hopes up again. Mistakes were only bad if he kept repeating them over and over.

But was Cameron a mistake? Were his feelings so wrong?

Joe closed his eyes and shook his head to get rid of these thoughts.

He was leaving today, he was on good terms with everybody, he was closer than he’d ever been with the girls, he had Cameron back in his life. Everything was good and right as it should be. Joe wouldn’t dare risk any of it again. He had learned his lesson. 

Him leaving. . . it was for the best.

* * *

     

 

Two hours later Joe checked out from his hotel and found Joanie and Haley waiting for him in Joanie’s car in the parking lot. They had come to pick him up.

The drive to the airport seemed impossibly long. Joanie was driving, he was in the passenger seat and Haley sat on the back. During the trip he heard soft sniffing from the back seat. He didn’t turn around, he couldn’t. His heart clenched at the thought of what he might see there.

 

Even Joanie was awfully quiet. He looked at her a few times, but every time she avoided his eyes, suddenly very focused on the traffic around them.

Closing his eyes, Joe leaned back in his seat, letting a heavy sigh.

“You two are acting like you’re never going to see me again. I’m not dying, you know that, right? We’ll still be in touch.” Joe broke the silence. “Everything is going to be okay.” He turned around to look at Haley and found her rubbing at her red eyes. “All right?”

“I know.” She nodded, looking at him. “But I still don’t want you to go.”

“Nobody does.” Joanie remarked flatly and Joe’s eyes shot to hers, only to find her looking straight ahead at the road, once more refusing to meet his gaze.

“It won’t be the same, Joe, you know it won’t.” Haley softly whispered.

“Let’s not part like this.” Joe looked back and forth between the sisters. “We’re going to see each other again. Two more months and summer break will come. You can come in Armonk or I can come back for a couple of weeks. Sounds good, right?”

“Promise.” Haley demanded.

“I promise.” Joe smiled softly, looking at her. 

That’s right, they would stay in touch, they would call and write. This goodbye wasn’t forever, it simply meant “I’ll miss you until we meet again”.

Then why was it so hard? Why was his throat thick with emotion?

Joe swallowed with effort around the lump stuck in his throat and turned his gaze to look through the window at the quickly passing buildings. He didn’t want the uncomfortable silence to settle back between them, so he turned on the radio.

 _Once I rose above the noise and confusion_  
Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion  
I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high  
  
Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man  
Though my mind could think I still was a mad man  
I hear the voices when I'm dreaming,  
I can hear them say  
  
Carry on my wayward son,  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more

Joe could already see the SFO in the distance.

 _Masquerading as a man with a reason_  
My charade is the event of the season  
And if I claim to be a wise man,  
Well, it surely means that I don't know  
  
On a stormy sea of moving emotion  
Tossed about, I'm like a ship on the ocean  
I set a course for winds of fortune,  
But I hear the voices say  
  
Carry on,  
You will always remember  
Carry on _…_

* * *

                                                                                                                                                  

Cameron had been dreading this moment for a few days now. She had kept herself busy yesterday just to avoid thinking about it. But it was time, it was time for him to go.

She thought about how much she’d miss him in her new daily routine. Cam loved going out with him for coffee on her lunch break, she loved when he surprised her with unexpected visits at the workplace, she’d miss their long conversations. She had come to rely on him and knew that he relied on her.

Even though they weren’t physical with each other anymore, there was a connection, there was love.

Sadness filled her when she realized she wouldn’t see him again any time soon.

She had, of course, arrived early at the airport, so she managed to secure a waiting spot relatively near the windows, affording her the best view of the airport’s comings and goings. Sitting by the waiting area, Cameron sighed as she watched how people carrying luggage walked by her. She looked around. The airport looked very different from the last time she was here. When was that? Last November, when she was going with Alexa to Europe? Maybe they had some kind of renovation since then.

Cameron looked at her feet, her eyes finding her reflection on the floor. She had woken up very early today, after having trouble sleeping the whole night, and it showed, she looked tired. 

When she looked up again, she saw Joe finally coming through the glass doors, dragging a black suitcase behind him. Getting up from her seat, she was quick to wave at him from the crowd.

Joe noticed her and returned the wave. A few strides with his long legs and he was standing next to her.

“Hey.” He said, smiling at Cameron. Wrapping his arms around her, he folded her in a big hug, which ended way too fast to her liking.

“Hey.” Cam echoed. Taking a look behind him, she raised her eyebrows. “I thought you were supposed to come with the girls.”

“Yeah.” Joe said, giving a quick look behind him at the front doors. “We said our goodbyes outside. Haley got emotional and I. . . didn’t want to make it harder for her.”

“Oh.” Cam nodded, understanding. “Is she going to be okay?”

“Yeah. I spent a good amount of time reassuring her that nothing will change between us, so, yes, I think we’ll be okay.”

Noticing how he answered in plural, Cameron’s eyes flickered to his. Finding him still staring at the doors, she decided not to say anything.

“You didn’t wait long, did you?” He suddenly asked, turning towards her and placing a warm had on her slim shoulder.

“No, not at all.” She lied.

“Good.”

“Yeah. . . ”

An awkward silence settled in. What she was supposed to say?

Cameron hated the thought that she was one of the reasons Joe was leaving. There was cold comfort in having others to blame for her misfortunes, but knowing that she had no one else to blame but herself this time made everything worse.

Her throat felt as though it would close up all of a sudden, her eyes became misty. Cam saw his face soften a little when she looked into his eyes.

“Don’t.” he softly said, bringing the hand that laid on her shoulder to her cheek.

Feelings gripped at her heart, feelings she was in danger of showing again. Feelings that neither of them could afford at the moment.

So instead of the words Cameron longed to say, she said something that was just as true. Something both easier for her to say and for him to hear.

"I’ll miss you, Joe."

“I know.” He smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes, they were filled with sadness. “I’ll miss you, too.”

Cameron wrapped her hands around his neck and drew him in a hug, which he was happy to return. She held onto him.

“Promise you’ll call and write. Often.”

“Of course.”

When Cameron stepped out of his embrace, it was like losing part of herself. She looked through the windows outside, blinking rapidly.

_“Good afternoon passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight 109B to New York. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Thank you.”_

Joe sighed heavily next to her and she looked back at him.

“I think it’s time for me to go.” He said and watched how the other passengers started mobilizing towards the gate. Taking out his ticket and passport from his bag, Joe turned towards her. “I'll call you when I land and when I get back to Armonk.”

“Okay, I’ll be waiting to hear from you.” Cam nodded.

She stepped closer and hugged him again, desperately trying to savor the feeling. Joe held her tight.

He was the first to step out of the embrace and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, an act that caught her off- guard. Such a small thing, yet suddenly it meant the world to her.

“Okay,” Joe chuckled, shaking his head. “I guess this is it.” His smile wavered as he met her eyes. “Goodbye, Cam.”

_Don’t go._

_Not yet._

_Stay._

_Please._

“Goodbye, Joe.”   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, my poor babies :(  
> Don't worry though, this fic is far from over ;)  
> As always, I'd love to hear (read) your thoughts! Don't be shy and leave a comment below, it helps a lot with the writing process! 
> 
> P.S. The song is "Carry on wayward son" by Kansas. --->> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2X_2IdybTV0
> 
> Since music has always been a big part of the series and this is the fifth or sixth time I've used songs in my chapters, I thought it would be nice to put some links for the songs... just in case someone wanted to check them out.


	23. A better friend

Cameron watched how Donna, sitting across from her, was talking on the phone, scribbling on a post-it note. Making a series of small nods, she ended the phone call with a quick “thank you”.

Cam’s eyes returned to the papers that were scattered on the table in front of her. Biting her lip, she traced every line with her pen, looking for mistakes. Of course, there were none. Cameron knew that, because she had already checked everything a gazillion times. She went through every report, checked every number, looked into every note, making sure to eliminate every possibility of failure.

“Is everything alright there?” Donna’s voice brought Cameron’s eyes back to her. Donna was looking at the folder beneath Cam’s hands, pointing at it from a distance with painted nails holding a sharp pencil.   

 “Yeah.” Cam nodded, collecting the scattered papers into a messy pile and setting them aside. “All’s good.”

Glancing at her, Donna took a deep breath, her shoulders rising and falling with the motion. “Okay then,” taking the post-it, she stuck it to the top of one the folders and added it to Cameron’s pile. “Has the pizza guy arrived?”

 “I have no idea.” Cameron shrugged with a smile on her face. “Impatient?”

“Yes.” Donna leaned back in her chair. A smile mirroring the one on Cam’s face decorated her lips. “Aren’t you?”

“Of course I am.” Rubbing her hands with nervous excitement, Cameron glanced at the digital clock on the wall. “There’s still time, though.”

“Yeah. . .” Donna agreed, letting out a breathy laugh.

“You know that you’re going to do most of the talking, right?” Cameron said, drawing little circles with her fingers on the chair’s armrests, not meeting Donna’s gaze.

Donna widened her eyes. Cocking her head to the side, she crossed her arms over her chest and started with a patronizing tone, “Cameron . . .”

“Come on, you know how I am . . . I’m not meant to do this. . .” Cam frowned, searching for the right word, “ _thing_. You just know all the right words to say.” Cameron finished with a sweet smile.

“They’ll want you to say something.” Donna warned.

“And I will. I’m just saying that it would be really nice if you’re the one doing most of talking,” Cameron said, pointing her hands at Donna, an awkward smile on her face.

Donna rolled her eyes; no matter how old Cameron got, some things about her would never change. Sometimes that irritated Donna, but in others she found strange comfort in it. “Okay, fine. But make sure to - ”  

A series of loud knocks on the door interrupted them.

“Come in!” Cam called, straightening in her seat.

Jared’s head poked around the door. He grinned at them with delight, eyes bouncing back and forth between Cameron and Donna.

“The pizza’s here, the champagne’s cold, the music’s on. The cake’s on the way, Luke said ten more minutes and the guy will be here. So, whenever you’re ready, we can start.” He finished with a little impatient drum of his fingers against the door. 

“Thank you, Jared.” Donna smiled at him.

“Yeah, thanks.” Cameron echoed. “We’ll be out in a minute.”

“Aww,” Jared put a hand on his chest, rubbing his shirt there. “You two are making my heart go wild -”

“Just go.” Cutting him off flatly, Cameron shook her head with a chuckle.

His head disappeared as quickly as it was poked inside. The door closed with a soft click behind him.

“He’s annoying.” Donna remarked.

“No shit.” Cam snorted.

 “Sweet, but annoying.” Donna laughed.

“Yeah.” Cameron agreed with wide eyes, biting her lower lip.

 “Yeah. . .” Donna repeated, the smile slowly slipping from her lips.

A few moments spent in complete silence passed. It wasn’t an uncomfortable one, but there was something heavy in the air. They both knew what the problem was and very carefully had maneuvered around it for the last couple of days.

“Hey, we’ve never really talked about. . . ” Cameron cleared her throat, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. “I mean, I’ve never really asked you. . .  Are you okay?”

“Oh?” Donna blinked, clearly surprised by the question. “Um, yes, I think I am.” She replied uncertainly.

“’Cause I know you and Andrew were close. . .  and you had feelings for him.”

“Cam. . .”

“And now with the launch and him not being here. . . It must be hard.”

“I. . . ” Donna sighed heavily, “It’s hard. I don’t know. . . He just seemed so perfect, you know?” Donna tsked with her tongue, biting the side of her cheek. “He was good looking, smart, but most importantly he made me feel special.” Donna shrugged, her jaw clenched. “I wasn’t just a mom, or a money person, or someone’s second choice.”

“Donna, nobody thi-”

“He liked me for who I am. At least, I thought he did anyway. Ever since Gordon, I’ve never really had any romantic relationship, a few flings here and there, but nothing serious.” It hurt her to admit it out loud. “I miss that, I miss having a special someone. I guess I was just trying to be happy.” Donna blinked slowly and looked away, her eyes full. “And it turned out everything was a lie.”

Cameron opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. Frowning, she looked at her hands. What was she supposed to say? Her friend was pouring her heart out and she had no idea how to comfort her.

“I’m sorry.” Cameron finally said softly. It wasn’t much, but she meant it.

Donna glanced at her and snorted. “It’s not your fault.”

“No, not with Andrew. But I should have been a better friend. Instead when we found out about Six Degrees, I lashed out on you.” Cam said. “It must have been a hundred times worse for you. So. . . I’m sorry.”

Donna bit the side of her cheek again, looking at Cameron with gentle eyes. “If it makes you feel any better, I didn’t ask if you were okay either.” She smiled and continued in a lighter tone, “So, how are you?”

“Well, I want to cut Andrew’s head and play basketball with it.” Cam shrugged her shoulders, a playful spark in her blue eyes. “Then run a pole through it and cook it on slow heat.”

“That’s a nice image.” Donna rolled her eyes. “But that’s not what I meant.”

“What did you mean then?”

 “I was talking about Joe.”

“Oh?” Cam shifted in her chair. “Um, what about him?”

“Did he call you last night?” Donna decided to start off slow.

“Yes, when he got home. He didn’t call you guys?”

“He did. Haley talked with him.” Donna said with an empty expression.

Cameron nodded, not surprised at all by the news. Of course, Joe would call Haley.

“During his stay he seemed very friendly. . .” Donna shrugged, pinning Cameron with her eyes.

“Yes?” Noticing the grim tightness in Donna’s jaw, Cameron raised an eyebrow, not sure what Donna was implying.

“I don’t know. I guess I just waited for something bad to happen. And it didn’t.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Cameron asked, frowning.

“Come on, Cam, you know him. He is Joe Macmillan. He doesn’t stop by just to say ‘Hi.’ Every time he comes into our lives, something goes wrong.”   

“Okay, I think you give him too much credit for our mistakes. . .  He’s not some kind of a villain, Donna. It’s just easy to point a finger at him and make him the bad guy. I thought we were over this.”

“All I’m saying is that Joe doesn’t do anything if it doesn’t benefit him in some way.”

“Ugh.” Cameron shook her head with bewilderment, her eyebrows drawn into a frown. “Did you see him the entire last month? He was great. All he did was help everyone. Joanie.  Haley. Me.”

“Yeah, you’ve seen him a lot.” Donna mumbled. “Almost every day.”

“Look, if you want to say something just say it.” Cameron crossed her hands and leaned back. “Why does that bother you?”

“It bothers me because it affects you. I know you two. It’s all a giant game of push and pull. He has power over you. All he needs to do is push you here and there, say the right thing and all of this, all of us, can be over. Just like that. And we all know I’m not his favorite person.”

“First of all, I can think for myself, and second, believe it or not, Donna, Joe has never said a bad word about you.”

“He doesn’t need to. Look, Joe gets under your skin and. . .” Donna sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I’m just glad you didn’t start your _thing_ again.”

_Your thing?_

“Well, our _thing_ is none of your business.” Cameron said flatly.

“I just told you it is and can very much affect exactly my business. I’m glad that he’s part of Haley’s and Joanie’s life after Gordon’s death, they’ve practically grown up with him and he’s wonderful with them. But I feel safer when he’s away. I don’t want him poking his nose in my company.”

_He already helped make our company better_ , Cameron thought, pressing her lips into a thin line.

“He already left, so you don’t have to worry about it,” she said instead.

“No, I – ugh, all of this sounded bad. I just don’t want to see you hurt again. That’s all. You two can fall into a weird patterns and I don’t want you to go down the same road over and over again, when I know how it ends.”

“Me and Joe, we’ve cleared the things between us.” Cameron said with fake confidence, trying to convince Donna or herself, she didn’t know.

“In that case, I’m glad.” Donna smiled. “I know it must be hard for you. You’re always going to have a soft spot for him. Just like I’ll always have one for Gordon.” Cameron noticed how Donna’s thumb played with her ring finger, the tip rubbing at the spot where a long time ago a wedding band used to be. “I’m just paranoid, because. . .well, he is Joe.” Tucking a red strand behind her ear, Donna continued, “And you are important to me and I care about you. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again. If you want to talk to somebody, I’m always here.”

Donna’s eyes were sincere, Cameron could tell. There was warmth and love behind them, a deeper understanding. Feeling her stomach tighten, Cam thickly swallowed.

_How can I say to you that I liked having him around? How can I say to you that I miss him? That when we danced all I wanted was to kiss him? How can I say to you that at the airport I wanted to wrap my hands around him and never let him leave? You just told me I should stay away from him._

Cameron felt how the corners of her lips started to lift up mechanically into a smile.

“Sure.” She heard her own voice replying to Donna, but it sounded distant to her ears.

Donna didn’t seem to notice the change in Cameron. Instead with a curt nod, she got up from her chair and smiled brightly.

“Let’s go and do this already! The boys must be waiting! Can you believe it?! It’s finally Launch Day!”

“Yeah!” Cameron felt a fresh wave of energy wash over her when she got reminded of what was yet to come. Throwing all worries aside, she decided to focus entirely on the positive moment. Cam rose from her seat to high-five Donna. “We did it! Phoenix will officially exist!” Cameron laughed with happiness and triumph. “Besides, I’m starving already! The cake better be here.”

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night, Joe went to his study and turned on his laptop. Bending his head forward, he tried to knead at the muscles of his neck and shoulders. It had been a nice day. . . a normal day. Beside unpacking and running a few errands, he hadn’t had much to do today. His classes at the high school were starting back tomorrow, so he wasn’t terribly busy with work yet.

Pouring himself a glass of red wine, Joe settled into a leather chair in front of his desk, leaned back and stretched out his legs.

_Today is the day_ , Joe thought, swirling the red liquid in his mouth, savoring the sip.

With a push of a few buttons on the keyboard, he went online and confirmed that Phoenix had indeed launched today. 1st3pcloser was up and running.

The lights in the room were dimmed, letting the silver light from the screen illuminate his face and reflect back from his eyes. Scrolling up and down, Joe sat transfixed before the screen. Finally the little arrow went to “ _Join us”._

A tingling sensation in his right hand made him stop. Excitement rose deep in his chest. It was such a small thing, a damn button, but it was his idea. She had used it. Cam told him she would.

Then why did it catch him so off guard?

The truth was he liked helping her out with the site. The site that was going to bring people closer together. . . And he had been part of it, leaving a small trace behind.

This gut feeling, the excitement that filled him, the nervous twitching of his right leg . . . None of it happened anymore in his new life. He missed it, he missed all of it, so much that the pain was almost physical. Nothing shook his world anymore, nothing made him feel truly alive.

Taking a deep breath, Joe closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. He was an idiot. He was at a different place in his life, he wanted different things. And yet . . .

Opening his eyes, he saw the 1st3pcloser’s logo mockingly inviting him, trying to suck him back into the tech world.

Joe clicked on ‘Join us’.

When the new Register page loaded, his shoulders visibly relaxed. He filled all the necessary information in the blanks, chose a profile picture and selected his interests and hobbies, then clicked “Create”.

And that was it. Joe Macmillan was officially in the database of Phoenix.

All he had to do was wait a minute before a notification came, announcing it had found a match for him. Clicking on it, Joe laughed when it immediately directed him to Cam’s profile. She probably entered his email earlier in the database, so it would notify her when he created a profile. Joe sent her a Connect Request.

Blinking a few times at the screen, waiting for her to approve it, he leaned back in his chair. He spun on it a few times, tapping his fingers on the armrests, and checked his wrist watch. Exhaling sharply through his nose, Joe pursed his lips. It seemed like she wasn’t online at the moment.

Joe reached for the phone and quickly dialed her number with his long fingers. While he waited, listening to the prolonged beeps, Joe entered Haley’s name and searched for her profile. He was right, she had already made one.

“Cameron’s on the phone.” He smiled when he heard her muffled voice on the other end of the line.

 “Hey, it’s me. Congratulations!” Joe said, smiling, and sent Haley a Connect Request.

“Haha, thanks, Joe! Have you seen it? Have you joined?” Cam’s voice went up with every question.

“Yes, and I was a little disappointed when you didn’t accept my Request immediately. I assumed you’d be glued to the screen, watching over your baby.” Joe heard plates clanking at the other end. “Are you cooking?” he asked, amused.

“Cooking is a very strong word. I’m making myself a salad and a peanut butter sandwich. I did stay glued to the screen, at least until my stomach started protesting.”

“It’s past eleven p.m. where you are, Cam, tell me you had dinner earlier.”

“Um, I can do that _or_ I can be honest and tell you that my only energy supply for the day was a slice of pizza and some cake.”

“Jesus, how old are you, twelve?”

“I doubt a twelve-year-old could down a glass of champagne as fast as I did at the party.” He heard a weird wet noise and suspected she had just licked her spoon before putting it back into the peanut butter jar, a horrible habit that she had acquired over the years and one which he strongly disapproved of. “Did you see Haley’s profile?”

“I’m checking it right now,” he answered, going through Haley’s gallery.

“Her music selection is the bomb.” Joe heard shifting noises on the other side of the line and a screeching of a chair being dragged across the floor.

A second later a notification on his screen appeared.

_Cameron Howe just accepted your Connect Request._

“So, how was your day?” Cameron asked with full mouth, chewing. “Anything new in Armonk?”

“No, not really. Everything is just how I left it.” Joe replied, leaning back in his chair and spinning away from the screen. His eyes roamed the dim room aimlessly. “Nothing has changed, not really. How about you? How are you and Donna doing after . . .  Are you okay?”

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1st3pcloser.com is up and running! Finally! And our favorite man creates tension even when he's away...  
> P.S. Joe and Cam are the cutest. XD


	24. Flowers

The burst of sunlight coming through Cameron’s curtains rudely awoke her. She groaned as the light hit her, turning to one side so it wouldn’t strike her directly in the face.

Burying her face in the pillow, she let out a heavy sigh. Cameron needed more sleep; all strength had left her limbs, leaving her feeling like a giant blob of Jello. The day before had been a long one and last night she had talked with Joe on the phone until two in the morning, then spent a good amount of time chatting with some girl from El Paso who really seemed to like 1st3pcloser.

Peeling one eye open, she looked at the digital clock on her bedside table. It was barely 8.13 a.m. The bright green light coming from the numbers made her wince and softly curse under her breath. It was still early: she had an arrangement with Donna to show up at work at ten, meaning that she had at least an hour more for sleep. But if she tried to fall back asleep it was more likely she’d wake up with a headache later. Ugh.

She lay in bed for a few more moments before reluctantly heaving herself off. Kicking the covers to one side, she swung her feet to the side of the bed, enjoying the coldness of the floor. Cam groggily wandered to her bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. She took a quick glance at herself in the mirror above the sink.

All she wore was an old oversized T-shirt that had once been yellow but now was so faded that it easily passed for white. It reached the top of her thighs, leaving her long pale legs exposed. Her blond locks were sticking in every direction, giving her a wild look, and the smeared mascara under her eyes didn’t help either.

With resigned sigh, Cameron took the soap and washed her face properly, rubbing aggressively at her eyes. Then brushed her teeth and ran fingers through her hair, trying to tame it. She was hardly one of those women who spent hours in front of the mirror prepping themselves each morning, but she tried to at least look presentable - after all, she worked with people. Gone were the good old days, when she still laid the basics for the site and spent entire days in the Airstream, walking around in just her underwear. Later, if she felt like it, maybe she’s put on some eyeliner and mascara, but right now all she needed was coffee.

Cameron went over to her kitchen and started fixing herself a cup of coffee. Taking the biggest cup out of her top cabinet, she put a teaspoon of instant coffee inside it and added hot water, then hastily stirred everything and finished with a nice long lick of the spoon before throwing it into the sink.

Holding her cup close, she looked around the kitchen, searching for something to eat. She was positive she must have leftover cereal somewhere.

A loud knocking on the door interrupted her search party. Mentally cursing whoever was disturbing her so damn early, she headed towards the door.

When she opened it, the first thing she noticed was a bright red cap. Blinking, she allowed her eyes to travel down and took in the form of the man standing before her. He looked like a delivery guy and was positively more than a head shorter than she was. What irritated her was that his eyes were definitely not on her face. He seemed to be gawking at her legs.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she cleared her throat. It was far too early for this.      

“Yes?”

“Oh, sorry!” He smiled sheepishly, readjusting his cap. “I’m looking for,” he checked his clipboard and lifted his eyes at her “Cameron Howe?”

“That’s me,” Cam said, leaning against the doorframe.

“Oh? Okay.” He checked something on the clipboard with a pen and then tucked it behind his ear. “I kind of expected a man because of the name. . . ”

“Uh-huh.” Cameron was not impressed in the least.

Sensing her annoyance, he threw her a sideways glance and hurried his movements. Turning to the side, he bent over and picked up a medium-sized basket filled with sunflowers. Everything was wrapped with cellophane and through it she could see the outline of a small paper box inside.

“There you go!” He gave her his brightest smile. “Now the delivery makes more sense, I guess. Although these days you never know. . .”

Frowning, Cameron let his last remark slide and received the basket, turning it awkwardly in her hands. “Are you sure this is for me?” She asked, raising her eyebrow.

“You’re Cameron Howe, aren’t you?”

“Yes, but - ”

“Then it’s for you.” The guy started rocking back and forth on his feet, letting his eyes travel down to her legs once again while she was inspecting the basket.

Shaking his head, he took again the pen out, “Okay, I’ll need your signature right here and I’ll be on my way.”

Cameron signed the paper, turned around without a second glance and closed the door behind her.

Going over to her kitchen table, she carefully placed the basket on it. Cam stood staring at the flowers as if they were some foreign object.

Untying the bow at the top, she unwrapped the cellophane. Noticing a small card buried between the sunflowers, she reached for it.

A slow smile made its way onto her face.

 

**_Congratulations!_ **

**_J.M._ **

 

Of course, it was Joe. Who else could it have been?

Placing the card aside, she proceeded to open the small paper box and found it filled with M&Ms.

Cameron burst out laughing.

Maybe the morning wasn’t going to be so bad after all.

* * *

 

   

From: chowe@1st3pcloser.com

To: josephm@edu-ar.com   

Subject: I hated the delivery guy

Tnx for the flowers! And I was just wondering what to have for breakfast, so the M&Ms solved that problem ;-)

* * *

 

From: josephm@edu-ar.com

To: chowe@1st3pcloser.com

Re: Subject: I hated the delivery guy

Stop eating candy as a meal!

You’re welcome for the sunflowers. I thought they would be fitting, since it’s May. Besides in the eastern culture they symbolize good luck, not that you’ll need it with the site, I know what you can do when you put your mind to it. The yellow color also signifies vitality and intelligence.

I have to go, my class is starting soon. Don’t exhaust yourself.

* * *

 

 

Donna stared at the red roses on her desk, the long nails of her right hand drumming against the smooth surface.

Her assistant, Ashley, brought them in two minutes ago. At first she thought they might be from some business acquaintance, congratulating her for Phoenix’s official debut, or a thank-you gift from one of the companies under SV’s wing.

Her morning started off great: she had felt full of energy, she even had time for breakfast with her daughters before heading to work. Everything was going smoothly until she received the flowers and opened the small card attached to the roses.

 

**_Congratulations on reaching your goal. You have the spirit and the drive to do anything that you set your mind to. I’m excited to face you on the battlefield. I still mean what I said, I’m here for you when you need me._ **

**_Andrew_ **

 

What was his deal? Was his goal to upset her? Was he trying to manipulate her?

Narrowing her eyes at the card, she picked it up, ripped it in half and threw the pieces into the trash can. The roses joined them. The act strangely gave her a sense of small victory.

Pressing a button, she called her assistant to take the trash out. When Ashley came in and gave her a puzzled look, Donna made up a weak excuse that the flowers gave her an allergic reaction. It was more than clear that Ashley didn’t believe her, but frankly Donna didn’t care as long as the roses were out of the room.

On her way out her assistant collided with Trip at the door.

“Hello! You’re the epitome of sunshine this morning.” Trip said, noticing Donna’s soar expression. He stepped farther into her office, hands in his pockets. “Are you ready for the meeting?”

“Good morning to you, too.” Rolling her eyes, Donna rose from her chair, collecting a few papers on the way.  “Of course, I am.”

“Good, let’s go then. I wouldn’t test the partners’ patience again, considering, you know, that you skipped the last meeting.” Trip said, pursing his lips.

“Oh, please, nothing important was discussed. I had more important things to care of. Besides you were the one who told me how Elias went on and on about his vacation.”

“Right . . . That doesn’t change the fact they were displeased when you didn’t show up.” Trip said matter-of-factly, waiting for her. “Oh, I saw your site. It looks promising.”

Donna lifted her eyes and saw him chewing the side of his cheek.

“Thanks,” she replied.

He knew about Six Degrees, Donna knew that he knew. He knew about Andrew, too. Not the whole story obviously, but enough to know that Andrew had worked for her. At the time Donna made it quite known that she had managed to score one of the best prodigies in the field for her company and took great pride in it. And look where that got her. . . But Trip knew to keep his mouth shut, something she was quite grateful for this morning.

On their way to the conference room, Donna saw Tanya at the other end of the corridor. It seemed like it’s been ages since they’ve talked together. A small pang of excitement rose in her chest; after the meeting she definitely had to make some time for a cup of coffee with Tanya. From what she had read on reports her ex-assistant was doing more than great with the projects she had been handed. It was odd how that fact made Donna feel a sense of pride and fulfilment.

When the two of them met eyes across the hall, Donna gave her a bright smile, waving excitedly. She was hit almost immediately with instant disappointment, when Tanya returned a barely there tight smile and an awkward half-wave, then hurriedly disappeared with a few of their colleagues into one of the rooms.

“What’s her problem?” Donna asked, turning to Trip, who had been watching the whole exchange over her shoulder.

“She’s been through a lot these days.” His eyes were glued to the door where his lover had disappeared. “It’s work stress. I helped her with what I could, but she kind of hoped to get another person’s insight into the matter.” His eyes flickered to Donna.

Donna stepped around him and headed for the conference room. “She should have called me, I might have helped.” Donna reached the door and pushed it open, spinning halfway towards him. “You don’t think she’s getting too prideful after she started rising in the firm, do you? I’d hate to think that she’d feel uncomfortable to ask me for help.”

Entering into the room and greeting the people there, Donna failed to hear Trip whispering after her.

“Tanya called you, Donna. She did ask for help.”

    

* * *

 

 

Bosworth entered Phoenix with a spring in his step. Every couple of steps, he would glide down his beard with a hand, trying to conceal the smile buried within it.

Bos had spent a few days away with Diane on his new boat. They went on a little trip, distancing themselves from everything and everyone. The last couple of days were spent in pleasant conversations, tasty food and good wine, slow dancing on the deck and making love to the sound of ocean waves. He had never felt so relaxed in his entire life and suspected that their little journey had the same effect on his wife, judging by the healthy glow on her face and the smile stretching her lips this morning.

Then he came back home to the most wonderful news. Cameron and Donna, his girls, had made it official. Their site made its little debut despite all the complications surrounding it. From what Diane had told him, things weren’t pretty with Andrew, especially on Donna’s side. He’d have to go out with Cam one of these days and find out more. His gut feeling told him she was just as affected from by mess as her partner. Joe returning back to Armonk during the same time period couldn’t have helped either. Sighing, Bos tsk-ed with his tongue; they sure had a lot to talk about.

Everything could wait for now. The overcoming of their crisis called for a celebration. Cameron and Donna had handled it with a lot more maturity this time. A small part of him still wondered what would have happened if they had stayed together nine years ago. Maybe he even would have retired there, in Mutiny. . . Heh, life was full of what-ifs.

It was a little after one p.m.when he arrived. Most of the employees were out to grab something to eat, but he still saw a few familiar faces sitting around. Greeting everyone who was there, Bos gave a few high-fives around. When Cameron had introduced him to the crew for the first time, he couldn’t help but be reminded of the good old days at Mutiny. It strangely felt like Mutiny’s spirit had been reincarnated in Phoenix. Cam and Donna never failed to amaze him with their hiring choices. Once in a conversation Cameron had called her employees stallions with pride, each one more magnificent than the other, which made him burst into laughter.

Knocking on the door of Cam’s office, he didn’t wait for response and pushed the door open, focusing on balancing the two boxes of pizza and the six-pack of orange sodas in his hands. The sight inside didn’t surprise him at all. Cameron and Donna sat next to each other behind Cam’s desk and stared at the screen of the computer. The moment the movement of the door caught their attention, two pairs of big eyes focused on him.

“Hey, now, look at you two! All work and business! That brings back so many memories!”

“Bos?” Cameron instantly grinned and stood up to wrap him a hug. “You’re back!”

“I hope you and Diane had great time,” Donna smiled, crossing her arms with a knowing look on her face.

“We did, we did. Hell, a sailor feels best when he can taste the salt of the water on his tongue and feel the breeze on his face, right?! Diane wasn’t thrilled at first, but I did manage to keep her entertained, distracting her enough to forget the smell of fish.”

Cameron laughed lightheartedly, “I’m sure.”

“Where’s Diane? Why didn’t you bring her with you?” Donna asked, secretly hoping to see her friend.

“Oh, dear, she’s helping Kimberly today. She had ran away long enough from her grandma duties. Today Oliver has her all to himself.” Bos explained, watching how slight disappointment filled Donna’s eyes, but she shook it off soon enough.

Reaching to help him with the boxes, Cameron asked, “What is all of this? You didn’t have to bring anything.” Taking one of the pizzas and the soda, Cam made room on top of her desk by pushing all folders to one corner with her elbow, and then placed the boxes on the clean surface.

“Yes, Bos, you shouldn’t have.” Donna chimed in, taking the folders, arranging them into a neat pile and placing them in one of Cam’s drawers.

“Oh, come on, now! I needed to congratulate you! You know, I would have bought you flowers, but somehow I knew I’d find you here buried in work and starving yourself. And guess what? This mighty fine old man was right,” Bos wiggled the pizza box in his hand at them. “So, I’m here to ply you with pepperoni and conversation.”

“My favorite!” Cameron still had her stupid grin on her face, which made his old heart flutter.

“We can definitely use a break. My eyes are burning.” Donna said, taking off her glasses and pinching the bridge of her nose. She rose from her chair and pulled one closer to Bos. “Come and sit with us.”

“Yeah, absolutely!” Cam placed a hand on his shoulder, motioning him to sit down. “You have to join us and tell us everything about that trip of yours!”

Bos sat down at the large desk/table with them, joining in on the good pizza and light conversation.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We stan men that send flowers, don't we? But we love even more the ones who give us food XD
> 
> As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts ;)


	25. A day in May

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the brief delay of this chapter!

_One week later_

 

On his way down the hallway, Joe walked by a group of teachers, involuntarily overhearing their conversation. One of them, an old conservative lady who was teaching math, if Joe remembered correctly, was talking about her students, and not in a good way. She sounded very much like a conference presenter, whose little speech had a strong “students these days” undercurrent.

“Students weren’t always like this. Now they’re a complete nightmare. Every new generation is worse than the previous one.” These were her last words, before Joe closed the door of his office behind him.

Joe understood the need for venting. Even in his classes, there were always students who didn’t come prepared, who often lashed out, or who simply didn’t have good study and analytical skills. He would be the first to admit that he had clenched his jaw more than once when he met unisinterest and brattiness on the other side of his desk. Of course, he would have liked to work with students who were all ambitious and driven, but he also recognized the tender nature of their growing-up and formation as a people.

Venting was helpful to let off some steam. At some point, though, venting could morph into complaining, and what you says about your students could become what you actually think about them. That’s when it starts to get dangerous, Joe thought, because it affects the way you teach. And by the tone of her voice, something told Joe, this lady was very serious and firmly stood behind her accusation that the new generation was deplorable.

A work in progress, Joe liked to call them. Not all of them showed much promise, but only time could tell for sure.  Even those students without skills, knowledge, or motivation are still people, people with feelings.

Joe sat in his chair, sighing heavily. Too much negative talk about students could become like secondhand smoke, it affected not only the one smoking, but also everyone around him. The truth was, even in such a prestigious high school as this one, the math teacher’s thinking wasn’t an exception or rarity. It made Joe wonder just how much the students were at fault and how much it was the educational system itself.

Joe always tried to change the learning environment from the stereotypical one, so the students would feel more comfortable and involved. He treated students the way he would have wanted his own child to be treated: as a person, and with respect and love.

His eyes traveled to the shelf in front of him and focused on the book _The Soul of a New Machine_. What if this educational machine was broken? He was one small wheel that tried to make a change. What if it wasn’t enough? The student’s environment was already contaminated with years and years of dogmas, outdated ways of thinking and teaching.

They needed a clearer space, a space without secondhand smoke, especially the ones who showed promise. Just as one teacher can elevate students and help them unfold their true potential, just like that one also has the power to bring them down, even unknowingly.    

Joe closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, wondering what he would change in the system if he had the power, so that the final product would be better.       

 

* * *

 

Leslie lay sprawled across the bed, a smile breaking on her lips as she watched Haley work on the computer. Haley looked so cute, all focused and serious. Leslie noticed that every now and then her girlfriend had the habit of twitching her nose when she was thinking hard.

When she repeated the movement once again, Leslie giggled.

“What?” Haley turned towards her girlfriend with questioning eyes and an amused smile on her lips.

“Nothing. You’re just adorable.” Leslie answered, fully enjoying the way Haley blushed.

“Please.” Haley turned around and focused on the screen again.

Sighing softly, Leslie rose from her spot and walked over to Haley, peeking over her shoulder.

“These extra college courses sure take a lot of your time,” Leslie commented.

“Yeah. . . ” Haley responded distractedly. It took her a second to process what Leslie had said, but once she did, a frown appeared on her face. Wincing, she turned to look at the other girl. “Sorry, I know we had plans for today.”

“Oh, I wasn’t complaining.” Leslie placed hands on Haley’s shoulders and squeezed lightly. “It’s kind of hot to watch you so immersed in work.” Spinning Haley around, Leslie took a few steps back and sat on the bed. “I know we met in the computer class, and it’s fun and all, but I think I might be growing out of it.” Shrugging, Leslie added, “It was a cool way to kill time.”

“Oh? Okay. . . ” Haley rubbed her palms on her thighs. “So, um, what are you planning to do?”

“I honestly don’t know. I’ve always had an interest in music, so. . . that’s an option. Anyway, it won’t be this, though,” Leslie said, pointing at the computer behind Haley.

Giggling, Haley stood up from her chair and walked over to Leslie, nestling in the space between her legs. Haley loosely crossed her fingers behind Leslie’s neck and leaned slightly forward. “Well, no offense, but you kind of sucked at it.”

Bursting into laughter, Leslie said, “Hey, Miss Genius, not everyone can be as smart as you! Computers are in your veins! Sometimes I think you dream in code and secretly are planning to create an army of robots to take over the world.” Wrapping hands around Haley’s lower waist, Leslie pulled her towards her and onto the bed, making them both crash against the pile of pillows behind her.

Rolling on to her back, Haley removed with one hand the strands of hair covering her eyes and looked sideways at Leslie. Smiles still decorated the girls’ lips.

“That’s totally my plan - world domination!” Haley grinned.

“You know how they say the still water runs deep? I guess it’s true.” Rolling over, Leslie threw her hand around Haley’s shoulders and buried her head in the crook of Haley’s neck. When she continued, her voice was muffled, “I’m serious though, I’m happy for you. You found something that you’re really passionate about.”

Haley stared at the ceiling above them, enjoying the warmth radiating from Leslie. “My dad used to say that work is supposed to be fun. The second it stops being fun, you should walk away.” Sighing softly, Haley continued with a lowered voice, “I don’t know if I’m having much fun right now.”

Leslie pulled her head back and looked at Haley, surprise on her face. “But I thought - ”

“No, it’s not like that! I don’t know how to explain it. What I’m studying now is important, I know it is. And it helps a ton. But it feels very theoretical at the moment, you know? Without an idea or purpose, the code is just a sting of letters and numbers.”

“You like numbers.”

“I do.” Haley tried to choose her next words carefully, but she was having trouble arranging her thoughts. “Technology is not for the sake of technology itself, it’s more than just numbers. I believe it can help change and make the future better, whatever that means. And right now, I’m not changing anything. There’s no inspiration behind what I’m doing, there’s no excitement. When I worked at Comet it was totally different, there was this . . . thing in the air. People were excited, driven.”

Leslie watched how Haley’s eyes sparkled when the memories came to life before her eyes. There was a strange look on her face that Leslie couldn’t quite place; it was a mixture of hope, longing and love.

Haley’s cheeks were rosy and her eyes heavy when she looked again at Leslie. “I sound weird, don’t I? Sorry, even I don’t know what I’m talking about.”

“Don’t apologize.” Leslie said, leaning forward and placing a quick soft peck on Haley’s lips. “You’ll figure it out. Something will come that will make you excited.”

“You think so?”

“Of course. But first, you have a lot of learning to do. Nobody is born with knowledge, it will take time until you can make all of your exciting ideas come to life.”

“God, you sound like Joe.”

“Hey, he’s cool and all, but I’d rather you not think about middle-aged men when I’m in bed with you.”

“He’s family! eEww, Leslie, gross!” Laughing hard, Haley pushed Leslie’s shoulder playfully.

“Exactly my thoughts!” Leslie giggled and kissed Haley, burying hands in her brown hair.

* * *

 

Joanie brought the car to a stop and killed the engine. Breathing in deeply, she leaned back in the leather seat, closing her eyes. Opening one of them, she peeked over her shoulder at the backseat and felt a new wave of giddiness wash over her.

A strange noise, a mixture of laughing and coughing, escaped between her lips. Shaking her head at how ridiculous she was acting, Joanie tried to regain her composure. Rubbing her hands together and then wiping them on her jeans, Joanie checked herself in the review mirror one last time before she opened the door and stepped out. 

Reaching into the back seat, she took out her backpack and headed home. The first thing Joanie noticed was that Donna’s car was parked in the driveway. Happy that her mother was home early and hopefully this time would actually find time to stay for dinner, Joanie took the last steps to the front door excitedly and pushed it open.

She found Donna making her special salad on the kitchen countertop and Haley setting up the table. It looked like they had already ordered Chinese take out, judging by the food boxes on the table.

“Hey!” Donna greeted, smiling at her. “You’re late,” she added, wiping her hands on a paper towel.

“Hi,” Joanie greeted back and threw her backpack on the couch. Walking past Haley, giving her sister a high-five on the way, Joanie went to Donna. “And you’re early. Usually you come home late and skip dinner. Is there any special occasion today? Have I missed something?” Joanie asked, leaning forward and stealing a tomato from the salad bowl.

“No.” Donna frowned a little. “I know I’ve been very busy these days and I didn’t have much free time . . . I just thought that we haven’t had a girls’ night in a while,” she shrugged. “And I really miss those.”

Joanie smiled at her mother. “I miss those, too.”

“The table’s ready. We ordered Chinese,” Haley said, adding the last part cautiously.

“Cool.” Shrugging, Joanie grabbed the bowl with the salad and, joined by Donna, went to sit next to Haley at the table.

“There’s some left over lasagna in the fridge. Or I can make some sandwiches if you want. . .” Donna said.

“No, mom, it’s fine.”

“That’s it? You won’t bitch about the Chinese?” Haley stared at Joanie in disbelief.

“No.” Smirking, Joanie reached for everyone’s glasses and started pouring juice.

“Where’s my sister and what have you done to her?” Haley narrowed her eyes at her.

“I’m just in a good mood, Punk.” Joanie said.

Donna visibly perked up when she noticed her daughter’s high spirit.

“Sweetheart, did something happen?” Donna asked with sparkling eyes.

“Nothing much.” Joanie replied, not meeting her mother’s gaze.        

Haley and Donna exchanged looks.

“So, something did happen.” This time it was Haley.

“Well, yes.” Joanie barely held back the grin wanting to break out on her lips. This is stupid, she thought, shaking her head. “It really is nothing much.”

“Honey, we want to hear,” Donna encouraged her. “Whatever makes you happy is not just _nothing_.”

“I, um, I sighed up for a photo contest a few weeks ago. Haley knows.” Joanie said, turning towards her sister, giving her a small nod.

“Wait? Really?” Donna asked, clearly pleasantly surprised by the news. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 “Today they called.” Joanie awkwardly added.

“Annnnd?” Haley asked, prolonging the word, already a huge smile stretching her lips.

“I won second place.”

“Ha! I told you your photos were great! That’s awesome, Joanie!” Haley was grinning so hard her little nose was crinkled and Joanie could see all of her gums.

“Oh, my God, honey, that’s wonderful!” Donna smiled, hand on her chest. Her eyes were misty as she watched her daughter with love and pride.

“Jesus, don’t over exaggerate it like that.” Refusing to meet their eyes, Joanie was staring at the plates in front of her, suddenly finding the chicken in sweet and sour sauce very entertaining. But she was helpless when a small smile broke her cool façade. “It’s just a hundred bucks, that’s all. It wasn’t a big contest or anything. Probably not many entered, so really, it’s not such a big deal.”

“Joanie, sweetheart, don’t sell yourself short like that.” Donna said, looking her in the eyes. “I’m sure your photos are great. You definitely have to show them to me tonight, okay?”

“Sure,” Joanie smiled at the prospect of spending more time with her mother.

“We have to celebrate!” Haley announced. “Hold on, I think we have some leftover cake.”

Haley got up from her chair and went to the fridge, almost sticking her head inside looking for the cake. “I’m sure it’s here somewhe – Found it!” She came back to the table carrying a box containing a half-eaten strawberry chocolate cake.

Watching Haley putting slices on different plates, Joanie turned towards Donna again.

“Have you decided what movie we’ll watch after dinner?” Joanie asked, taking a bite from a juicy chicken drumstick.

“ _Die Hard_ or _Die Hard 2_.”

“Again? Why, we’ve already seen them a thousand times?” Joanie asked, surprised by their choice.

“Haley wanted - ”

“I thought we can re-fresh our memory. The next one comes out on the nineteenth,” Haley replied, cutting off Donna, her eyes sparkled with excitement. “ _Die Hard With A Vengeance,_ ” she said with wide eyes, emphasizing every word. “We should totally go see it all together.”

“That’d be cool, I’m down,” Joanie nodded. “Watching Bruce Willis sweating on screen and being a total badass for two hours sounds like a good plan.”

“Amen to that.” Haley laughed.

* * *

 

 

“Sweetheart, can you hand me the pliers?” Bos looked down at Cameron, who was gripping the ladder he was standing on with two hands. “They should be on one of the chairs near the fireplace.”

“Sure.” Nodding, Cameron immediately started looking around, searching for them. Once she found the pliers, Cam handed them to him, squinting her eyes at the setting sun. “Here.”

“Thanks.” Bos said, reaching for the tool. Tightening the last couple of bolts, he let out a heavy sigh and banged the top of the Airstream with an open palm. “All done!” Bos smiled down at her.

“Cool!” Cameron grinned at him and stepped out of the way, so he could get down.

For the last two hours she had supervised the setting out of the new striped awning. The old one had suffered a horrible fate last fall during a rain storm. At first, she had tried to help him, but after a while Bos kindly told her to step away, because she was only making things worse. So Cam let Bos do the heavy lifting and settled for just giving him directions, steadying his ladder when needed, and handing him tools.

Taking a few steps back to admire their work, Cameron cocked her head to the side and smirked. Joining her, Bos wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans.

“Hey, look at that! You got yourself a pretty little thingy over here!” Scratching the back of his head, Bos pointed to the awning, “I’m surprised you chose green again, but it looks nice.”

“My only two options were dark green and bright red. . .  I wasn’t going to put red stripes on my Airstream, it would have looked like a giant target.” Cameron laughed.

“The lights on top are a nice touch.” Bos nodded up at the little light bulbs.

Smiling, Cameron decided to switch them on, since the sun was setting anyway. “Hah!” She clapped excitedly, turning around to look at him. “I have to dig up my old red ones, too! I honestly can’t remember where I put them.”

“The jalapenos?” Bos laughed. “Ohh, I’m definitely a fan of those!”

“Thank you for the help, by the way.” Cameron said, smiling fondly at him. “I know I shouldn’t tire you out,” she added, looking guiltily at him. “And you’re far too old to play monkey and go up and down ladders. But I. . . didn’t really have anyone else to call.” Cam shook her head with a little laugh, and Bos frowned at how bitter the words actually sounded. “Anyway, I’m really grateful that you still put up with me.” Cam finished, wrapping a hand around his shoulders and pulling him into a half hug, which he gladly returned.

“Sweetheart, I’m always here, you know how much I love spending time with you.” Bos said, rubbing her back. “I actually wanted to take you out for a drink or something, but you beat me to it.”

“A drink?” Cameron lifted her eyebrows. “Sure thing,” she said with a smile that got wider with every second and a sparkle in her eyes. “That could be arranged. I have a couple of beers in the fridge inside. Hold on, let me grab them.”      

Cameron and Bos spent the next few hours around the fire, engrossed in their conversation. The fireplace was loaded with logs, and a cheerful fire hissed and crackled throughout the night. They talked about everything and nothing, but these were the most interesting and entertaining conversations. Bos had shared how happy he was to see Cam and Donna working together again, he told her about little Oliver and what a great addition the kid was to the family, he went on and on with details about his recent vacation with Diane.

Cameron watched him with love and fondness as he talked, there was this energy around him that almost made him glow. He seems happy, Cam thought to herself, smiling at the man before her.

When Bos brought Joe into the conversation, Cameron bit her lower lip. When he asked her what was wrong, she poured her soul out. She hadn’t anticipated all the words to come out, but the two beers she had helped loosen up her tongue.

The truth was, Cam just wanted to talk with someone about her feelings, and being unable to do so with Donna at the moment, Bos was her safe haven. What surprised her was his reaction; he listened calmly to her, understanding. He didn’t give her any advice and let her decide for herself, but he had this knowing look on his face as if he was already aware of it all.            

Cameron never realized how much she had missed her alone time with Bos until she spent a few hours away with him. Talking with someone who cared, helped to ease some of the tension she had built up the last few weeks. 

“I missed this,” Cam said, staring at the night sky. The flickering light of the fire illuminated her soft features with an orange glow.

“Me too.” Looking sideways at her, Bos finished the last of his beer. “It’s been a lot of fun.”

“Yeah,” Cam took a sip from her bottle and giggled, settling lower in her chair.

“Hey, Cam?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m really happy,” Bos admitted, with a big dumb smile on his face. It made all the wrinkles around his sparkling eyes deepen, making him look older than his age.

Cam looked at him with big eyes, surprised by the blunt honestly. She realized what a rarity it was for someone to admit such a thing out loud.

Feeling how her lips stretched into a smile that mirrored the one on Bos’ face, Cameron laughed. “You’re drunk,” she declared with a shake of her head.

“I’m not that old to get drunk from one beer,” Bos said. “I can still hold my alcohol.”

“Do you want me to grab you another one?”

“Nah. I’m good, I have to drive.” Looking at the watch on his wrist, Bos whistled. “And speaking of driving, I really have to get going. It’s getting late and I don’t want to worry Diane.”

“Such a good husband,” Cameron rolled her eyes.

“I try to be.” Bosworth smiled and with a slap on his thigh, he added, “Okay, I’m going.”

Standing up, Bos suddenly felt the world turn upside down. His vision turned black and he felt his fingers going numb. Letting out a grunt, Bos felt dizziness wash over him that brought him back down on the folding chair.

“Bos!” Cam was instantly on her feet, holding his hand. “Bos? Talk to me. What’s wrong?” Her voice broke at the end of the question, her eyes full of concern.

When the world stopped spinning and his vision fully returned, Bos patted Cam’s hand on his forearm with his own. Seeing the panic in her eyes, he managed to give her a reassuring smile to calm her.

“I’m alright, sweetheart. I think I got up way too fast,” Bos let out a breathy laugh, shaking his head. “I always forget I’m not as young as I think I am. My body is protesting every once in a while and reminds me just what a grandpa I am.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Cameron asked, frowning, still worried for his health.

“I’m fine,” he waved with hand. Bos stood up to his feet again, this time more slowly and without problems. “See?” He spread his hands, “Nothing to worry about. Remember what the doctor said last year? Twenty - first century is calling my name.”

Cam let out a relieved sigh, “Jesus, don’t scare me like that ever again.”

“Sorry,” Bos said and wrapped her in a big hug.

Both said their goodbyes and Cameron walked him to his truck. Watching how the car’s lights disappeared into the night, she smiled to herself thinking about what a great night it had been. Cam tucked her hands into her pockets and with slow steps headed back to the Airstream.

For the first time tonight, she noticed the warm night breeze and how it smelled like sheets hanging on the line. The stars glistened above the satellite dish on top of her trailer and the crickets sang in the grasses.

It had been a great night, indeed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Bos and Cam together. They have something really special <3


	26. Another one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I just realized that the name of this chapter is something that DJ Khaled loves to say... *facepalm*

Joe had ten minutes before the start of his next class, so he decided to go through his notebook again. Sitting sideways at his desk in the slowly filling classroom, he went over the pages of today’s lecture - “The Illusory Fear of the Self.” Crossing his legs, Joe leaned back in his chair and mentally took notes on which parts he should emphasize.

Female laughter caught his attention, leading his focus to the first desk on his right. He immediately recognized the students, Rosemary and Lana, two of the smartest people in their class. From where he sat, Joe couldn’t help but involuntarily overhear the conversation between the two of them.

“Last night I stayed up until after midnight,” Rosemary said, finishing with a small yawn. Rubbing at her eyes, she continued excitedly, “It was totally worth it, though!”

“What did you do?” Lana asked, turning towards her friend and propping her head on her hand.

“I played _Space Bike IV._ ” Rosemary grinned from ear to ear.

Shaking his head, Joe chuckled. Not to be rude and show that he actually overheard them, he quickly hid the smile behind his book. Thank god, the rest of the classroom wasn’t paying any attention to him, because otherwise he would have had to come up with a good explanation for why their teacher was smiling for no apparent reason.

“Again?!” Lana laughed. “You’re addicted, I’m telling you! The game’s not even new, it came out, like what, ten years ago!”

Rosemary raised a warning finger. “First of all, the first game came out eight years ago, not ten, and _Space Bike IV_ came out in 1990. And, second, it doesn’t really matter, because this game _is_ ageless. You should totally play it! The hot biker chick is right down your alley.”

“You know, my older cousin, Jessica, left a copy of the game at our house after one Thanksgiving. I’m pretty sure it has the signature of the creator. Jessica had told us how she waited with her friend in line at Comdex ’90 to get it, but I wasn’t really interested in her story back then. I mean, I was ten, I wasn’t playing any computer games.”

“Wait, wait, wait?! You have a copy with an autograph from Cameron Howe? _The_ Cameron Howe?!” Rosemary covered her mouth in shock, her eyes wide. “Lana, do you have any idea how rare that is?”

“Is it really?” Lana asked skeptically, making a face.

“Yes! Cameron disappeared after that year! 1990 and then poof!” Rosemary motioned with her hands, making an imaginary explosion with them. 

“Oh my god, what happened to her? Is she okay?”

“Huh? No, Jesus, not like that! From the gaming world! She disappeared from the gaming world. There was hype around her new game, Pilgrim, but it never got released.” Shaking her head, Rosemary leaned closer. “People say that the game was so hard, nobody was able to finish it!”

“Damn.”

“Mhm.”Rosemary looked behind them, her eyes zeroing in on a bunch of boys laughing hysterically while turning the pages of a magazine. “Although if their test groups were with people like those idiots over there, it’s not such a big surprise that nobody solved it.” Rolling her eyes, the girl turned to her friend again. “Anyway, I just hope one day Cameron will return back to games.”

“Maybe I should give _Space Bike_ a try.”

“Oh, yes, you totally should,” Rosemary nodded with enthusiasm.

“Yeah, right after I finish banging my head against the wall over our math homework . . .”

“Ugh, don’t remind me. I actually do more learning by checking things online and reading books myself.”

“I know! And it’s not just math. . . I’m having trouble with chemistry, too. And I’m not stupid, damn it! But the teaching is so . . . boring and . . . outdated.”

“No kidding! My computer class is a joke, they’re teaching us things from ten years ago. I wish it was different . . .”

This conversation took an interesting turn, Joe thought. Drawing his thick eyebrows into a frown, he couldn’t help but agree with the female duo sitting across from him. The school system was nowhere near perfect and left a lot to be desired.

Closing his notebook, Joe checked the watch on his wrist.

Just on time.

Rising from his chair, Joe circled around the desk and leaned back against it. He waited until all students were focused only on him. Once he had all of their eyes, he started.  

“Today we’re going to talk about fear, the fear of yourself . . .”       

* * *

 

  

Donna started her day out as usual. After her morning swim, thank God the nice weather allowed it in mid-May, she took a long, hot shower, fixed breakfast for her and the girls, and headed to work. Once she arrived at Symphonic Ventures, Donna went straight to her office.

She had full intentions of spending the day here and working on all the projects she had put on hold. Her temples started pulsating just at the thought of how much paperwork was waiting for her on the desk.

Ashley was at her desk talking on the phone. When she saw Donna walking to her office, she quickly got off the phone, nearly dropping it in the process, and followed behind her in the office.

“Good morning, Ms. Emerson. You had three phone calls, oh, and I have your juice – one pink grapefruit, one medium sized navel orange, a half cup of strawberries and a half cup of blackberries. Just how you like it,” Ashley said with the brightest smile on her face.

“Thank you, Ashley. Has Collins called yet?” Donna asked, getting behind her desk and checking her appointments for the day.

“Yes, fifteen minutes ago. He said to call him when you got in,” Ashley said, taking a few steps in Donna’s direction. “Miss Reese came earlier today. She left a folder on your desk and said it’s important.”

“Tanya?” Donna asked, surprised. Finding the folder, she opened it and started going thought its content. “Where’s she now?”

“On a business trip to LA, she’s looking into a promising young company for smart manufacturing.”

“Mhm. . .” Donna distractedly replied, not really listening to her assistant anymore. Her eyes were rapidly scanning through the lines and with every word, Donna felt her stomach drop more and more. When she finished reading, she took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves and rapidly beating heart.

“Ms. Emerson, are you okay?” Ashley asked, concerned, noticing Donna’s grim expression.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Donna clenched her jaw. “Ashley, do me a favor and hold all my calls. I’ll be out of the office again today.” Circling around her desk, Donna tucked her purse under one arm and grabbed the folder in the other.

“But-but you have a meeting at 4 p.m. with the partners,” Ashley followed her down the corridor with hurried steps. “I don’t think it’s wise to miss it, Mr. Amadour and Mr. Gilson won’t like it.”

“I’ll try to show up for it, but if I don’t. . . think of something.” Donna said, getting into the elevator and pushing the button for the ground floor.

“But I - ”

The elevator's double doors closed shut, cutting off whatever Ashley was trying to say. It didn’t matter, Donna thought, clutching the folder harder. Cameron has to know about this.

* * *

  

 

Cameron and a few coders had gathered around Melany’s desk. Melany had called them over a few minutes ago and now was excitedly typing on her keyboard, barely containing her laughter. Taking a sip from her coffee, Cameron looked at the monitor over Melany’s shoulder with interest.

“So, there’s this chick from Colorado,” Melany started, turning towards the gathered crowd. “And, Cam, you know how you told us to monitor what kind of groups people are creating?”

“Yeah,” Cameron nodded.    

“Well,” Melany scrolled up on the page to check the woman’s name, “Nikita, over here, has created a new group called “Ex’s and Oh’s.”” Melany burst into laughter.

“Jesus,” Cameron shook her head, grinning.

“Dude, that’s just not right,” Jared laughed. “Imagine your ex adding you to a group like that for everyone to see,” he shook his head in mock horror. “The things I’ve dated . . .”

“Things?” Cameron asked, amused, barely hiding her smile behind her mug. “ _That_ bad, huh?”

“Yes, _that bad_ ,” Jared replied, crossing his arms. “Don’t judge! I was desperate in college.”

Cameron laughed in spite of herself.

“Guys, guys, wait! That’s not the best part!” Melany brought back the attention towards the screen. “She created three sub-groups, all of them public, by the way – “Good Lay,” “Bad Lay,” and “Not touching that again”!” Melany doubled-over with laughter at the last part, holding her stomach.

“Poor guys,” Garrett commented from the near desk, leaning back in his chair to try and get a better view at Melany’s screen.

“Oh, no, no. There’re girls too.” Melany replied, grinning.

Laughing, Cameron noticed movement near the front door and saw Donna entering. Excited to see her partner, Cam moved away from the group and met Donna half-way.  

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Cameron asked with a bright smile on her face. “I thought you’d be at SV today. Should I tell the guys to make you coffee?”

“No, I’m fine. Cam . . .”

“We have to show you what Melany found out! There’s this woman . . .”

“Cam! We need to talk.”

Finally noticing the solemn expression on Donna’s face, Cameron looked her in the eyes and what she saw there made the smile on her face to slip away.

“Okay,” Cam nodded, suddenly serious. “In my office.”

Donna agreed and let Cameron lead the way.

* * *

 

 

“Another one?”  Cameron had her elbows on the desk, holding her head with both hands. Rubbing at her temples, her eyes were tightly shut. Cam felt the beginning of a nasty headache forming behind her eyes.

“They launched  in April,” Donna said, waving at the folder in front of them. “I can’t believe we didn’t know about this.”

“Who are they?” Cameron asked, lifting her head.

“Two Cornell students.”

“Students? Again? Are you kidding me? God, with the Six Degrees mess that’s the last thing we needed.” Cam shook her head, frowning. ”But everything will be okay, right? I mean, they’re not doing exactly the same thing as us, their entire concept is about creating different clubs. We knew social media was going to get bigger. We just didn’t expect it . . .  so soon.”

“Their clubs resemble our groups too much, and those clubs, by the way, are exposed to a much bigger audience.”

“We offer a more personalized experience,” Cameron tried to reason. “The user chooses his own groups and with whom he can interact: he basically creates his own filter. And what’s with their name? Jesus, TheGlobe.com? Seriously, couldn’t they think of something more original?”

“Cam . . .” Donna bit the side of her cheek, her eyes worried. “They’ve been up one month, just one month. And they already have nearly 50,000 hits.”

“What?!” Cameron straightened in her chair and reached to take the folder in front of Donna. “That can’t be real.” She double-checked the number on the page. “Those numbers have to be inflated. We’re not making even half of that,” Cameron said, closing the folder in her hand and returning it to the table, pushing it as far away from her as possible.

“I trust the information that Tanya gave me. She wouldn’t hand me something without checking it beforehand.”

“Look, nothing has changed. We’re working in a competitive business and something like this is expected, right? At the end of the day, the users will choose what’s closer to their heart.”

“I wouldn’t disregard them so easily, Cam. We have to do something. We need to expand. If we create bigger groups, like their clubs, revolving around a common interest: cinema, sports, music, maybe we’ll be able to lure more users in. And once that happens . . . ”

“Whoa, hold on, hold on!” Stopping Donna with her hand, Cameron frowned. “We’re not copying them.”

“We’re not copying anybody! I’m saying that’s the most logical expansion - creating bigger communities.”

“If we do that right now, it’ll look like that we not only copied Six Degrees, but we’re doing the same with The Globe. Andrew already started filling his site with small businesses and ads on every page, turning the whole thing into a giant marketplace. These new guys are focusing on the subject that brings people together. Right now, what distinguishes us from them both is that we focus entirely on the user and his personal connections. That’s what matters. We should work on _that_ , that’s the thing that makes us unique and will bring more people in. We put the user first.”

“Cameron, one doesn’t exclude the other. I think - ”

“I’m not saying you’re wrong. You’re not. What you suggested is the next step and we’ll make it, but when the time comes. We’ll expand, but at our own rate, like we talked at the beginning. Remember?” Cameron looked at Donna meaningfully. “Let’s not rush everything just because one more player showed up. Besides, this was never about being the first or the best. It was about us. We created Phoenix because we wanted to connect people, and that’s exactly what we’re doing. It’s important to stay true to ourselves. Who cares if we’re not the biggest on the market?”

Setting her lips into a thin line, Donna clenched her jaw. It’s not like Cameron wasn’t right, but the business side in Donna knew how things operated out there on the battlefield. This business could be just as malicious as inspiring, things moved and changed fast.

There was a beautiful romance in all of what Cameron had said and Donna really wanted to believe in it, but reality was a bit different. If you want to survive you have to adapt quickly. And if they didn’t do it on time, Donna wasn’t sure just how long “us” would exist.    

 

* * *

 

 

Joe was sitting at his home desk, his fingers running over the keyboard of his laptop. The clock in the right corner of the screen showed 01:23 a.m. Taking a dull note of the time, Joe continued with his work. His fingers never paused over the keys as his eyes checked the information in the opened book next to him. The soft rhythmic clicking of the keyboard was the only sound filling the room.

Stopping, Joe curled his fingers into his hands and re-read the last two paragraphs he had written. Leaning back in his leather chair, he cocked his head to one side, thinking. Maybe he should do a little rearranging of this part of the lecture to help better the pace of studying. . .

Considering the younger age of his audience and the unequal level and range of ability within the classes, Joe always prepared the material to be comprehensible to the majority of his students. Within the first days of his teaching, he had learned the hard way that no two children work at the same pace. Joe was required to continue with the existing scheme of work, satisfying the demands of the curriculum, but he often found himself being drawn to the more talented of his students and preparing additional materials and activities for them. As much as he’d like the whole group to advance, that simply wasn’t possible in the current school environment, and very often the smart students’ progress was slowed down by the majority of the group. Maybe if he worked in small groups with the advanced students. . . Joe tapped his fingers on the desk, his mind spinning.

A sudden beeping noise brought his attention back to the screen. A notification for new e-mail had arrived. Joe opened it.

 

From: chowe@1st3pcloser.com

To: josephm@edu-ar.com   

Subject: Zzzzz

Are you sleeping?

 

* * *

 

 

Raising a brow at the question, Joe shook his head with a small smile dancing on his lips.

* * *

 

From: josephm@edu-ar.com

To: chowe@1st3pcloser.com

Subject: Re:  Zzzzz

No. I’m working . . .

* * *

 

From: chowe@1st3pcloser.com

To: josephm@edu-ar.com   

Subject: Re: Re:  Zzzzz

Do you have a lot of work? Wanna talk?

* * *

 

He did have a lot of work. Joe’s eyes traveled to the document containing his lecture’s layout and quickly minimized the window. He could always finish it later.

* * *

 

From: josephm@edu-ar.com

To: chowe@1st3pcloser.com

Subject: Re: Re: Re:  Zzzzz

It’s nothing urgent. Hold on, I’ll call you.

* * *

 

Joe lifted the phone and dialed her home number. He didn’t have to wait long to hear her voice on the other end of the line.

“Hi,” she greeted, and he could almost hear the smile in her voice.

“Hi,” Joe echoed. Cradling the phone closer to his ear, he felt his lips stretching into a grin. “Did something happen or are you just bored and looking for company?”

“Both.” He heard her melodic laugh and chuckled to himself. “I’m going through random channels and the best thing I could find is a game show about dating. And I’m not watching _that_. How about you? I always thought teachers had it easy, but here you are, working at two in the morning. . .”

“I’m going to let the last comment slide,” Joe said in mock seriousness. “I’m surprised _you_ are not the one working now.” 

“Nothing much to do, really. The site’s good, we’re still not getting the attention we want, but we’re slowly growing. The fact that another competitor showed up doesn’t quicken the process, but . . .”

“Wait, another one?” Joe straightened in his chair, his curiosity piqued immediately. “Who is it?”

“TheGlobe.com,” Cameron answered flatly, clearly not happy. “Some young dudes from Cornell.”

When he heard the address, Joe typed it into the opened browser and quickly scanned through the site. He must have been silent for too long, because soon he heard Cam’s soft voice in his ear.

“Joe? You still there?”

His eyes were still dancing up and down, glued to the screen.

“Joe?”

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath through his nose before asking the next question.

“ . . . What are you going to do?”

“God, you sound like Donna . . .”

“Well, you can’t just ignore them. Clearly you sh - ”

“Oh, so _now_ you’re giving me your opinion and telling me what to do?” Cameron asked with a bite in her tone, clearly irritated. “What happened when I asked you earlier for it, hmm?”

Tensing his jaw, Joe shut his mouth. A couple of seconds passed, before he heard her sighing softly on the other side.

“Sorry,” she apologized. “I didn’t mean to sound so . . . angry. I’ve already had this discussion with Donna. We don’t want to rush anything just because one more player showed up on the field.”

“Okay.”

“Okay? Just like that?” She asked suspiciously. “You’re not going to ask a hundred questions?”

“Yes. Just like that. It’s your company. You can do whatever you want,” Joe said. “It’s entirely up to you.”

“Yeah. . . ” Cam answered softly and got quiet for a few seconds. “Let’s change the subject,” she broke the silence, sounding more excited. “Tell me something interesting! How was your day?”

“Interesting? Hmm . . . ” Joe leaned back in his chair, eyes roaming the ceiling aimlessly. “Oh! I met a fan of yours today!” He chuckled as the conversation he overheard in the morning played back in his head. “One girl from my class is obsessed with _Space Bike_.”

“What? Are you serious? I’m amazed she’d even play such an old game.”

“She called the game ‘ageless’,” Joe grinned.

“Damn,” Cameron laughed wholeheartedly. “I think that’s the best compliment I’ve ever gotten. To be fair, _Space Bike_ is _that_ good. God, I have to admit, I miss it a little. The games, I mean. Everything is easier there – you want something, you create it. No limitations, no nothing. Just you and your imagination.”

Joe smiled softly when he heard her speak with so much love about the gaming world.

“You can always come up with something new as a side project,” he suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Oh, yeah, I don’t know. . . I haven’t really thought about it. I don’t have that much free time anymore.”

“Says the woman who watches old re-runs of game shows in the middle of the night.”

“Oh, please. . . Sometimes they’re fun.” Cameron defended herself, laughing. “And speaking of fun . . . You’ll never believe what one girl from the team found out today!”

“Brad Pitt’s nudes?” Joe asked with a grin, sounding hopeful.

“Hah! No, but damn . . . that’s a nice image in my head! Don’t worry though, if I stumble upon some of his nudes, I’ll forward them to you,” Cameron laughed. “By the way, have you seen “ _Interview with the Vampire”?_ It came out last year and he totally killed it in that role.”

“I’ll answer in order: thank you, yes and I agree. The film was amazingly beautiful, from the sets, locations, even right down to its main characters,” Joe nodded approvingly, while his eyes traveled back to the screen in front of him. “. . . So what did she find out?”

“Who? Oh! Melany! Right. So, she discovered some chick from Colorado that. . . ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts.   
> P.S. I love writing the phone conversations between Joe and Cam. These two fools are longing for each other's company.


	27. Returning to the roots

 

_ June _

It was the end of the week. As the last working hours slipped by, Joe sat in his office, replying to students’ e-mails. With the increase of Internet usage and the growing number of computers in households, he had found out that the communication between him and the students could be done a lot more easily. Not only could they be in touch at any time, but it significantly increased the speed of preparation for their projects and assignments.

Currently Joe was working with a small group, formed from some of the advanced students in his classes. When he noticed their quick thinking and fast learning skills, Joe started working extra hours with them, each time pushing them just a little further. It never ceased to amaze him how young people think and how devoted they could be, if their interest had been piqued enough.

Joe was finishing his last e-mail when he received a phone call from Greenwood. The principal was summoning him to his office.

As Joe walked down the hallway, he couldn’t help but feel a tightness in his chest. The principal sounded solemn and troubled on the phone, which was in stark contrast to his usually bright and happy mood.

Stopping in front of the principal’s office, Joe heard loud cheers and laughter from the other end of the corridor. A group of students appeared behind the corner, all of them dressed in the school’s t-shirts. When some of them recognized him, they greeted him loudly across the hallway, waving excitedly.

Chuckling to himself, Joe raised a hand and waved back, watching them disappear through the front gates. Every Friday night the high school had a soccer game, packing the stands. Which made him question even more Greenwood’s decision to stay behind; the guy had never missed a single match of his team.

Knocking on the door, Joe waited patiently for a response from the other side.

“Come in,” he heard Greenwood’s muffled voice.

Pushing the door open, Joe found the principal sitting behind his massive polished desk, fingers linked over his bulky stomach as he leaned back in his chair.

“Mr. Greenwood,” Joe greeted with a small nod.

 “Ah, Joe.” The principal gave him a tight smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “Please, sit down.”

Joe already didn’t like this, something was up. It’s as though the whole mood in room shifted when he entered. Had he done something wrong?

Jesus, he had forgotten how much it sucked when someone else had the power, when someone else was calling the shots. . . And Joe didn’t like being controlled.

Clenching his jaw, he swallowed thickly and sat in the only chair in front of the desk. Straightening his back, he put on his poker face and waited for the principal’s next words.

Greenwood sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose with two fingers. When he finally pulled his hand away, Joe found tiredness in the principal’s eyes.

“Joe. . . ” Greenwood was struggling to find the right words. “I don’t know where to begin,” he admitted.

“Did something happen?” Joe asked, still not knowing what their meeting was about.

“It did, actually. It did,” Greenwood said. Straightening in his seat, he continued. “You know how much I value your work here.”

Joe slowly nodded, his eyes not leaving the solemn expression on the principal’s face.

“And, of course, our students are more than impressed. . .” Greenwood licked his lips before continuing. “So much, that they go home and praise you to their parents. And naturally, like every parent who’s interested in his child’s future, some of them were a little more curious about the new teacher in our rows. Joe, they asked around and did a little digging into your past. . .”

Well, that didn’t sound good. Joe clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white.

“Imagine my surprise when this morning two mothers came into my office and showed me the things they had found out,” Greenwood shook his head disappointingly. “I knew you had worked in the technology business, but my god . . . Flooding IBM’s basement? Burning a truck full of computers?! You were sued for stealing intellectual property? Joe, what were you thinking?!”

It was always going to be there, wasn’t it? The past, always haunting him.  

“I. . . did many things that I’m not proud of. But these are all things that happened more than ten years ago. If you’re worried - ”

“To be honest, Joe, I don’t know what to think. We’ve all done reckless things when we were young, yes. Obviously, some more extreme than others. . . Listen, I’ve seen you with the students, okay? Do I think you are a danger to them? I don’t believe so. Do I think you’ll burn our high school to the ground? I really hope not,” the principal chuckled bitterly at the last part. “But what I think doesn’t matter much right now. The parents are worried.”

“What are you saying?” Joe asked carefully in a low voice, his words calculated.

“Our high school prides itself on being one of the most prestigious ones in the New York area. I’m afraid having someone like you can . . . stain our good name.”

“Stain your name?” Joe asked coldly, his eyes flashing. “I’m one of the few people in this building who actually makes an effort to ensure that the students will leave with something in their heads at the end of the day. _I_ make _you_ better.”

“Joe, believe me, I know. This is not easy for me, either. But some things just can’t be overlooked.”

“So you’re firing me?” Nodding, Joe clenched his jaw. “I’m not that person anymore,” he tried one last time.

“It doesn’t matter. The parents’ council would never let this one slide. And I honestly can’t blame them.”

_It doesn’t matter?_ Joe felt the familiar pang in his chest, a sort of dull thumping feeling.

It didn’t matter what he did, no one was ever going to trust him.

He was always going to be a failure.

“I don’t want us to disrupt the students’ schedule until the end of the school year and I believe you’d agree with me. I think it will be reasonable if you stay and finish your classes until the end of the month. And after that. . . ” Greenwood shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “Let’s not unnecessarily complicate things. I think it would be best if you prepared a resignation letter, so we can part ways on good terms.”

Joe could feel his heart thumping in his ears.

He really did like this job.

“You know I have connections,” Greenwood added. “I can write you a good recommendation and . . .”

“Save it,” Joe cut him off. “Until the end of the month?”

“Yes.”

Joe was silent for a few moments and then nodded curtly.

“Okay.”

Standing up from his chair, he turned around and exited the room, slamming the door behind him.

He clenched and unclenched his fists a few times on his way back to his office, the veins on his neck bulging. The past always found a way to creep back into his life, poking its ugly head when he least expected it. And the worst part was that he couldn’t even get mad or blame Greenwood and the parents’ council. Why? Because, at the end of the day, he wouldn’t hire someone like Joe Macmillan, either.

* * *

    

 

Cameron smiled as she watched how the man before her took a big bite out of a chocolate-frosted donut and happily brushed the crumbs off from his beard. Bos had come to Phoenix half an hour ago, bringing Cameron some sweet treats and keeping her company during the launch break.

“Mmm-Mmm-Mmm. Delis-cous.”

“You like them that much, huh?”

“The ones with the sprinkles on top are the best!”

Cameron took a bite of her own donut, nodding approvingly.

“I’m so glad you called today. Diane’s at Kimberly’s again and I had nothing to do,” Bos lifted his eyes to her, smiling.

“Of course, I like spending time with you,” Cam grinned, licking the cream off her thumb.

“And it’s a great excuse for me to treat myself with a sugary goodness. You know, after the heart attack, Diane started watching my every bite. She told me to stay away from the salt shaker, food from the fryer is a big no-no for me, and I’m trying to go easy on the sweets, too.”

Cameron’s eyes slowly widened at the new information. Looking at the box of donuts on the table with a horrified expression, she barely managed to swallow down her bite. Lifting her eyes, she looked at him, suddenly feeling terribly guilty.

Why had she never thought of these things? She had gotten the scare of her life with his heart attack, yet it never occurred to her that what they were doing right now might seriously harm his health. Cursing herself, Cameron felt that no matter how old she became, she’d never be able to call herself a responsible adult. How was she supposed to take care of another human being when she even forgot to water her two plants at home?

“Bos, are you sure it’s okay for you to eat these?” She asked cautiously, eyeing the donuts like they contained poison inside.

“What? Sweetheart, of course it’s fine. It’s just one donut. Don’t worry yourself, I’m actually pretty strict on the diet myself. It’s a complete torture, don’t kid yourself, but I do feel better from it.”

“Yeah? That’s good. . . God, I can’t imagine a world without sugar,” Cameron admitted honestly. “And orange soda,” she quickly added, grinning. “They’re a must.”

“Same,” Bos laughed out loud. “But I think I’ll substitute your soda for a nice cold beer. That’s why I trust you to keep our little sweet secret safe. . .”

“Fine, it’s not like I’m going to snitch to Diane that her husband has a sweet tooth.” Dipping her finger in a jelly donut, Cam scooped out some of the filling inside and licked it. Then with the same finger pointed at the box, she added with a serious tone, “Just one, though. You promised.”

“Of course, honey,” Bos said using his good-husband voice, making them both burst into laughter.

 

* * *

  

Interactions with fellow businessmen weren’t always easy, yet it seemed like Donna Emerson always excelled at them. A little smile, a touch on the shoulder, a nod, and almost everyone fell under her spell. It took skills, skills that were much harder to define and evaluate. From someone on the outside, it seemed easy, effortlessly even, but Donna knew better. She had always been a social person, but it took her years under Diane’s guidance to perfect her communication abilities in the business environment.

Having a healthy ego is important to run a successful business, Donna thought.  The ego moved the project forward and the business started to gain momentum. The cash started flowing in and everything seemed to go just right. Until the ego became a hindrance, shutting shut down the businessperson’s ability to see and hear the truth.

Donna smiled brightly at the three gentlemen in front of her and listened with fake interest how one of them spent his vacation last month.

More than half of the people in the room were complete narcissists, Donna thought, sipping from her glass, already bored by the story. They just loved to listen to the sound of their own voice. Socializing at such gatherings, where all representatives of the leading businesses were present, was important. Forming the right connections could turn into a game-changer for their business.

Politely excusing herself, Donna made her way through the crowd, stopping by one of the tables to get a fresh glass of sparkling water. With her back to the small crowd, she didn’t see the approaching figure behind her. Donna felt a gentle touch on her lower back that disappeared so fast she wondered if she'd imagined it. From the corner of her eyes Donna noticed a figure standing on her right. She didn’t have to turn around to know who it was; Donna had already recognized the cologne.

“You look stunning,” Andrew leaned closer to her, reaching to take a glass for himself, his movements deliberately slow.

Donna visibly tensed. Turning around to the crowd, she refused to meet his waiting eyes.

Smirking, Andrew followed her lead and set eyes on the people in front of them, scanning them.

“It’s heaven for VC companies at the moment. Ever since the Internet usage increased, many companies were founded, companies with potential,” Andrew raised his glass towards the businessmen, smirking. “And every single one of them wants piece of the pie. I bet Symphonic is doing really good right now.”

Donna sighed annoyedly.

“I like social gatherings as much as the next person – especially when I’m one of the special guests. But sometimes you just don’t know who you might meet at them . . .  and suddenly your night is ruined. Now, if you’ll excuse me. . . ” Donna tried to walk away, but Andrew stopped her.

“Wait,” he grabbed her by the elbow gently. “Hear me out.”

Pulling her hand back forcefully, Donna looked around to see if they had brought attention to themselves. When she was sure no one was looking, she stepped closer to him and nearly spat in his face.

“Don’t you ever do that again.”

 “I’m sorry,” Andrew apologized sincerely. “But I really want to talk with you.”

“I don't want to talk. There's nothing I want to hear from you or that I want to say.”

“It’s about The Globe,” he said and she turned to look at him, listening. Andrew’s shoulders relaxed and he gave her a smug look, pleased that he finally managed to catch her attention.

“What about them?” Donna asked with sharp eyes.

“They’re dominating the market right now,” Andrew searched her eyes. “And not one of our two companies is even close to reaching their traffic.”

“I can read reports, too, Andrew. Where are you going with this?” Donna asked, crossing her arms and raising a perfect eyebrow.

“What if we work together . . .” Andrew watched how Donna’s eyes went impossibly wide, but he still continued with determination and confidence, “I don’t see why we should complete with each other when we can join forces instead. We’ll become more powerful and we’ll actually have a chance to beat The Globe. With products that are so similar, it’s a lose-lose situation for both sides right now. Let’s merge our companies, Donna.”

“Are you out of your mind? What makes you think I want to go back into business with you?! How delusional are you to propose this and think I’ll accept?” Donna shook her head.

“Let’s be real here, Donna. Six Degrees is doing a lot better than Phoenix right now. I don’t want to see you crash and burn. I’m trying to help you, I’m the one trying to save _you_.”

Donna swallowed thickly, clenching her jaw, her blood boiling.

“Just think about it, talk with Cameron. I doubt you’ll get a better offer at this point,” Andrew shrugged. “Of course, if we decide to go that way, you both will be given vice-president titles.”

“So, we’ll be working for you?” Donna laughed bitterly. “I can tell you my answer right now. No.”

“It’s better than fading into nothing. All of your hard work will evaporate into thin air,” Andrew said. “You’re a smart businesswoman, I know you see the right decision. Don’t let old grudges hold you down and hurt your company. You’re better than this,” Andrew leaned closer, his lips almost touching her ear. “Just think about it, okay? I still mean what I said, not everything was a lie between us. Don’t ruin the chance of this becoming something great. . . of our companies becoming great.”

Andrew carefully placed his glass on the table behind them and walked away with a smirk on his face, leaving Donna staring after him.

When his figure disappeared into the crowd, she turned around and let out a heavy, angry sigh. “God dammit!” She put down her glass so forcefully that she spilled half of its content on the table. “Fuck,” she muttered, quickly grabbing a few napkins, trying to clean the mess she had made. Her behavior earned her a few strange looks from the passing people, but she didn’t notice any of them.

She was angry; angry at Andrew, angry at these guys from Cornell, angry at the whole world. But most of all she was angry at herself, because no matter how ridiculous his offer sounded, Donna knew that Andrew was right. And if they wanted Phoenix to exist, very soon she and Cam might have to start making compromises. . . And Cameron wouldn’t be happy about it.

 

* * *

 

 

Cameron sat cross legged on her sofa, one of her laptops laid open in her legs. Dipping her spoon in an ice cream box, she sucked on it while going back and forth between the screen of her TV and the one in her lap. Skipping channels between pop music, cartoons and game shows, she couldn’t find anything interesting.

At the same time, Cameron had three different chats running from people around the country. Not only she was interested in their stories, but Cam also tried to obtain more information about what they liked and disliked about 1st3pcloser. It’s a nice way of mixing work with pleasure, she thought as she went for another bite of ice cream.

A loud knock on the door startled her, making her drop the spoon on the carpet. Her head whipped around and she quickly checked the digits on the clock. 11:36 p.m.

Cursing under her breath, Cameron slowly rose from her seat and carefully tip-toed to the front door. Stopping by her shoe stand, she grabbed one of the umbrellas propped there against the wall. Gripping it tightly, Cam raised her hand in the air, ready to strike, and slowly unlocked the door, pushing it open.

Donna stood in the small hallway with a sour expression on her face, wearing a beige dress.

The moment Cameron saw her partner, she exhaled and lowered her hand, relaxing visibly.

Not waiting for an invitation, Donna stepped past her and walked into the apartment with hurried steps. When she reached the living room, she spun around on her heels.

“We need to talk,” Donna demanded in a serious tone.

Widening her eyes, Cameron was surprised by Donna’s strange behavior. It wasn’t like her to show up at Cam’s apartment in the middle of the night. In fact, she had visited Cam’s place only a few times before.

“Well, good evening to you, too.” Frowning, Cameron returned her improvised weapon to its place.

Ignoring her, Donna asked with raised eyebrows, “What were you doing with that umbrella?”

Shifting her eyes between Donna and the propped umbrella, Cameron opened her mouth to give an explanation, but found herself at a loss of words.

What was she supposed to say? Ready to attack? _With an umbrella?_

Awkwardly clearing her throat, she decided to change the subject.

“I thought you’d be at that fancy gathering that you told me about yesterday,” Cameron joined her in the room with slow steps, tucking her hair behind her ears and then crossing her hands.

“I was,” Donna said and plopped on the sofa, clearly irritated.

“Okay. . .” Cocking her head, Cam stared at Donna’s eyes, encouraging her to continue. “So, what happened? Not to point out the obvious here, but you never really come to my place without a reason.”

“Of course I do,” Donna made a face.

Pursing her lips, Cam gave a little negative shake with her head. “No, not really. . . “

“Cameron, of course I – “

”So what happened?” Cam cut her off, urging her to get to the point of her visit.

“Andrew was there,” Donna said and Cam suddenly saw the tiredness around her friend’s eyes.

“Oh,” she awkwardly exhaled, stepping closer and propping herself on one of the sofa’s armrests. “Did you two talk?”

“He suggested that our companies should merge, kindly offering us the titles of vice presidents.” Donna’s upper lip twisted into an ugly snarl.

Cameron looked at her like she had grown a second head. “You’re kidding me, right?”

“No. He wants us to join forces and fight The Globe.”

“The audacity of this motherfucker. . . ” Gasping, Cameron turned to Donna. “You’re not really considering it, are you?”

“Of course not,” Donna answered, frowning. “It does make sense, I mean our sites. . . “ She quickly raised her hands in defense when she saw the look on Cam’s face. “But, no, I’m not considering going back into business with him. . .  That doesn’t change the fact we need to do something if we want to keep our position on the market.”

“I thought we had settled this,” Cam stood up, pacing around the room. “I thought we decided not to rush things.”

“No, Cam, _you_ decided that,” Donna rose from her seat and met Cameron at eye level. “Take a good look at the site, Cam. Our numbers aren’t going up fast enough, The Globe and Six Degrees will eat us alive.”

“I’m not filling our site with a bunch of random businesses just to boost numbers.”

“That can bring more people in.”

“That can entirely change the purpose of 1st3pcloser! We’re not going to make the same mistake we made with Mutiny. I won’t allow it, not this time.”

“Cam, we can’t just sit around waiting for a miracle,” Donna spread her hands.

Cameron made a few tight circles around the room, biting her lip in thought. When she finally stopped, she looked at Donna with determination. “We’re going to focus on what separates us from the other two sites,” Cam nodded slowly. “We’re going to boost the community part.”

“How?” Donna asked. “The community part, you’re talking about, is basically the entire site.”

“We just have to find a new way in which the users can interact. What if . . . we bring back multiplayer games?”

“Games?”

“Think about it. How fun would it be if you actually know the person you’re competing against? You can arrange matches with whoever you want, not just some random dude on the internet. It would certainly make the user stay longer online. You can get incredibly competitive when you know your enemy,” Cam smirked.

“That’s interesting. Okay, okay, I can see that,” Donna agreed. “I still think we should build bigger groups in which more people can interact, though.”

Cameron glanced at her sideways, giving her a look. “You mean like The Globe’s clubs?”

“Ugh, I know what you’re going to say, but I still think it’s a good idea.” Donna pointed at Cam with her hands. “Maybe we can even have a Gamers Group. I really think it would help a lot . . . with the community.”

Sighing, finally Cameron agreed with a small nod.

“Great,” Donna smiled brightly. “Let’s start working on those as soon as we can.”

And with that, the wheels were set in motion once again. There was no turning back. What this adventure or its outcome would be, Cameron didn’t know, but she had to admit she was excited to find out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh, Joe's days as a teacher are numbered.  
> Also, can we all appreciate how Cam's defense tactic has upgraded... from flashlight (4x05) to umbrella.   
> As always, leave me a comment down below <3


	28. Family is not only blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Warning! The tags for the story have been updated! Some of you may find this and the following chapters triggering. Proceed with caution.

Cameron shifted uncomfortably in her black satin dress. Gliding the material down with her hands, she watched as people walked into the house. Judging by the flickering lights, the talking, and the low music, it seemed like the party was being held in the backyard. There sure were a lot of people. The gathering was a lot bigger than Cam had expected.

Today was Diane’s birthday. Cameron had received an official invitation through Donna. Handing her the fancy envelope, Donna warned her with a meaningful look to dress up for the event. And Cameron did. What she hadn’t expected was the big proportions of the party; everyone, from business partners to family, had gathered together to celebrate. Cam hated such things, she felt so out of place. To be honest, if it was someone else, she’d skip the event without a second thought. Cameron and Diane had never really been close, but Cam just couldn’t miss this one because of Bos. 

Resigning to the prospect of a long awkward night, Cameron walked inside. Almost immediately, a waiter with a tray came.

“A welcome drink for the lady?”

Cameron eyed the big tray of champagne flutes. Nodding, she grabbed a glass and stepped away, making room for the guests arriving behind her. Bringing the glass to her lips, Cam spied the room through the clear liquid of her drink while she took a long sip.

There weren’t a lot of familiar faces. She noticed Elias, Trip and Tanya, standing in one corner, engaged in conversation. It was as if they had felt her eyes on them, because in the next moment Tanya turned around and waved at her. Cam raised her hand in an awkward greeting, giving them a tight smile.

Bringing the glass to her lips again, she slowly moved her gaze away from them and turned in the opposite direction. There wasn’t any chance she was spending the night in their company. Successfully avoiding further interaction with the Symphonic Venture team, Cameron stepped outside into the garden.      

Flipping the small box in her hands, she wondered if her gift was appropriate. Cam didn’t really know Diane or her interests enough to pick out a personal gift. So she had gone with the most obvious choice - jewelry. Cam had gotten her a pair of earrings, nothing too large. They resembled a pair that Diane already had, so Cameron hoped that her choice wasn’t too bad.

Leaving the small box on the gift table, Cameron once more scanned the scenery. Since she hardly knew anyone, her first mission for the night was to find Donna and the girls and hang around with them.

      

 

* * *

 

“You look absolutely stunning,” Bos said as his wife walked into their bedroom. “Like an angel.”

Diane spun around in her long white dress, giving him a little show. Then, smiling, she walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she said, locking her fingers behind his neck. “I’m getting older with each day.”

“Oh, honey, don’t you know? We’re just like fine wine, better and better with age.” Bos smiled at her and kissed her on the lips, just a quick peck.

“I can’t argue with that,” Diane stepped back and looked at his suit. “Who is this fine gentleman and why don’t I see him more often?”

“Well, _this_ fine gentleman would be extremely happy if you let him accompany you for the rest of the evening,” Bos said, offering her a hand.

Diane accepted it and let him lead the way downstairs.

“Not only is he handsome, but he also has good manners,” Diane patted his forearm, a playful twinkle in her eyes.

“He has a boat, too. A big one,” Bos grinned when she laughed at his lame joke.

She truly looks like an angel tonight, Bos thought as he watched with gentle eyes the woman he loved, and her white dress had nothing to do with it. He could swear that Diane was glowing, radiating warmth.

When they finally met all the guests downstairs, he couldn’t have felt prouder to stand next to her. Everybody fought for her attention and company; her intelligence and confidence were like a magnet. And even though the house was full of well-dressed women of all ages, without a question, in his eyes she was the most beautiful one.

And she was all his. Only his.

Bos felt blessed.

* * *

 

Bos had spent the last hour glued to Diane’s side. Not that he minded, quite the opposite actually. She had her arm around his, giving him a gentle squeeze every now and then as if to remind him that even though she might be indulging in a conversation, he was always on her mind.

Diane, being the great hostess that she was, made sure to greet all the guests and thank every single one for coming. Smiles and pleasantries were exchanged with every person.

The event was a little too formal for Bosworth’s liking, there were a lot of people that he didn’t know in the room, but today wasn’t about him. It was about Diane. Glancing her way, his eyes momentarily filled with affection and love. Usually he was the social bee but he didn’t mind stepping back from that role tonight and letting his wife have the entire stage to herself. The sound of her melodic laughter, the brightness of her smile, the twinkle in her eyes, he took in everything, admiring her while she interacted with everyone else. His attention didn’t go unnoticed because on a few occasions she had turned towards him, giving him the same heated look and knowing smile.

When the couple they had been talking to finally walked away, Diane lifted a fork and clanked it against her champagne glass.

Blinking, Bos gave her a surprised look. “Oh, hell. Really?!” He said, comically unimpressed.

“Really,” Diane smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek. “I promise I won’t bore you much.”

“Oh, honey, I can listen to you for hours. I’m more worried about our little guest group here,”Bos wiggled his brows at her, gliding a hand down his beard.

“Oh, John,” Diane playfully pushed his shoulder and graced him with another of her bright smiles. Tonight there were a lot of them. She seems happy, Bos thought, his heart swelling with love. Good, because he was happy too.

The crowd slowly gathered around, the talking coming to a stop. Bos took that as his cue to leave. Giving her hand a brief squeeze, he stepped aside and joined Cameron and Donna.

The younger women, accompanied by Joanie and Haley, stood in the front row of the gathered audience. They welcomed him with excitement, especially Cameron.

“Bos!” She beamed at him. “Hey!”

“Hey, yourself, sweetheart!”

“We were waiting for you!” Cam gave him a pat on the shoulder and enveloped him in a half-hug, smiling at him.

“Absolutely,” Donna said. “We were beginning to wonder if you’re going to be just one lady’s man for the rest of the night. Which. . .  there’s nothing wrong with that. I mean, Diane is one hell of a lady,” she laughed with a hand on her chest.

“I’ll second that,” Bos’ eyes crinkled. “How are my favorite little girls doing?” He turned towards Joanie and Haley and gave them high-fives.

“Hey, I thought we were your favorite girls,” Cameron laughed out loud and brought him closer with her hug.

Bos always enjoyed Cam’s attention, the two of them had developed something very special over the years. Believe it or not, he felt closer to her than to his actual son. On multiple occasions Bos had told her she was the daughter that he never had and she always smiled at that, her eyes softening.    

He was about to make some smart remark, but soon another clank from Diane’s glass echoed.

When his wife had everyone’s attention, she gave a small nod at the crowd and raised her glass in the air.

“Thank you,” she began, her eyes sparkling. “Thank you all for coming. It means a lot. Don’t worry, I was warned not to annoy you with a long, boring speech.” Shaking his head, Bos chuckled and raised his glass. Diane winked at him and continued with a smirk, “I think we can all agree that nobody likes those.”

“A few weeks ago, when I told my daughters I wanted a big gathering for my birthday, they gave me weird looks. I haven’t thrown a party for myself since my early thirties. I like such gatherings, don’t get me wrong, they’re always a good excuse to have a good time, to socialize more, to establish the right connection. I just have never felt the need to throw one for myself in order to tear off another page of the calendar. And frankly, I didn’t really have the time.”

“But this year I felt different. I felt happier. Diving into my mid-sixties, strangely enough, I feel like now is the time my life begins; I got married, my family got bigger with a few new additions, I became a grandmother, I made friends for life. Last year I opened a new chapter in my story, a chapter I couldn’t be more excited to keep writing.”

“And a big part of it I owe to you. You, my friends and family. I have known some of you since we were little kids, with others, we’ve met on the business battle lines, but I can assure you, if you’re here tonight, it means I hold you dear to my heart and I’m happy to share this moment with you.”

“First, I’d like to thank my ex-business partners and current friends.” Diane raised her glass towards Amadour, Gilson, Donna, and Trip, giving them a firm nod. “I know occasionally we’ve talked behind each other’s back, we’ve fought, we’ve said things that we didn’t mean. But spending more than thirty years in this business, some of my best memories have been with you. We fought together every step on the way. AGGEK, the current Symphonic Ventures, has been through many hardships, but they’ve only made the victories sweeter. Dedicating half of my conscious life to this company, I want to thank you for always having my back.”

“Of course I’d want to thank my beautiful daughters,” Diane turned with misty eyes towards Jennifer and Kimberly. “You have always been there for me. Always. It wasn’t easy on the way, but we worked together to have the relationship we have today. You’ve both grown into such strong independent women and I couldn’t be prouder. You even started having families of your own, and although ‘grandma’ is a word that’s hard to swallow, it gives me immense happiness. I can only hope that one day you’ll understand how I feel.”

“And finally. . . ” Diane said, words rolling over a little laugh. She turned to Bos, taking in every flicker of his face until they both looked away, confronted by the intimacy of the moment.

“John,” she said, breathing out his name. “I know we didn’t have an easy start. Each of us carried baggage and had problems . . . You also played hard to get.” The room exploded into laughter. “We complicated things unnecessarily, it’s what we do. But at the end of the day, only one thing truly matters. I love you. And I know that you love me too. I see it in your eyes now and I see it every morning when I wake up. I’m the luckiest woman to have you by my side and I’m grateful for it every day.”

Bos gave her a tight smile and rapidly blinked away the tears that threatened to fall. God, this woman was going to be the death of him.

“After my first marriage failed, I had to spend years under another’s name trying to prove my worth without being associated with my ex-husband. I swore I’d never do that to myself again. I was wrong. I never had such doubt when I said ‘I do’ to you. I’ve never met a person with a bigger heart than yours, someone who cares so much for others and loves them unconditionally. I’m proud to be a Bosworth, I hope you know that and I hope you know how much it means to me. Thank you for stepping into my life and bringing me joy, thank you for showing me how to love again. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life having you by my side. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Bos mouthed and raised his glass towards her. Smiling from ear to ear, he quickly wiped the sides of his eyes with trembling fingers. Those traitorous tears had escaped anyway. Damn.

Bos felt Cam giving him a squeeze with her hand, bringing her forehead to the side of his head, resting it on his temple. She had become emotional as well, he could hear her sniffing softly next to him. Wrapping his free arm around her, Bos rubbed her back in wide, circular motions.

“Oh, sweetheart. . . ”

God, he was surrounded with so much love, words failed to describe how he felt. If Diane felt like she was the luckiest woman on the earth, then without a doubt he was the luckiest man.

His old heart soared with love for the people in his life.

His family.

* * *

 

Diane left her glass on a tray of a passing waiter and slowly started moving towards Bos. People stopped her on the way, congratulating her and once again giving her their best wishes. Her eyes never left his even for a second, Bos noted.

When she finally reached him, Diane placed hands on his shoulders and softly kissed him on the lips. Placing his hands on her lower back, Bos pulled her even closer and smiled against her lips.

She was the first one to pull away from the kiss. Moving her hands to his chest, she glided them over the material of his shirt, fixing the invisible wrinkles there. Holding his eyes with her own, she beamed at him.

“I really liked your speech,” Bos grinned.

“It wasn’t boring?”

“Not at all, hell, it even made me all teary-eyed.”

“I saw,” she smiled at him with softness in her eyes. “I meant every word.”

“Damn it, woman, you’re going to make me cry again!” Bos let out an awkward laugh and quickly averted his eyes, not letting her see just how emotional he was about to become again.

The crowd had slowly dispersed into a separate groups to every corner of their big garden, returning to their previous conversations. Since the beginning of the night, finally Bos had Diane’s full attention without anyone interrupting them.

Holding her close, he stared into her warm brown eyes with all the love he could muster.

“Hey,” she smiled up at him.

“Hey,” he grinned back.

Bos heard the first notes of a soft piano music. He immediately recognized the song and brought Diane closer to his chest.

“Can I invite you to a dance?” He murmured against her ear.

“John, we’ll be the only ones dancing.”

“So?”

Laughing at his simple reply, Diane slowly glided her hands up his arms and intertwined them behind his neck. “You’re right.”

 

_The first time ever I saw your face_

_I thought the sun rose in your eyes_

_And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave_

_To the dark and the endless skies, my love_

 

Bos felt like he was floating on air as they began to slowly sway to the music. Very few things had felt so right in his miserable life. 

Diane rested her head on his shoulder and he held her tighter, feeling his heart flutter when she let out a contented sigh.

 

_And the first time ever I kissed your mouth_

_I felt the earth move in my hand_

_Like the trembling heart of a captive bird_

“I love you.”

 Diane lifted her head back up and gave Bos a kiss, smiling as Bos happily returned it.

“I love you, too.”

 

* * *

 

 

“. . . Yes, we do like to travel around. Right, John?” Diane tore her eyes from her old high school friend and turned them to Bos, giving him a smile.

“We sure do,” he nodded with a smirk.

“He loves his boat,” Diane laughed lightheartedly. “I was a big skeptic about it, I won’t lie. The promise of salt and fish is not something that could entice me. But John manages to make our ocean adventures quite pleasurable. The thing is, now, that Oliver is here, I spend a lot of my time helping . . .”

While Diane was busy explaining how her life had changed and she was now fully embracing her grandma duties, Bos took a sip from his champagne and let his eyes roam over the people around. Little groups were dispersed all over their backyard, it seemed like everyone was having a good time.

His eyes stopped when he saw Cameron standing alone. She was propped against one of the decorative fluted columns. Cam was looking at her hands, mindlessly swirling around the liquid inside her glass. His eyebrows drew together into a frown at the sight, she looked lonely and so out of place.

Placing a hand on Diane’s lower back, Bos leaned in closer to her ear and excused himself. Diane sent him off with a brief squeeze of his hand and returned to her conversation.

Bos quickly made his way to Cameron. She was so deep in thought that she didn’t notice him until he stood right next to her. He could see the surprise on her face when her eyes finally focused on him. She glanced to where he had stood next to Diane seconds ago and then back at him as if he had magically appeared out of nowhere.

“Not your kind of party, huh?” Bos asked with a knowing look.

“What? No, everything is great. . .” Cameron tried to sound enthusiastic, but when she saw the look on his face she quickly gave up. Pushing her hair behind her ears with both hands, she continued, “It’s just that I barely know anyone here. And. . . I’m not really a fan of this kind of _thing_. I expected something in a tighter circle, although I should have known that the fancy invitation would be a dead give-away for the proportions of the party.”

“Ah,” Bos nodded understandingly and his eyes moved back to the crowd. “I don’t know many of the folks here, either.”

“So you’re not going to do your Frank Sinatra impression then? I was looking forward to it,” Cam’s lips twitched and then stretched into a smile.

“I think we can skip it just this once,” Bos winked at her. “Where’s your work wife?”

“Donna?” Cameron’s eyes widened. “Jesus, don’t let her hear you call her that,” the words rolling over a little laugh. “Tanya and Trip came and took her away.”

“And the little ones?”

“Somewhere inside.”

“Hmm,” Bos glided a hand over his beard. “You should have come to me.”

“Yeah, right. And take you away from the birthday girl?”

“She wouldn’t have minded.”

“Maybe, but I would have felt awful,” Cam shrugged. Bos saw how her eyes traveled back to Diane. “Her speech was beautiful,” Cam said and glanced his way with a softness in her blue eyes. “She loves you a lot.” Then she quickly blinked away and shook her head with a little laugh. “I mean, who can blame her, right? You’re awesome!”

Bos felt his heart swell with love in his chest.

It was as if he saw Cameron for the first time tonight: he noticed how magnificent she looked in her black dress, her hair was done beautifully, she even bothered to put on lipstick. It was so unlike her to put so much effort into her looks. If it was for someone else she wouldn’t have cared, but Bos knew it was for him. Cam and Diane weren’t close, they never had been, so it was unlikely that Cameron was trying to impress his wife. No. The reason she was here was Bos, and she didn’t want to embarrass him in any way.

A lump formed in his throat and suddenly he had trouble swallowing.

Taking a deep breath through his nose, Bos swung an arm around her shoulders and brought his daughter closer.

_Daughter._

That word had never felt so right. It came to his mind so naturally. So what is blood didn’t bind them together? Cameron was probably the only person in the world he’d do anything for. Over the year she had become his safe heaven, his friend, his family.

“Hey, tell you what, how about you and I go to my garage and hang around for a bit?” Taking the champagne glass from her hands, he added, “I can open us a beer or something from our favorite good brown stuff.”

 “ _Wild Turkey_?”

“You know what I say - Respect the dirty bird or fear the kickin' chicken.”

“It’s not the smoothest bourbon known to man,” Cameron laughed.

“You can say that again.”

“It’s a good thing I don’t mind.”

* * *

 

 

Bos watched as Cameron sank lower in her chair and stretched her legs out, resting her feet on his beat up desk. She swirled the amber liquid around in her glass and took a big gulp, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Wow,” she breathed out, staring at the whiskey with appreciation.

“Mhmmm.”Giving her a knowing smile, Bos poured a glass for himself and moved to the desk, leaning against it next to her feet. Sipping from the liquid, he let the pleasant burn warm his throat.

“Thanks for saving me out there,” Cam said, nodding with her head to the garage door.

“Oh, no problem, sweetheart. I think I needed a little breather myself.”

“Yeah . . .” Cameron gave him one of her wide-eyed look. “It’s . . . a lot.”

“No kiddin’,” he chuckled. “Diane had been organizing the whole thing for weeks.”

“Well, it certainly looks like it.”

“It’s kind of a mystery to me how she managed to pull everything off with Oliver on her shoulder. Oh, speaking of grandkids, I spoke on the phone this morning with little Sammy. Ha, the little rascal got into his first fight!”

“Jesus, isn’t he eight or something? Did he win?”

“No,” Bos laughed wholeheartedly. “His eyebrow got busted and James took him to get stitches.”

“James and Lisa doing okay?” Cameron asked, bringing the glass to her lips, looking at him over the rim.

“Yeah. Now that Sammy is older, they’re starting to think about a second one,” Bos replied with soft eyes. “Apparently Lisa wants a baby girl this time, or at least that’s what James told me. But I suspect he’s secretly hoping for a daughter, too.”

“One more Bosworth to the group,” Cameron grinned at him, raising her glass in the air.

“I know! Geez, can you imagine? Who would have thought? And to think that years ago my pa used to worry that our name was going to get wiped out. I was his only son, you see.”

Cameron got quiet for a few seconds, so Bos looked back down at her. She met his gaze with thoughtful eyes. There was something in her big blues that he couldn’t place.

“Was that something that you have ever worried about?”

Bos blinked twice, surprised by her question. Swirling around the drink in his hand, he took a big gulp before answering.

“No, I don’t think so. I didn’t go into life thinking ‘well, I must have a kid to continue the bloodline.’ I’ve never had such a mindset. When Ginny and I got married and James was born, things happened. . . naturally. But . . . ah, I don’t know. I guess it’s nice to know you leave someone behind. When everything else is gone, family is all that’s left.”

“Hmm,” Cam took a deep breath, staring thoughtfully at her hands, fingers going over the rim of the glass.

“Hey, look at me,” Bos said, placing a hand on her slender shoulder. He waited until she lifted her eyes, “Family is not only blood.”

Bos saw something breaking behind her eyes and suddenly they filled with unshed tears. Blinking rapidly, Cameron looked up and then away. Bos gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze then caressed the top of her head with calloused hand. Suddenly she turned into a little girl right before his eyes and his heart clenched tightly as his reddened eyes strained to remain clear.

“Can I tell you something?” She asked, her voice barely audible at the end. 

“Sure, sweetheart. Anything.”

“Sometimes I worry about that. You know, that one day I’m going to be all alone. . . You guys are my only family. And I’m bad with people and relationships, I struggle so hard with those. I always screw things up. I’ve already managed to alienate everybody once before and . . .  I’m really afraid that it might happen again.”

Bos crouched to his knees, getting on her eye level.

“Honey, I doubt there’s something you can do to make me turn my back on you. I love you too much for that to happen.”

“I love you too, Bos,” she said with small voice. A single tear escaped her eye, and ran down her cheek, leaving a wet trail behind. He raised his hand and caught it with his thumb, leaving his hand to rest on her cheek. Putting a hand on his wrist, Cam nuzzled her face closer to his palm, enjoying the comforting warmth. “Thank you. For everything.”

“No,” Bos enveloped her in a warm tight hug with his free hand. He brought her so close that he could feel her heartbeat against his chest. “Thank you, Catherine.”

 

* * *

 

 

Bos pulled the curtains to the side and carefully stepped out of the shower. He moved to the basin with small, calculated steps.

The hot steam had fogged his mind and shortened his breath, he almost had lost balance a few times while he rinsed off his hair. Mentally kicking himself for not slowing down on the whiskey, he feared he had overdone it a little tonight.

Gripping the basin with trembling fingers, Bos wiped the steamed-up mirror with one hand. Diane hated when he did this, but Bos thought he was safe from her scolding just for tonight.

Blinking a few times at his reflection, Bos waited until his blurry vision completely cleared up. Bending over, he splashed his face with cold water a few times.

When his breathing normalized and his steps felt steady, he let go of the basin and put on his night t-shirt and sweatpants.

Stealing one more look in the mirror, Bos gave his reflection a reassuring nod and a small smile. The night wasn’t over. He had yet to give his present to Diane. Bos sure made her wait long enough for it.        

* * *

 

 

Clutching the box behind his back tightly with one hand, Bos slowly opened the bedroom door. Leaning against the doorframe, he smiled when he found Diane already preparing their bed for sleep. She had changed into her nightgown, her hair falling freely over her shoulders.

Diane must have felt his eyes on her, because she turned around to look at him.

“John, why are you standing there? Come inside,” she laughed at his ridiculous behavior. 

“Come on, now, can’t I enjoy the view?”

Hand still behind his back, Bos moved next to her and gave her quick kiss on the sweet spot behind her ear. Giggling at the gentle act, Diane suddenly noticed his unusual posture, raising an eyebrow.

“What’s this?” she asked curiously, searching his eyes.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, she tried to make him turn around, so she could see what he was hiding from her.

Laughing, he finally showed her. It was a brown box with golden ribbon on it.

Running her fingers over the top, Diane eyed the smooth surface with interest. When she lifted her eyes to look up at him, Bos saw a small smile dancing on her lips.

“What is it?”

“Open it.”

Placing her finger on the lid of the box, Diane looked into his eyes one last time searching for a clue before she opened it. Inside she found two items – a big antique notebook and a small compass necklace.

First she reached for the notebook, sliding her hand over the old leather.

“It’s beautiful,” Diane breathed out.

When she finally opened it, she gasped. On the first page Bos had written:

**“To the love of my life, my favorite person and best travel partner, I can't wait to share more memories with you and fill more pages of this book as time goes on.** "

“Oh, John . . .”

Going through the pages, Diane felt her eyes filling with tears. Every new page contained the date, the year, a few short notes and picture from a place that they had either visited or meant something to them.

“It’s only half-way done,” Bos explained. “The rest is up to us.”

“I can’t believe you . . . “ Diane started but words failed her. Moving back to the first page, she let out a breathy laugh. “Oh God, the place where we first met – the SwapMeet building!”

“Here now, look at the other part of your present,” Bos encouraged her, nodding to the box in his hands.

Setting the notebook on their bed, Diane reached in the box and pulled out a silver compass necklace. Bringing it closer, she saw strange numbers engraved on the side.

Diane gave him a puzzled look.

“Remember how I was into GPS for a while? A sailor is nothing without his compass. These are the coordinates of our home,” Bos smiled softly at her. “So you’ll always find your way back to me. We can go whenever you want, visit any place you desire, but we’ll always know our way back home.”

“It’s perfect,” Diane swallowed thickly. Placing the necklace around her neck, she wrapped her hands around his waist and buried her face in his chest. “It’s perfect,” she repeated softly.

Bos ran soothing hands in big circles up and down her back, kissing gently the top of her head. “Hey, now, you’re going to make me all emotional again. My heart only can take so much for one day.”

Sniffing softly, Diane pulled back her head and smiled at him, “You’re right. So many emotions today . . .” Her words rolled over a laugh. “Let’s head to bed, hmmm?”

Taking her hand in his bigger one, Bos brought it to his lips and gently kissed her knuckles. Leaving the pads of her fingertips to rest on his lips, he locked eyes with her.

“Yeah, sweetheart, let’s head to bed.”

When they both were tucked safely under the covers, Bos extended one hand sideways, patiently waiting for her to snuggle up beside him. It had turned into their little night ritual. They always fell asleep cuddling and later in the night let go of each other. Once Bos started to snore too loudly Diane escaped to the other end of the bed.

When Bos felt the familiar weight of her head against his arm, he pulled her closer, burying his face against the base of her neck. Breathing in deeply, he felt her sweet scent clouding his mind, relaxing him.

Suddenly his eyes felt heavy.

He felt tired . . .  oh, so tired.

“Goodnight,” Bos whispered in the dark, his lips barely moving against the soft outer arch of her ear.

“Goodnight, John. I love you,” Diane murmured. Sliding her hand along his arm, she intertwined their fingers together over her stomach.

“I love you, too,” Bos replied kissing the back of her head, holding her tighter.

Gradually though, his breathing slowed down and the grip he had around her waist loosened.

Maybe he would have held her a little tighter, a little longer, if he had known this would be the last time.

* * *

 

 

_You take in the world in these big gulps, and you can't help but to let yourself get drowned in it. Overwhelms you, makes you live like you're ready to explode at any minute._

_And sometimes it's not even about what you want._

_It's about what it wants for you._

_All you can do is listen. . ._

* * *

 

 

_And the first time ever I lay with you_

_I felt your heart so close to mine_

_And I knew our joy would fill the earth_

_And last 'til the end of time, my love_

**_And it would last 'til the end of time . . ._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . . You hate me, don't you? I think I hate myself, too. I still can't believe I actually did it!  
>  I've been planning it since day one but, Jesus, writing this chapter was so hard. . . 
> 
> A few weeks ago @Wenderful52 predicted in the comments that something bad is going to happen to Bos. . . Oh, how right she was. ;(  
> What a way to put you all in a Christmas spirit, huh? I swear, the timing for these chapters wasn't intentional. . . 
> 
> Anyway, I can't wait to read your comments and how you accuse me of being a heartless monster! 
> 
> P.S. The story will still have a happy ending, so don't give up on it just yet!  
> P.P.S. The song is The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face by Roberta Flack -->> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r9jmusgMgro


	29. Just a little more

“Hello, you’ve reached Joe Macmillan. I’m currently unable to take your call. Please leave your name, phone number, and a brief message, and I will contact you as soon as possible. Thanks.”

*Beep* _“Hi, Joe. This is Donna. I’m calling because . . . something happened. Bos passed away last night. He died peacefully in his sleep. . . I just thought you should know.”_ *Beep*

* * *

 

 

Cam approached the funeral parlor with hesitant steps. Opening the door, she saw the crowd gathered inside and her heart sank. The group of people looked like a giant black mass, faceless. Her entrance attracted a few pairs of curious eyes.

Lowering her gaze to her feet, she entered further into the room, avoiding eye contact with everybody. She really didn’t want to be here.

There was a dull buzz in her ears. Breathing in deeply, Cam tried to calm herself.

A child’s loud shriek made her head whip up, locating the source. In the corner of the hall she saw James and Lisa trying to calm down Samuel John. The boy’s sobs echoed through the quiet room, making those nearby to shift uncomfortably. 

Cameron felt like she was going to throw up. Someone should escort Sammy outside, he shouldn’t be here, she thought. Cam watched the scene playing before her eyes, frozen in place.

Finally James crouched down to his son’s eyelevel and whispered something in his ear which earned him a little nod from the boy. Lisa placed a hand on the back of Sammy’s head and with slow steps led the crying child outside.

Cam let out a soft relieved sigh and blinked away from the scene before James could catch her staring at them.

From the corner of her eyes she saw a figure approaching her. Turning her head to the side, Cameron saw it was Donna. Looking over Donna’s shoulder, Cam saw Haley and Joanie standing near one of the flower tables.

The moment Donna was close enough she immediately wrapped her arms around Cameron, pulling her into a tight hug. Cam closed her eyes and returned the embrace, although with less enthusiasm. When Donna pulled away Cameron saw her grief-stricken face. It was quite obvious that she had been crying, the bags under her eyes mirrored the ones under Cam’s.

Placing hands on her shoulders, Donna gazed up at Cameron. Both looked at each other for a moment before Cam felt her eyes stinging and forced herself to look away.

“I’m so sorry, Cam. . . “

“Yeah, me, too.” Cam replied, her words barely a whisper.

“It’s going to be okay,” Donna said, trying to convince both of them.

Cam watched Donna’s lips trying to morph into a small encouraging smile, but it was in such stark contrast with the look in her eyes that Cameron doubted anyone would believe it.

Licking her suddenly dry lips, Cam cautiously asked, “Where. . . um, where is he?”

Donna took a step back and pointed at one of the doors behind her.

“Inside. Diane is in there with him, saying her goodbyes. Most of us already paid our respects,” Donna said, turning to look at Cameron. “Do you want me to come with you? You don’t look well, Cam. You’re really pale.”

“I’m fine,” Cameron lied, swallowing thickly. “I want to be alone.”

“Are you sure? What if you feel sick? I don’t think it’s a good idea to let you in by yourself.”

“I said I’m fine, Donna,” Cam winced at her own sharp words. Looking away, she whispered more to herself than to anybody else, “I really need to do this alone.”

Donna slowly nodded, still staring at her with concerned but understanding eyes.

* * *

 

 

Cameron inhaled raggedly.

She had only taken one step. One step, and yet it felt like she’d walked a thousand miles.

She felt frozen in place, stiffness in her every joint and muscle, as though her body was protesting against the mere idea of budging from its spot.

Cam made another step.

Her feet were heavy, her eyes were wide and her breath was coming in harsh, raspy gulps, her lungs fighting for every breath.

A flash before her eyes and she was suddenly thrown back to her childhood.

She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t handle this.

She just couldn’t.

The sounds of the funeral parlor behind her were blocked out, and all she could hear was the blood moving in her veins and the buzzing in her ears.

Her heart thundered, ready to burst out of her chest.

There seemed to be no oxygen left in the room.

She felt like she would break into a million tiny pieces the second her teary blue gaze landed on what was waiting for her in the polished black coffin.

Cameron closed her eyes for a moment. She inhaled slowly through her nose, deeply.

To say goodbye was to acknowledge that this was really happening. To acknowledge that he was gone.

She took another step closer, and another one, and another one.

Opening her eyes, her teeth bit down hard into her bottom lip.

Cameron looked down at Bos. Lying in the soft white lining of the casket, his head slightly elevated on a small pillow.

 

From the opened casket, the overwhelming scent of death struck her violently and she nearly doubled over.

Her stomach turned.

Cam felt the sweat beading on her forehead and the tiny cold droplets gliding down her spine.

She would have thrown up if she had anything left in her stomach.

The person lying still in front of her couldn’t possibly be Bos. Right?

This was a stranger.

His face was the color of cold ashes, hollow triangles sunk in his cheeks. His eyes were closed and resembled two blots of shadow.

Tears streamed down her cheeks. She licked her lips only to find that her mouth was dry.

The heavy smell still hung in the air, stinging her lungs.

They had dressed him in a suit, an expensive, tailored one. And his skin . . . Oh god, he was so pale. He looked so different with his hair pulled back from his face and an empty expression.

Bos always smiled. He had color in his cheeks and big warm hands.

This man couldn’t possibly be Bos, right? Right?

What was left behind of him was just an empty shell.

She drew in a deep breath and stepped even closer.

Her hands were sweaty and she quickly wiped them on her blouse; she didn’t want to get him dirty.

With trembling fingers she stroked his cold cheek.

“Bos . . . Please. . . ”

One last time, just one last time she wanted to see his eyes, to hear his voice.

It was so hard to let him go. 

Maybe if she could stare at his face long enough to memorize his features, map out the lines of his face, count out the wrinkles that framed his eyes, maybe, just maybe she would be able to keep him with her for a little longer.

Just a little longer. . .

He had promised her . . . he had . . .

She knew she should stop looking at Bos, but at the same time she couldn’t tear her eyes away from his face.

Cameron hugged herself, rocking back and forth, blinking hard at the tears burning her eyes.

Just a little longer . . .

* * *

 

Joe was running late.

The cab dropped him right at the cemetery.

Inhaling sharply, he stiffened at the sight of the multiple cold stones. A shudder ran down the length of his spine. Every single engraved name here had a story attached.

Another funeral. There was always another funeral.

Simon. Ryan. His father. Gordon.

He had sent all of them off. And today he would sent Bosworth off, too.

Too many funerals.

Hugging the blazer closer despite the warm weather, Joe started walking. He really didn’t have to look far to find the funeral, the small mass of people wearing black was all the sign he needed.

The service had already started when Joe reached the crowd. He had received a couple of glares from the people around him, obviously for most of them he was a new face. Joe didn’t mind, he didn’t know any of them anyway. His eyes were too busy roaming over the gathered group of family members and relatives.

He first saw Donna and the girls standing nearby. One of Donna’s arms was on Diane’s shoulder, consoling her while the minister was speaking. It seemed like Donna had felt his stare because soon enough she gazed in his direction.

They looked at each other for a second, a silent understanding passing between them. Nothing was said, just a small nod and comforting looks were exchanged.

Joe’s eyes traveled to the girls next to her and his heart clenched so violently that his breath hitched. They still hadn’t noticed his arrival. Haley was silently sobbing, rubbing her eyes every now and then with a white paper tissue. Joanie stood next to her, her back stiff. She didn’t cry but her eyes were bloodshot. Joanie had switched to her ‘brave’ mode, but the little tremble in her chin betrayed that she was doing anything in her power to not fall apart right then and there.

God, they had lost their father just a year ago . . . and now they’ve lost the closest thing to a grandfather figure they’ve had during the last decade.

Joe tensed his jaw and blinked tears away.

He spotted Cameron on the right side. She stood there all alone, separating herself from the crowd. She was glued to one side of the casket, her eyes focused down on the body.

She didn’t look good. She was thin, too thin, and her blue eyes seemed almost too big for her face. Her cheeks were sunken and the dark circles under her eyes looked like bruises on her pale skin. Her skin had always been fair, but now the paleness of it was in such stark contrast with her black clothes that it made her look almost like a ghost.

Something in Joe broke.

Cameron looked so fragile. He had never seen her like this before.

His heart stuttered in his chest and he forced himself to regain control.

Breathing in deeply, Joe walked to the front and stood next to her.

She didn’t notice him, her eyes still stubbornly staring at Bos as if she could will him back to life. It looked like Cameron didn’t register anything that was happening around her, Joe doubted she heard even a word from the minister’s praise of the deceased.

Joe moved a little closer to her, close enough for their shoulders to touch. He blindly searched for her hand with his own and intertwined their fingers together. Her hand was freezing cold.

Her head whipped around at the sudden contact. Cam’s eyes finally focused on him.

“Joe . . . What are you - ” Cameron stopped mid-way, realization hitting her, and she blinked sadly at him. Of course she knew why he was here. Cam squeezed his hand. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Joe returned her squeeze and held her hand tightly in his bigger one.

He wanted to say something, to comfort her. But what? He had always been a man of many words, but today the words failed him miserably.

Instead, he offered her his company. That was all he could give her at the moment to help soothe the pain.

Her eyes returned to the open casket.

Soon the minister ended his speech and two men moved to close the lid of the coffin.

Joe felt Cam grasping his hand as if her life depended on it. Turning to look at her, he found her eyes frantically trying to steal one last glance at Bos.

Joe swallowed thickly, his eyes burning at the sight of her desperation.

He couldn’t blame her. After all, this was the last time she would ever lay eyes on Bos again.

They closed the lid and proceeded to lower the coffin into the ground.

Cameron broke. Wrapping her arms around herself, she groaned, biting down on her lip in an effort to hold in her sobs. Her body shook like she was in shock.

Joe pulled her closer, enveloping her in a hug. He pressed her head into the crook of his neck, desperately trying to protect her from everything and everybody.

Finally Cam wrapped her arms around his waist. Her eyes began to fill with tears and her body started to tremble as sobs wracked through her. 

“I’m sorry,” Joe whispered, stroking her hair. “I’m so sorry.”

He rocked her back and forth in his arms.

“I’m so sorry,” Joe repeated, his voice low enough only for her to hear.

Because, really, what else was he supposed to say? 

* * *

 

Joe stared at Cameron as she lowered herself carefully onto the sofa. She seemed enervated and unsteady.

Haley and Joanie took the empty seats next to her. Haley drew her knees up in front of her and clasped them with both arms, resting her forehead there.

Everyone was so quiet, so still. . .

The four of them arrived at Donna’s fifteen minutes ago. He had driven Cam’s truck because she was in no condition to get behind the wheel herself. The drive from the cemetery to the house was spent in silence.

Donna had gone to drive Diane home and would be back any minute now.

Joe went to the kitchen. He grabbed three glasses, added a few ice cubes, and filled them with cold water. Carefully balancing the glasses in his big hands, he set them on the coffee table in front of the girls.

He wasn’t sure what else he should do for them, how he could be useful.

Placing a hand on Haley’s head, he stroked her hair. When she lifted her head to look up at him, his hand traveled down to her shoulder and gave her a brief, encouraging squeeze. “You should drink something.”

She tried to refuse, but he quickly cut her off, “Please, for me.”

During the memorial service and on the ride home, her tears never stopped falling. Even now her eyes were still wet. Joe was worried she would dehydrate herself.

“Okay,” Haley nodded weakly.

“I, um . . .” Joanie started to say from the other side of the sofa, but her voice broke. Clearing her throat, she continued more steadily, “I’m going to my room. I’ll take a shower or something.”

“Hey, is there something I can do?” Joe asked worriedly, when Joanie started rising from her seat.

“No,” she cut him off sharply. When she saw the hurt in his eyes at the blunt rejection, Joanie looked away, avoiding his gaze. “Sorry, I. . . I need to be alone right now.”

When Joanie disappeared upstairs, Haley sighed. “Don’t mind her, it’s not you. She just needs a little time. It was like that when dad died too.”

Joe looked at Haley with soft eyes, giving her a sad smile.

He remembered.

Of course he remembered how broken the two of them were on the day of Gordon’s funeral. The memory still haunted him.

His eyes traveled to the right and fell on Cameron’s still frame. Her eyes were glued to the table, blindly staring off into nothing. Since her breakdown at the cemetery she hadn’t said a word.

Joe frowned, concerned for her well-being. Was she in shock?

Joe moved to sit next to her, and put a hand on the back of her neck carefully, his thumb drawing calming circles there.

“Cam?”

“Hmm?” She finally turned to meet his gaze. “I’m fine,” she answered mechanically before he even asked.

She was the furthest thing from fine.

“Drink some water. It will help,” Joe said, placing the glass in her hands.

She nodded weakly and without complaining finished half of the glass in one go. Joe doubted he had ever seen Cameron so obedient, it was so unlike her, but he was glad that she listened to his advice.

It was as if someone had killed her fire. She looked so tired. Her movements were stiff, almost robotic, like someone else was controlling her.      

There really was no proper way to grieve for the loss of a loved one, Joe thought. He just needed her to be okay, healthy.

It struck Joe that Cameron loved too much. On the outside, she seemed spoiled and self-centered, but once she let a person in, nothing was too big or too much work. If Cam liked you, you were worth it. And over the years Bos had turned not only into a loyal friend, but also into her much needed father figure. With him gone, a piece of her large heart had withered and died. Joe knew, because he had gone through the same.

A noise coming from the front door pulled him out of his thoughts. Glancing in that direction, Joe saw Donna coming in.

When she closed the door behind her, Donna leaned back against it and closed her eyes. When she finally opened them again she was met by three pairs of eyes in the quiet room.

“Hey. Sorry, I’m a little late. Diane had to stay behind to finish some things with the mortuary,” Donna explained, taking her shoes off and leaving her bag on the small table near the front door. “Where’s Joanie?” Donna asked, stepping further into the room.

“Upstairs,” Joe replied.

“Oh.” Sighing, Donna cast her eyes down without saying more.

Throwing quick glances in Cam’s and Haley’s direction, Joe got to his feet and made his way to Donna. It obviously wasn’t something that she had expected, because her eyes widened when he shortened the distance between them.

“Donna, can we talk?” Joe asked with uncertain eyes. Glancing behind him at the girls on the sofa, he added, ”But not here.”

“O-okay,” she agreed and led him to the corridor connecting the kitchen to her bedroom.

“What is it?” she asked carefully, crossing her arms defensively, putting a slight barrier between them.

“I, ah, I’ve never got the chance to ask what actually happened,” Joe said. “Well, you saw how Cam is . . .  and to ask the girls such question didn’t seem right.”

“Oh? Oh . . . Yeah, no, you’re right.” Donna licked her lips, uncertain how to start. “To be honest, we don’t know much either. The doctors said it was cardiac arrest. Basically, his heart malfunctioned which reduced the blood flow to the brain or something like that. I didn’t understand everything they told us, but the doctors assured us that it was painless and that he passed away peacefully in his sleep.”

“His heart? The last time I saw him he looked healthy as a horse. I thought he was doing okay. . . ”

“So did we,” Donna nodded, frowning. “He never complained or mentioned that he was having any pains. Nothing. Even Diane didn’t know anything.”

“God,” Joe sighed heavily, shaking his head.

“It was a shock for everybody.”

“Yeah . . . Thank you for calling me, by the way. I appreciate it.”

“It was no problem,” Donna gave him a tight half-smile. “I don’t know why but it seems like I’m always the one breaking the tragic news to you.”

“Somebody has to.”

“I’m sure Cameron would have called you, but. . . she hasn’t been herself in the last couple of days.”

“I noticed,” Joe nodded sadly and looked behind him in the direction of the kitchen. “I don’t think she registered anything that happened out there at the memorial service. At least not until they lowered him.”

“She and Bos were really close. . . ”

“Yeah. . . ” Joe turned back to Donna. “Thank you for . . . the information. I, ah, I think it’s time for us to go and leave you and the girls alone. It’s been a long day and I’m sure you’d want to spend some alone time with them. They need it.”

“Yeah, of course. Do you want me to call you a cab?”

“No, don’t worry. I’ll drive Cameron home first.”

“Oh?”

Joe saw something shifting behind Donna’s eyes.

“Okay,” she nodded, without saying more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas! Please don't let my mournful chapter to bring down your Christmas spirit in any way!  
> P.S. This chapter was supposed to be a lot longer. I clearly underestimated how emotionally draining it would be. Sooo, I decided to split it into two smaller ones ;)


	30. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that the rating for this fanfiction is now Explicit. There's nothing too graphic but it's always good to be safe. ;-)

We keep this love in a photograph

We made these memories for ourselves

Where our eyes are never closing

Hearts are never broken

And time's forever frozen still

 

* * *

 

 

Joanie was sitting up in her bed, leaning back against the headboard, smoking. She was unwilling to move from her spot. Her hands laid limp in her lap as tears ran down her face.

She had pretended to be strong the entire day. That’s what she always did. Joanie didn’t want to be one of those girls who turned into faucets and made a scene every time something bad happened. Such behavior was useless, it didn’t help anybody. If she had lost her shit in front of her mom and Haley, they would have panicked even more.

But she really wasn’t that strong, was she?

Once Joanie was hidden behind the safe walls of her room, her façade came crashing down.

Joanie’s gaze fell to her lap, her eyes focusing on the neat pile of photographs laid there. She ran her fingers over the top photo and then clutched the pile, bringing it to her chest.

He was gone. Bos was gone.

Her chest heaved up and down as she tried to fight the fresh wave of tears stinging her eyes. Blinking rapidly to chase them away, Joanie carefully spread the pictures all over her bed, creating a jigsaw puzzle of captured memories. They were the ones from Gordon’s death anniversary at the Airstream. That was the last time all of them had actually been together, the last time she spent a little more time with Bos.

When Joanie got to the photograph she was looking for, her breath hitched.

She ran her trembling fingers over the surface of the photograph as if to verify the visual appearance by touch. Memories of the day flashed before her eyes. 

_“Come on, take one of me!” Bos encouraged her._

_She laughed out loud at his demand. Raising the camera, she pointed it in his direction._

_Click._

_“Wait, wait, one more. This time with the hat!”_

_Bos went with hurried steps to grab his cowboy hat which was hanging on a tree branch near one of the tents. Joanie shook her head with disbelief and then burst into laughter once he put the hat on and gave her a big thumbs-up, a giant grin on his face._

_Click._

Bos looked so silly in this photo. The slits of his eyes were barely visible, because of his huge smile. He looked so happy.

Joanie smiled at the warm memory, sniffing softly.

Now he’ll be smiling forever, frozen in time.

The minute that thought crossed her mind, heaviness rose in her chest, suffocating her. A broken sob escaped her lips. She didn’t want him to be frozen. She didn’t want him to be just another piece of paper on the shelf.

Her eyes traveled almost instinctively to her desk, where a framed photograph of Gordon stood. Bile burned the back of her throat as her vision blurred.

It wasn’t fair. Both of them had left too soon. It just wasn’t fair.

Joanie stood helplessly in front of the memories she couldn’t bear to abandon and let her head rest back on the carved wood of the headboard as she tried to swallow back her pain. At least she had something to remember them. . .

Staring blindly at the ceiling, she brought the cigarette to her mouth, taking a long drag to fill her lungs, and then slowly let the smoke fly through the barrier of her lips.

Three quiet knocks disturbed the silence in the room.

“Joanie? Can I come in?” Joanie could hear Donna’s muffled voice from the other side of the door.

“Shit.” Cursing softly under her breath, Joanie quickly swung her legs over the edge of the bed and ran to the opened window.

“Joanie?” Donna insisted.

“One minute!” Joanie threw her cigarette out of the window, waving a hand to hazy the cloud of smoke. When she was satisfied, she came back to sit down on the bed.

“Come in,” she said, trying to sound as calm as possible and adjusting the pillows behind her back.

The door opened and Donna appeared at the door frame, one arm wrapped around her stomach and the other placed on her chest. Her big olive eyes were full of concern. The minute she stepped inside, Joanie saw how her mother’s eyes suddenly widened and a spark of anger flashed behind them.

“Is that . . .” Donna trailed off, narrowing her eyes. “That’s cigarette smoke, isn’t it? Were you smoking?!” she asked, raising slowly her voice and enunciating every word.

Joanie clenched her jaw. She really didn’t want to go through this with her mom right now.

“And what if I was?”

Donna saw the challenge in Joanie’s eyes and opened her mouth to say something, but then thought better of it. Taking a calming breath, she took a step closer to Joanie. The anger on Donna’s face disappeared almost as quickly as it had appeared.

“I wanted to see if you’re okay. . . ” Donna said, sitting on the edge of the bed, facing Joanie. “How are you doing, honey?”

“Hanging in there,” Joanie replied, biting the side of her cheek.

Donna’s eyes widened at the answer and she quickly blinked away, not meeting Joanie’s gaze. “I’m sorry, that was a stupid question. Nobody is okay.”

“It’s fine. I know you’re just worried,” Joanie shook her head, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Yeah. . .” Donna sighed, looking for a second as if she was unsure how to continue the conversation. “Haley said that you barricaded yourself here,” she tried with a gentle smile on her face.

“I didn’t . . . ugh, whatever.”

“Joe was worried about you, too. He said you bolted upstairs almost immediately after you guys got back home.”

“Oh, God. . .” Joanie ran hands through her hair, wincing. “He and Cam are still here?”

“No, they left twenty minutes ago. Why?”

“I think I might have hurt him,” Joanie sighed. “I was a little harsh.”

“Well, I’m sure he’ll live through it. Everybody’s been on edge the last few days.”

Nodding, Joanie cast her eyes downward when silence lingered between them, her glance falling back on the pictures.

Donna’s eyes followed her daughter’s gaze and she saw the scattered photos across the bed. Taking a group photo in her hand, she sighed sadly, tiredly.

“Maybe it’s not wise to look at these right now, sweetheart. It’s. . . too soon.”

“No,” Joanie frowned, picking one photograph and turning it towards her mother. “They’re all we have left. I think that having them around helps . . . you know? It’s like Bos is still here.” Joanie paused for a heartbeat. “And dad, too.”

Donna pressed her lips into a thin line, her eyes immediately filling with sorrow at Gordon’s mention. Swallowing thickly, she let the corners of her lips to turn up, morphing into a little sad smile. Scooting closer, Donna slid an arm around her daughter’s shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug.

“You know that I love you, right? You and Haley, I love you both so much,” Donna almost choked on the words. “You are everything to me.”

Joanie wrapped her arms around her mom, returning the hug. Squeezing her eyes, she let two tears to escape and run down her cheeks, only to meet at her chin.

A knock was heard followed by the sound of the door tentatively swinging open. Joanie peeled her lids to see Haley’s head peeking through the door.

“Can I come in?” Haley asked with tearful eyes, looking lost. “I . . . I don’t want to be alone.”

A broken sob escaped Donna’s lips and she extended her hand towards her other daughter, inviting her.

“Come here, Punk,” Joanie sniffed and quickly tried to wipe away the falling tears.

Haley joined them on the bed, falling into Donna’s arms. Lying on her side, Joanie wrapped a hand around both of them, bathing in their warmth and seeking comfort herself.

Over their shoulders, Joanie’s eyes traveled to the photo of her father on her desk. Through her blurry vision, he was smiling back at them. She knew that soon Bos would join him too. They would both sit there, on the smooth wooden surface, constantly watching and always protecting her, Donna, and Haley.

Joanie liked taking photos. They were something tangible, something lasting. They had captured her special people and kept them safe for her, always within an arm’s reach. Joanie knew they were a pale comparison to the real thing, but they sure were more reliable than memory.

Taking a deep breath, Joanie stared into her father’s eyes, and for a second she swore she could feel him, sitting right there in the room with them. Blinking at the photo, suddenly she felt peaceful. She felt his love all around them.

Her dad was here.

That was all the reassurance she needed.

Joanie would see him and Bos again someday, she knew she would, but for now, she would just keep their photographs.   

* * *

 

Cameron rested her forehead on the car’s side window, watching how the buildings and the trees whizzed by them. She was quiet, and so was Joe next to her. Most of the time his eyes were focused on the road, but every now and then Cam felt them traveling back to her as if to check if she was still in the car with him. Cameron had met his gaze more than once, both of them taking turns giving each other small reassuring nods, but neither of them had actually said anything.   

Cameron watched the lights of the passing cars, the darkness of the night was slowly descending over the streets. She turned her eyes to the sky but found it pitch black. The lights of the city didn’t let her see the stars. Suddenly she wanted to go spend the night at the Airstream. From there all the stars were visible, they made the night less terrifying.

Her mind took her back in time to the moment when she and Bos were at the Airstream, he had just finished helping her set up the new striped awning. It was such a beautiful warm night, Cameron remembered with a fragile smile on her lips.

The smile disappeared in the next second like it had never existed in the first place.

Her throat tightened, making it hard to breath. Cam closed her eyes.

She wanted to forget everything. She wanted to pretend that nothing had happened, that she didn’t lose him. Everything was just one big nightmare.

But Cam knew that she’d never be able to convince herself with such a lie.

Once people were gone, they were gone forever. Her father’s death taught her that. No matter how many sleepless nights as a kid she had spent praying for him to come back, he never did. And neither did Gordon.

Cam wanted to forget, but her traitorous mind kept torturing her, making her remember every single detail.

She was sorry.

There were so many things she should have said to Bos - how grateful she was, how much she enjoyed their time together, how he made her smile with his stupid jokes, how she always appreciated his opinion and relied on his wisdom. She should have told him more that she loved him. She should have. . .

“Cam?” Joe asked softly, carefully placing a hand on her thigh so as not to scare her.

Cameron blinked at him confusedly, meeting his concerned eyes. Only when she felt the heat radiating from his hand, she realized how cold she actually was. It was the middle of June and she was freezing cold. And Joe was so warm. . .

“We’re here,” he said and glanced outside.

“Already?”

Suddenly Cam realized that the car had stopped moving. Looking through the side window, she found the familiar sight of her apartment complex. 

* * *

 

Joe wanted to make sure she was going to be okay, whatever okay meant at that moment. She looked so lost. He had never seen her like this before, not even at Gordon’s funeral. Although at the time, Joe was going through the whole thing in a haze. Thinking about it now, he was probably in her condition. Just mechanically doing one thing after another, trying to cope, trying to help with whatever he could, because no matter how bad he felt, he knew it must have been a thousand times worse for Haley and Joanie. 

Joe watched as Cameron unlocked the front door, the little tremor of her hands making the keys jingle, and held it open for him. He walked inside, turning on the lights on the way.

Soon enough Cam followed after him, and he heard the soft click of the door behind her.

“Do you want something to eat or drink?” Joe turned to ask her, feeling the need to be useful, to do anything to help ease her pain. Shrugging off his blazer, he placed it on one of her kitchen chairs and rolled up his sleeves.

“I’m pretty sure that’s my line,” Cam gave him a faint smile. “I’m fine, thanks.”

“You’re not fine, you haven’t eaten anything all day,” Joe said matter-of-factly, already making his way to the fridge.

“I’m not hungry, Joe,” Cameron tried to argue, looking as though she might throw up if she put food in her mouth.       

“Just a few bites, Cam. That’s all I’m asking.”

“I said no,” she replied, the words coming out harshly. Joe saw the instant regret flashing on her face; she hadn’t meant to hurt him.

Cameron looked away, not able to meet his eyes. She went to the couch and sat down, her head in her hands. “I’m sorry, but I can’t. I just . . . I can’t. I can’t,” her voice broke at the end, her shoulders trembling.

Joe sighed softly, closing the door of the fridge.

He understood, of course he understood. He had been there.

Walking over, Joe sat next to her, placing a hand on her back.

It seemed like his gentle touch was all she needed to break down again. Like a drowning man grasping for something to keep him afloat, Cam leaned into his touch.

A quiet sob escaped her when Joe wrapped both of his arms around her, pulling her closer.

“Shh,” he stroked her hair, resting his chin on top of her head.

“I miss him so much,” Cam whispered brokenly, hands clawing at his shirt. 

“I know,” Joe closed his eyes, feeling her pain. “I know. Everything is going to be all right, Cam, I promise you.”

“There’s so much I need to tell him, so much left for us to do. . .”

“Cam. . .”

“I should have known that something was wrong. I should have seen the signs - ”

“Cameron, you couldn’t have -”

“No, Joe!” Cameron pulled away to look at him, her eyes were big, desperately trying to communicate her emotions. “A few times, when we were together, he had these awful episodes. Bos had lost balance, nearly falling, and he said to me that his vision had turned blurry, and. . . “ She shook her head, remembering his trembling hands and the groan he let out when he fell back on his chair. “And I did nothing, Joe! Nothing! I should have made him go see a doctor, or, I don’t know, tell Diane or Donna, or anybody. . .”

“This is not your fault, Cam,” Joe stroked her cheek gently, trying to calm her down, but Cameron grabbed his hand and held it tightly. She clearly wanted to make him understand, to come clean.

“I tried to ask him if anything was wrong, I swear I did. But he brushed it off so easily, Joe. He told me not to worry,” she sobbed brokenly.

“There’s nothing you could have done.”

“You don’t know that!”

“Neither do you,” Joe replied calmly, staring meaningfully at her.

They had had this conversation before, only that time their roles had been switched around.

Cameron’s eyes widened at his words, probably remembering Comdex’90, too. She said nothing, just leaned forward and buried herself into the crook of his neck.

Joe touched her cheek and raised her face until she had to look up at him. When her blue eyes met his hazel ones it felt like a punch in the gut.

He gulped as it dawned on him that he would do anything in the world not to see the woman in his arms so hurt again. 

“You know he really loved you, right? And you loved him, too. That’s all that matters, that’s all there is,” he said softly, wiping the tears falling from her eyes with the back of his palm. “I've had some dark times in my life. I've had moments where I've questioned if I could make it through. I still pick up pieces of myself, I mend myself, little by little, but I know I’m never going to be whole again. But life goes on. We’re never going to be the same after we’ve lost them and that’s okay. It has to be.”

She watched him with sad eyes, great sorrow sweeping through him as she gazed up, searching his eyes. Her hand traveled to the back of his neck and gently caressed him, her fingers feeling like ice on his warm skin.

Cam leaned closer towards him, and Joe didn’t move away. He was frozen in place, captured by the intensity of her gaze.

Her lips brushed his in a gentle kiss, the sweet taste of her lips lingering on his. Joe closed his eyes, lost in her touch, savoring the moment.

Cameron tried to deepen the kiss, and it felt like a warning sign clearing Joe’s head. He inhaled sharply, gathering his thoughts. Joe drew back, a breath, and whispered into her mouth, “Cam. . . I can’t. Not like this. . . ”

A pause.

Joe saw the moment Cameron processed his words and realization of what had happened finally hit her.

“No,” she said, moving quickly away from him as if she was struck. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have. . . ” Cam licked her lips, not being able to finish. “I’m sorry.”

Joe watched her retreating from him, putting distance between them, and his heart clenched painfully. She closed her eyes, wrapping hands around herself, almost as if she was cold. Joe ran a hand through his hair and looked away from her, his mouth suddenly sandpaper dry.

There was a silence before Joe sighed heavily, rubbing his face. He knew they would be in trouble if he decided to stay any longer. The look in her eyes had scared him to death. Behind the raw pain in them he saw need and love, pleading with him silently.

“It’s getting late. I think I should - ”

“I'm going to go change into something more comfortable,” Cameron cut him off, her voice barely audible. She got up from the couch, darted out of the room, and headed to her bedroom, closing the door behind her with a soft click.

Joe stared at the door through which she disappeared, puzzled. Sighing, he let his head fall back against the back of the couch and closed his eyes. Joe stayed like that for a few minutes, waiting. His lids slowly peeled, eyes fixing on the blank white ceiling. The only sound he could hear was the sound of his own breathing and the beating of his heart.

Joe turned his head to the side, lifting it a little, and looked at the door, frowning.

There was no sound coming from behind Cam's door, no steps, no shifting noises, nothing.

Joe quietly went to the door, standing in front of it, and listened.

Nothing.

He hesitantly placed his hand on the door handle, paused, and took it away. Sighing, he raised his hand and knocked softly on the door.

When she didn’t reply, he pushed the handle and cracked the door open.

“Cam?”

  

* * *

 

Cameron was sitting on her bed wearing an oversized T-shirt and sweat pants, staring through the window at the darkness outside. She still couldn’t see the stars, but the moon was shining brightly. The moon was the only source of light in the sky, giving her comfort.

“Cam?” Joe’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts and she turned her head towards him. She found him leaning against the door frame. “You okay?” He asked with his soft, rich voice, and she wanted to cry.

Blinking back the tears, she looked at the hands in her lap.

Joe entered the room, moving in her direction before stopping a few steps away from her.

“I wanted to tell you that I’m going to go. . .”

Lifting her head, she met his gaze with tearful eyes.

“Stay,” she said brokenly, her big blue eyes never leaving his. She just wanted to be comforted, held, to be close to him. She was tired of losing people she loved. Cameron wanted him to stay, no, she _needed_ him to stay.

He took the last steps between them and fell to his knees, meeting her at eyelevel.

“Cam. . .” Joe placed his hand on her cheek. His hand was barely touching her, but the warmth it radiated sucked into her frozen skin, leaving her wanting more.

She could see the sadness in his eyes, the love there. And suddenly, it all became too much for her. Cam was tired of running away, tired of pretending.

She wanted him. And she knew that he wanted her just as badly.

Letting her head fall forward, she rested her forehead on his shoulder.

“Don’t go, Joe,” she whispered into the quiet room. “Don’t go.”

Pulling back from his embrace, she looked into his hazel eyes. She needed him to know.

“Stay for the night, Joe. . . Please. Make me forget everything,” Cameron said and felt a couple of tears escape her eyes.

“You’re sad, Cam,” he gave her a ghost of a smile, brushing away her tears with his thumbs. “You’re hurt. I don’t want us to do something that you’ll regret in the morning. I can’t do that. You mean too much to me.”

Cameron leaned forward and kissed him lightly upon the lips. His words meant the world to her and yet they weren’t what she wanted to hear tonight. Pressing their foreheads together, she breathed out, “I just want to be happy.” And she was being honest, so honest that it hurt.

When he didn’t respond, Cameron pulled away to glance at him. His face was uncertain, as if he didn’t know what to do next. It was a look that she very rarely saw on his face.

“Tell me to go, Cam, and I will go,” his whispered, his eyes searching hers.

Cameron grabbed his hand and brought them both up to stand on their feet.      

She touched palms to his waist, tentative. Hooking his shirt with her fingers, she pulled it over his head. He stared down at her, waiting for her next move. Cam kept her eyes on his face as she moved her mouth towards his chest. Placing a slow openmouthed kiss on the biggest scar there, she ran her tongue over the slick skin.

He sighed, eyes fluttering shut. His body almost sagged, leaning against her touch.

His fingertips brushed her shoulders and slid down her back. Cam shivered at the gentle touch and glanced up at him. The look on his face caught her breath. Tenderness, love, passion, need. His eyes held so many emotions.

Joe placed hands on her neck, his thumbs caressing her cheeks. He leaned down and his mouth closed over hers, devouring her like he hadn’t eaten in a year. Joe nibbled at the corners of her mouth, moved along her jaw to her chin, ran the tip of his tongue along the seam of her lips before he covered them again with his. Cameron opened her mouth for him, letting him taste her. She poured everything she felt for him into that kiss. A growl rumbled deep in his chest and she arched against him.

His hands were suddenly on her shirt, pulling it over her head. When she stood before him only in her bra, he pressed his lips against her neck.

“You're so beautiful,” he murmured, raining kisses along her collar bones and shoulders, kissing every single mole scattered on them.  

Cameron twisted fingers in his short hair and brought his mouth back on hers. She took a step back, pulling him with her onto the soft bed. Joe kissed her passionately, pressing her into the mattress, while Cam’s legs were tight around him the whole time. Her hands draped around his neck, their hips rolling against each other in a sinful rhythm.

Joe drew back and sat back on his heels, looking down at her, splayed before him across the bed. She used the time to get rid of the rest of her clothes, kicking them off to the side. Cameron reached towards him and started working on his belt and trousers.

He caught her hands, stopping her. When she lifted her eyes to give him a puzzled look, Joe caught her chin in one hand, his thumb caressing one side of her lower lip. He was staring intensely into her eyes, as if seeking reassurance that what they were doing was okay.

Cameron kissed him, a nearly innocent brush of lips. His eyes closed and his hands fell down to his sides, letting her continue to undress him.

When they were finally naked, Cam straddled his hips, nuzzling her face against his neck and breathing in deeply his scent. God, how much she had missed him. Desire hummed through her veins.

“I love you,” she breathed out, her lips dragging against his skin.

Joe kissed the side of her head, the sweet sensitive spot behind her ear. Cupping her face with both hands, he made her look into his eyes as if trying to make her understand just how much he meant every word that was going to leave his mouth, “I love you, too. Always.”

Cameron tilted her head and kissed him hard on the lips, bruising him, needing his touch as much as he needed hers.

Still cradling her face, Joe sucked on her bottom lip, which drew a heavy moan from her. One of his hands tangled in her golden locks, holding her in place, and the other reached between them to position his length at her opening.

Inhaling sharply, Joe suddenly stopped his movements. “Cam, do you have condoms?”

“What?” she asked confusedly, distracted with kissing his neck.

“Condoms?”

“Oh? Don’t worry, I’m on the pill.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” she murmured against his skin, raining kisses along his jawline.

She slowly lowered over him, finishing what he had started. His head fell back and he placed his hand on the back of her neck, holding her close.

His touch lit her on fire, finally chasing away the coldness that she had felt the past couple of days. She glided up and down, relishing in the feel of his warm skin. Every movement made white sparks fly behind her closed eyes. She moved a little faster, her breath coming in quick gasps, the blood roaring in her ears. Her head was getting clouded with his scent. Joe was everywhere around her, his skin, his mouth, his touch. He moved with her, mirroring her passion.

Their ragged breathing drowned out everything but the slap of her thighs against his as she chased her orgasm. Cameron took him with her. The spasms rocked their bodies until pleasure spilled over both of them, leaving them trembling and breathless.

He was all hers, and she was all his. She would never question it again.

Cameron collapsed on top of him, trailing her hands up and down his arms, feeling his heart coming down from its high against her chest.

They lay quietly together, resting, holding each other. Joe drew lazy circles on her upper back with his long fingers for a long time, pleasantly lulling her into a relaxed state, until sleep finally came over them and put an end to their racing thoughts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, um, yeah. I don't know if you liked it, but this chapter is probably my favorite so far. I guess it's because of all the Joe-Cameron interactions and how these two always seek comfort in each other when they're at their worst. And just like in 4x02 when Cam's world is crumbling around her, the only person she can talk to is Joe (did you catch the small moon reference? because, you know *awkwardly clears her throat*, he's her Moon, haha, sorry, this is getting waaaay too cheesy XD). . . ahhh. Please tell me what you think! 
> 
> Btw, I hope you all had an amazing Christmas surrounded by your loved ones! Love you to the Moon and back! *wink wink* See you in 2019!
> 
> P.S. Song used at the beginning of the chapter ->> Ed Sheeran - Photograph ->> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nSDgHBxUbVQ


	31. Right here for you

The glaring light coming from the wide windows woke Joe up. Groaning, he opened his eyes only to immediately close them again once they were attacked by the intruding sun rays. The events from last night rushed back into his head.

Lying on his back with his eyes closed, Joe exhaled softly and allowed his body to slowly wake up. Cameron was still sleeping soundly, her head resting on his chest, rising and falling with his every breath. Just the heat of her body was enough to make him long for sleep again.

Cam looked almost angelic cuddled into him, her right arm draped across him possessively. Her hair was a mess but her face was relaxed; the pained look from the day before was gone. She lay in his arms, pale and exquisite. Joe inhaled deeply as her scent wrapped around him, everything smelled like her – the pillows, the sheets. He reached over and traced the side of her jaw with the back of his fingers, down her delicate swan-like neck and along her arm, admiring her beauty.

Joe heard a slight hitch in her breathing indicating her return to consciousness, and his heart sped up.

What if she changed her mind and told him last night was a mistake? He tensed under her, waiting for her reaction fearfully.

Cameron stirred in his arms, her eyes fluttering open. She nestled deeper against Joe, her hand tightening around him. After a few moments Cam tipped her head up to look at his face, her blue eye reflecting the sunshine coming from the outside. Her gaze lingered on Joe, and a soft look filled her eyes.

“Hey,” she murmured, reaching out to stroke his face, as if to confirm that he was really there.

Joe relaxed under her fingers, her gentle touch was the small reassurance he needed.

“Morning,” he replied, his voice still rough from sleep.

Drawing a breath, Cam ran her hand gently down his face, from temple to chin, then followed the curve of his neck and stopped to rest over his chest, her fingers playing with the chest hair there and tracing the scars.

Joe propped one hand under his head, looking down at her. Her eyes were downcast, thoughtful. He felt his anxiety rising again. She was awfully quiet. Lifting his free arm to stroke her golden hair with tenderness, Joe brought her eyes back to his.

“Hey,” he breathed out, removing a lock from her eyes. He stared at her for a moment, unsure how to continue. A few moments passed. Finally, Joe licked his lips, his nerves getting the better of him. “Do you regret this?” He asked it slowly, cautiously, afraid of her answer. “Do you regret . . . us?”

“What? No,” Cameron said and left a kiss on his chest. Placing her cheek on the place her lips had touched seconds ago, she rested her head there. “I don’t regret this, Joe. . . I told you I wouldn’t.” Cam snuggled closer.

Despite the reassurance he received, Joe still felt a sense of unease. He couldn’t afford their relationship to be categorized as “maybe” one more time. Joe had to know if there was something here, if it had been just one night of solace or something more for her.

“So where does this leave us?” he asked softly, glancing at the top of her head and then moving his gaze up, staring at the ceiling above them.

Once again Cameron got quiet, a heavy silence falling into the room for a while. Joe wondered if she was finished with their conversation, leaving him hanging. It wouldn’t be the first time.

“I can’t give you what you want,” Cameron breathed out at last, refusing to face him. Her head was still on his chest, stubbornly staring at the sheets gathered around their waists.

Joe swallowed. He knew the meaning behind those words, and he knew she was right. They would never be the perfect family picture he desired. So how much exactly was he ready to give up to be with her?

“I know,” he said, letting his answer to linger in the air.

In order for them to be together, huge sacrifices had to be made. It looked like Cam wanted him to be fully aware of the burden and the consequences of his decision. She might never be enough for him. 

But he had tried to live without her, tried to move on and it didn’t work out. He was pretty sure the same could be said for her. It seemed like they both were too afraid to admit out loud that they couldn’t quit each other no matter how hard they had tried to run away from their feelings. You just can’t break up with a soulmate; they always find a way to come back in your life.

Cam raised her head slowly and looked up at him, searching his eyes.

“So where does this leave us, Joe?” This time she was the one asking the difficult question, and he found himself swallowing hard. He looked within himself to find an answer that was as truthful as possible.

“At the beginning.”

One more chance.

They deserved one _last_ chance.

 

* * *

 

 

Cameron went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her with a soft click. She reached into the shower and turned the water on. Cam took off her underwear while waiting for the bathtub to fill with warm water. Getting inside it, she let the soothing water work its magic. Closing her eyes, she sank deeper, until the water reached her lower lip.

Her mind was racing, the events from the past two days leaving her bouncing between emotions. Bos’s death had left her absolutely devastated, shaking her to the core. She had felt boneless, weak. His death made her realize that life was too short and she needed to make the best of what she had left. And that included Joe.

She just wanted to be happy. It was that simple.

Shutting off the faucet, Cameron stepped out and wrapped a big fluffy towel around herself. She quickly dried off and put on a pair of fresh underwear and an old oversized T-shirt. Moving to the mirror, she ran fingers through her hair, trying to tame the mess there.

Catching her eyes in the reflection, Cam stopped her movements and dropped her hand down. Her thoughts trailed back to Bos and the evening before he passed away. She heard the sound of his voice in her mind, his laughter was ringing in her ears, she saw the relaxed lines around his eyes. And suddenly it hit her. Bos had been happy in his last moments, he had left the earth surrounded by love.

A sad smile lifted her lips.

The thought did make her feel better, but it didn’t erase her pain. She and all the people whom he had left behind would still miss him dearly. None of them would ever be the same without him.

* * *

 

Stepping into the kitchen, Cameron saw Joe already fully clothed and fixing them each a cup of coffee. Leaning against the doorframe she watched him, admiring the working muscles on his back. Joe still hadn’t noticed her, he was too busy stirring the content inside one of the cups.

Cameron closed the distance between them, giving him a back hug, and placed a sweet kiss at the base of his neck, savoring the softness of the skin there, the fine hairs tickling her nose. Joe chuckled, a soft, deep rumble in his chest.

Turning around, he encased her in his arms. The look on his face made her turn to mush, the softness in his eyes showed all the love he had for her.

“Are you okay?” he asked, stroking her cheek with the back of two fingers.

“I. . . I think so. I’ll be all right,” Cameron gave him a weak smile and tightened her grip around his waist.  She looked over his shoulder at the counter top, desperately trying to change the subject and not let her thoughts drift towards the recent loss. “You made coffee.”

“Yes, I did,” Joe said, letting go of her, and turned around to grab one of the two cups. Handing her the steaming coffee, he added with a meaningful look, “This time I didn’t have to look for it.”

Cameron shook her head, an amused smile grazing her lips, and took a long sip from her coffee. She let out a contented sigh once the liquid warmed her throat. Over the rim of the cup she watched how Joe reached for his own coffee.  Moving to the table, Cam sat down and eyed Joe, the cup still in her hands.

“How long are you staying?” she cautiously asked, biting her lower lip, not looking forward to learning the date of his departure.  

“You want to get rid of me already?” Joe chuckled, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes.

“Quite the opposite, actually,” Cam replied, watching how Joe took the seat next to her on the table. He perked up at her reply. “You don’t have to stay at a hotel, you know that, right? You can stay here. With me.”

“Are you sure I won’t disturb your little oasis here? We both know you get cranky when someone invades your personal space.”

“And you know I wouldn’t have made the offer if I didn’t mean it. . . I miss having you around. And you have to admit, it wasn’t _that bad_ when we lived together.”

Joe smiled at the memory. “It took us a while until we found some harmony,” he nodded, smiling.

“Pfft, yeah, no shit.”

“Okay, I’ll go and get my things from the hotel today.”

“Good,” Cameron said while her tightly pressed lips wrestled against showing a pleased smile. “That’s good. But seriously, Joe, how long will you be in town?”

Joe cast down his eyes, his thumb stroking the side of his cup. The look on his face was thoughtful. “How long do you want me to be?” he asked without raising his head.

Cameron raised her eyebrows, confused.

“As long as possible.”

Joe stayed quiet for a few moments and then sighed tiredly. “There’s something I haven’t told you, yet.” He lifted his eyes and met her gaze. “I got fired.”

Cameron blinked. A pause. She let out a short laugh. “What? You got fired?” Her smile disappeared when she saw his somber face. “You’re serious,” she stated, shocked by the absurdity of the news. Cameron had visited him in USF, she had seen the effect he had on the students. Joe was damn good at his job.

“I’m glad that at least you find it amusing,” Joe said and raised the cup to his lips.

“Sorry. Wait, but why? What happened?”     

“It’s a long story, but basically some parents dug around for information about me and my shady past came to light. . . I’m going to teach there until the end of the month.”

“Oh? Oh . . .” Cam winced. She had a pretty good idea what might have popped up from the old shelves. A few heartbeats passed. She glanced at him almost hesitantly, licking her lips, and asked, “Does that mean you don’t have to go back to Armonk?”

“I still have to go get my things and settle work at the high school. But I thought that . . . if we’re going to give it another shot, moving to SF is not a bad idea. Long distance relationships are not my thing. And besides, everyone else is here.”

“You’re staying,” Cameron said finally, trying to keep down the excitement in her voice.

Joe was staying. This time he wasn’t going anywhere.

A smile was starting to bloom across his face as he saw her honest happiness at the news. Cameron remembered just how contagious his smiles were, because soon enough she felt her own lips widen into a grin.

“I’m right here,” Joe said and reached out and placed his hand on top of hers, his thumb stroking the back of her hand.   

* * *

 

Joe had left her apartment half an hour ago, leaving her alone. He went to collect his things from the hotel he was staying at and informed her that he’d go grocery shopping on his way back. Cam hadn’t eaten anything at all yesterday, so she didn’t really mind that he volunteered to fill her fridge. Usually she had no problems skipping meals, but it seemed like the morning coffee had rinsed her stomach, leaving her with a few uncomfortable belly spasms. She didn’t tell Joe about them, knowing fully well that a lecture would follow and that was the last thing she wanted at the moment.

Cam sat on her couch and turned on the TV, sweeping through the channels mindlessly. Stopping on a documentary about fishing, Cameron watched how the man on the screen showcased different plastic baits. She found herself swallowing thickly, her throat closing, at the resemblance he had to Bos; he was roughly the same age and had a beard, just like Bos had.

Taking the TV remote in her hand, Cam pointed it at the screen, ready to change the channel, but her eyes traveled to the right corner. The name and the address of the fisherman appeared: he was from Miami, Florida.

Biting her lower lip, Cam glanced at the phone lying on her desk. Cameron felt a sudden urge to talk with her mother. They hadn’t seen each other in a while, in fact, they hadn’t seen each other since Cam visited her in Miami a little before starting working with Donna. She was so glad she had done that trip and visited her mom and Len. They had talked a lot and Cam felt like they had become just a little bit closer, or at least close enough to check on one another every once in a while. Cameron doubted they would ever have a strong relationship, not with all the years of estrangement between them, but it didn’t hurt to try. After all, she was the only living family Cam had left. And after everything that had happened the last few days . . .

Cam got up and moved to the desk, taking the phone in her hand. Nervousness overtook her suddenly and she wiped her hands on her jeans. Cameron had to check the phone number from a post-it note before dialing it.

She completed dialing the number and brought the phone to her ear.

She was quiet, eyes closed as she listened to the ringing on the end of the line. Cam waited for what seemed like an eternity until someone finally answered.

“Hello, Len speaking, how may I help you?”

“Oh, um, hi, Len . . . It’s Cameron.” Even to her own ears she sounded awkward, her voice restrained.

There was a pause.

“Cameron, hi! It’s been a while, how are you?”

“I. . . good. I’m good.” Cam paused. “Hey, not that I don’t want to talk with you, but I was wondering if I can speak with mom.”

“Sure, sure. I’ll go get her for you. Take care, okay?”

“Yeah, thanks. You, too.”

Len wasn’t bad. He had stuck around after the multiple boyfriends her mom had brought home and he seemed like he really cared about her mother.

“Hello?”

Cam heard her mother’s voice on the other end of the line. She sounded out of breath.

“Hi, it’s me. . . Am I interrupting something? Do you have work?”

“What? No, it’s fine, Cat. I was trying to cook something for lunch but it didn’t really work out. So I was scrubbing the pan. There must have been something wrong with the recipe.”

_Cat_. Her mother was the only person who still called her by her real name, or rather an endearing variation of it. At the beginning it really bothered Cam, but with time she grew accustomed to it. It was a nice throwback to the early years of her childhood when everything between them was okay and her father was still alive. The nickname made her feel closer to her mom than she actually was and somehow that gave her comfort.

“Yeah, usually that’s the problem,” Cam said and let a small smile spread over her lips. One thing she had learned on her visit last year was that they both were terrible cooks. Now at least she knew from whom she got the bad genes.

“Why are you calling, sweetheart? Did something happen?”

Closing her eyes, Cameron sighed when she heard concern in her mother’s voice.

“I. . . ” Cam licked her lips, her mouth suddenly dry. “I just wanted to check on you guys.”

For a moment, neither of them said anything.

“Oh. Really? Well, I’m so glad you decided to call. We’re good, you know, same old. Len has problems with his right leg, he stepped sideways a few days ago and twisted his ankle. Other than that there’s nothing to worry about.”

Cameron nodded to herself in the empty room, glad to hear that they were doing well.

“How about you, mom? Are you okay? Healthy?”

“Of course. Cat, you sound. . . Are you sure nothing happened?”

Cameron winced.

“Actually there was something,” Cam finally admitted with a lowered voice, playing with the cord of the phone. “Someone really close to me died.”

“Oh, Cat. . . I’m so sorry, sweetheart. I-I don’t know what to say. I’m sorry for your loss.”

Cameron closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

“Thanks. Anyway, I just wanted to hear from you. It’s been some time and . . . well, yeah.”

“I’m okay, I really am. You don’t have to worry.”

That’s what Cameron wanted, no, what she _needed_ to hear.

She listened to her mother’s soft voice and blinked rapidly at the tears stinging her eyes.

“I’m glad,” Cam replied, choked up.

“You know, the summer is already here and the weather is really nice. I’ll be really happy if you decide and come visit us again. I really want to spend more time with you. Of course, if you’re not busy with work or anything. . .” Her mother trailed off, but Cameron heard the sincerity and the hope behind her words. 

“I, ah, maybe I’ll come and visit sometime. . . I miss you,” Cam finished awkwardly.

“I miss you, too, Catherine. Take care, okay?”

“Yeah, I will. . . You too, mom.”

And with that Cameron hung up.

She and her mother had a strange relationship. On rare occasions, they understood each other. Perhaps they had more in common than Cameron liked to admit. Her mom tried her best to get closer to Cam, and Cam was willing to meet her halfway, but they both knew it wouldn’t happen overnight. One conversation hadn’t and wouldn’t magically fix everything between them, but it was a step in the right direction.

Who knows, maybe she would really make that trip to Miami again.

* * *

 

Donna sighed, running a hand through her hair and stopping it at the base of her neck. Pacing around in her living room, she dialed the number with trembling fingers. After punching the numbers, she brought the phone to her ear, listening.

Someone picked up and Donna held her breath for a second when she heard the familiar voice on the other end. Her shoulders visibly relaxed. Donna was happy to hear from her mother; it had been a long time since she had called home. 

“Hi, mom, it’s me. It’s Donna. . . No, nothing happened. . . Yes, Haley and Joanie are well. They can’t wait to see you at the end of the summer. . . The work’s fine, there’s a lot on my plate right now, but I’m dealing with it. . . I know, I know, I won’t exhaust myself. How are you and dad? Everything okay over there? . . . You take care of your health, right? . . . No, it’s just been a while and I wanted to check on you. . . Sure, I will. Love you, too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, they officially got together! No regrets! 
> 
> Things really started falling into place, but, hold on, it's not over yet. 
> 
> P.S. Pick up your phone, call your family, and tell them you love them! Say it before you run out of time.


	32. Hats and Dogs

Two weeks later

Donna sat in her leather desk chair, swiveling side to side and intently studying the graphics on her screen. She could hear the coders outside arguing about something, but she paid no attention to it. Cameron had been away for two weeks in a row, which had left Donna buried in work at Phoenix.

She understood Cam’s need to step back for a little while, but that didn’t help her deal with the mountain of consumer complaints any faster. The new game that Cameron so enthusiastically teased a few weeks ago was supposed to be out by now, and it would have been, if only Cameron had concentrated long enough to finish it.

Donna closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, trying to relieve some of the pain there. The information glaring back at her from the monitor wasn’t promising, either. Their traffic had slowed down tremendously.

Someone knocked on the door.

Straightening in her seat, Donna took off her glasses and set them aside with a soft sigh.

“Come in,” she said tiredly.

Jared walked inside with a folder tucked under his arm. He greeted her by raising a hand in a half-wave. The expression on his face was solemn.

“What’s going on outside?” Donna asked, nodding towards the door of her office.

“People are getting nervous, the guys are starting to become more easily irritated by everything. . . It seems like the game strategy is going to fail before we even apply it.  Now a big part of the coders blame the Gaming team for not doing its job right. On the other side, the Gaming team is pointing fingers at the Community group for not being innovative enough. It’s a huge mess,” Jared finished, shaking his head.

“Ugh,” Donna lowered her head and pinched the bridge of her nose, inhaling sharply. “I’ll deal with it in a second.” She lifted her eyes back at him, focusing on the folder he carried. “What are you bringing me? Please, _please_ , tell me it’s good news?”

“No such luck, sorry to disappoint. It’s the financial report,” Jared moved to her desk and left the folder on top of an already big pile of documentation. He took one of the chairs standing in the corner of the room and dragged it closer, sitting in front of her. “That’s what I wanted to talk about with you,” he added, his eyes concerned.

Donna glanced at the folder before she lifted her eyes to meet his gaze. Placing her glasses back on her face, she asked, “How bad is it?”

“Bad enough that we should start seriously worrying.”

Donna opened the folder and started going through the pages. What she saw didn’t surprise her at all. Donna had the same results displayed on her monitor, which were still glaring at her.

“We’re spending more than we make,” Donna nodded slowly, wincing. She had already guessed that much.

“Yeah, plus we’re getting a ton of complaints about the delay of the new game. And if we continue to delay it . . .” Jared trailed off.  “We have to find a new way to bring more people in, we’re losing traffic.”

Donna averted her eyes, escaping his intense look. She stayed quiet, biting the side of her cheek in thought.

After a short pause Jared cleared his throat.

“You know, I was wondering . . . when is Cameron coming back?” he asked cautiously.

“Soon,” Donna replied without further explanation.

“Okay. . . And how soon is _soon_?” 

“Look, Jared, she’s dealing with a personal tragedy right now. She and Bos were really close, like . . .  father-daughter close.”

“I know, he came here often enough for me and the team to put two and two together and figure out that he was part of the family. But . . . I feel like the ship is sinking, you know? We need our captain here.”

Donna gave him a tight smile that didn’t reach her eyes. Placing her elbows on the desk, she intertwined her fingers.

“I’ll see what I can do. I’ll call her.”

Jared stared at her for a few moments and then nodded thoughtfully. “Okay, but until then . . . shouldn’t we do something?”

Of course, they shouldn’t stay passive while everything went downhill. Donna bit her cheek again, hesitating. There was something they could try, but if she pulled the trigger on this alone, she would have to deal with Cameron’s wrath later on. Still, it was worth a try.

“Jared, remember when we discussed at one of our morning meetings how we should create bigger groups? Bigger communities?”

“Yeah. . . ” he trailed off, his eyes uncertain. Donna saw tension filling his shoulders. He probably remembered how Cam hadn’t been particularly keen on going that way.

“I think maybe it’s time to implement them. They might bring more people in,” Donna said, trying to convince both of them, but her voice sounded unsure. “I believe it’s a good strategy for the time being.”

“Okay, Donna, I can tell the team to start working on it right now, but. . . look, it’s not like I don’t agree with you, because I do, but shouldn’t we run it through Cameron first? If she finds out we went with this behind her back, she’ll be pissed.”

“Well, Cameron isn’t here, is she? I’ll talk to her, but right now we can’t afford to waste any more time. You understand that, right? You set the wheels in motion with the coders and I’ll deal with Cameron later.”    

* * *

 

 

Cameron peered at the big house through the car window, wishing she was anywhere but here. She rubbed her palms nervously on her faded jeans. Sighing heavily, Cam exited the vehicle and headed across the street.

Taking the steps to the porch, she noticed that Bos’s truck wasn’t parked in front of the house, like it usually was, and her heart clenched painfully.

Cameron stood outside Diane’s door for a moment, not mustering the courage to ring the bell just yet. She hadn’t come here since the funeral and, in all honesty, she wasn’t looking forward to going inside where everything would remind her of Bos.

Cam pressed the doorbell and took a step back, waiting. Her eyes traveled back to the empty parking space in the driveway and she swallowed thickly. A creaking sound made her head whip around and she saw Diane opening the door.

“Hi,” she said in high-pitched voice, the word sounded awkward even to her own ears. Wincing slightly, Cam pushed her hair behind her ears and defensively crossed hands in front of her, putting a barrier between her and the house. “I, um, got your message.”

“Hi, Cameron,” Diane gave her a faint smile and opened the door wider, inviting her inside. “Yes. I called your office first, but they told me you were taking a little break.”

Cameron walked inside, cautiously taking in her surroundings. She almost expected to see Bos’s ghost lurking behind some corner. Turning around, she said, “Yeah, I, ah . . . couldn’t focus on the work. I decided to spend a few days at home instead of getting in everyone’s way.”

Diane nodded with understanding eyes. For the first time since Diane opened the door, Cameron noticed her tired appearance. Diane’s eyes were pained and distant. She had one hand wrapped around her stomach, as if holding herself, and the other one was playing with the silver pendant around her neck. The pendant, oddly enough, resembled a small compass, and it was definitely not the type of jewelry Cameron imagined that Diane would wear.

Cameron licked her lips and lowered her eyes to her feet, before Diane could catch her staring. “Hey, I’m sorry I didn’t call to check on you,” she said with a lowered voice. “I just . . .” she trailed off, sighing.

“It’s okay, Cameron. I didn’t call you, either. It’s been hard for all of us.”

“Yeah . . .”

Diane motioned for Cameron to follow her and led them to the garage. Opening the door with one hand, she held it for Cam to enter first. Diane watched her go inside, looking around hesitantly.

“It took me a while until I decided what to do with his things,” Diane said, her hand never leaving her pendant.

“Oh. Goodwill?” Cam asked, walking around the room and running her fingers over the surface of his worn out desk.

“Yes, mostly. . .  You can pick whatever you want. I’ve already put aside a few things I wanted to keep, and Donna and the girls came two days ago, so. . . I think all Donna took was an old Cardiff radio.”

“Oh, okay,” Cameron said softly, a little surprised by Donna’s choice. As far as Cameron knew, Donna had never officially worked at Cardiff.

“I’ll leave you alone, don’t hurry, take a look around,” Diane said, giving a small nod. “I’ll be in the living room if you need me.”

Cam nodded.

Once Diane closed the door behind her, Cameron let out a shaky sigh. Her eyes traveled over every single item in the room, everything screaming of Bos. Even the room still smelled like him. Feeling her eyes filling with tears, Cameron closed them, fighting back the urge to start crying right then and there.

She had to do this, she knew she had to, otherwise she would regret for the rest of her life not saving a piece of him. Sighing softly, Cameron started with his desk. She eyed the fishing supplies there and the few magazines that were scattered on top, but none of them seemed worth keeping. It had to be something that was uniquely his, something that would remind her of him every time she laid eyes upon the object. A few boxes with his clothes were piled at the left corner of the garage, and she decided to go through them next.

Half an hour later as she was closing one of the boxes, something on his green armchair caught her eyes. Licking her lips, Cam set the box aside and walked over to the object. It was his old leather cowboy hat. The same one he loved to wear when they first met back in Texas. Cameron smiled, picking the hat in her hands and playing with the brim. He often wore the same hat when he came to visit her at the Airstream. She had to admit, it definitely gave him character. A Texas man through and through, always and forever.

That was it.

Cameron had found what she wanted to keep.

 

* * *

 

 

Cam climbed into the driver seat of her truck, closing the door after her with a relieved sigh. She placed the hat on the passenger seat next to her with great care. Grabbing the steering wheel, she rested the side of her forehead against the back of her hands, staring at the leather object with soft eyes.

Straightening her back, she glanced one last time at the house. The empty parking spot was still bothering her. She had never asked Diane what she had done with Bos’s old truck.

Frowning slightly, Cam shook her head to clear her mind. Starting the engine, she took off down the road. She had planned to go to the Airstream to get some things and she wanted to be back before it got dark.

She spent the ride in silence, not bothering to turn on the radio. The visit to Bos’s garage brought up a lot of things for her. Cameron had tried to distance herself as much as possible while going through his belongings, but now that she was alone and away, her mind kept drifting back to everything she had seen.

 

Cam had an especially hard time while she went through his clothes. Every shirt, every jacket triggered a new memory - where he had worn it, what had happened, what he had said. Everything played as if on record in front of her eyes, making her vision misty.

She must have lost herself in one of the memories, because she saw something standing in the middle of the road at the last second. Cam slammed on the brakes, spinning and stopping the car with its front out of the road. She dropped her head onto the steering wheel, breathing heavily, her heart threatening to break her ribcage.

A few moments later, she finally looked up in the review mirror at the road behind her. She could still hear her heart beating wildly in her ears. God, she was so lucky she didn’t hit a tree. Cameron squinted at the thing that was in the middle of the road, which from her perspective looked like a small beige blob.

Mentally cursing herself for not paying more attention to her surroundings, Cameron reached for the handle of the door and groaned in pain. Her hand went to the back of her neck, rubbing the sore muscles there. It looked like she had hurt it when the car stopped so abruptly. Opening the door, Cam stepped outside.

With every step she took, the beige blob took a clearer form, a form which apparently had fur. A tiny noise escaped the little thing, and Cam’s breath hitched. Stopping in her tracks, she watched as the animal barely moved, trembling. Taking the last steps between them, Cam crouched down and saw a little puppy.

 

Cameron sighed, staring down at the poor thing which had almost killed her. Looking around, she saw no other car parked nearby, so she assumed someone had abandoned it. The dog gave another squeak, moving its head in her direction. Cam didn’t know much about dogs, but this pup seemed really young; it still couldn’t run around, or at the very least, it didn’t seem to want to.

Picking it up, Cam moved it to the side of the road, where it would be safe from the traffic. The puppy licked at the back of her hand and she petted its head, scratching it behind the ear.

“Sorry, bud, but I have to go,” Cam said, pulling her hand away.

The puppy looked at her with big brown eyes, begging her.

Cameron made a face, her eyes growing wide.

She looked around once more and found no one nearby. Licking her lips, she looked down at the puppy and saw it swinging its tail, left and right, excitedly.

Swallowing thickly, Cameron stood to her feet and turned her back to the dog. She took two steps towards her car before she stopped, hearing a little squeak behind her. The noise resembled more a cat’s mewing than a bark.

_Fuck._ Cameron inhaled sharply.

She was ready to take another step when the noise repeated. Cam looked over her shoulder and saw the pup walking in her direction with slightly faltering steps, tripping over its own feet.

“Shit,” Cameron murmured under her breath. Biting her lower lip, she hesitated. She wasn’t seriously considering taking it, was she? How was she supposed to take care of a dog? There was no way . . .

Cameron’s eye involuntary traveled back to the little fluff cream ball. It was staring at her with its tongue out, breathing heavily. Cam could swear it was smiling at her. The puppy’s tail was going wild.

Breathing in sharply, Cam pressed her lips into a thin line. Finally, she let out a resigned sigh and threw her hands in the air.

“Okay, fine. . . Fine!” Turning around, she stormed to the puppy and picked it up. “Jesus, you better be careful not to pee on my seats,” Cam said, giving it a warning look.

Completely oblivious to her threat, the little dog let out another funny bark and Cam smiled despite of herself.

Holding it close to her chest, Cameron started walking towards her car, wondering how the hell she was going to take care of a dog. She had trouble watering her plants regularly and now she would have to look after another living, breathing creature.

A thought crossed her mind and she winced.

Joe wasn’t going to be happy.  Oh, he wasn’t going to be happy at all.

* * *

 

 

Cameron sat cross-legged on the floor of her kitchen, her back against one of the table’s legs. She blinked slowly, watching the puppy lap away the milk in its bowl. The little thing must have been starving judging by the eagerness of its licks. It was a male, that much she could determine herself.

Cam cocked her head to the side, wondering what she should name him. He would definitely need a name if he was going to stick around, but her mind went blank. Puffing her cheeks, she let out a long breath through her lips.

Her eyes went to the chair next to her. When she came back home, she had put the cowboy hat there and went to fix something for the puppy to eat. She felt a shiver going down her back, giving her arms a chicken skin. It was weird, but she could swear for a moment she felt Bos’s presence in the room, smelling his cologne. Swallowing thickly, she pulled her knees to her chest and rested her forehead on them, taking slow, shallow breaths. She was going crazy, that was for sure.

The last couple of weeks were especially hard for her. She had spent most of the time at home, distancing herself from the outside word. She couldn’t work, she couldn’t focus on anything. Her days consisted of sleeping and rolling around in bed.

Joe had been gone for the last week and a half. He had returned to Armonk to finish the school year and get his things. Cam remembered the hesitant look in his eyes when he was leaving, he obviously had been worried about leaving her alone. Joe was supposed to come back in a couple of days, and until then he called to hear from her every night to make sure everything was all right.

Cameron watched how the puppy stepped away from the bowl, now happily full, and went to lie next to her couch. Cam stretched out her legs and got up to her feet. Lifting the dog, she placed him on one of her couch pillows and watched him slowly doze off.

 

It wasn’t possible for Bos to actually be here, but Cameron felt like he still watched over her and had sent her a new little furry companion.

Her home phone rang, diverting her attention from the fluff ball. She crossed the room with a few long strides.

“Hello, Cameron’s speaking,” Cam answered on the third ring.

“Hello, Cam. It’s me.”

“Hi, Donna. What’s up?”

“ Just calling to check on you. . .  Do you feel better?”

“Yes and no. I’ll be fine. It’s just. . . a lot, you know?” Cameron replied, blindly staring at the wall in front of her, playing with the phone cord. “Did something happen? How’s everything at Phoenix?”

“I, ah, that’s another thing I wanted to talk to you about. Things aren’t great. We were wondering when you’ll come back. The team misses you, everyone is worried about you.”

“Soon,” Cam replied vaguely, closing her eyes. She really couldn’t think about work at all these days.

“Cam. . . we’re having trouble,” Cameron heard the nervousness in Donna’s voice and her eyebrows drew into a frown. “I don’t know if you’ve checked the last reports that I’ve sent you, but things aren’t pretty. The traffic is low and we’re getting a lot of complaints. People are asking what’s happening with the new game.”

“Shit,” Cam breathed out. “I still haven’t finished it.”

“Okay . . . Can you, um, start working on it again . . .  and preferably as soon as possible? People are getting impatient. . . ”

Cam listened to Donna, breathing softly into the phone. Her mind started spinning.

“Donna. . . how bad exactly are things at Phoenix?” Cameron finally asked with a solemn expression.

“Bad enough that if things don’t start changing, next month we’ll have to lay off some people.”

“Jesus. Why didn’t you call sooner?!”

“I didn’t want to bother you. I thought we could handle it.”

“Tomorrow I’m coming to the office.”

“Okay, thank you. . . And Cam?”

“Yeah?”

“I have to tell you something. I pulled the trigger on the major groups today. I hope you’re okay with that. We were desperate and we had to do something,” Donna said this cautiously, clearly expecting a bad reaction from Cameron.

Cameron waited a moment until she fully processed the new information and closed her eyes, nodding slowly to herself in the empty room.

“Okay,” Cam said, her voice devoid of emotion. “You did what you had to do.”

She could hear the relieved sigh coming from the other end of the line. “I’m so glad you agree with me on this, I was worried. . . By the way, how are the things with Joe going? Is he there?”

“No, he’s in Armonk.”

“Oh? He left?”

“He went back to get some things and finish his job. He’ll be back in a couple of days. . .”

“Well, I guess you’re officially back together, huh?”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Cam breathed out. “It’s a little weird. It happened so fast, I still can’t wrap my head around it.”

“. . . He makes you happy.”

“Yeah, I think he does.”

“. . . Then I’m happy for you, too.”

“Thank you, Donna,” Cameron smiled. “I know you’re not a number one Joe fan, so coming from you that means a lot.”

“Don’t thank me, you’re my friend, of course I want you to be happy. I’ll see you in the office tomorrow, okay?”

“Yeah, sure. Bye.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE HAVE A PUPPY! (◕﹏◕✿) And it's so damn cute!
> 
> Can you imagine Joe's reaction when he finds out?! hahaha 
> 
> Anyways, I really hope you like the new addition to the family ;)
> 
> P.S. Bos is watching over his daughter from above. <3 ಥ‿ಥ


	33. Gazebo

“But you said you’re mostly done, right?” Donna asked, spinning a pen in her hands and looking at Cameron. “Can’t we rush things a little and release it earlier?” She glanced at Jared, pleading for his assistance with her eyes, but he stayed quiet. Donna turned back to Cam and continued, “That would help a lot with the daily mountain of complaints we get. People keep asking for the game and wonder what’s taking so long.”

“No, we can’t rush it, good things take time,” Cameron said, annoyed. “Donna, I get it, okay? We’re desperate to stay afloat,” she frowned, scooting closer to the table with her chair. “But stop for a second and think about it. What will happen when we release the game and it’s nowhere near the big expectations we’ve created, hmm? Right now it’s too . . . simple. It needs a story, a concept. The gamer needs a world he can dive into.”

“Simple doesn’t automatically mean bad. Simple can be fun,” Donna argued. “There’s no need to complicate things unnecessarily. The game needs to be understandable for the majority of the subscribers, not just for the hardcore gamers. That’s why games like Chess and Checkers are still popular, no groundbreaking code there.”

“Ugh, right now the game is basically two people chasing each other, shooting at zombies and collecting coins,” Cam raised her voice a little at the end, throwing her hands in the air. “Do you know what I described just now? Every third game on the market!” Cam licked her lips and continued more calmly, looking at Donna intensely. “We need something original and unique. Chess and Checkers aren’t enough, not anymore. We’re only going to survive if we’re different from the rest.”

Donna stared back, pressing her lips into thin line. Finally, she closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair, sighing heavily. “How long do you need?”

“Probably a few days, a week tops.”

“Okay, do that and you better make sure it’s damn good, because we’re risking everything here.”

“Sure.” Cameron’s lips twitched and then slowly spread into a smile, “Thank you.”

Donna shook her head at Cam’s reaction, returning the smile.

“Okay, next thing on the list,” she turned towards Jared again. “How are the Major Groups doing? Any movement there?”

Jared spread open one of the folders in front of him and turned it so both Cameron and Donna could look at numbers on the pages.

“There’s definitely some interest from the users. Not much, but some.”

“Okay, that’s good, right?” Donna asked, nodding at Cameron in a “see, I told you” manner. “It’s promising, and it’s definitely better than nothing.”

Cam, still looking at the numbers, didn’t bother to raise her head to meet Donna’s eyes. “You were right,” she said tapping the rising numbers on the page with her finger. “It works. Not much, but if we exploit it right, it might turn out to be the thing that saves us . . .”

Donna blinked, not expecting Cameron’s compliance at all, nor her admission that the major groups step had been the right choice.

After a second Cam looked up, meeting her gaze. “I’m sorry I stopped you the first time. I had doubts and . . . well, you know how hardheaded I can be. Your idea was really good, Donna.”

Donna stared at Cameron for a few moments with big olive eyes, her heart filling with warmth. Clearing her throat awkwardly, she said, “Well, thank you. Let’s hope it will help us. Anyway, we shouldn’t put all of our eggs into one basket, I’m relying on your game, too.”

“Don’t worry, I got this,” Cameron replied, nodding firmly.

Jared’s eyes bounced between the two partners, quietly observing the exchange with amusement. Puffing his cheeks, he let out a long breath and cocked his head to the side. “There’s nothing like good teamwork, baby,” he said, grinning from ear to ear.

 

* * *

 

 

Joe sat in his seat, staring out of the window. The ground got farther and farther away as the plane gained altitude. Closing his eyes, he breathed in deeply through his nose and slowly exhaled through his mouth. He was leaving Armonk behind and heading back to San Francisco.

A familiar heaviness in his chest had returned over the past few days, nervousness. But this time Joe was more excited than worried. He was fully aware that nothing held him in his hometown anymore. Every person he loved was in California, and hopefully he was going to start a new life there. A new life that included Cameron, he thought, warmth filling his chest.  

Resting his head on the back of the seat, Joe mindlessly watched the nearby flight attendant do her thing.

He had finished all of his job obligations yesterday. After his last class, on his way to the exit, one of the students had followed after him, stopping him before he left. Swallowing thickly, Joe replayed the scene one more time in his mind.

_He was walking down the hallway, groups of students walking past him. It was close to lunch time and most of the students were hanging around in the corridor or were outside, enjoying the bright sun. Chatter and laughter echoed all around him._

_Joe wondered if he was going to miss it. This job was so different from anything he had before, and yet it had felt so right._

_“Mr. Macmillan! Mr. Macmillan!”_

_Joe stopped in his tracks, the loud female voice making him turn around. He saw Rosemary running after him, her hand raised in a “stop” sign._

_“Wait!” She said, coming to a halt a few steps away from him and breathing heavily. “I thought I’d miss you,” she sighed, relieved._

_Joe smiled down at her, “You almost did. Is there something you wanted to say?”_

_“Yes,” Rosemary nodded. The girl took off her backpack and, pulling the zipper to the side, started looking for something in it. The girl pulled out a small envelope and stretched her hand towards him, staring at him with big eyes. “This is for you.”_

_Joe raised an eyebrow. His took the envelope and twisted it between his long fingers, eyeing it with curiosity. He left the briefcase he was holding on the floor and opened the envelope, revealing a farewell card._

**_A special teacher_ **

**_Holds a hand,_ **

**_Opens a mind_ **

**_And touches a heart._ **

**_Good luck on your new adventure!_ **

_On the back of the card there were a bunch of students’ names, each accompanied by a short message. His eyes shot back to her face, surprised by her little gift._

_Rosemary was playing with her hands nervously when she spoke again, “We, well, most of us, know why you’re leaving and we’re sorry. Sometimes parents can be assholes, they don’t understand. The principal and the parents’ council had already warned us to keep quiet after we tried to collect signatures from students and teachers to - ”_

_“Wait, you did what?” Joe asked, blinking confusedly and shaking his head in disbelief._

_“It doesn’t matter, because it didn’t work. Anyways, we wanted to organize something bigger to say goodbye, but . . .”Rosemary trailed off, wincing. Inhaling sharply through her nose, the girl continued, “We just want you to know that we really like you and we appreciate what you did for us. I know I do. I heard the rumors, and I don’t know if they are true or not, but please don’t let them stop you from continuing to teach.”_

_“Rosemary. . . ”_

_“You made a difference,” she smiled at him, looking up with big, sincere eyes._

Her look was engraved in his mind. 

_You made a difference. . ._

That’s all he ever wanted, really. Joe gazed absently out of the window and saw the clouds and the sky so blue. 

* * *

 

Joe pulled the keys out of the door and closed it behind him, entering Cam’s apartment. Before he left she had given him the spare key, saying it would be only fitting since they were going to live together. It was kind of ironic how this time around she was the one taking his homeless ass home.

He knew that the apartment was going to be empty when he arrived. Last night they had talked on the phone and Cam warned him she would be at Phoenix, working. It honestly hadn’t bothered him at all, in fact, he had perked up at the news when he heard that she had finally decided to get out of the house. Knowing that she was trying to be productive again eased his mind.

Propping his suitcase against the wall, Joe emptied his pockets into one of the drawers near the shoe stand, leaving his wallet and set of keys there. From the corner of his eyes he noticed something on the inner side of the door. A bright yellow post-it note caught his attention.

Raising his eyebrows, he stepped closer, staring at the note and pulling it from the door.

**I’m at the office.**

**There’s some left-over Chinese in the fridge.**

**Please feed Gazebo.**

**xo, C**

Joe re-read the note twice, frowning.

“Who’s Gazebo?” he muttered to himself.

As if on cue, Joe heard a series of slight thumping noises. They were coming from the corridor connecting the living room to the bathroom and it seemed like they were rapidly approaching him.

After a second a small puppy appeared from behind the corner.

Joe froze solid, his eyes going wide.

They both stared at each other.

Suddenly, the fluff ball let out a strange noise, suspiciously sounding like a bark, and ran towards him. The pup tripped over its legs a few times but never lost determination. It stopped a few steps away from Joe, afraid to approach him more, and barked again, letting out a small growl.

Joe pressed his lips into a thin line and cocked his head, staring at the little thing with as much hostility as the puppy was staring at him.

_A dog._

_Gazebo_ was a dog.

Cameron had gotten a fucking dog and she hadn’t bothered to tell him. They were going to live together, dammit.

A vein on his forehead popped.    

Gazebo barked again, the movement almost lifting him from the ground. The puppy made a few tiny steps toward Joe, tapping on the floor with its paws and growling, but quickly retreated, clearly afraid of the big human. Joe lifted his chin and raised an eyebrow at the little intruder, staring down at him and willing him into submission.

He tried to figure out the breed, it looked like a golden retriever but he couldn’t be sure. Joe had never really cared much about dogs and he thought Cameron hadn’t either.

He and the puppy got into a staring contest again. Gazebo barked one last time and then hesitated, cocking his head and perking his ears. Joe took a deep breath and sighed heavily, crouching down. The puppy didn’t move from its place.

“This is as pleasant for me as it is for you,” Joe mumbled and extended his arm, palm opened and up.

Gazebo stared at the offered hand and then back at Joe. He took a step forward and then another one and another one until he finally brought his muzzle to Joe’s hand and nuzzled it. After a few seconds his tail rose up and started waving excitedly from side to side.

The dog was adorable, Joe had to admit it. He petted Gazebo’s head and scratched him behind the ears. The pup then lay on the ground and exposed his belly, waiting to receive more love.

A horrible guard, Joe thought and laughed, watching Gazebo’s behavior.

He petted the puppy a few more times and took a look around the room. The short beige hairs on the wooden floor were like thorns in his eyes. It took him a second to notice the small puddle near the kitchen table, before Joe felt his pulse going up. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, regaining control. Having an animal meant that he would have to deal with a lot of germs and messiness. And Joe hated both.

Swallowing thickly, he brought his eyes back on the dog spread out before him. Gazebo was licking and nibbling playfully at his thumb, glancing up every now and then with big brown innocent eyes.

Damn him.

And damn Cameron.

Joe got up to his feet and went to the phone on her desk. Pushing a few buttons, he brought it to his ear. While he waited, Joe watched how Gazebo ran with light steps towards his suitcase, sniffing it and rubbing against it, leaving, without a doubt, hairs on the expensive material. Joe narrowed his eyes in annoyance and the puppy just looked at him innocently, waving his tail excitedly.

“This is Phoenix. Cameron Howe speaking.”

“Hey, Cam. It’s me,” Joe said in a monotone voice.

“Joe! Did you get here already?”

“Half an hour ago.”

“Oh. . . How was the flight?” Her voice sounded higher than usual, she was nervous. Good.

“Normal,” Joe answered simply and waited. He heard her gulping on the other side of the line.

“. . . Are you calling from home?”

“Mhm. Imagine my surprise when I found out I wasn’t alone,” Joe said, his irritation coming clearly through his voice.

“Ugh, Joe, I’m sorry. It’s just that I have a lot on my plate right now and it . . . slipped my mind?” Cam tried.

Did she really think he would believe something like that?

Joe inhaled slowly, pinching the bridge of his nose, and let out a long calming breath through his mouth.

“Just tell me what I’m supposed to feed him? You missed that piece of information in the note, and I have no idea.”

“So . . . You’re not mad?”

“Actually, Cameron, I’m a little mad,” Joe said, annoyed, and watched how Gazebo approached him with slow steps, looking at him expectingly, tongue out. The puppy gave him a happy bark accompanied by a raise of his ears.

“Come on, don’t be! Gazebo is cute, isn’t he? I had no idea I would keep him for so long, but it just sort of happened.”

“Where did you find him anyway?”

“Near the Airstream. Someone had abandoned him.”

“Hmm . . .” Joe crouched down, balancing the phone between his cheek and shoulder, and lifted the dog in his hands, examining him like some foreign object. “So what should I feed him?”

“Oh, yeah, right. Um, in the top right cabinet, the one above the sink, there’re cans of dog food.”

“Okay, I’ll find them. . .” Joe dropped the dog back on the floor and rubbed his palms first together, then down his pants. “Hey, Cam, since apparently we’ll have a companion, just out of curiosity, did you take him to the vet?”

“. . . ”

Her silence told him everything he needed to know. Joe already could feel a headache forming in the back of his head.

“Cameron,” Joe sighed, irritated by her recklessness.

“I planned to,” Cam quickly defended herself. “But things at Phoenix are a little intense right now and I couldn’t find the time.”

“Do you have any idea how many diseases he could spread?”

“Oh, come on, don’t be so dramatic. I gave him a thorough bath.”

Joe inhaled sharply, tensing his jaw, and forced himself under control. “He still needs a professional to look at him for a check-up and proper vaccinations.”

“I know, I know, Jesus. And I will take him . . . just not right now. Donna’s rushing me to finish the game.”

“Is the site doing okay?”

“Not really, but we’re trying. There’s been some improvement in the last days.”

Joe was quiet for a few moments, thinking, his eyes glued on Gazebo.

“Joe, you still there?”

“I’ll take him to the vet,” he finally said.

“Really?” Cameron asked. The skepticism radiating from her voice nearly made him roll his eyes.

“Really. You’re busy and I don’t have anything else to do. Besides, I really don’t want to sleep under one roof with him if he’s not properly treated first. I may even call Haley and ask her to come with me.”

“You’re the best,” Joe could hear her smile through her voice and the corner of his lips lifted as an immediate reaction.

“Go and focus on your work now.”

“Okay, bye. . . Love you.”

“Love you,” Joe echoed, his smile got wider transforming into a full grin.

Then Joe saw how Gazebo laid on the floor, scratching himself with one leg, and his upper lip curled involuntarily in disgust. He prayed to all gods that the dog wasn’t full of fleas.  

* * *

        

Haley sat on the passenger seat next to him. She held Gazebo in her lap, petting him in an effort to calm him down. Her hand moved in long strokes down the puppy’s back. The gentle caress was already lulling him to sleep.

“He’s a sweetheart,” she said, grinning at Joe.

Joe’s lips twitched, wanting to spread into a betraying smile, and he pressed them harder. The truth was that the little buddy really was a sweetheart. They had gone to the vet to get him treated and Gazebo got so scared, he cried and whined half of the time. What caught Joe off guard was the way the puppy sought his protection right afterwards, pressing tightly against him, trembling.

Joe glanced at the sleeping dog in Haley’s lap and smiled. Maybe having him around wasn’t going to be so bad. They were slowly growing on each other.

That still doesn’t eliminate the problem of all the germs and the messiness, Joe thought, mentally groaning.

“I’m so glad you’re back,” Haley disturbed his thoughts, pulling his attention on her.

“I’m happy to be back, too.”

“You shouldn’t have left in the first place,” she said matter-of-factly.

“Haley. . . ”

“What? It’s true, isn’t it?”

“Things were different back then.”

“Whatever,” Haley murmured under her breath, staring out of the window. Glancing at him, she added, grinning, “So. . . you’re unemployed and homeless now and Cam took you home out of pity?”

Joe laughed. “Yes, that about sums it up.”

“Have you thought what you’re going to do next? Will you continue to be a teacher?”

“I don’t know, maybe.”

“Why don’t you try at USF? They loved you, even offered you a job last time.”

“I don’t know if that’s what I want, Haley.”

“Why?”

“It’s . . . not what I want it to be.”

Haley stared at him, clearly trying to process his words, and then drew her eyebrows into a confused frown. “I’m not sure what that means.”

“I’m not entirely sure, either,” Joe replied, shrugging, eyes were glued on the road.

“Well, you’ll figure it out. You always find a way to make things work. It drove dad nuts, you know? There’s hardly anything that can stop you,” Haley said with a smile on her lips, petting the head of the puppy in her lap. “I thought it was cool when you became a teacher. Think about it. Maybe you shouldn’t scratch it completely off your list.”

* * *

 

Joe opened the door of the apartment and extended his arm, leading Gazebo inside by his new leash. On their way back home they had stopped by a pet shop to get some supplies that the vet recommended. The veterinarian confirmed Joe’s earlier suspicion; the dog was indeed a golden retriever. And since Gazebo would require many walks outside each day, the leash was the first thing on their list.

The puppy excitedly passed by him with a happy bark, recognizing the familiar environment.

Cameron poked her head around the corner, her hair damp from the recent bath she had taken.

“You’re home!” she exclaimed and with hurried steps ran to Joe, nearly crashing into his chest. She wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him closer. As the familiar male scent of him wove around her, she burrowed her hands into his thick hair.

“Someone’s happy to see me,” Joe smiled, looking down at her. Lowering his head, he stole a kiss from her inviting lips.

When she playfully nipped at his bottom lip, Joe let out a groan and deepened the kiss, pulling her nearer until she stood on her tiptoes.

“I’ve missed you,” Cam murmured against his lips.

“I’m here now.”

Gazebo interrupted their sweet moment by rubbing against Cameron’s legs, begging for her attention. Cam looked down and bent over to pick up the dog in her arms.

“Jesus, look at you,” Cam lifted the puppy, holding it in front of her. Grinning, her eyes returned to Joe. “You bought Gazebo a leash!”

Joe stepped away from them, giving her his back, and went to get the bag with the other supplies that he had left by the door. Still not facing her, he said with a monotone voice, shrugging, “Figured he would need one.”

Joe could feel her eyes on him, watching his movements.

“You’re still mad?” she asked cautiously.

Joe turned abruptly, facing her.

“I’m not mad,” he said, lifting his hands defensively.

“The look on your face says otherwise,” Cameron brought the dog to her chest and held him there.

“Fine. You know what? I am mad. I’m mad because you didn’t ask me if I want a fucking dog,” Joe raised his voice, his eyes pinned on Cameron.

“Maybe I didn’t tell you, because I knew you would react like this!”

“That’s not an excuse, Cameron. This,” Joe said, pointing at Gazebo, “changes things.”

“I can’t believe this! I haven’t seen you in more than two weeks and you come back and start a fight. It hasn’t been a day and we’re already arguing!”

“I don’t want us to fight!”

“Then don’t make such a big deal out of it. Jesus!”

Joe tensed his jaw, a vein on his neck popping, “You still should have told me.”

“Okay! Yes, fine, you’re right! Is that what you wanted to hear? You’re right, Joe!”

“Cam, that’s not. . . “Joe frowned, shaking his head. “That’s not the point. We need to talk about these things if we want our relationship to work. That’s what killed it last time. We _need_ to talk.”

“I just didn’t think that far ahead, okay? I had no intention of keeping Gazebo. It just sort of happened. I liked him and I liked having him around.”

Joe was quiet for a few moments, staring at Cameron and the dog in her arms. Gazebo noticed his intense stare and perked his ears. Joe’s lips twitched as he watched the puppy.

“Why Gazebo?”

“What?” Cameron frowned at him, clearly confused by the quick shift in the mood.

“Gazebo. Why did you name him like that?” Joe asked, shortening the distance between them and stopping in front of her, Gazebo between them. The poor puppy kept looking back and forth between them.

“Oh? Umm, it’s a name from a game I started but never got to finish. Remember the one I worked on at the Airstream while you were too busy gawking at the scenery?”

“I wasn’t gawking at the scenery, I was . . . whatever, “Joe murmured. He raised a hand and scratched the puppy behind his right ear, which earned him a lick at the inner side of his wrist. “It’s odd, but it suits him.”

Cameron watched the interaction between them with amusement.

“He likes you,” she said matter-of-factly after a couple of seconds.

“What’s not to like?” Joe smirked at her and Cam laughed out loud.

“Yeah. Right,” she shook her head. After a few moments of staring down at the puppy in her arms and admiring how Joe played with him, she added in a hushed voice, “Call me crazy, but I think he was a sign from above.”

Joe looked at her weirdly, “I didn’t expect you to believe in this kind of stuff.”

“I think Bos sent him,” Cameron said and laughed, probably at the ridiculousness of her own words.

Joe watched as she gazed adoringly at Gazebo, almost like he was her child, and something in his chest tightened. He moved to stand beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and kissing the top of her head.

“I’m sorry,” Cam whispered, leaning closer against his touch.

“Don’t be, I think I might like him, too . . .  But, Cam, seriously, next time let’s just talk first.”

She nodded, raising her head and kissing the side of his jaw. “Okay.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, seriously, how cute are Joe and Gazebo?!


	34. Dying light

_ One month later  _

 

Joe was walking through the woods, following the curving path. Cameron was a few steps behind, her pace slower. She was almost dragging her feet. Gazebo, whom they had decided to take on a walk, was running ahead of both of them, exploring with genuine curiosity the new unfamiliar territory. Joe watched the dog with amazement, wondering how it was possible that such a small creature could be bursting with so much energy.

It was late morning, and the sun was rising higher in the sky. They’d been hiking for an hour, hiding from the increasingly hot weather under the thick shadows provided by the trees’ crowns above them.

Joe and Cameron made it a habit to go to Cam’s green property every Sunday. It was a nice escape from the city life. They very rarely spent the night there, but every now and then Cameron stayed behind at the Airstream, usually when she needed to concentrate on her work. Joe tried not to mind too much. Yes, he preferred when she was around and not isolating herself, but also, he knew how important it was for both of them to learn to respect each other’s privacy, otherwise they both became defensive and things tended to turn ugly pretty quickly.    

“. . . I know we agreed that the house won’t be something big, but I was thinking that maybe we should have French doors, you know, to let as much sunshine as possible inside. They can lead to the multi-level wooden deck that would overlook the back garden,” Joe said while picking Gazebo up to help him pass over a particularly large log. He gave Cam a quick glance to find her looking at her feet with thoughtful eyes. “And . . . I’ll let you decide on the fire pole, but the stripper pole is a must,” Joe smirked, waiting to see if he could get some reaction out of her. When he didn’t, the corner of his lips fell down. Joe turned around and continued walking down the path. “And you’re not listening at all,” he added, his irritation coming through clearly in his voice. “I don’t know why I even bother.”

As if sensing the sudden mood change, Cameron lifted her head just in time to barely catch his last words.

“What? No, Joe . . . I’m listening.” She tried to argue, but her last sentence came out more as a question than a statement.

Joe shook his head and turned around to face her. Gazebo was a few feet ahead of them playing with some stick.

“No, Cam, you weren’t,” Joe said, crossing his arms. The words came out a little harsher than he intended, but he got easily aggravated every time she tried to deceive him when the truth was crystal clear to both of them.

“Okay, Jesus, sorry.” Cameron raised her hands defensively, lifting her shoulders. She walked past him with angry steps, purposely brushing his shoulder harshly on her way.

Joe resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“Maybe I have more important things on my mind right now than what kind of a wood work I want on my deck,” Cam finished sharply when he turned around to face her.

Joe tensed his jaw at her reply, but said nothing. Exhaling through his nose, he caught up and fell into step with her. He didn’t want them to fight today; the hike was supposed to be a pleasant experience for both of them, and he wanted to keep it that way. Besides, Joe wanted her opinion on one important matter, and making her more irritated wasn’t going to help him.    

“What is it?” he asked, glancing her way.

Before she could answer, Gazebo let out a loud bark and caught their attention. Both of them looked in his direction. The puppy had taken an attacking position, growling. He was baring his teeth, trying to intimidate a large caterpillar.  

“Hmm?” Cameron moved her eyes back to Joe’s as soon as she saw that Gazebo was just playing around and was in no danger whatsoever.

“You said you had more important things on your mind . . . is it work again?”

“Oh? Yeah,” Cameron replied, rocking back and forth on her heels. “Isn’t it always?” Cam laughed humorlessly, nervously running a hand through her blonde hair. “The plan we had didn’t really work. A magazine article came out and it pretty much smashed us into the ground . . . Not that we needed extra help with that. Anyways, money is tight and can’t keep up with paychecks, so we’ll be laying off some people tomorrow.”

Joe winced, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze for comfort.

“I’m sorry to hear that. What happened? I thought your game helped.”

“I thought so too, and maybe it did, for awhile,” Cam shrugged, biting her lower lip. “The thing is . . .  we missed the timing. We created this huge expectation and then made the users wait for way too long. The game was supposed to come out two weeks after Bos’s death.”

“Two months. It’s not _that_ long.”

“When you’re Atari or SEGA, no, it’s not. Our user base is much smaller than theirs. Nobody has the patience to sit around and wait when they can migrate to one of the other two sites who offer a similar service.”

“But the game did well, right? When I tried the beta version, I really liked it.”

“I mean . . . yes, I think so,” Cam shrugged. “It got good reviews on the Games group, so . . .”

Joe nodded slowly, thinking.

“I honestly have no idea what we’re going to do,” Cameron continued, shaking her head. “I don’t want to imagine how awful it’ll be tomorrow. The team feels it too, you know? You enter the room and this gloomy energy hits you in the face right away. It’s going to be hard.”

Joe stayed quiet, continuing to walk down the path with hands in his pockets. Cameron glanced at him for a second, clearly expecting him to say something. When he didn’t she frowned and then shook her head, as if to get rid of some unpleasant thought.

“Whatever, let’s change the subject. My head hurts as it is. I’ll deal with the shit storm tomorrow morning . . . Sorry for snapping at you earlier.” Cameron, walking next to him, crossed her hands and leaned forward to catch his eyes again, her look apologetic.

“It’s fine. Work always messes you up.”

“No shit . . . How about you?” she asked, crouching down in mid-step to grab a stick and throw it out in the distance for Gazebo. “Have you decided what you want to do next?”

Joe watched the stick fly past Gazebo and how the dog followed it with curious eyes, but didn’t go after it.

“That’s something I wanted us to talk about,” Joe said after a moment, turning to Cam. He knew she wasn’t going to take the next part well. “I think I might need your help.”

Her eyes widened and he saw hesitation instantly creeping behind them. She looked down at her hands, escaping from his gaze. Her eyebrows drew into a frown.

“Joe . . . I, ah. . . ”

“No, listen, it’s different this time. I promise,” Joe took a step in her direction and she tensed, glancing up at him. “It’s a small thing. If you don’t want to do it, I won’t pressure you into anything,” Joe raised his hands defensively when he saw her reaction. “But at least I want to hear your opinion on it.”

“Joe. . . Ugh.” Cameron made a face. “Okay, fine. What is it?”

“I want to build a school,” Joe said excitedly, putting hands on his waist proudly.

Cameron’s eyes widened again, her eyebrows going up.

A few seconds passed. Then suddenly she burst into laughter, nearly doubling over.

“Cam, I’m serious,” he said, frowning.

“A school?! You want to build a freaking school?! ” Cameron asked amusedly, still laughing. “Remember how everyone thought I was going through a midlife crisis when I bought the Airstream?  Look, not to alarm you, but I think you might be at that stage.”

“No, Cam, stop for a second and listen. It won’t be a _school_ school. It will be different school.” Joe winced, he really wasn’t doing a good job explaining it. “I mean, different from the current existing educational system. It’s going to be private, with only students who are eager to work and learn. A place where they can unleash their full potential. No more grades, no more outdated information, no more learning useless unnecessary things, no more extra luggage. A place where smart minds would have the ability to focus on what they are truly interested in, on what they love.”

“Okay . . .”Cameron trailed off, frowning and watching him explaining excitedly his vision. “You really thought about this, didn’t you?”

“For quite some time now,” Joe shrugged, nodding. He started pacing in small tight circles in front of her, gesturing with his hands as he explained his plan further. “I want to build a place where the students can not only learn, but be motivated and inspired to do so without something holding them back. Where they can start believing they can change the world, that the big change comes and begins with them. Because they . . . they are the future,” he finished, stopping in front of Cameron and catching her gaze with his.

Something flashed behind her eyes at his last words, a little spark that he couldn’t identify.

“Joe, that’s . . . beautiful,” Cameron breathed out. “Jesus, I’m not sure how you’ll manage to pull this off, but I’ve learned not to underestimate you, so . . .”

Joe smiled at her. “Will you help me?”

“How? You don’t really see me teaching classes after work, do you?”

He laughed. “Not exactly what I had in mind, but if you’re interested you’ll always be welcome. I’m sure your insight will be more than helpful to the future computer geniuses.” Joe turned sideways and urged them to start walking again while he was talking. Gazebo was so far ahead that he almost disappeared from their sight. “What the current system lacks is proper, fast communication. I want you to create an online platform for the school that can eliminate that gap.”

“Like what exactly? Something like a social media?”

“Yes, and no. Students have to be able to communicate freely among themselves and with their group mentors, all the time at any time. And by that I mean group chats, announcement posts, emails, news, assignments, levels of performance, recommendations, projects, everything, I want it all in one place.”

“Okay. . .  Hey, maybe they could even exchange information and have constant access to study materials? That would be helpful, right?”

“Yes, yes, exactly! I want everyone and everything to be connected, just like a network . . . So what do you say?”

Cam looked thoughtful for a few moments and then nodded, a slow smile spreading on her lips.

“Do it. It’s a good idea. I think you should do it. And . . . I’ll help with the platform. But only with this, nothing else, not this time.”

Gazebo barked in the distance, waving his tail excitedly and looking at them.

“He agrees,” Cam said with a smile, looking at Joe and nodding toward their puppy.

“Deal,” Joe smirked. He grabbed her hand, intertwined their fingers, and quickened their pace so they could catch up to Gazebo. “When he gets a little older, I’ll take him with me on my morning runs. It would be nice to have some company for a change.”

“Yeah? He’d love that. It will be a perfect outlet for his neverending energy.” Cameron glanced at Joe with playful eyes, squeezing his hand. “I know that the apartment is a little small for Gazebo, but once we build _that house_ , he can run around as much as he likes.”

 

* * *

 

Donna sat at her kitchen table, drinking her grapefruit juice. Haley and Joanie had left for the mall half an hour ago. They had plans to meet with Leslie there and spend the afternoon shopping, which gave Donna a few free hours to focus on some paperwork.

Taking a sip from the tall glass, Donna opened the tech magazine in front of her and went to the marked page. This was the third time she had re-read the following paragraphs.

“ _Ultimately, 1st3pcloser serves to highlight one thing above all else. There’s no place for copy-cats on the tech playfield. While their new game is tolerated and even praised by their five subscribers, it’s still not nearly enough to hold the interest of a regular user. Strip the game away and you’re left with a mediocre version of TheGlobe._

_At a time when the tech boom is at its peak, Phoenix just can’t find the right formula. Lacking originality in any aspect, they keep chasing the big players with unrealistic hopes of catching up. Dear reader, you can try the site and judge for yourself, but we think that 1s3pcloser is playing its last song and soon will be just a bad memory from the past. Or maybe not, after all nobody remembers the losers.”_

_Losers._

Donna closed the magazine angrily and threw it to the side. Every time she read the article, her blood started boiling. Pouring the rest of her juice down the drain, she left her glass in the sink and headed to her home desk where a big pile of SV paperwork waited for her.

* * *

  

 

The next morning came a lot faster than Cameron wished it to. Standing in the center of the main hall of Phoenix, she scrambled around in her head for some last-minute solution, but miserably failed to find one. Donna stepped closer, taking the place next to her. The two of them exchanged somber looks before facing the already gathered team.

Cameron saw in the corner of her eye that Jared stood at the far end of the room. He had crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at them accusingly. Cam almost winced under the intensity of his gaze. Escaping from his sharp eyes, she looked back at the small crowd, which didn’t make her feel better in the least.

Cameron heard Donna shifting beside her nervously. The whole situation was just as unpleasant for her partner as it was for her.

“It is no secret that we have been struggling the last few months,” Donna started, turning towards the Phoenix crew. “You all see the statistics, so it’s pointless for me to explain the numbers. Things aren’t pretty. And if we want to survive, some changes have to be made.”

Donna glanced at Cameron, urging her to help. Cam nodded, swallowing thickly.

“Look, guys . . . we can’t afford to keep the current team as it is. Phoenix’s traffic is significantly slowing down, which means we are making less money. And that, uh . . .”

“We won’t be able to pay all of you,” Donna chimed in. “We’re spending more than we’re making.”

Cameron nodded slowly. “That’s why we’ll have to let some on you go.”

“We hope you can understand our decision. Cam and I fought really hard to keep this company afloat, but sadly at the moment we couldn’t find a better solution. It hurts us that we’ve come to this point.”

“We’re going to call some of you to my office, where you’ll receive your notice and your last check.” Cameron felt all the pairs of eyes in the room bore into her head like lasers, and she was tempted to look down at her feet, but bravely stood her ground.

“We appreciate every single one of you. So if you’re called that doesn’t mean that your work wasn’t just as important as everyone else’s on the team.” Donna smiled bitterly and added, “There wasn’t going to be Phoenix without you.”

“Guys, I just want to. . . ” Cam started and paused, having trouble finding the right words. “It’s been a pleasure working with you. It was fun and exciting. All of you were here since day one, spending nights working with me and putting friends and family aside, so to say ‘goodbye’ . . . it’s hard. It’s really hard.” Cameron nodded at Donna. “For both of us.”

The Phoenix team stood for the last time in front of Cameron at its fullest. She knew that half of the people in the room would disappear very soon, so she let her eyes roam over the small crowd and made an effort to remember everyone’s faces. These were the people with whom she had created precious memories, with whom she had spent most of her days . . .

Many eyes looked at her with hope, silently pleading, praying that they wouldn’t be the ones that were going to leave. Cameron throat closed up, choked with emotion. The knowledge of who wasn’t going to make it was a heavy burden.

 

* * *

 

 

Cameron and Donna sent off the last person and Cam groaned loudly, placing her head in her hands, elbows on her desk.

“It sucks,” she mumbled in her hands. “It sucks so much.”

Donna leaned back in the chair opposite of Cameron’s and closed her eyes. “It’s not like we had much of a choice. We really tried to prevent it.”

Cameron opened her hands and rested her forehead on the flat of her palms, looking at Donna.

“Yeah, but it doesn’t make it suck any less.”

“Cameron, trust me, I know exactly just how much it sucks,” Donna sighed tiredly. “Look, I have to go. I have a meeting at Symphonic in an hour.”      

Cam frowned, watching Donna getting up.

“What? Are you serious? _Now?_ You didn’t tell me anything about it.”

“Yeah, I talked with Tanya this morning. She wants to introduce me to this company that’s working on smart manufacturing. She’s been keeping an eye on them for quite some time and she says they’re good,” Donna explained, taking a few steps towards the door.

Cameron rose to her feet, circling the desk, and went after Donna. “Okay. Can you postpone it or something? We literally fired half of our people and you’re just going to walk away?”

“I get it, but this is not my only job. You know how important SV is to me, I can’t just put everything on hold. Don’t worry, tomorrow morning I’ll be here and we’ll talk more.” Donna placed a hand on the door handle and turned her head to look at Cam over her shoulder. “Okay?”

Cameron pushed her hair behind her ears and crossed hands over her chest, nodding. “Sure, whatever,” she breathed out, annoyed.

Donna left.

Cameron returned to her desk and plopped down on her black leather chair, shaking her head. It wasn’t even noon and she already couldn’t wait for the day to be over.

She sat and listened, the complete silence in the main hall was killing her. It felt like someone had died.

Five minutes later, three knocks pulled her out of her thoughts.

“Come in,” she mumbled.

The door opened and Jared entered. 

“Hey,” Cameron gave him a weak smile. “It’s really bad outside, isn’t it?”

“Hey, yourself.” Jared shortened the distance between them and pulled over the chair which Donna had occupied a few minutes ago. Sitting down, he twisted a piece of paper between his fingers. “It is bad. Can you blame them, though? These people just lost their jobs.”

“I wish there was anoth - ”

“I know,” Jared stopped her, raising a hand. “I know.” He sighed and placed the paper in front of her on the desk.

Cameron glanced at it for a second, before her eyes returned on his. “What’s this?” she asked confusedly.

“My resignation letter.”

Her eyes widened for a fraction of a second.

“No,” Cam shook her head, pushing the paper back towards him and as far away from her as possible. “No. I can’t accept this. You’re not going anywhere.”

“Boss,” Jared let out a humorless laugh. “I don’t think that’s up to you.” He looked at her with somber face.

Cameron felt her heart skip a beat.

He was serious. Jared wanted to leave.

She felt tears stinging her eyes.

“You can’t go,” she said quietly. “You’re my right hand. I _need_ you here.”

“I’m honored. It’s been a pleasure being your right hand, Cam.” He winked at her, clearly trying to lighten the intensity of the moment. Then Jared blinked, looking up and then away from her. “At first I didn’t know if I should do this,” he admitted, rubbing palms over his thighs. “But today, standing outside, I just . . .” Jared glanced at the door behind him and then met Cam’s eyes. “The people outside this door have become a family. And that family is now torn apart. I saw Melany crying in the bathroom half an hour ago. The same Melany that’s not afraid to face a guy and kick his ass, the same Melany that’s always cheerful and jokes around, and that Melany was brought to tears today. And Luke, the most chill guy in the world, is now collecting his things in a box. Do you know he started smoking again after quitting cigarettes for nearly three years, because he was nervous about what was going to happen to Phoenix and 1st3pcloser? He busted his ass working on the site, because he was excited, because he believed in what we were doing, because he cared. And you know what? Tomorrow Melany and Luke won’t be here anymore. And that hurts.”

Cameron stayed silent, she couldn’t say a thing even if she wanted to, because a huge lump was stuck in her throat.

“I’m not blaming you, I can’t, because I know that you and Donna made that decision out of desperation. I made my choice purely based on my feelings and emotions. I loved working with you, hell, I’ll be happy if one day I have that opportunity again. But I feel like after today Phoenix won’t be the same. It already lost some of its fire. This was the coolest job I ever had and I want to keep my memory of it that way.”

“Is there something I can say to change your mind?”

“No, Cam. I’m really sorry that we have to part ways like this.”

“. . . so am I.” A tear escaped from Cameron’s eye and she quickly wiped it away.

He was right.

Phoenix had just lost its fire.

* * *

 

Cameron closed the door behind her and leaned her back heavily against it and then her head. She felt nauseous from stress and sadness. She locked the door, shutting the outside world off completely, and took a few calming breaths, closing her eyes.  

A series of quick thumping sounds made her peel her eyes and look down. Gazebo had just turned the corner and now was standing in front of her, breathing heavily with his tongue out. It looked like Joe had given him a bath, because now his fur was all fluffy and soft.

Cameron smiled. It felt nice when someone welcomed her home with such enthusiasm.

“Hey, Gazebo. It looks like at least you had a nice day.” Cameron crouched down and scratched Gazebo behind the ear. “Where’s dad, hmm?”

“Right here.”

Cameron heard Joe’s soft, deep voice and looked up to find him leaning with a shoulder against the wall of the corridor. The kitchen door was open and a delicious smell swirled around her. Just the promise of a steak made her nostrils flare and her stomach growl.

Cam got up to her feet and closed the distance between her and Joe, wrapping her hands around his waist.

“Can we pretend I didn’t call you like that a second ago?” She grinned at him, but her eyes were tired.

“Why? I kind of liked it.” Joe smiled and caressed the back of her head, gliding her hair down. “You look awful,” he commented, clearly noticing her weary face. “I take it it didn’t go well.”

“I don’t think “ _going well_ ” was even in the options. It was a nightmare,” she said, burying her head in his neck. His scent always helped her nerves.

“Come on,” he kissed the top of her head, “you must be starving.”

Cam let go of Joe and let him lead the way to the kitchen. She found the table already set up - the plates were in place and glasses with red wine stood next to them. What made Cameron raise her eyebrows were the two mugs placed next to the wine bottle. Stepping closer, she grabbed one of them and looked inside. It took a second for her lips to stretch into a wide grin.

Joe stepped behind her, placing hands on his waist and pulling her against himself.

“Our side dish,” he said, watching her reaction with a pleased smile. “Cheese-eggs.”

“You’re the best,” she grinned, closing her eyes and resting her head back on his shoulder while he swayed them gently side to side.

Later that night, while lying in his arms, Cameron told Joe everything – how much it had hurt her to fire so many people, how Jared had given her his resignation later, and how she didn’t see any light at the end of the tunnel. The entire time Joe stood quiet, listening to her. His silence was what frightened Cam the most. Without uttering a single word he confirmed her worst fear – the end of Phoenix was near.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, we passed the 100K words mark! 
> 
> P.S. Goodbye to Jared. I'm going to miss him. <3  
> P.P.S. The Dad part, tho! Yep, I totally stole the idea from Lee Pace himself. hahaha If you follow him on IG, you know what I'm talking about!  
> P.P.P.S. Hold on tight. Just two more chapters left. The end is near. o(╥﹏╥)o  
> P.P.P.P.S. Shout-out to Sam Patch (on Twitter) for suggesting that the song "Field Day" would be the perfect background song for the first scene with Joe and Cam (They finally went on that hike!)! The song was used in 4x07 during the Airstream scene. ;) You can listen to it here ->> https://www.firstcom.com/en-us/search?q=40822_2648&qtext=Field%20Day&vtag=1&vwave=1&vdesc=1&ktype=1


	35. Change

Cameron woke up feeling drained, already exhausted. Her first thought was about Phoenix. She groaned, squeezing her eyes shut. Cam lay there for a few moments, frozen, staring at the ceiling and wondering what the hell she was going to do. 

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Cameron sat up, wiggling her toes. Turning around, she saw the empty space next to her on the bed, wondering when Joe had woken up. Shrugging, she made her way to the bathroom, planning to take a long bath and hoping that in the middle of it some inspiration or idea would strike her.

Twenty minutes later, she stepped out of the foggy bathroom, feeling refreshed, but mildly disappointed that she had come up with nothing. Quickly changing into a pair of jeans and a plain white shirt, Cam headed to the kitchen.

A delicious smell greeted her the moment she opened the door. Sitting at the table, Joe sipped from his coffee and turned to the next page of his newspaper. Under the table, next to his legs, sat Gazebo. The puppy was chewing on one of his toys, successfully entertaining himself.

 

Joe looked up, smiling, when he heard her coming in.

“Good morning!” He greeted her with far more enthusiasm than she could handle before her morning dose of caffeine.

“G’morning.” Cameron headed straight to the counter to pour herself a cup of coffee. When she was done, she turned around and leaned back, facing him.

Standing up, Joe folded his newspaper and set it aside. He grabbed his now empty cup and went to the sink to rinse it off.

The sink was right next to Cameron, so when he got close enough, he gave her a little peck on the temple before turning on the water.

“Netscape is going public next week,” Joe remarked casually while running the soaked sponge over the sides of the cup.

Cameron needed a second to process the words, but once she did, her eyebrows rose in surprise.

“Already?”

“Mhmm. Usually a company has to show four quarters of profit, but it looks like they’ll go against the stream.” Joe turned towards her, drying his hands on a kitchen towel. “It seems like they want to expand, and do it fast.”

“Jesus, the guys have balls. I mean, their browser is good, like really good, but they’re ‘young’ and if they open up big at the IPO, they might piss off a lot of people. I heard Microsoft is working on a browser, which surprise-surprise, is going to be released towards the middle of the month.”

“I don’t think Netscape cares. Right now the market’s theirs. Don’t forget how they blew Mosaic away . . . and us, for that matter. If they act quickly enough, Microsoft might not be a problem,” Joe said, shrugging.

“We can’t talk until we see what Microsoft has to offer. Gates won’t just sit on his ass, watching while someone else eats the big pie. If he wants that part of the market, he may even offer to buy them. There’s going to be a browser war. We don’t know what might happen.”

“No, we don’t,” Joe smirked, looking at her. “But it’s exciting to see how things change, isn’t it?” Checking his wrist watch, he leaned in for another kiss, this time on her lips, which Cameron gladly returned. “Anyway, I have to go. I’ll pick you up at six,” Joe said, grabbing his blazer and heading toward the door.

“Wait, where are you going?” Cameron frowned, going after him.

“Didn’t I tell you? I have a meeting scheduled for ten with a real estate agent. I’ll be looking at a few buildings for the _school._ Wish me luck,” Joe smiled, putting his shoes on.

“Oh, okay. I must have forgotten,” Cameron said, blinking confusedly. To be honest, in the last few days all she had thought about was Phoenix. “Good luck.”

“Thanks. And, hey,” getting up to his feet, Joe walked over to her, placing hands on her shoulders. “Good luck to you too at work today. You might come up with something.”

Cameron appreciated his attempt to sound encouraging and supportive.

“Yeah,” she nodded, giving him a tight half-smile that didn’t reach her eyes.

Checking again his watch, Joe sighed and took a step back, opening the front door. “I’ll see you tonight.” He walked out with a spring in his step. Cam could already see that specific energy that surrounded him every time he started something new, something that he was truly excited about.

“Sure,” Cameron mumbled after him and leaned with one shoulder against the wall. She stared at the door through which he had disappeared a second ago and bumped her head against the concrete, sighing heavily. At least he was excited for the day, something she couldn’t say for herself. In fact, she dreaded going to work this morning.

* * *

 

 

Haley sat with her legs drawn up under her, half-lying on the sofa chair in her living room. She balanced the phone between her shoulder and her cheek as she went through a tech magazine. Haley flipped the pages, absentmindedly listening to Leslie’s story.

Leslie had joined a punk-rock group and recently all she talked about were her new groupies. Haley had never met the people and, quite honestly, she wasn’t interested in hearing Leslie’s story about their ruined practice in the least, but she loved her girlfriend and was willing to put up with a little tedium from her if that would make her happy.

“Mhm . . .” Haley said, turning to the next page. Every now and then she gave a little reaffirming sign to urge Leslie to continue, before the other girl could decide to ask questions and catch Haley’s utter indifference.    

The front door opened and Haley lifted her eyes. Joanie walked inside, wearing a black tank top and a pair of pink heart-shaped sunglasses.

Giving her a wave and pushing the glasses to the top of her head, Joanie crossed the room and nudged Haley to the side, sitting next to her.

Joanie pulled the magazine from her hands and went through a few pages. Huffing, she made a face, clearly finding the content boring.

Haley resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

“Hey, Leslie,” Haley said, reaching with a hand to properly hold the phone. “Something came up. Joanie’s home and we made plans earlier, so . . .” A short pause followed. “Yes, of course, we’ll come see you play on Saturday . . . I’ll tell her. Okay, bye. . . Love you, too.”

Haley closed the phone and turned to look at Joanie, finding her sister staring back at her. Raising her eyebrows, Joanie gave her a knowing grin.

“We have plans?” Joanie asked, half-laughing. “Punk, you did _not_ blow off your girlfriend just now!”

“Oh, shut up.”

Joanie took a more comfortable position, leaning back and pressing more into Haley, making her squirm.

“You know you can go and sit somewhere else, right?”

“I know, but I like this chair,” Joanie replied, patting the armrest on her side, and Haley scoffed. “What’s up with you and Leslie?”

“There’s nothing _up_ with me and Leslie.”

“So you ignored her for no reason?”

“I didn’t ignore her! We’ve been on the phone for hours. She just . . . kind of bored me. There’s only so much practice-talk I can take for one day.”

Joanie laughed. “Imagine what she has to endure every time you start talking about computers.”

“That’s totally different! She likes computers.”

“And you like punk,” Joanie shrugged, looking at her with playful eyes. “Not different at all.”

Haley gave her a glare, tensing her jaw. “Don’t you have somewhere else to be?”

Joanie sighed, scooting forward to the edge of the seat and turning towards Haley. There was uncertainty in her eyes.

“Yeah, about _that_. . . ” Joanie puffed her cheeks and let out a long breath. “I think I’ve stayed in one place for long enough.”

Haley frowned, shaking her head confusedly. “Wait, what is that supposed to mean?”

“. . . ”

“Joanie? Are you leaving?”

“Yes . . . I want to travel again. I still have to tell mom, but I wanted to talk with you first.”

“Oh . . .” Haley lowered her eyes, saddened by the news of her sister’s departure.

“I feel like I’m wasting my time here, you know, like I’m stuck in one place. There’s so much out there that I haven’t seen yet, so much to learn and explore. Here, you’re focusing on your studying, mom – on her job, and I’m left wandering around all day. I don’t feel . . .  useful, complete.”

Haley was quiet for a few seconds, processing Joanie’s words, and then firmly nodded. To be honest, she wasn’t completely surprised by her decision, but she still wasn’t happy about sending her sister off again.

“. . . Where?”

“Where what?”

“Where are you going to? What’s your next destination? Do you even have a plan?”

“Jeez, slow down . . . I want to see more of Europe. I was thinking. . . Prague, maybe? The whole damn city looks like an architecture textbook with all of its chapels, cathedrals, gardens and palaces!” Joanie explained excitedly, her eyes sparkling.

Haley smiled at her. “And let me guess, you’re going to photograph _everything_.”

“Of course!” Joanie said, throwing her hands in the air, as if it was the most obvious thing. “And I’m going to document it this time – all the facts that I learn, what happened, who I met . . . Maybe at the end of it, I’ll come back with a book or something,” Joanie joked, laughing.

“Well, I know I’ll definitely read it, even if no one else does,” Haley nudged her playfully with her elbow, and Joanie swung an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. “Fine, go!” Haley said, returning the embrace. “Go and travel the world. I’ll fully expect presents, though!”

“Of course.”

“And you’ll call every day.”

“Yes.”

“Promise?”

“Yes!”

“And you’ll send pictures and cards.”

“Yes, punk. I will. ”

* * *

 

Donna punched a key on her computer. Her calendar popped up on the screen, covering the previously opened window with the financial report of Symphonic Venture from the last month. The days on her calendar were outlined in red and green, indicating all of her appointments for SV and Phoenix. The abstract painting formed by the two colors only made her head ache. Taking a quick mental note of what was left for the day, Donna minimized the window and tried to focus back on her previous work.

She was ready to continue with the reading of the report when a sharp knocking made her look away from the screen. Before she had the chance to answer, her office door swung wide open and inside, like a small parade, marched the other three partners.

The energy in the room shifted momentarily. Donna noticed the solemn expressions on the faces of Amador and Gilson, and she looked at Trip, searching for answers. He gave her nothing, his face was blank. When the men lined threateningly in front of her desk, Donna shoulders tensed up and she straightened her back, ready for the confrontation.

She wasn’t sure why the whole power display was necessary, but she wasn’t one to let men look down on her. From her place in the chair, she looked at them with all the self-confidence she could muster, although Donna had to admit that the way they had surrounded her was incredibly unnerving, especially when they still refused to sit down and talk with her normally.

“Okay. I think you’ve made your point,” Donna said, clenching her jaw. “Do you care to tell me what this is all about?”

Elias was the first to speak. “We think there are some things we need to discuss.”

“Okay . . .” Donna gave a short, bitter laugh, raising an eyebrow. “And you thought ambushing me was the right way to do this?”

“Nobody’s ambushing you, Donna.” This time it was Gilson, who stepped forward and took a chair, sitting down. The others followed his example.

Yeah, right, Donna thought.

“Look, Donna,” Gilson continued calmly, but with a stern voice. “I’ve been in this company for many years, much longer than _you_ have been. I can’t tell you how many sleepless nights I have tossed around in my bed, how many of my son’s birthdays I have missed, or how much capital out of my own pocket I have invested here. I’ve dedicated my entire life to ensure that this company would grow and prosper. And I believe that the person on top should have the same dedication.”

“Are you implying that I don’t?” Donna asked, bewildered.

“We think, and I believe we all agree,” Elias said, turning to his male colleagues and then back at her, “that you have shown a considerable lack of interest and devotion in the last six months. Ever since you and Ms. Howe started your own company, Symphonic Ventures hasn’t been your top priority, as it should be.”

“That’s not true,” Donna argued, frowning. “Phoenix - ”

“You’re hardly present at our meetings, on multiple occasions projects have been put on hold because you’re delaying paper work, you’re unable to react quickly in crisis situations, because you’re simply rarely here, a few employees have reported that you often come in a very tired state, which often results in your productivity at the workplace. Do I need to go on?” Gilson asked coldly, the serious expression on his face making the lines around his eyes to appear deeper. “We care about results.”

“And results are what I give you,” Donna met his gaze calmly, arrogantly. “The financial report from the last month backs me up on that. Numbers don’t lie,” she finished with a smirk.

“The results are positive, correct.” Finally Trip spoke. “But right now every VC firm in town is doing great, because of the rapidly growing interest in the Internet and what it could offer. New companies are popping up constantly. The thing is . . . we’re not growing at the same pace as our competitors.”

“We’d like to keep our good position on the market, Donna,” Elias chimed in. “And if that requires some changes, we’re not afraid to make them . . .”

“Is that a threat?” Donna pinned him with her eyes.

“You can take it as you wish. We’re simply informing you that if there’s no change in your behavior, the board will be compelled to vote you out of the position of managing partner.”

Donna’s blood started boiling, for a second she saw red.

“Take a look around,” she spread her hand sideways. “I made this place! Thanks to me Symphonic Ventures is what it is today.”

Elias raised his hands defensively, “No one is denying your contribution to the company. Great changes have been made, changes for the better, thanks to you. But as we said, your recent lack of dedication is concerning. We can’t afford that, especially in such agile and exciting times, where every missed opportunity can be a loss for the company.”  

“We ask you to set your priorities straight, Donna,” Gilson added. “If you can’t fulfill your duties as a managing partner then you should step down, one way or another. Take this little meeting as a warning sign. We wanted to give you a fair chance before taking any drastic measures ourselves . . . Maybe it’s time for you to choose between Symphonic Ventures and Phoenix.”

* * *

  

 

Cameron pushed open the door of her office and stepped outside, entering the main hall. The sight that greeted her made her heart clench painfully – the remaining coders had dispersed around the room, each one working alone. The usual chatter was absent, and so were the jokes and the ringing laughter. There was no communication between the coders what so ever. The only thing braking the silence in the hall away was the clattering sound of keyboards at work. Typically Cameron would find that sound quite relaxing, it helped her focus, but now it raised the fine hairs on the back of her neck.

Coming down the stairs, Cam gathered the group and faced them. Stepping on a chair, she sat on top of one of the empty desks. Cameron decided that the best thing she could possibly do at the moment was to be completely honest with her coders.

“Today, for the first time, I dreaded coming to work. As you can see, we’re not doing well, and that’s putting it mildly. This morning I was hoping that some miracle would happen, that I would have some idea or revelation . . . Well, I didn’t.”

Cameron swallowed thickly, feeling the weight of the coders’ eyes on her.

“Clearly, I’m not so great after all,” Cam let out a bitter laugh that ended with a wince. “I think . . . if we want to survive, we have to unite. And . . . I’m asking for your help, now more than ever. Let’s have a brainstorm session together, all of us, and maybe we’ll figure something out. At this point, any kind of idea is welcome, no matter how ridiculous it might seem. Just . . . let’s not give up, yet.”

* * *

 

Cameron pinched the bridge of her nose, squeezing her eyes tightly. “Okay, maybe we should wrap up for today,” she said, sliding off the desk. “Why don’t we all think about what was suggested and come back to it tomorrow, hmm? Try and focus on your other assignments for the rest of the day.”

Giving a small, tight smile, Cameron walked away from the group. Her steps were hurried, so no one would have the chance to see the worry in her eyes. 

She entered her office, closed the door behind her and leaned against it, eyes shut, breathing deeply.

The last few hours had been almost physically painful. A few small ideas were thrown that were worth a try, mostly concerning the chats and the addition of new graphics, but nothing major, nothing that could increase their plummeting numbers. Instead of calming her nerves, the brainstorm session only increased her anxiety.

Cameron walked over to her chair and fell limply back into it. Her eyes scanned the room and she felt her throat tightening. Swallowing thickly, Cam lowered her head into her hands. Her fingers, buried in her hair, pulled at the golden locks in frustration. Cameron felt a familiar stinging behind her closed lids and groaned.

How did it come to this? How?

_Why?!_

Their idea was brilliant! So why were they were losing again?

What did 1st3pcloser lack that the other sites didn’t?!

They had done everything!

She had to think of something.

Anything!

She had to!

She . . . had to . . .

Cameron felt a small tear running down the side of her cheek.

She hated it.

She hated this feeling of not being good enough. And that was what Phoenix had always been – not good enough, she realized. Since the day they had launched, they had constantly been in someone else’s shadow – first, SixDegrees, and now, TheGlobe. Phoenix fought for its existence every day, always chasing the other two. Were they leading a losing battle this whole time?

It wasn’t supposed to be like that. Phoenix was created with lots of love and inspiration. Phoenix was supposed to be a lot of fun, just like Mutiny had been. The last few weeks were anything but fun for Cameron. Gone was the spark, replaced by stress and fatigue.

Blinding waves of sadness filled her chest.

Cameron heard her office door opening, followed by the sound of high heels echoing on the polished hardwood floor.

The door closed.

A heavy, foreboding silence fell over the room.

Finally, Cam lowered her hands from her face slowly, revealing her tearful eyes. She looked up at Donna, and her breath hitched. Her partner was leaning back against the closed door, her arms dangling lifelessly by her sides.

What shook Cameron to the core was the look in Donna’s olive eyes.

She had given up.

Donna had given up.

And that was when Cameron knew it was over.

“Cam, we need to talk,” Donna said at last, her words barely a whisper in the quiet room.

* * *

 

Joe drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, smiling, as he waited for the traffic light to turn green. He was genuinely excited to tell Cameron the good news. Earlier today he had found a suitable place for his school. The building would need a few refreshing touches here and there, but it was very spacious and in a good, quiet neighborhood. He wanted to show it to Cam before he made any final decision.

The light turned green and Joe set the wheels in motion again. Throwing a quick look to the back of the car, Joe checked on Gazebo, who was lying spread on the leather seats, playing with a rubber ball.  

Ten minutes later they arrived. Joe parked the car near the Phoenix’s entrance and frowned, looking out through the front window. He was surprised to find the parking lot empty. Joe checked the watch on his wrist to make sure he wasn’t late. 5:50 p.m. He was supposed to pick up Cameron at six, so he was just on time.

Joe got out of the car and opened the back door, looking at Gazebo expectingly.

“Come on, buddy. Out.”

Not moving from his place, the puppy just stared at him with big, innocent brown eyes, breathing heavily with his tongue out. Joe repeated the command again and the only reaction he got was a perking of Gazebo’s ears and a cocking of his head.

Joe tensed his jaw in slight annoyance. He wondered at what point dogs actually started to understand commands and what was asked of them. Grabbing Gazebo’s leash, Joe gave him a little nudge out of the car. Waving its tail, the puppy happily complied and followed Joe.

Once they got to the stairs leading to the entrance, a new problem arose. They were too high for Gazebo and he struggled with lifting his lower half up. After a few unsuccessful tries from Gazebo and a few heartfelt chuckles from Joe, Joe finally lifted the puppy in his hands, holding it to his chest, and proceeded to climb the rest of the way.

Pushing the door open, Joe found the desks empty. Just as he suspected, everybody had already left. A few seconds later, Joe saw Donna and Cameron exiting from Cam’s office. The two women, who still hadn’t noticed him, lingered outside the office. Cameron leaned back against the doorframe, listening to what Donna was telling her. They were too far away for Joe to hear any of their conversation, but judging from Cameron’s slumped body he already had a pretty good idea what this was about. His eyes filled with sadness. Joe waited a few more minutes before Cam gave a small nod, indicating the end of the conversation.

All of his earlier excitement had evaporated into thin air and instead had been replaced with concern. When Cam and Donna finally noticed him and started walking his way, Joe pressed his lips together and gave them a small, understanding nod. He knew that feeling all too well.

Cameron was the first one to reach him.

“Hey,” she greeted him quietly and lifted a hand to pet Gazebo, who still was in his hands. “Hello to you, too,” Cam smiled sadly down at the puppy.

“Hey,” Joe echoed, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving her a brief, reassuring squeeze. “Are you okay?” he asked, searching her eyes, even though he already knew the answer. Cameron just sighed tiredly and gave a little shake of her head. His throat closed up with emotion.

“Hi, Joe,” Donna said, joining them.

“Hi.”

Donna touched Cameron’s lower back to get her attention. “I’ll see you tomorrow to sign off the papers, okay?”

“Sure,” Cam nodded.

Stepping past them, Donna said, “I’m going first. Cam, lock the doors on your way out.”

“Hey, I didn’t see your car outside. We can give you a ride,” Joe offered, turning to her.

“I already called a cab,” Donna gave him a tight smile. “But thanks, anyway.”

She left the hall, leaving him and Cameron alone.

Cam leaned forward and rested her forehead on his shoulder.

“Let’s go home,” she whispered.

Gently rubbing her back, Joe kissed the top of her head and nodded.

* * *

 

Cameron stepped out of the bathroom, wearing one of Joe’s old T-shirts. Even though he was taller than her, the shirt still didn’t cover much, reaching barely the top of her thighs. She liked the way his clothes smelled. His unique, familiar scent managed to calm down her nerves and to help her relax a little.

Plopping down next to him on the bed, Cameron nestled snugly in his already opened arms. Cameron took a breath and let it out slowly, resting her cheek on his bare chest.

Joe stirred under her, pulling her closer. He probably didn’t even realize what a comfort the simple press of bare skin against bare skin brought Cameron. She closed her eyes, focusing on his calm breathing.

A few minutes passed.

Joe stayed quiet, but Cam knew he was listening, waiting patiently for her to share her thoughts.

“I don’t know what to do,” Cameron murmured to Joe in the darkness, a sigh escaping her lips.

She felt so tired all of a sudden, the constant dull ache in her heart not giving her peace even for a moment.

“It’s going to be all right,” Joe promised her in a quiet voice.

“How do you know that?” Cameron lifted her head, looking at him.

“Because I know _you_ , Cam. You’re strong and you’ll find a way to deal with this, and when you do, you’ll get back to doing what you love.”

“And what’s that?”

“Creating.” Running a hand through her hair, Joe continued, smiling, “Didn’t you know? Haven’t I told you? You’re incredibly talented, Cameron Howe. You have the ability to create something out of nothing. Think of it that way, you have a blank canvass now. The future can be all you want it to be, all you have to do is build it.”

_“I think you’re a world builder.”_ Alexa’s words suddenly echoed in her mind.

Cameron sucked in a breath.

Joe’s words meant the world to her. How did he always know what to say?

“I love you,” she admitted quietly.

“And I you.”

Lifting herself up, Cameron met their lips in an all-consuming kiss, trying to pour out all the love she had for him. Cam didn’t know what the future held, but with Joe by her side, she was excited to find out. All she would need was a little time until she figured out what was next.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I definitely went overboard with the pictures this time (❁´ω`❁)  
> This chapter was bitter sweet.


	36. Connection - THE END

** 1998 **

 

Haley took off her headphones and put them aside. She had been listening to a song called “Sudo Make Love”. The song was a gift from Leslie, written and sung by her. Leslie had given her the song about  week ago, but the gentle melody and the sweetness of the lyrics still brought a dumb smile to Haley’s lips. It definitely was one of the best gifts she had ever received.

Leaning back, Haley blew the steam away from her mug’s surface with a gentle breath and sipped from her tea. Pursing her lips, she left the mug next to her keyboard and smirked at the playful inscription engraved on the front side - “<CODE BLOODED>”. 

Reaching for the mouse, Haley opened a new browser window. Her fingers flew over the keyboard as she typed the familiar web address into the bar.

Haley pressed Enter.  

 

* * *

 

_Hello, you’ve found me! I hope you stick around and follow me on my adventures around the world!_

_My name is Joanie Clark and this is my travel blog. I’m a young adventuress who’s not afraid to explore!_

_Basically, I travel a lot. And then I share my thoughts with you._

_And here you’ll find stories about my experiences (some fun, some not so much) and hopefully I’ll be able to introduce you to new cultures and make you learn something new along the way. Often I manage to f*ck up quite a bit on the road and get myself into various troubles, so you’ll probably have a good laugh at my expense. Oh, and I swear (a lot)._

_Did I mention that I’m  also a professional photographer? I try to capture the best of my adventures on film. You’ll find a lot photos of architecture, nature, food, things I find interesting, and, of course, me! So make sure to check out my gallery!_

_My sister once told me that I have no filter between my brain and my mouth. I hate to admit it, but she’s right. So, if you’re a fan of brutal honesty, sarcasm, and witty girls, then you’re in the right place!_

_Nice to meet you!_

_XoXo, Joanie_

* * *

 

Moving the mouse, Haley pointed the arrow at the drop-down menu at the upper left corner of the Home page, and selected the most recent post. Joanie had published it last night.

Clicking on the link, Haley reached for her mug again. Bringing it to her lips, she blew again before sipping. The page loaded and Haley felt her lips stretch into a smile as her eyes danced over the computer screen. The first thing she saw was a photo of Joanie wearing a bright red beret, and her heart warmed at the sight. 

 

* * *

**__ **

****

**_Ooh la la, falling in love with Paris_ **

****

_The City of Light! Well, not exactly. My first big mistake when I got off the plane was to assume Paris was called that, because it’s illuminated by a thousand lights, sparkling all over. What can I say? I’m a dumb blonde abroad. In my defense though,_ _Paris is a gorgeous city that does glow every night._

_The city has many nicknames, but its most famous is "La Ville-Lumière” (no, I can’t pronounce that correctly). Now, of course, some douchebag had to confuse half the world with his bad literal translation – “The City of Light.” This only shows the perils of translating without actually knowing the culture behind the language. The proper translation is “The City of Enlightenment,” a name Paris owes to its fame as both a center of education and ideas. See? Light bulbs and knowledge. Big difference!_

_Right now I’m writing this in my hotel room, which, by the way, has a killer view. I can spend forever just ogling out my window and admiring the scenery. Ever since I arrived on Friday afternoon, I’ve spent every day wandering among some of the main attractions, admiring the architecture, stopping for vanilla lattes and croissants, shopping in boutique stores, and pretty much loving every corner of this gorgeous city._

_So, let me show you some of my favorite places in and around Paris. But before I do that, here’s a photo of me wearing my boujee French robe! ;)_

__

* * *

 

Haley spent the next fifteen minutes reading about all the places that Joanie had visited - the Eiffel Tower (of course), Père Lachaise Cemetery, Notre Dame, etc. She was just finishing the paragraph in which Joanie described how much she loved her short trip to Versailles and the magnificent gardens around it when she felt Leslie shifting in their bed behind her.

Turning around, Haley saw her girlfriend rising from the bed and stretching her arms. Leslie rubbed her eyes, yawning like a tigress. The sheets had pooled around Leslie’s waist, leaving her top half naked and exposed to Haley’s eyes.

Haley grinned, enjoying the sight. Twisting around, she rested her elbow on the back of the chair and propped her head up with her hand.

“Good morning. It was about time.”

“Morning, Hayls. Good god, what time is it?”

“Almost nine,” Haley replied, giving a quick glance to the clock in the corner of her screen.

“Shit, I have to get up! If I don’t hurry up, I’ll miss my early practice. Larry’s gonna kill me!” Leslie threw her legs over the edge of the bed and with light steps ran towards the bathroom. “You could have woken me up, you know that, right?! I told you last night, this is important!” Haley heard her muffled voice from behind the closed door.

“Sorry! I completely forgot.”

“Jesus, babe, you know how much the traffic here sucks.”

“Sorry!”

Haley rolled her eyes and turned back to her screen. Minimizing the window with Joanie’s blog, she clicked on the other one, which had stayed open for the last hour and a half, glaring at her. It was her email box. Haley drummed with her fingers on the desk nervously, re-reading again and again what she had written.

Five minutes later, Leslie came out of the bathroom fully dressed and running fingers through her damp hair. With a few strides she crossed the room and went to Haley, giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

“I’m going,” she said, squeezing Haley’s shoulders and looking over her head at the text on the screen.

“Mhmm . . .” Haley responded distractedly, still staring ahead.

“Oh, for fucks sake, just send it!” Leslie said, turning around, ready to leave. “It’s about time you tell your mom you dropped out, anyway.”

Haley made a face, wincing. “Yeah, cause she’ll be thrilled about that . . . She’ll flip out.”

“Then make her understand.”

A second later, Haley heard the front door closing, signaling Leslie’s departure. Closing her eyes, Haley leaned back in her chair, huffing.

She and Leslie had moved to New York last fall. Leslie and her band had small gigs here and there, earning almost nothing, but they were determined to create a name for themselves. Haley had started Computer Programming in NYU. Her enthusiasm had lasted exactly two months before she realized that the professors there had nothing new to teach her and she was completely wasting her time and money. Their easy assignments left her with plenty of time to think about other stuff, stuff that mattered. And now, two semesters later, she had decided that enough was enough and it was time for the next big step.

Haley straightened up in her seat, cracking her fingers. Taking a deep breath, she typed in the four email addresses and pressed Enter.

After a few seconds, the familiar “Your message was sent successfully” appeared and she exhaled slowly through her mouth. Standing up, Haley shook her hands a few times to release the built up tension. Glancing back at the screen nervously, she nodded to herself firmly.

It was done.

The first step was made.

Going to the window, she opened it widely, needing badly to clear her head with some fresh air. Haley peeked outside and saw the endless stream of people on the busy street. Doubt and hesitation started to creep in the back of her mind.

What if it didn’t work?

Her gaze traveled up above the buildings and stopped at the grey skies.

This was either an incredibly smart move or an incredibly dumb decision.

Well, she had only one way to find out.

* * *

 

_ Two weeks later  _

  

Donna smiled at her new assistant, Cleo, as a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice was placed on her desk. Just out of college, this was Cleo’s first week here. She noticed the little tremble in Cleo’s hand indicating just how nervous the girl was. 

Donna’s eyes moved to the person sitting in front of her. Her lips twitched when she remembered Tanya’s first day here. Oh, how fast the time flew. The young woman that had entered the building that day had nothing in common with the confident businesswoman standing before her now.

“Thank you,” Tanya said as Cleo was placing a second glass on the desk, her gaze never leaving the magazine in her hands.

Donna leaned back in her chair, taking a sip from her juice and eyeing up and down her assistant. “Thank you, Cleo. Do me a favor and tell Mr. Moore that I have meeting in the afternoon. Re-schedule our appointment for tomorrow.”

“Of course,” Cleo nodded. “Is there anything else I can help you with?”

“No, that will be all for now. Thanks.”

The assistant turned to leave, when Donna stopped her again. “And Cleo?”

“Yes, Ms. Emerson?”

“Try to relax a little. No one here bites.” Donna laughed light heartedly. “You know what? Tanya and I go for a drink every Friday night at the bar down the street. Why don’t you join us this week?”

Donna saw Tanya lifting her eyes finally, giving her a surprised look.

“Ah . . .” Cleo shifted uncomfortably, her hands playing with the tray she was holding. “I don’t want to intrude on anything. But if you insist . . .”

“I do,” Donna smiled brightly.

Giving a small nod, Cleo bit down on her bottom lip. She tried to hide her excitement, but she wasn’t doing a very good job at it. Turning around, she left the room with a spring in her steps.

“Give her a year and she won’t be that sweet, or shy,” Tanya laughed. “If she manages to keep the job for that long, of course.”

“Are you saying that from personal experience?” Donna smirked. “I remember the days when you were the greenie in the room. Literally, that awful green blouse is forever engraved in my memory.”

“Touché,” Tanya shook her head, amusement twinkling in her eyes. She took her glass and raised it towards Donna in a gracious little toast. Taking a sip, she returned it back to the desk and looked back at the opened magazine in her lap. 

“Donna, listen to this. _TheGlobe.com surges 606%. Their skyrocketing Internet IPO breaks first-day trading records, further fueling an IPO bonanza across the Internet sector. The company closed at $63.50, well above the initial public offering price of $9, but off from the intraday high of $97 a share. They beat such legendary IPOs as Netscape Communications Corp.'s in 1995 and Genentech Inc. in 1980. And it outshone IPO bonanzas such as that of Broadcast.com (BCST), shares of which surged to a 247.22 percent premium at closing on its first day of trade.”_ Tanya finished with a low whistle. “God, in recent memory, I don't know of anything coming as close to this in terms of opening prices. How old are these guys, anyway? Twenty-three, twenty-four?”

“Yes, their numbers are impressive, but can we not talk about them?” Donna gave Tanya a glare. “I find it hard to cheer when the guys who sunk my company are doing great.”

Tanya raised her hands defensively. “Sure, sorry. . . Still touchy on the subject, I see,” she added the last part under her breath, chuckling.

Donna checked her wrist watch and rose from her seat. “I have to go.”

“Your afternoon appointment?” Tanya grinned. “Good luck with that one.”

Donna shrugged. “It all depends on the pitch, really. And you know me, I’m not easy to convince.”

“Then I hope you’ve taught her a thing or two.”

* * *

 

“Hi, Nick, it’s Joe. How’s he doing?” Joe balanced the phone between his shoulder and his cheek while he put away the last of the paperwork in his briefcase. “Listen, I don’t know if Cameron called you already, but we’ll be a little late tonight. Can you stay for another hour or two? . . . Great, thank you.” Joe said and closed the phone, ending the conversation with their dog caretaker.

Over the last three years had Gazebo more than quadrupled in size. Neither Joe nor Cameron were able to take him to work anymore, so they had to hire a caretaker. At first they had been leaving him home alone until a terrible accident with poisonous grass happened. Gazebo had fallen sick, vomiting for two days straight. After that scare, Joe and Cameron just couldn’t risk it anymore and sought professional help.

Taking his blazer of the hanger in the corner of the office, Joe opened the door and entered the long hallway. Interior glass doors and walls separated the rooms, lighting the whole place with natural sunlight. Walking down the corridor, he couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride as he passed different groups of young people. Some of them were engulfed in discussions, some were working on their projects, and others were just playing around, relaxing.

When he turned the corner, Joe almost ran into two students. He knew them; in fact, Joe could name every single one of his 114 enlisted students. They greeted him excitedly, high-fiving him. Exchanging a few pleasantries, they chatted for a bit before Joe wished them a great day.

When Joe finally got outside to his car, he rested his hand on the hood and glanced back at the building. Right above the entrance, a big sign with “Macmillan Education” was illuminated by the bright sun, greeting students warmly as they entered the building. Smiling, Joe took out the sunglasses from his right pocket and put them on. He checked his reflection in the side window, his smile growing into a full-blown grin.

Joe opened the car door and climbed inside. Starting the engine, he put the wheels into motion and headed down the road.

 

* * *

 

The young intern led Joe down the hallway. The boy had a clipboard tucked under his arm which he checked every thirty seconds as if anything would have changed on it in that short period of time. Joe smirked knowingly at the boy’s attempt to look more professional and busy than he actually was.

They made a few turns until they reached their destination. The intern opened a black door leading to the studio and held it for Joe to walk in.

The first thing that Joe noticed when he stepped inside was the set up. The interviewer and Cameron were sitting at a big table in the corner of the room, talking.

The movement inside the room obviously caught Cam’s attention, because she looked Joe’s way. When she saw him, her eyes lit up. She gave him a wink, raising her hand in a small wave. Joe smiled at her, his gaze softening until the lines at the corners of his eyes wrinkled and spread out.

“Ten minutes,” she mouthed silently, and he nodded.

Joe’s gaze fell to the watch on his wrist. They still had plenty of time, there was no need to rush.

One of the other guys in the room offered him a seat, placing a bottle of mineral water in his hands.

“Are you part of her PR team? We’re really sorry about that. One of our guests was late and messed up the whole schedule,” the guy whispered, leaning towards Joe. “I’m Terry, by the way,” he extended a hand.

Joe took it, giving a firm squeeze. “Joe.”

Five seconds later a girl sitting behind one of the computers called out, “Get ready, guys. We’re going live in three . . . two . . . one . . .”

Joe saw the sign “On air” light up in red above Cam’s head.

“Hello, hello, hello, and welcome back to “GameGeek”. I’m your host, Ollie Adams. And today we’re here with the one and only Cameron Howe! Say hi to the people at home listening to us, Cam!” Ollie said and Joe watched him readjust his headphones, making a few hand gestures at his team and pointing at the microphone in front of him.

“Hi, guys. What’s up?” Cameron responded, scooting closer with her chair to the mic.

Making an “okay” gesture at the girl behind the laptop, the interviewer turned back to Cam with a wide grin.

“Cam, let me tell you, I’m a longtime fan. One of the first games I ever played was ‘Space Bike I.’ I can’t tell you how excited I’m to have you here!”

“Jesus, wow, thanks. That didn’t make me feel old at all!” Cameron laughed. “But I appreciate it. I’m glad to be here, too.”

“Let me start by saying that ‘MDW’ absolutely blew my mind! It’s so different from anything on the market right now and it definitely shows. The gamers went crazy when it came out.”

“I honestly didn’t expect the uproar it caused, it was nuts.”

“But everybody wonders, Cam, what does MDW mean? What’s behind these letters.”

“Oh god, I’m surprised people haven’t caught up on it, yet. It’s so fucking stupid. It means ‘My Digital World.’ We just thought it would sound cooler if we used the acronym, more mysterious in a way.”

“Really?! That simple! It makes so much sense, though!  It’s perfect! You heard it here first, guys, the mystery is solved,” Ollie laughed. “For everyone listening who still hasn’t played the game, first of all, what the hell are you doing with your life, and second, let me tell you what the game’s about. Actually, I’ll just read to you how Cam and her team described it, because it’s perfect. Okay, listen. _This game will bring you to a world with many great inhabitants, puzzles, and a lore that has been developed for over four years. You will find yourself enveloped in your characters’ world, you will make the choices that carve their paths, and write their epic story. But don’t kid yourself, they are just as powerful in this world as you are, they can make decisions on their own. This is a game true to reality, where every action has a consequences and every character learns from his or her mistakes._ ” Ollie let out a long breath, clapping slowly with hands. “Wow, just . . . wow.”

“Come on, you make it sound better than it actually is,” Cameron gave an awkward laugh and Joe smirked.

“How the hell did you come up with the idea of the game? It obviously is a product of a long development.”

“Yes and no, it sure sat on my desk for a while before I decided to finish it. To be honest, I don’t know how the idea was born. One day I just thought “ _Hey, what if . . ._ ” and that was it.”

“Bing, Billie, Gazebo. Love the names of the characters, they’re so unique. How do you come up with the characters and bring them to life?”

“When I’m coming up with characters I sketch a ton and usually hate most of it. I try different proportions and emotions to see how the character will work in various situations. I remember how the entire walls of my Airstream were covered with sketches and graphics. Oh, also here’s one fun fact, my dog’s name is also Gazebo.”

“Can you tell us a little more about your company, Revolt? It sounds very rebel- ish? Are you a big rebel in real life?”

Cameron laughed lightheartedly and Joe smiled at her genuine reaction.

He still wondered if Revolt was another version of Mutiny and all it could have been. After all, Mutiny had started out as a game company. Maybe this was what she had envisioned for it all along.  

“Do I look like a rebel now? I used to be. I’m more tame these days, but I like to think that I managed to save some of that spark in me. But, yeah, Revolt is, I guess, a reincarnation of my first baby – Mutiny. The first company I founded was also a gaming company. And, at the time, I tried very hard to be edgy. And since I decided to I come back to my roots, I thought the name of my new company had to be something just as dramatic. Besides, I think it’s fitting, isn’t it? We’re breaking the boundaries of the gaming world as we know it and refusing to be ruled by the big players.”

“Oh god, you truly are! Can I mention just how much I love the opening text when you load up MDW – ‘ _Watashi no sekai.’_ ”

“My world,” Cameron translated, smiling. “And it really is. You can create it to be anything you want it to be. That’s the beauty of it.”

“Ah! And speaking of worlds . . . What kind of market is there for games? Is this an industry with a lot of opportunity for startups and indie companies like yours, or is it a world still dominated by the big names?”

“The market for games is slowly expanding, I think. More and more startups are poping up, which is good. It makes our job harder, but the variety of new products is truly exciting. What I see, and that has been going on for a while, is that the big companies have started to release only action packed games with instant gratification. And not everyone wants that, I certainly don’t. Their game model is not very sustainable and I believe that slowly but certainly they’re starting to lose more and more market share.”

“A little birdie told us that you have something new in development. Are we allowed to talk about it or is it still a secret?”

“God, news travel fast! It’s true, we’re working on something. It’s still in the early stages, though. I won’t share any details, all I’m going to say is that it involves elves.”

“Elves? Christmas elves?”

“No, deadly elves,” Cameron said. “With swords.”

“Oh, boy, it sounds promising. Do you have a working title, yet?”

Cameron smirked and got closer to the microphone. “The Shadow World,” she whispered scarily, wiggling her brows.

Ollie laughed.

“That’s awesome! I can tell you right here and now I’ll be one of the first to buy it. And before we finish this interview, let me ask you just one more thing. What is one piece of advice you have for aspiring game developers?”

“Don’t ever give up, you’ll doubt yourself a million times, but never give up. Sometimes you’ll get it wrong and that’s absolutely fine. It took me a long time to realize that, so I could move on. So, don’t give up, because dreams are what’s keeping you going. Where the horizon ends, a journey begins.”

“Great words,” Ollie nodded. “And the perfect end to our conversation. Thank you so much for this interview, it was pleasure meeting you.”

“Same here.”

“That was the amazing Cameron Howe, everybody! One of the most important influencers on the game market at the moment. Make sure to buy MDW and keep your eyes and ears open for more news regarding The Shadow World. I’m your host, Ollie Adams, thanks for listening. We’ll be back shortly after the break!”   

Ollie made a few signs with hands and the team played music, signaling that they’ve entered into a commercial break. Joe watched as Ollie and Cam shook hands before she got up from her seat and headed Joe’s way.

Joe stood up, waiting for her. When Cameron reached him, she placed a soft kiss on his lips and gave him a half-hug.

“Sorry, you had to wait,” she said, looking apologetic.

“I didn’t mind.”

“We’re not late, are we?” Cam asked, lifting his hand up and twisting his wrist in order to see the numbers on his watch. “Good, we have half an hour. Let’s stop for a coffee on the way.”

“Sure.”

Out of the corner of his eyes Joe caught Terry staring at them curiously, the man’s eyes bouncing between the two.

“You’re not from her PR team, are you?”

Joe just smirked. “It was nice meeting you, Terry,” he said to him and pressed a hand to Cam’s lower back, guiding her out of the room and onto the elevator.

“What was that about?” Cameron asked, looking curiously sideways at him.

He smiled, shaking his head. “Nothing. Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

Joe opened the door of the old Phoenix building, Cameron right behind him. He saw Haley and Joanie standing in the middle of the hall. They had pushed together a few desks, making one big table. Haley sat in a chair, talking with Joanie, who had hopped on top of one of the desks, swinging her legs.

“Did you tell her yet?” Joanie asked, serious.

“No, later tonight. Probably at dinner.” Haley replied.

The girls seemed to finally notice Joe and Cam and jumped from their seats to greet them.

“Joe! Cam!” 

“Hi,” Joe greeted with a grin, raising a hand in a wave. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Cameron smiled, coming from behind Joe.

A few hugs were exchanged; they hadn’t seen each other in awhile.

“So, how was Paris?” Cam asked Joanie, while the girl was still in her arms. “I saw your photos, by the way. They’re magnificent. Joe and I actually talked about going there for the winter holidays.”

“Awesome! You won’t regret it. Oh! I brought you gifts, but I’ll give them to you after the meeting.”

“How about you, Haley?” Joe smiled down at the young woman, engulfing her in a half-hug. “Do you like it in New York?”

Haley shifted her weight uncomfortably from one leg to another, avoiding his eyes. “Sure. It’s fine.”

Joe frowned, finding her reaction strange. Cam’s voice brought his attention back on her and Joanie.

“Wow,” Cameron exclaimed, pointing at Haley’s set up and turning to Joe. “This brings back some memories,” she laughed. She ran her hand over the top of the wooden surface, biting her lower lip. “The only thing that’s missing is the donuts,” she smiled.

“Yeah,” Joe smiled, stepping closer to the table. He leaned back against it beside Cameron. “But we have pizza now, which ranks higher in my book,” he winked at Haley, who grinned back at him.

The front door opened and in came Donna, lifting her sunglasses to the top of her head.

“I’m not late, am I?” She walked inside in big strides, joining them. “I got stuck in traffic.”

“No, mom. Just in time,” Joanie said.

“Great! Hello to everybody,” Donna greeted, smiling. “Cam, I actually listened to your interview in the car.”

“Really? I thought - ”

“Okay!” Haley said a little too loudly, her voice breaking. “Now that everybody’s here, shall we begin?” she smiled tightly, fidgeting with her fingers nervously.

Joe, Cameron, and Donna exchanged a look.

Everybody sat around the improvised table, a folder placed in front of each of them. Haley was the only one remaining standing at the end of the table, facing everybody.

“Okay, Punk, explain why we’re all here.” Joanie leaned back in her seat and crossed hands over her chest. 

Joe felt Cameron next to him sliding closer to the table, placing her elbows on the surface. Glancing her way, he saw that she had an excited look on her face. Smirking, he remembered how passionately both of them had discussed the email they had gotten from Haley a couple of weeks ago.  Out of the corner of his eyes, Joe saw Donna flipping around her wrist watch, also ready to listen. Haley cleared her throat awkwardly, pushing her shoulder-length hair behind her ears, and his full attention was brought on her.

“Right . . .” Haley inhaled deeply and then let out a slow breath. “As you have probably read, I have an idea.” She looked around the room, expecting to hear some kind of response or affirmation, anything really, that would give her a sign that her idea wasn’t stupid or ridiculous. They stayed quiet, all eyes on her, giving her nothing. The mere fact that they were all here, however, gave her a little hope. Sighing softly, she readjusted her glasses and continued, “I think that we should build a site that can unite and connect everything. A site that gives you an answer to every question. If you want to know something, you would be able to search for it in just one place.”

“Honey, from what you just described, and from what we’ve seen in the email, it looks a lot like an online encyclopedia,” Donna remarked, interrupting her.

“Yes!” Haley nodded.

“People have already tried that. A few times, actually. And it didn’t work.” Donna drew her eyebrows into a sympathetic look.

Haley frowned. “That doesn’t mean - ”

“They didn’t draw much attention,” Cameron shrugged. “But all of them were pretty basic, algorithm and code-wise. So, maybe if we pushed harder on that . . .”

“No. It wasn’t the code that was the problem with them. It was the content,” Joe glanced at Cam, who gave him a little glare. “All of them stayed decidedly niche.”    

“Yes! Yes, exactly!” Haley exclaimed. “It won’t matter if I want to know more about quantum physics or who Madonna is. I’ll search for it in one place.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, you guys have been in this for a while, but isn’t that like a hell of a lot work? There’s no way we would be able to gather so much information in one place, let alone fact check it,” Joanie huffed, joining the discussion.

“Yes, creating such database would be almost impossible,” Donna chimed in. “We’d need a pretty large sum for startup costs and all of it would go for new hires, all of them basically just entering information all day long.”

“That would need a ton of categorizing,” Cameron made a face.

“And I know just the right person for that. I’ll call Katie,” Haley said, placing hands on her hips. “But we don’t need a lot of people, just a few experts and small teams for the different categories. Look, all we need to do is create the platform and lay down the bases. Everything else will be a product of collaborative efforts of users.”

“How so?” Cameron asked.

“They’ll be the ones doing most of the work. We’ll be just the guiding force.”

Joe smirked, “Build from people for people . . . I like that.”

“Not only that. This would allow the site to grow incredibly fast, and it would be checked and refined constantly by other people,” Haley added, echoing without knowing Cameron’s words from years ago. Joe glanced at Cam for a brief second, wondering if she had caught that.

Cameron grinned. “So, if we build it, then they’ll come. Free borders.”

“That’s . . . something. The whole thing would be one giant exploration – both for us and the users. We’re just going to figure out what works and what not on the way,” Donna said, and Joe could almost see the wheels in her head start turning.

“People will want to come in,” Haley said excitedly. “It would give them a sense of community, people would want to be contributors. They’d be working on it, creating this massive project for everyone that comes after them, leaving a trace behind.”

“And the best part is that the project doesn’t really have to end. Information is limitless,” Joe smiled, leaning back in his seat. “In the universe everything is connected to something. We’d just connect a few dots and sit back, and watch the others create the net for us.”

“It would be fairly easy to create the articles if everyone is in it. A sentence here, a graphic there — which, added up, will turn into articles. Which, added up, will turn into an encyclopedia. It’s brilliant!” Cameron said, smiling at Haley.

“So . . . are you, guys in?” Haley asked with a hopeful look on her face.

“Yes,” Joe and Cam answered almost simultaneously, which made them smirk.

Donna’s lips twitched and spread into a smile. “I guess I’ll have to book you an appointment in the office, honey. We’ll have to talk numbers.”

“Yes!” Haley grinned, making a little victory move with her fist. She turned to Joanie, “What about you?”

Joanie looked at her sister uncertainly, and then eyed everybody else in the room.

“To be honest, I don’t know why I’m here. It sounds really cool and all, but . . . how the hell can I be of any help, Punk?”

“Isn’t it obvious? Look around. We’ll need experts in the different categories. Mom – business and finance, Joe – education and humanities, Cam – technology and video games, you – culture, society, art, photography, and geography. You’re probably the person here with the most versatile interests. We _need_ you here. You’ll be our MVP,” Haley winked at the end, grinning so wide, it wrinkled her nose and pushed her glasses up.

“What the hell is an MVP?” Joanie laughed.

“Most valuable player,” Cameron answered, winking at her.

Joanie smiled shyly and leaned back, avoiding everyone’s gaze. “Okay, fine. I’m in.”

 A silence fell over the room.

Joe took a look around, snorting. “It looks like we all got ourselves a side project. And given our history together and how well we play with each other . . . I’m just wondering, who is going to call the shots?”

“I am,” Haley said confidently, crossing her arms. “This project is mine. I know I’m way too young, that’s why I need you here with me. But this . . . is mine.”

Joe got chills down his back, for a second Haley turned into a weird mixture of Gordon and Cameron. She radiated such strong energy, behind her innocent, timid look was hidden a beast. He couldn’t wait to see her rule Silicon Valley. Hell, he might have just gotten himself a ticket for the front row.

“Okay,” Donna nodded. “I think we all can agree on that, right? I think it would avoid a lot of conflicts, actually. But, honey, how do you plan to juggle between the university and work? You can’t be here and in New York at the same time.”

“Uh-oh,” Joanie pursed her lips, looking between Haley and Donna.

Haley scratched the back of her head. “Yeah, mom . . . about _that_ . . .”   

* * *

 

 

Later that night, Cameron was sitting on the porch, watching Gazebo sleep curled up at her feet. His back was slowly rising and falling with his deep breathing.

Cam looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful starry night, not a cloud around. All was peaceful, with only the sound of the crickets and the occasional hoot of an owl to interrupt the silence. The warm night air gently caressed her skin, making her sigh contently.

A few minutes later, Cam heard shifting noises from inside the house. Joe opened the door, carefully balancing two glasses of wine, and joined her on the porch. Leaving the glasses on the railing, he leaned to place a kiss on the top of her head and then sat next to her on the small bench. Joe swung an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer, and smiled when she nestled fully against him.

“What a day, huh?” He whispered softly in her ear, his lips grazing against her skin.

“Yeah,” Cameron smiled.

“And Haley was . . . just incredible,” Joe said, stressing the last word. “I mean, she managed to put all of us in one room again.”

“Who would have thought, right? After all these years, we’re back on it . . . Her idea is really good,” Cam nodded, twisting in his arms and looking at him with bright eyes. “And Joanie, too! I can’t believe she’s onboard as well, she never showed interest in tech before. It only shows how universal and inclusive Haley’s idea can be. I can’t wait for Monday. It’s going to be so much fun.”

“Yeah?” Joe smiled that gentle smile that never failed to melt Cameron, his eyes roaming her face. “I’m excited, too. I’m genuinely excited.”

“We’re like that now, but wait until we start bickering after a few weeks. The problem is we all just love to be in command,” Cam laughed.

“That’s the best part this time, isn’t it? There’s going to be only one boss, and that’s neither one of us,” Joe chuckled. “I’d love to see Donna being bossed around by Haley.”

“Hey!” Cameron gave him a light slap on the thigh.

She leaned forward and grabbed their glasses, handing one of them to Joe. Taking a sip, she nestled back in his arms. Cameron swirled the liquid inside of her mouth, appreciating the taste, Joe sure knew how to choose a good wine.

He took a sip of his own and nodded at Gazebo.

“It looks like he had a rough day.”

“He was out like a light as soon as I sat down. And he ate a lot at dinner. I think he must be fully content and happy right about now,” Cameron laughed. “Games, food, and a good sleep – the universal recipe for happiness.” 

Gazebo was snoring softly, lying peacefully at their feet.

“Nick said they spent the entire afternoon outside working on basic commands,” Joe snorted. “I’d still love to see the day when he actually tries to catch the ball.”

“Jesus, it’s hilarious when I watch you two play ball,” Cameron laughed out loud. “Every time you throw it he just sits and stares at you as if you’re dumb. It’s like he’s wondering ‘why would you throw a perfectly good toy away’ or ‘you threw it away, go fetch it yourself.’ Maybe he’s the smart one.”

Joe gave her a glare.

“What?” Cameron looked at him innocently, a playful spark in her eyes.

“Nothing,” Joe shook his head, looking at her amusedly. He took another long sip from his glass, looking up at the starry sky. “Look at the moon,” he whispered against her neck. “It’s full.”

“It’s beautiful.”

Joe got quiet for a few moments. Cam bathed in the warmth of his embrace, staring at the night sky and admiring the twinkling lights. After a few moments, she felt the vibrations of his chest against her back when he spoke again.

“When I was little my mother took me to the roof of our house to watch the stars. She told me stories and taught me about each and every dot on the sky.”

Cameron’s head twisted to the side as she gazed up at Joe’s vibrant hazel eyes. When he noticed her staring at him, he gave her a gentle smile and a peck on the lips.

“My favorites were those about the moon. She said that the moon represents our inner world, our hidden emotions and desires. The moon offers us the ability to feel, learn from the past and express our essence. And the energy of the full moon heightens all of it. Many cultures believe that the full moon is magic for the soul.”

“Wow,” Cam breathed out.

“It has a cleansing power. It heals,” Joe finished looking at her. He gently stroked her cheek and softly pulled her hair back, kissing her forehead. “It connects,” Joe whispered, his breath making the hairs on her neck stand on end. Cameron stared at him with big blue eyes, the light of the moon reflecting in them.

“I love you,” he said, his lips twitching and spreading into a smile. “To the moon and back.”

“I love you, too,” Cam replied without hesitating.

He ran his fingers down her back affectionately. “Say it again,” he demanded, pressing his forehead against hers.

“I love you. So much,” she said again softly, smiling. Reaching for his hand, she intertwined their fingers. “I thought you knew that.”

“I do,” Joe nodded, raising their hands so the moonlight would hit their wedding bands just the right way to make them sparkle in the darkness. With his free hand he traced the gold on her slender finger. “But I never get tired of hearing it.”

“Joe . . .”

Cameron put her lips on his, slowly sipping him like the wine they had drank earlier. Her body electrified. She moaned around his tongue and the sound only made him kiss her harder, deeper. And suddenly, her blood was on fire, her hands searching to grab onto his clothes.

He chuckled in the middle of the kiss, pulling away. Cameron licked her lips with a new fire in her eyes.

“Let’s go back inside, it’s getting late,” he suggested. But sleep was the last thing on their minds.

“Okay.”

They got up, Cameron picking up the now empty glasses in her hands. Turning around, she saw Joe looking down at Gazebo, not sure what to do.

“What’s wrong?” Cam asked, moving to stand next to him.

“I don’t want to wake him up.”

“We can leave him outside, but . . .”

“No.”

Joe crouched down and gently picked the dog in his arms, careful not to wake him up. He motioned for her to open the door and Cam did, holding it until he stepped past her and inside.

Joe carried Gazebo to his dog bed in the corner of their living room.

When he came back to her, Cameron smirked.

“You spoil him too much.”

“I don’t spoil him enough,” Joe grinned. “He deserves it, he’s my running buddy. And don’t act all innocent, I know you gave him a piece of your muffin earlier.”

Cameron laughed. She thought she had gotten away with it while Joe had been washing the dishes. “I’m busted. I snuck the little guy a tiny piece for that sweet tooth of his. I couldn’t help it.”

“Sure, sure.” Joe said, stepping closer to her, smiling and biting his lower lip. “Now . . . where were we, Mrs. Howe?” He placed hands on her hip hips and brought her closer so their bodies touched. Wrapping his hands around her waist, Joe kissed the tip of her nose.

“Mmmm.” A playful spark lit her blue eyes, making them shine brighter. Cameron rested her hands on his chest and slowly moved her fingertips up and down below his collarbones, tracing them. “Mr. Macmillan, sir, I believe we have unfinished business.”

“Oh?” Joe chuckled, pressing his mouth against the soft skin of her long neck. The vibration of it filtered over her, making her shiver with excitement and anticipation.

His breath was warm against her skin. Joe nipped gently at the side of her neck and then quickly placed an open-mouthed kiss, gliding his tongue over the abused spot.

“I used to have fantasies about your neck. Still do.” Joe said, his pupils dilated with desire.

Cameron was melting in his arms, she was sure. Heat flared down in her belly as her body responded to his words. He was equally as excited, she could feel his erection pressed against her stomach.

“You’re a freak,” Cameron laughed, burying her fingers in his hair and keeping him close.

He lifted his head, humor softening the features of his face. God, he had such a pretty face. She still couldn’t believe how this bigger than life man had snuck in and stolen her heart, hell, he had held it in his hand since 1983.

“Maybe,” Joe grinned.

He kissed her then, groaning when she returned the kiss with enthusiasm as big as his. His tongue tangled with hers, demanding everything from her. His kiss was fierce, branding her as his, as if the ring on her finger wasn’t enough of a proof.

When they pulled away for breath, his voice was low, throaty. “We’ll wake Gazebo up. Bedroom.”

Cameron smiled a little and pressed a kiss to the throbbing pulse at the base of his throat. She grabbed his hand and led them to their bedroom. Once they got inside he closed the door behind them and pressed her against it.

He tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling her head to the side. Joe attacked her neck again with urgent kisses, making a fresh wave of desire run through her, pure liquid heat. She drew in a ragged breath and pulled at his shirt, hating the material between them.

She had somehow managed to unbutton his shirt and her hands splayed across his abdomen and up to his chest. The muscles contracted under her touch, making the scars move and stretch across his skin. Cam smiled and shoved the shirt down his shoulders.

They undressed each other hurriedly, but their lips barely left each other, glued in feverish, sloppy kisses that lasted forever and made her knees turn to jello. And after the last of their clothes were gone, Joe grabbed her by the back of her thighs and lifted her. She locked her heels behind his back while he took them to the bed.

He plopped her down on the soft mattress and lowered himself, kissing his way down from her stomach to the heat centered between her thighs. He pushed two long fingers inside her. Cameron shuddered, lost in his touch. Arching her back, she looked down at him and groaned, finding it incredibly erotic how his hazel eyes were blazing, focused only on her. His mouth devoured her as his hand never stopped moving, giving her such intense pleasure that her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Soon she came with a silent scream under his expert touch.

Joe kissed her right inner thigh, licking his lips. He slowly crawled his way up, coming face to face with her. Cameron grabbed his face in both her hands and kissed him deeply, tasting herself on his lips.

She wrapped her hands tightly around him, while love for this wonderful man expanded in her heart, seeping through every last cell in her body.

With a harsh groan he drove into her, deep and powerful, and she shivered, meeting him thrust for thrust. He devoured her. Joe reached for her hands and yanked their entwined fingers above her head so that only their bodies touched.      

“I can’t get enough of you. I don’t think I’ll ever will.” He growled in her ear, pinning her with another deep thrust.

Cam gasped his name, kissing him fiercely. Her tongue tangled with his. Skin to skin, heat to heat, they spent the next hour losing themselves to the wild passion that had been their constant companion through all these years.

 

* * *

 

Cameron woke in the middle of the night to find herself face to face with Joe. She smiled. The silver light coming from the windows behind her illuminated his sleeping face, and she couldn’t resist the urge to touch him. Her fingers caressed his cheek, his jaw, and ran down to his neck. Cam followed their path with soft, dilated eyes. Even at fifty, Joe was startlingly handsome. 

His eyes fluttered slightly, eventually opening halfway. His lips stretched into a lazy, relaxed smile.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Cameron whispered, pulling her hand away, suddenly embarrassed. “Go back to sleep,” she said, turning to the other side and giving him her back.

Cam heard him chuckling behind her. After a second, she felt his arm wrap around her stomach, pulling her back against his chest. And she couldn’t deny that he was warm, solid, and smelled wonderful.

“C’mere.” Joe said, burying his face into the crook of her neck and kissing her shoulder. He pulled her even closer, enveloping her in his warmth. Joe kissed the back of her head and then rested his chin on top of it.

His breathing deepened, and Cameron smiled. She reached down to find his hand and covered it with hers. 

“Hmm.” She felt the vibrations coming from his chest run through her entire body. “I love you,” he whispered, half asleep, but she still could hear the smile in his voice.

“Love you, too.”

Wrapped in his warm embrace, Cam looked out of the window at the night sky. The moon stood high at the sky, basking their frames in silver light. It’s so big, she thought. 

Abiding happiness and deep inner peace filled her being. A few clouds floated across the lit up night sky. At some point they were going to dim the moon and maybe even cover it entirely, but Cam knew that it would come out from behind them, glowing even brighter than before. It always did.

Cameron looked down at the intertwined hands over her stomach. Their golden rings reflected the moon light, sending little sparks into the dark. Her thumb drew lazy circles over the back of his hand.

It felt so right to be here, to be with him.       

Cam heard Joe’s soft snoring behind her and smiled, tucking his arm closer to her body. His calm breathing slowly lulled her back to sleep, making her eyelids heavy.

For a moment, Cameron allowed herself to imagine the future and this time she wasn’t afraid to want more.

Closing her eyes against the moon, she dreamed. And the dream was beautiful.

In fact, it was **perfect**.

 

* * *

 

**“It's dangerous to try and really _connect_ with someone.**

**It's so special when you find a person you can be yourself with.”**

**Joe Macmillan**

* * *

 

**“We were destined to meet,**

**no matter the distance between us**

**we return to each other**

**again and again.**

**It’s that once in a lifetime _connection,_**

**the ones that make you feel more alive**

**just sitting next to them;**

**even the silence is comfortable**

**because you feel more complete**

**in their presence.”**

**N.R. Hart**

* * *

* * *

 

**THE END**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leslie’s song -- > https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZsbtHY-0lf0  
> I stumbled upon it on youtube and found it absolutely adorable. 
> 
>  
> 
> Ah, and that’s a wrap! I started this fic last May and now, nearly nine months later, I’m posting its last chapter with a bitter sweet feeling in my heart. Connection has turned into my baby (seriously, NINE months). It’s the longest thing I’ve ever written and I’m actually really proud of it. I think I left everyone in a good place and filled with hope. The wheel keeps turning. It’s time for the next generation to enter the rat race. We already know that they’re going to lose again (damn you, Wikipedia, lol), but it doesn’t matter, we’ll still cheer for Haley and co. ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> A big “Thank you” to everyone who commented regularly and gave me support through all social media! You guys know who you are and you f*cking rock! ;) You kept pushing me forward, and made me all giddy and excited when posting a new chapter! A “thank you” to my beta reader for putting up with me and dealing with my horrible English, lol! 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and sticking along for the ride! It’s been a blast! It makes me so happy that there’re still people out there who care about Joe and Cameron! It saddens me greatly to see less and less fanwork for them (and for hacf in general), so I appreciate my readers immensely! I really really really hope that Connection might have inspired (even a little) some of you to write about Joe and Cam. It would make me incredibly happy to read anything about them! Oh, also, feel free to bug me about them anytime on twitter and tumblr! XD
> 
>  
> 
> For those of you who happened to find this fic later in time, please feel free to share your opinion. I’d love to read your thoughts! < 3
> 
>  
> 
> Now, I have a problem, lol. I think I might have fallen in love with my halt universe! I love these characters so much and it’s really hard for me to let them go. So . . . I think I might write a few tiny glimpses of their life together. They’ll be pure fluff (cure for the soul ^-^) and probably a lot shorter than regular chapters. Besides, Gazebo has turned into everyone’s favorite addition to the group, and I feel like he didn’t get enough “screen time” in my story ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> I plan to take a break first, though! But, I promise, I’ll be back! ⸂⸂⸜(രᴗര๑)⸝⸃⸃
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Do you like where everyone ended up?

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos! They are always appreciated!!! ;) And if you want more of Cam and Joe, you can always visit https://simplyrali.tumblr.com


End file.
